Une sorcière en terre du Milieu
by Petite Elodie
Summary: La guerre a pris fin 4 mois plus tôt et Hermione se retrouve à la tête de Poudlard. Froide et distante, la guerre l'a changée. Mais un événement improbable survient et elle se retrouve en Terre du Milieu pour aider une compagnie de 13 nains et un hobbit accompagné d'un magicien. Saura-t-elle survivre entre les orcs et les wargs ? Rentrera-t-elle chez elle ? Où restera-t-elle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! Voici le premier chapitre de mon histoire sur Harry Potter et The Hobbit ! Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire et de ma propre création (enfin, pas celle du Hobbit mais l'apparition d'Hermione, je précise).**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire, je vous donne les raccourcis pour mes autres histoires au cas où cela vous intéresserez ! :)**

 **Power Rangers Samourai / Harry Potter :** s/11369059/1/Le-Ranger-Gryffondor

 **Code Lyoko / Harry Potter :** s/12382178/1/Une-sorcière-à-Kadic

 **Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione Granger, assise à son bureau, soupira. Cela faisait quatre mois que Voldemort avait été détruit par Harry. Elle se frotta le visage et se tourna vers la fenêtre du bureau. Elle regarda les élèves de Poudlard s'amuser devant le Lac Noir et fronça les sourcils.

Elle avait changé. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la sorcière n'était plus la même. Elle était devenue renfermée et n'arrivait plus à ressentir ou exprimer les émotions, à l'exception, et même que très rarement, de la colère et de la tristesse. Elle gardait un visage totalement impassible et dénudé d'expressions à tous les problèmes auxquels elle était confrontée, que ce soit une dispute avec Ron ou encore un problème avec ses élèves.

Parlons de cela. Hermione qui avait énormément contribué à la défaite contre le Lord Noir et à la reconstruction de l'école, fut nommée Directrice de Poudlard par Minerva McGonagall qui pensait vraiment que le jeune fille aimée et connue de tous serait meilleure qu'elle-même. Elle ne se trompa pas. En moins d'un mois, la jeune fille avait prouvé à tous qu'elle était, en plus d'être la sorcière la plus intelligente depuis Rowena Serdaigle et la meilleure élève que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu, meilleure directrice que Dumbledore lui-même. Elle avait réussi à arrêter les conflits entre les maisons grâce à une association de ruse et d'intelligence, et elle avait permis aux élèves de s'entraidaient afin qu'ils étudient mieux, tout en créant des clubs dans chaque maison comme le duel, le club d'échec ou encore de Bavboules ou Bataille Explosive.

Elle avait aussi réorganisée les postes des enseignants, vide depuis la mort de certains professeurs pendant la Bataille finale. Minerva restait le professeur de Métamorphoses et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, de même pour Horace Slughorn, qui était toujours Professeur de Potions et Directeur de Serpentard. Non, ce qui changeait était tout d'abord le poste d'Herbologie qui fut pris par Neville Londubat. Il fut aussi nommé Directeur de la maison Poufsouffle. Aussi, le professeur Flitwick ayant pris sa retraite, il fut remplacé par Luna Lovegood qui n'était plus aussi lunatique qu'auparavant, à cause de la guerre. Enfin Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley avaient pris respectivement les postes de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de professeur de vol. Le trio était de ce fait toujours ensemble. La volonté de devenir des aurors avait été remplacée par celle de rester avec leur meilleure amie.

La jeune femme regarda l'horloge et attrapa sa cape pour sortir. Elle lança un rapide coup d'oeil à sa gargouille qui avait été reconstruite et s'avança dans les couloirs, sa cape noire semblable à celle de son défunt professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue. Elle avait les mêmes manies que lui comme la cape volante ou le ton doucereux et cassant. Cependant, elle n'avait pas sa laideur. Hermione, malgré les nombreuses blessures qu'elle avait sur son corps et les souffrances et tortures auxquelles elle avait fait face, était ce que l'on pouvait dire sublime. Ses cheveux s'étaient disciplinés et arrivaient maintenant au milieu de son dos. Ils avaient toujours leur couleur marron qui la caractérisait si bien. Ses yeux étaient devenues dorés et elle avait perdu définitivement les rondeurs d'enfants de son visage à cause de son escapade de dix mois pour échapper aux Mangemorts. Elle avait pris des formes là où il en fallait et n'avait pas une once de graisse grâce aux arts martiaux qu'elle pratiquait et au maniement de l'épée.

Arrivée devant la Grande Salle, elle poussa les deux portes et s'avança entre les élèves, ses talons claquant contre le sol.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle la Directrice ! » lança une élève de troisième année de la maison Serpentard en souriant.

« Bonjour Miss Lopez. » lui répondit Hermione en levant légèrement le coin de ses lèvres en guise de sourire.

Elle arriva devant la table des professeurs et s'assit sur son siège. Elle commença à manger tout en entamant une conversation avec Harry et Minerva, qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rusard s'avança vers elle, Miss Teigne derrière lui.

« Mademoiselle la directrice ! » le concierge était vraiment essoufflé et semblait épuisé. Hermione eut pitié de lui et se promit de lui donner des vacances. « Un homme vous demande de toute urgence devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il ne parvent pas à entrer pour venir vous voir dans votre bureau. »

« C'est normal puisque c'est moi qui ai rétabli les barrières et qui ai fait en sorte que personne à part les professeurs ne puissent rentrer ! » répondit froidement la directrice de Poudlard faisant rire Ron qui se trouvait à gauche d'Harry. « Amenez-moi à lui, monsieur Rusard. » ordonna Hermione en se levant de son siège.

La jeune fille soupira et suivit le concierge tout en saluant doucement ses élèves d'un signe de tête. Elle arriva devant les grilles et congédia le pauvre homme, lui ordonnant de prendre quelques jours de vacances en souriant d'un de ses rares sourires. Rusard en eut presque une crise cardiaque et acquiesça violemment en partant en courant. Hermione attendit qu'il soit loin avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu qui portait une cape grise et un capuchon de la même couleur sur la tête.

« Bonjour Monsieur » commença-t-elle d'un ton poli mais néanmoins polaire. « Je suis venue vous rejoindre dès que j'ai appris que vous souhaitiez une entrevue avec moi. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« J'aimerais vous répondre mais je ne le peux. Pas dans un endroit si découvert que celui-ci. » répondit l'inconnu qu'elle reconnut comme un vieil homme grâce à sa voix.

« Très bien. Je vais vous conduire dans mon bureau. Mais vous devez comprendre certaines choses mon bon monsieur. » Hermione était sur ses gardes, prête à attaquer si cet individu représentait une menace ou un danger pour ses élèves et son école. « Ce château est un lieu de paix et d'apprentissage. Je ne veux pas paraître menaçante mais au moindre élément qui me ferait vous considérer comme une menace, je vous renverrai ici sans aucune cérémonie. Je ne veux pas mettre en péril la sécurité de mes élèves et surtout pas après ces dernières années. Suis-je bien claire ? »

« Très claire, madame. » répondit humblement le vieil homme en hochant la tête.

« Suivez-moi. »

Hermione lui ouvrit les grilles et garda un œil sur lui jusqu'à son bureau. Elle murmura le mot de passe et la gargouille s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Elle s'assit sur son siège, un air dur sur son visage et fit un geste de la main pour inviter l'homme à s'asseoir.

« Une tasse de thé ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« ce serait très aimable à vous madame... »

« Mademoiselle. » le coupa-t-elle en faisant appraître deux tasses de thé d'un geste de la main. « Je ne suis pas assez vieille pour me faire appeler madame. »

« Mademoiselle la Directrice. » l'individu eut un petit rire qui déplut à Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils plus que d'habitude et lui donna sa tasse.

« Maintenant que nous sommes dans un endroit plus intime, voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance et l'amabilité de me décliner votre identité. » Hermione but une gorgée de son thé tout en le regardant.

L'homme ôta alors son couvre et le jeune fille posa doucement sa tasse ne laissant aucunement percevoir son choc et sa surprise.

« Albus. » dit-elle doucement

« Hermione » dit à son tour Albus Dumbledore en souriant.

« N'étiez-vous pas censé rester dans votre monde pour le reste de votre vie ? » demanda la sorcière en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise, les mains à plat sur son bureau.

Hermione étant nouvelle directrice de l'école de sorcellerie, le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore, miroir à double sens, s'était vu contraint de lui dire la vérité, sur sa fausse mort. Pas celle où il avait obligé Severus à le tuer mais la véritable vérité.

Albus venait en fait d'un autre monde avec sa famille nommé la Terre du Milieu. Il était venu sur Terre lorsque ses parents, des Istaris eux-aussi, s'étaient vus contraints de fuir face aux forces de Sauron le Maléfique, amenant le garçon, son frère et sa sœur. Son vrai nom n'était pas Albus mais Gandalf et il était appelé Gandalf le Gris.

Lors de sa soit-disant mort, il avait rapidement donné du polynectar à un mangemort se trouvant près de lui avant de le tuer pour faire croire à sa mort. Il était alors reparti tranquillement dans son monde qui avait à nouveau besoin de lui.

« Cela devait être vrai, Mademoiselle la Directrice. » commença Albus ou plutôt Gandalf en soupirant de lassitude. « Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide maintenant Hermione. »

« Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile Gandalf ? »

« Voyez-vous » expliqua le magicien gris, « en Terre du Milieu, en l'an 2770 du troisième âge, vivait un peuple nain dirigé par le roi Thròr sur un domaine de montagnes nommé Mont Solitaire ou Erebor, pour les elfes. À cette époque, le royaume de Thròr vivait dans l'opulence des richesses et de l'or ainsi que d'une pierre très précieuse qui était le cœur de la montagne. Cette pierre trouvée dans les fins fonds de la montagne, est nommée l'Arkenstone. Enfin, je m'égare. » Réalisa-t-il lorsqu'il s'entendit changer de sujet. Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira d'exaspération. Elle avait du travail et ce vieux fou la retardait avec ses histoires. « Je disais, ce royaume vivait dans le bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un mauvais dragon nommé Smaug, attaqua la montagne. Il s'en prit tout d'abord à la ville de Dale qui se trouve au pied de la montagne, et la détruisit. Il s'attaqua ensuite au peuple nain afin de s'approprier sa richesse. Ce dragon était attiré par l'or et les richesses, et il finit par s'endormir dans les salles soutterraines remplies d'or de la forteresse construite par les nains. Le petit fils du roi Thròr chercha alors de l'aide auprès du peuple elfe, dirigé par le roi Thranduil. Ce dernier, ne les regardant qu'avec indifférence suite à une légère discorde, lui tourna le dos après avoir été témoin de la scène, lui faisant perdre son précieux royaume d'Erebor. »

Hermione écoutait, fascinée. Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle était particulièrement touchée par cette tragédie. Gandalf continua, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre.

« Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai croisé le petit fils du roi Thror nommé Thorin. » continua Gandalf en se retournant vers la directrice. « Il souhaite reconquérir son royaume et détruire ce dragon. Il a convoqué douze autres nains formant ainsi une compagnie ayant pour but de récupérer leur royaume. Ce dragon m'inquiète pour tout vous avouez, j'ai peur que Sauron, le Seigneur des ténèbres de mon monde, ne s'en interresse. De plus, Erebor est la dernière limite de l'Est. Si quelqu'un tente une attaque, il serait plus facile de défendre la Terre du Milieu. Je lui ai donc dit que j'allais l'aider et je leur ai donné rendez-vous chez un hobbit, Bilbon Sacquet, qui va leur servir de cambrioleur. Ce rendez-vous aura lieu dans quelques jours. »

« Je vous coupe tout de suite Gandalf ! » le coupa Hermione en reprenant son air dur et sévère. « Je ne participerai pas à cette quête. Si c'est cela que vous vouliez me demander ! La guerre contre Voldemort vient de finir et je ne tiens pas à replonger dans une autre. De plus, j'ai une école à gérer et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je serai absente alors il est hors de question que je vous suive. Enfin, je ne connais rien de votre monde. Ni les différentes cultures, ni les langues, ni les ennemis que je pourrais rencontrer. Il en est hors de question ! » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les fenêtre pour regarder les élèves encore une fois. Étant dimanche, il n'avait pas cours.

« Je pensais que vous diriez cela. » lui dit Gandalf en la rejoignant. « C'est pour cela que je vous ai rapporté plusieurs livres qui, je suis certain, vous apporteront toutes les connaissances nécessaires. Quand au fait que la guerre vient de finir, oui je suis d'accord, mais je pense que sans vous et vos excellentes compétences en matière de magie, de guérison et de tout pour faire simple, nous n'y arriverons pas. Enfin, Poudlard pourrait être dirigé par Minerva le temps que vous nous aidiez. »

La jeune femme serra les mâchoires en sachant que son ancien directeur avait raison sur le dernier point, mais ne dit rien. Elle se sentait fatiguée et recommençait à ressentir des crampes et des tremblements dûs à son exposition au Doloris.

« Je dois m'en aller Hermione. » finit par dire le grand sorcier en remettant son capuchon, sans remarquer le problème de son ancienne élève. « Je souhaite juste que vous veniez. Votre aide serait très précieuse. Dans le sac sur la chaise, à côté de votre bureau, se trouve les livres dont je vous ai parlé ainsi que de plusieurs vêtements de mon monde, au cas où vous changeriez d'avis. Au revoir Hermione et j'espère, à dans quelques jours. »

Hermione soupira en le voyant disparaître par magie et se rassit à son bureau, buvant son thé pour faire passer ses tremblements. Elle commençait à avoir un mal de tête et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Elle jetta le sac que Gandalf lui avait donné sur un fauteuil en face d'elle et se remit à travailler. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Elle passa l'après-midi à faire sa paperasse administrative sans penser une seconde aux paroles de son ancien directeur. Lorsqu'elle se leva enfin pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, elle aperçut le sac de Gandalf et poussa un long gémissement. Elle se tourna vers le portrait de Phineas Black et soupira.

« Monsieur Black » appela-t-elle d'une voix lasse

« Oui madame la directrice ? » acquiesça l'ancien directeur.

« Pourriez-vous aller informer le professeur McGonagall que je ne serais pas présente pour le diner ? »

« Tout de suite madame. »

Le vieil homme disparut de son portrait et Hermione se tourna vers Fumseck qui était sur son perchoir. Il n'était qu'un petit oisillon puisqu'il venait de renaître de ses cendres. L'oiseau qui avait disparu lors de la « mort » de son maître étai revenu d'on ne savait où lorsqu'Hermione avait accepté le poste de directrice. Elle le caressa et prit le sac que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Elle entreprit de sortir les livres et de commencer à les lire un par un.

Le premier qu'elle lut fut sur le peuple des hommes. Elle y découvrit qu'il parlait le langage commun, appelé Westron. Elle découvrit que les principaux royaumes des hommes étaient Rohan et Gondor mais que de nombreuses villes comme Dale existaient aussi. Dans le même livre, elle y découvrit qu'un autre peuple d'hommes, les descendants de Numenor, vivaient une très longue vie. Ce peuple rare était appelé les Dunedains et ils étaient souvent des rangers du nord. Elle y apprit enfin, l'histoire de chacune des villes, leurs croyances ainsi que beaucoup d'informations qui pourraient lui être utiles si jamais elle décidait d'aller aider Gandalf.

Elle soupira en fermant le premier livre et regarda sa montre. Elle avait passé deux heures à le finir mais sa soif de connaissance était trop forte pour qu'elle y résiste. Elle ouvrit le second livre et se retrouva plongée dans le bel univers des elfes. Elle y trouva des nombreuses explications sur les elfes de Mirkwood et leur roi Thranduil, sur les elfes de Rivendell, ou Imaldris dans le langage elfique, ainsi que sur ceux de Lorien et leur dame de la Lumière, Galadriel. Elle soupira d'émerveillement devant les belles images qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux et dévora l'ouvrage, bien que très épais, en moins d'une heure et demi.

Elle continua ses lectures toute la nuit, en en apprenant ainsi plus sur les Istaris et les nains ainsi que les nombreuses cultures et habitudes des habitants de la Terre du Milieu. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit et fut étonnée de voir que le soleil se levait. Elle soupira de fatigue, la ressentant avec force, et se leva pour se changer dans ses appartements avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle salua les élèves d'un hochement de tête et s'assit dans son siège, telle une reine. Elle but une grande tasse de café lui permettant de se réveiller et laissa ses deux meilleurs amis lui embrasser les joues. Elle leur fit une léger sourire et regarda les élèves arriver.

« Alors Hermione. » dit Ron en prenant la place du professeur de Métamorphoses qui n'était pas arrivée. « Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas ici avec nous pour le diner hier ? »

« Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais Mione. » renchérit Harry en lui frottant le bras doucement

« Il n'y a rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. » les rassura-t-elle en hochant les épaules. « Il est l'heure du début de vos cours respectifs donc ne faites pas attendre mes élèves ! » elle avait dit cela d'un ton légèrement plus froid en se levant.

« J'espère un jour retrouver la Mione d'autrefois. » soupira Ronald en regardant tristement celle qu'il avait aimé quitter la salle.

« On la retrouvera un jour, Ron. » lui répondit Harry en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Mais il faudra du temps. »

« j'espère que tu as raison, vieux. Ça me tue de la voir souffrir comme ça. »

Hermione arriva dans son bureau et se replongea dans la lecture des bouquins. Celui-là était un livre lui apprenant le langage elfique et comment le parler. Il était très épais mais elle savait qu'avec le sort qu'elle venait de se lancer, elle se rappelerait parfaitement chaque mot et pourrait parler couramment le sindarin. Elle sourit doucement lorsque Fumseck, perché sur son épaule, lui mordilla l'oreille. Elle se rendit alors vraiment compte que sa vie avait changé et qu'elle se sentait vraiment seule. Malgré les nombreuses souffrances que la guerre avait provoqué, la jeune fille avait aimé être dans l'action et sa vie comme rat de bibliothèque était finie. Elle adorait être directrice de Poudlard mais l'inaction que la fin de la guerre avait engendrée l'ennuyait.

Elle soupira puis se leva pour sortir de son bureau tandis que Fumseck retournait sur son perchoir. Elle avait de nombreuses choses à faire aujourd'hui et elle ne pouvait pas ses reposer sur ses lauriers à cause d'un vieux fou qui la voulait dans une autre quête dangereuse. Elle se rendit à chacun des clubs pour jouer et se battre en duel avec ses élèves, pour passer du temps avec eux. Elle arriva ensuite devant la classe de son meilleur ami et sourit, machiavélique. Elle frappa à la porte, interrompant le cours.

« Entrez ! » répondit la voix d'Harry

« Bonjour professeur. » dit-elle d'un ton sérieux en entrant.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous directrice ? » demanda le professeur légèrement inquiet par son apparition. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'au début de l'année pour être sûre de ses compétences en tant que professeur de DCFM.

« Je viens juste faire une petite visite à mes élèves, Monsieur Potter, et faire une petite inspection de vos cours. » elle lui fit un sourire en coin lui montrant qu'elle plaisantait et il fut rassuré. « Continuez s'il vous plait. »

Harry recommença son cours avec les élèves de cinquième année qui passaient leur BUSEs à la fin de l'année scolaire. Hermione s'assit sur une chaise et observa son « frère » donnait son cours sur les duels.

« Mademoiselle la Directrice , puisque vous êtes là, vous voudrez peut-être faire une démonstration d'un duel avec moi ? » Harry sourit doucement, essayant de l'intégrer à ses cours puisqu'elle avait fait l'effort de venir jusqu'à lui.

« Si vous le souhaitez, Monsieur Potter. »

Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette. Harry ordonna aux élèves de se reculer et fit disparaître les tables. Les deux amis se saluèrent et se tournèrent le dos pour faire quelques pas. Hermione mit sa main gauche derrière le dos et sa main droite devant elle, baguette pointée vers le sol. Elle avait les jambes légèrement écartées et attendait patiemment qu'Harry attaque. Ce dernier ne tarda pas et lança un sortilège informulé. Hermione riposta facilement et commença à augmenter la vitesse de ses sorts. Le combat devint plus rapide de minutes en minutes mais ce fut tout de même la Directrice qui désarma son ami.

Les élèves applaudirent et Hermione leva un sourcil en regardant Harry se relevait et reprendre sa baguette. Il se tourna enfin vers les élèves.

« Voilà, je veux que vous fassiez la même chose en n'utilisant que le sort de stupéfixion et le charme du Bouclier. C'est parti ! » Harry vint s'appuyer à côté d'Hermione sur son bureau et regarda ses élèves. « Merci de m'avoir épargné devant mes élèves. » Finit-il par dire après quelques minutes de silence.

« Ton stage de cet été t'a permis de grandement t'améliorer. » lui répondit la jeune femme en observant une jeune fille se battre en duel avec son frère.

« Je me suis toujours demandé si un jour j'arriverai à te vaincre. C'est vrai même lorsque nous chassions les Horcruxes, tes sortilèges et ta magie étaient vraiment puissants. »

« J'ai étudié et me suis entraînée très longuement à partir de la cinquième année Harry. » expliqua Hermione en se frottant les mains. « C'est comme cela que j'ai réussi à faire de la magie sans baguette et des sorts informulés ou tout autre forme de magie que tu peux imaginer. »

« On aurait dû t'écouter lorsque tu nous disais de travailler. » ria doucement le professeur

« Comme toujours. »

Hermione se redressa et après un dernier au revoir à tout le monde, elle repartit faire son tour quotidien de Poudlard. Elle atterrit finalement dans la Tour d'Astronomie et se permit un de ses rares moments de détente et de relâchement.

Quelques heures plus tard

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans les appartements de la jeune fille qui leur avait donné des tasses de thé. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle allait devoir s'absenter un long moment à partir du lendemain et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent s'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles. Elle était déjà allée rendre visite à Minerva à qui elle avait confié la garde de l'école jusqu'à son retour. Elle avait profité en attendant l'arrivée des garçons de préparer les affaires dont elle aurait besoin comme des potions et des ingrédients, sa tente magique, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ainsi que ses anciens grimoires et nouveaux livres, qu'elle plaça dans son sac de perles sans fond.

« Donc nous sommes supposés te laisser partir sans que nous sachions où tu vas et si oui ou non tu iras bien ? » dit Ron d'une voix colérique. « Je refuse ! »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix Ronald ! » s'énerva à son tour Hermione en voyant qu'il la maternait. « Je suis une grande fille et si je ne veux pas vous dire où je vais, c'est mon choix ! J'ai besoin d'être seule. Tu dois comprendre ça ! »

« Alors j'espère que quand tu reviendras, tu iras mieux. » intervint Harry pour calmer les deux autres. Il se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule. « ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à Ron mais je te fais assez confiance pour te laisser partir. »

« Merci Harry. » dit la jeune fille en s'autorisant à sourire doucement.

Les deux garçons la prirent dans leurs bras et après de nombreux au revoir, ils partirent des ses quartiers. Elle sortit alors la lettre que Gandalf lui avait laissé et espéra qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en voulant le suivre. Elle relut rapidement les indications et prit doucement le collier entre ses doigts. Elle sortit la tenue qu'il avait prévu pour elle et remercia Merlin que ce ne soit pas une robe. En effet, elle y trouva un pantalon noir qui ressemblait à du cuir, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et d'une veste en cuir où de la fourrure s'y trouvait dans le rembourrage. Elle trouva aussi une ceinture pour y mettre une épée ainsi qu'un étui semblant appartenir à l'épée de Gyffondor. Elle s'en vêtit rapidement et passa le collier autour de son cou, après avoir attaché son sac de perles à la taille et mis l'épée dans l'étui. Elle soupira une dernière fois et fit tourner trois fois le diamant du collier dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, comme les indications l'ordonnaient. Tout se fit noir autour d'elle et elle quitta Poudlard, légèrement inquiète des aventures qui l'attendaient.

* * *

 **Alors ? Verdict pour ce premier chapitre ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

Bilbon Sacquet soupira en voyant tous ces nains dans son trou de hobbit. Il ne les connaissait même pas et Gandalf les avait amenés ici sans même lui en parler ! Il se tourna vers les nains qui avait rangé toutes ses assiettes, heureusement sans les casser, et soupira de soulagement. Il regarda Gandalf qui sourit en fumant sa pipe et s'assit à son tour, pensant que les exlications allaient bientôt arriver.

En effet, après la visite du magicien le matin même où il avait refusé de participer à son _aventure_ , il avait pensé pouvoir passer une journée tranquille. Cependant, après avoir pris un bon bain et s'être mis à table pour manger, les douzes nains, un par un étaient apparus à sa porte, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient là.

De grands coups à sa porte le fit sursauter et les nains s'arrêtèrent de rire, en se tournant vers la porte. Gandalf enleva sa longue pipe de sa bouche et et grogna.

« C'est lui. » dit-il simplement avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir, suivi de tout le monde.

Un nain, plus grand que les autres, une aura sombre et mystérieuse autour de lui, était dehors devant la porte. Il portait deux tresses de chaque côtés de son visage, de long cheveux noirs et une petite barbe brune, comparée à celle de Balin, le vieux nain. Il avait aussi une longue et grande cape foncée ainsi qu'une grosse armure.

« Gandalf. » dit-il d'une voix grave. Il fit un léger sourire avant de s'avancer dans le trou de hobbit. « Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. » Il s'avança un peu plus et commença à enlever sa cape. « Je ne l'aurai jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte. »

« Un signe ? » s'étonna Bilbon en s'avançant vers Gandalf. « Il n'y a pas de signe sur la porte, elle a été repeinte la semaine dernière. »

« Il y a un signe, je l'ai tracé moi-même. » le contredit le magicien en fermant la porte. Il regarda le nouveau visiteur qui s'était tournée vers lui. « Bilbon Sacquet, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. »

« Alors, c'est le hobbit. » dit Thorin en croisant les bras. Il commença à tourner autour de lui. « Dites-moi, Monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battus ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'étonna le pauvre hobbit

« La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ? » Thorin venait de s'arrêter de nouveaux devant lui, la main appuyée sur son épée.

« Et bien, je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, pour ne rien vous cacher, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce si important. » répondit rapidement Bilbon

« C'est ce que je pensais... » ricana le roi nain en croisant les bras, regardant les autres par dessus son épaules. « Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur ! » Tout le monde se moqua.

Les nains amenèrent leur roi dans la salle à manger pour le faire dîner. Gandalf, assis proche de Bilbon, ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets vers la porte. Il espérait sincèrement que ce qu'il lui avait dit suffirait. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque l'on toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte. Thorin lança un regard étonné à Gandalf qui se leva suivi de Bilbon, mais le magicien posa sa main sur l'épaule du hobbit, lui demandant doucement de rester ici. Gandalf ouvrit la porte et sourit doucement à la sorcière devant lui.

« Miss Granger. » salua-t-il doucement tandis qu'elle rentrait.

« Gandalf. » répondit-elle en hochant simplement la tête.

« Attendez ici, Hermione. Je vais avertir les autres de votre présence. »

Il repartit vers la salle à manger où le silence régnait.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Bilbon, inquiet.

« Nous attendions quelqu'un d'autre Gandalf ? » interrogea Dwalin de sa voix bourrue.

« J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de nous aider dans notre quête. » expliqua le vieil homme en souriant doucement. « Je pense qu'elle nous sera d'une grande aide. »

« Présentez-nous cette personne. » ordonna Thorin en fronçant les sourcils après quelques minutes de silence.

Gandalf repartit vers le vestibule et revint, la personne cachée derrière lui.

« Je vous présente, Hermione Granger. »

La jeune femme, le visage impassible, jeta un regard irritée à Gandalf et se tourna vers les hommes de la compagnie. Elle les regarda un par un de son regard glacial, les faisant se tasser sur leur siège, et finit par regarder le roi. Ce dernier se leva doucement et tourna autour d'elle comme il l'avait fait avec le hobbit.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une femme faible dans notre compagnie. » finit-il par dire se remettant à manger, s'attirant le regard foudroyant du magicien.

« Voyons, Thorin. » grommela Gandalf en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui ne disait rien, son visage toujours dénudé d'expression. Tous les nains présents, même Thorin et Bilbon, ne pouvaient nier que la jeune femme était magnifique. Et ils avaient tous acquiescé en accord avec leur chef lorsqu'il avait clairement donné son refus qu'elle rejoigne la compagnie. « Hermione nous serait d'une grande aide. Elle... »

« Une grande aide ? » ricana Thorin en se retournant vers eux. « Et comment ? En nous faisant le ménage et en lavant nos vêtements ? » Il plissa les yeux et sa voix se fit plus sombre. « Une femme comme elle n'a rien à faire avec des hommes comme nous. »

« Thorin a raison. » acquiesça Dwalin d'une air grognon. « La dame ne sera qu'un fardeau pour nous. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper d'elle ! »

Hermione ne dit rien, les écoutant parler, puis se dégagea doucement du magicien et s'avança vers le roi nain. Etant plus petite que la normale dans ce monde et lui bien trop grand pour un nain, ils faisaient la même taille. Elle s'approcha près de lui, le faisant tréssaillir et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Je me fiche complètement que vous ne vouliez pas que je fasse partie de votre compagnie. » Les nains, y compris Thorin, sursautèrent au ton froid et tranchant qu'elle employait. « Gandalf m'a fait personnellement venir de mon monde, de mon école, pour vous aider. Je suis venue de loin, laissant mon château, mes élèves et ma maison sans protection pour vous faire récupérer la votre ! » L'air ambiant se fit plus froid et une aura commença à entourer la sorcière. « Je ne suis ni faible, ni une simple domestique qui fait à manger et qui fait le ménage ! Je suis une sorcière, au nom de Merlin ! Je pourrais vous détruire d'un claquement de doigt ! Alors soyez heureux que j'ai accepté de venir vous aider alors que je ne suis même pas rétablie de la guerre qui vient de finir dans mon monde ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos, fière et droite, le laissant sans voix et se tourna vers le hobbit qui la regardait effrayé.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur Sacquet pour cette intrusion chez vous et pour mon manque de respect. » Son ton n'était plus froid mais aucune émotion ne transparaissait de sa voix.

« Ne vous excusez pas, Lady Granger. » begaya-t-il en rougissant légèrement. C'était la seule de tous qui s'était excusée pour avoir débarqué chez lui, sans qu'il l'ait invitée. « Voudriez-vous un peu de thé ? »

« Volontier. » accepta Hermione en sentant ses mains trembler. Elle les serra en poing et accepta la chaise que lui proposait Gandalf.

Thorin, qui était resté pantois devant les paroles de la jeune femme, se réveilla. Il la regarda furieusement.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme cela ! Je suis un roi ! » rugit-il en colère. Les nains de la compagnie retenirent leur souffle tandis que la seule réaction de la sorcière fut de lever un sourcil, pas impressionée le moins du monde.

« Alors agissez en tant que tel. » lui lâcha-t-elle avant de remercier Bilbon et de boire une gorgée de thé, permettant à ses muscles de se décontracter.

Thorin perdit totalement son sang froid et tira son épée de son fourreau pour frapper la sorcière, mais elle vola et atterrit sur le sol plus loin. Hermione n'avait même pas regardé le roi et Gandalf souriait légèrement. Le grand nain se tourna complètement désemparé vers la sorcière, qui lui lança un regard dédaigneux, avant de récupérer son épée et d'ordonner à Balin, un nain à la longue barbe et chevelure blanche, de lui donner le contrat à signer. La jeune femme le lut rapidement et signa, avant de le redonner et de se remettre debout. Gandalf lui sourit et elle se toura vers les nains.

« Je ne me suis pas correctement présentée. » commença-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus douce

« Pas étonnant, pour une roturière dans votre genre. » grommela dans sa barbe Thorin.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis une sorcière. J'ai été l'apprentie de Gandalf pendant près de deux ans. Je suis aussi la Directrice d'une école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard. C'est un vaste château où de jeunes sorciers et sorcières viennent apprendre à contrôler leur magie. » Elle rangea sa baguette dans l'étui accroché à son pantalon et se rassit. « Contrairement à ce qu'a dit votre roi et son ami, je ne serais pas un fardeau. Je sais m'occuper de moi toute seule et je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier servant. » Elle regarda deux nains, qui semblaient être des frères. L'un était blond tandis que l'autre était brun, mais ils se ressemblaient.

« Je suis Kili, ma dame. » se présenta le brun en souriant doucement. Il fut déconcerté de voir que la sorcière ne montrait aucune émotion.

« Et moi, Fili ! » continua son frère, le même sourire.

« Savez-vous vous battre, ma dame ? » demanda doucement un nain à la barbe blanche, assis à deux place de Thorin.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur... » répondit Hermione sans émotion, se coupant en attendant le nom de son interlocuteur.

« Balin, Dame Hermione. Mon nom est Balin. »

« Quelle arme utilisez-vous ? » demanda à son tour Gloin, un nain à la barbe brune

« Utilisez-vous la hache ? » questionnèrent les deux frères nains

« Le lance pierre ? » cria Ori

« L'épée ? » dit Gloin

« Silence ! » s'égosilla Gandalf pour les faire taire en voyant Hermione se massait les tempes. « Arrêtons les questions pour aujourd'hui. Dame Hermione va nous aider dans notre quête peu importe l'arme qu'elle utilise. »

Bilbon se racla la gorge doucement et tendit une assiette de nourriture à Hermione en rosissant légèrement. Thorin fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

« J'ai pensé que vous voudriez un peu de nourriture. » dit le hobbit en souriant

« C'est très gentil à vous, Monsieur Sacquet. » répondit Hermione d'une voix en douce en souriant.

Le hobbit eut le souffle coupé devant se beauté et inclina la tête. Elle commença à manger doucement et soupira de bonheur en goûtant les délicieux mêts. Les nains la regardaient manger en silence, s'étonnant des manières de nobles qu'elle avait, sans pour autant en être une.

« Quelles nouvelles de la réunion dans les Ered Luin ? » demanda Balin à son roi après quelques minutes de silence. « Sont-ils tous venus ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Thorin, toujours en mangeant son repas. « Il y avait des envoyés des sept royaumes. » Tous furent joyeux d'entendre cela et s'exclamèrent joyeusement. Hermione fut amusée par les nains.

« Et les nains des Monts de Fer, qu'ont-ils dit ? » questionna Dwalin. « Dain est avec nous ? »

« Ils ne viendront pas. » finit par dire le chef de la compagnie après avoir soupiré. Tous les nains perdirent leur sourire et Hermione les regarda un par un, voyant la joie quitter leurs yeux. « Ils disent que cette quête est la notre, et... seulement la notre. » Thorin baissa les yeux et prit sa chope pour boire.

« Vous vous lancez dans une quête ? » s'étonna Bilbon

« Bilbon, mon cher ami... » commença Gandalf en le regardant. « Il nous faudrait un peu plus de clarté. » Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche qu'il déplia. Hermione fronça les sourcils et déplaça quelques plats qui se trouvaient sur la table pour lui faire de la place. « Loin à l'Est, par de là des monts et des rivières, les terres boisées et les terres désolées, se dressent un pic solitaire. » Il posa son doigt sur le fameux pic.

« La montagne Solitaire. » lut doucement Bilbon en tenant une bougie.

« Oui... Oin a interprété les présages et les présages disent que l'heure est venue ! » parla Gloin en regardant tout le monde. Son regard s'attarda plus que les autres sur Hermione qui regardait la carte doucement.

« Des corbeaux ont été vus se retournant vers la montagne. » rajouta Oin tandis que Gandalf allumait sa pipe. Hermione se frotta les tempes. Dans quoi s'était-elle lancée ? « Comme cela avait été prédit ! » finit Oin en se penchant vers ses camarades nains. « Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan, Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin ! »

Tous les nains commencèrent à chuchoter à son voisin, donnant à la sorcière un autre mal de tête, jusqu'à ce que Bilbon intervienne.

« Quelle bête ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

« Oh c'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le Terrible ! » répondit Bofur en enlevant sa pipe de la bouche. « Première et principale calamité de notre âge. » Hermione se redressa imperceptiblement. « Un cracheur de feu aîlé ! Des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher. Grand amateur de métal précieux. »

« Oui je sais ce qu'est un dragon. » acquiesça le hobbit en se triturant doucement les doigts.

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! » s'écria Ori fortement en se levant de sa chaise brusquement. Hermione sursauta légèrement et se retourna vivement, la main sur sa baguette, sous le regard moqueur de Thorin qui ne disait rien. « Je me sens prêt ! Il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufinion ! » Hermione pouffa légèrement et Gandalf sourit. Tous les nains acquiescèrent tandis que Dori faisait asseoir Ori.

« La tâche serait assez difficile avec une armée derrière nous. » intervint Balin, faisant disparaître l'enthousiasme des autres. « Or nous ne sommes que treize. Et pas les treize meilleurs. Ni les plus intelligent. »

Les nains commencèrent à protester et Hermione regarda Gandalf qui lui sourit doucement. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Cette tâche allait être compliquée. Même plus que la chasse aux horcruxes.

« Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers ! » dit Fili en tapant du poing sur la table. « Chacun d'entre nous ! » finit-il en regardant la jeune fille qui hocha la tête, contente qu'au moins un essayait de remonter le moral des troupes. « Tous autant que nous sommes ! » reprit le neveu de Thorin plus fort.

« Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie ! » renchérit son frère Kili.

« Et une sorcière ! » compléta Fili

« Gandalf a dû tuer une centaine de dragons dans sa vie ! » reprit Kili en souriant.

« Oh je ne dirais pas cela ! » répondit le vieil homme en secouant les mains

« Combien alors ? » demanda Dori, curieux. « Combien de dragons avez-vous tué ? »

Gandalf commença à s'étouffer et se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait, se retenant violement de rire.

« Et vous, Mademoiselle. » demanda soudainement Ori en rougissant. Hermione le regarda et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Combien de dragons avez-vous vaincu ? »

Hermione le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler.

« Je n'en ai vaincu aucun, si vous voulez savoir. Mais ! » dit-elle plus fortement en voyant Dwalin ouvrir la bouche. « Il y a un peu plus de quatre mois, je suis montée sur le dos d'un dragon. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué. »

« Vous l'avez laissé partir ? » s'exclama violemment Dwalin en tapant fortement ses mains contre la table. « Les dragons ne sont-ils pas dangereux et mortels là d'où vous venez ? »

« Bien sûr que si. » grogna doucement la sorcière en se passant les mains sur le visage. « Mais nous les domptons... Et celui que j'ai libéré était battu violemment dans les sous-sols de la banque... Puis c'était le seul moyen de nous échapper.. »

Les nains commencèrent à se lever pour protester et se battre entre eux. Bilbon et Gandalf essayèrent de les calmer mais rien n'y faisait. La sorcière envisageait séieusement de lancer le sortilège de silence sur chacun d'eux mais ne fit rien. Ils ne lui faisaient déjà pas confiance alors si elle faisait cela, la situation s'aggraverait. Elle remercia les dieux lorsque Thorin cria fortement en se levant et calma les nains.

« Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vu aussi ? » Il regarda tout le monde et Gandalf hocha la tête. « Des rumeurs ont comencé à se répandre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. » Gandalf regarda toutes les personnes assises à table. « Certains tournent leur regard vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. » Hermione était suspendue aux lèvres du roi nain. Elle commençait à voir le roi en lui. « Les immenses richesses de notre peuples sont peut-ête sans protection désormais. » Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle en avait oublié à quel point les nains pouvaient être avare d'or. « Resterons-nous en retrait ? » reprit Thorin en regardant un à un les membres de sa compagnie. « Pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qu'il nous appartient ? Ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ? » Il avait fini par crier et Hermione voyait maintenant vraiment pourquoi les autres nains le respectaient autant. Il était un bon roi pour son peuple même s'il était grognon et orgueilleux.

« Vous oubliez que la Grande Porte est scellée ! On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne ! » intervint encore une fois Balin.

« Et cela mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai. » répondit Gandalf en sortant une clé.

« Comment avez-vous eu ça ? » demanda presque craintif, Thorin

« Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thrain, pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous maintenant. » finit Gandalf en la donnant au chef des nains.

« S'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte ! » dit Fili en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione s'en frappa presque la tête tellement sa question lui semblait idiote.

« Ces runes » dit le sorcier en montrant des runes avec sa pipe, « parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures »

« Il y a une autre entrée ! » dit doucement Kili en souriant

« Encore faut-il la trouver ! » lui répondit Gandalf. « Les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes. » Gandalf soupira tandis que la jeune fille essayait de lire les runes. Elles étaient différentes de ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle leva les yeux sur Gandalf quand celui-ci soupira. « La réponse est cachée quelques part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais dans le Terre du Milieu d'autres le peuvent. » Gandalf regarda Thorin. « La tâche à laquelle je pense exigent une grande discrétion. Et non moins de courage. » Il tourna son regard vers le hobbit qui se redressa. « Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable ! »

« Donc il faut un cambrioleur ! » s'exclama doucement Ori

« Et un bon ! » répondit Bilbon en hochant la tête. « Un expert, j'imagine. » Hermione secoua doucement la tête devant sa naïveté.

« Et vous l'êtes ? » demanda Gloin. Tout le monde le regarda

« Je suis quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Il dit qu'il est un expert ! » rigola Oin, entendant mal.

« Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur ! » répliqua vivement le concerné. « Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie. »

« J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Monsieur Sacquet. » acquiesça Balin. Hermione gémit intérieurement. Elle était fatiguée et cette réunion semblait ne plus finir. « Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. »

« Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonnes familles qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seuls. » Il finit son discours en regardant Hermione qui se retint de l'attraper par la barbe et de le secouer comme une Saule Cogneur.

Les nains recommencèrent à s'agiter violemment et cela énerva Gandalf. Il se leva de sa chaise, une aura noire et menaçante autour de lui. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu son directeur comme cela.

« Ca suffit ! Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur ! »

Tous les nains s'étaient recroquevillés sur leur siège devant la colère de Gandalf.

« Compris ? » recommença-t-il plus calme. « Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur des nains, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnue. Ce qui nous donne un net avantage »

« Celle d'une sorcière aussi. » dit Thorin en regardant sombrement la sorcière. Hermione comprit qu'elle allait devoir accompagner le hobbit. Elle fusilla le roi des nains et regarda Bilbon qui était effrayé.

« Vous m'avez demandez vous trouver le quatorzième et le quinzième de cette compagnie et j'ai choisi Monsieur Sacquet, ainsi que Miss Granger. Ils ont plus de ressources que le suggèrent les apparences. Et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Ou même qu'il ne l'imagine. » finit-il en regardant directement le hobbit. « Vous devez me faire confiance. » continua le grand sorcier en se penchant vers Thorin qui le regardait sombrement.

« Entendu. » répondit Thorin doucement d'une voix très grave, qui donna des frissons à la jeune sorcière. « Nous le ferons à votre façon. Donne-lui le contrat » ordonna-t-il finalement à Balin qui expliqua les modalités à Bilbon.

Ce dernier commença à lire tandis que Thorin se levait et se penchait à l'oreille de Gandalf.

« Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité. Ni à la sorcière. »

« Je comprends. » acquiesça doucement Gandalf. Hermione fronça les sourcils et grommela. Elle entendait tout ce que disait Thorin.

« Et je ne serais pas responsable de leur sort. »

« Entendu.. » répondit Gandalf, crispé.

Bilbon commença à lire à voix haute le contrat, s'attirant le sourire triste de la sorcière quand elle le vit perdre des couleurs, surtout après les explications peu rassurantes des nains. Elle se leva doucement sous le regard méfiant de Thorin et s'approcha de Bilbon, qui s'évanouit. Elle le rattrapa délicatement avant qu'il ne se fasse mal et le fit léviter avec un signe de la main.

« Idiot ! » siffla-t-elle fortement à Bofur qui trembla sous son regard. « Il n'avait pas besoin de ça ! »

Elle souffla pour se calmer et amena le hobbit sur son fauteuil. Elle invoqua une tasse de thé chaud grâce à un mouchoir transfiguré et réveilla doucement Bilbn avec sa magie. Elle lui donna la tasse de thé et le laissa avec Gandalf lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il allait bien. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle passa devant Thorin et Balin qui se trouvait devant la porte et sortit. Elle s'assit sur le banc et regarda le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent. Elle sourit après quelques minutes. Les quêtes lui avaient manqué. Après plusieurs minutes à respirer, elle se leva et s'avança vers la porte. Elle put entendre la discussion de Balin et de Thorin.

« Je pense que nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur. » disait Balin. « C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Tout était contre nous. Après tout, que sommes-nous ? Des marchands, des mineurs, des rétameurs, des gens qui font des jouets. Pas de quoi faire des héros. »

« Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous. » répondit Thorin.

« De vieux guerriers. » lança Balin

« Je n'échangerai pas un seul de ces nains contre une armée des monts de fer. » répliqua le roi des nains. « Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils sont accourus. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. » souffla le vieux nain. « Tu as le choix, tu as agi avec honneur envers notre peuple, tu nous as offert une meilleure vie dans les montagnes bleues. Une vie de paix et d'abondance. Une vie qui vaut plus que tout l'or d'Erebor. »

Hermione sourit. Balin avait raison. Même si elle n'appréciait pas Thorin, elle reconnaissait ses qualités. Et s'il avait son trône, elle était sûre qu'il serait une grand roi.

« De mon grand-père en passant par mon père, ceci est venu à moi ! » il montrait a clé que Gandalf lui avait donné. Mais Hermione ne le savait pas. « Ils ont rêvé du jour où les nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leurs terres. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix Balin. Pas pour moi. »

« Nous te suivrons, mon garçon. » abandonna finalement Balin. « Nous réussirons. »

Il laissa Thorin tout seul et Hermione en profita pour rentrer, s'attirant le regard de Thorin. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma et se détourna. Thorin fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa le poignet pour la retourner. Il la tira proche de lui, même trop proche au goût d'Hermione mais elle ne broncha pas.

« Je vous tiens à l'oeil, sorcière. Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Au moindre geste suspect, je vous tuerai moi-même, compris ? »

Hermione hocha sèchement la tête et Thorin la relâcha. Elle le fusilla du regard en se massant le poignet et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il semblait qu'elle allait dormir. Thorin la suivit et se dirigea loin d'elle. Il commença, avec les autres nains, à chanter un chant sombre mais magnifique.

 _Au-delà des montagnes embrumées,_

 _Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé,_

 _Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller._

 _En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté._

 _Les pins rugissaient, hauts et fiers,_

 _Les vents gémissaient, dans la nuit d'hiver._

 _Rouge le feu, sur mille lieues,_

 _Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumières._

Hermione s'endormit grâce à la mélodie et elle ne sentit pas Gandalf déposer tendrement une couverture sur elle.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hermione soupira pour au moins la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Kili et Fili ne l'avaient pas lâchée depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez Bilbon et lui posaient des questions sur sa vie. Questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Malheureusement, n'ayant pas de cheval, elle était obligée de monter avec un nain. Fili en l'occurrence. Elle ricana quand les deux frères se firent réprimander par leur oncle mais leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils recommencèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux nains lui faisaient penser à George et Fred. Son humeur s'assombrit encore plus. Fred était mort et elle en était extrêmement triste. Cependant, son humeur changea lorsqu'elle entendit des cris. Elle sourit sachant que Bilbon avait changé d'avis.

« Attendez ! » criait-il. « attendez ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

« Je l'ai signé ! » dit Bilbon en donnant le contrat à Balin qui le vérifia. Il lui souhaita bienvenue et tout le monde sourit.

« Donnez-lui un poney ! » ordonna Thorin en cachant son sourire, tandis que Bilbon refusait.

« Détendez-vos Monsieur Sacquet. » ordonna doucement Hermione quand Fili et elle passèrent devant lui. « Le poney ressent votre peur. Si vous vous détendez, le voyage sera moins pénible pour vous, et pour le cheval ! » Elle sourit tendrement et regarda droit devant elle. « Vous voyez Monsieur Bofur ! Il est venu ! » s'écria-t-elle joyeusement tandis que le dit nain grommelait et lui lançait un petit sac d'or. « Merci ! »

« Aller Ori, faut payer ! » lança Oin en souriant. Il reçut directement l'or d'Ori.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Bilbon en regardant Gandalf.

« Nous avons parié sur les chances que vous veniez ou pas ! » répondit Hermione sans laisser le temps à Gandalf de parler.

« La majorité a parié que non. » continua le sorcier.

« Et qu'en pensiez-vous ? » demanda finalement le hobbit en se tournant vers la sorcière qui lui sourit.

« Je savais que vous viendriez ! » elle pouffa doucement tandis que Fili accélérait et que Gandalf recevait lui aussi un petit sac d'or.

La route continua et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque Bilbon voulut rentrer pour chercher son mouchoir. Les nains la regardèrent et elle rougit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais le fait de repartir pour des aventures la rendait heureuse. Elle en oublia presque l'attitude odieuse qu'avait eu les nains. Elle voyait que son caractère redevenait celui qu'elle avait avant la guerre, elle en était heureuse.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, ils marchèrent à travers les plaines et les montagnes, ne s'arrêtant que le midi pour manger et le soir. Habituée aux ronflements impossible de Ron, ceux des nains ne la dérangeaient pas. Hermione avait aussi appris à connaître chaque personne un peu plus et elle avait gagné la confiance de la majorité de la compagnie, ce dont elle était fière. Les seules personnes qui ne lui faisaient pas du tout confiance étaient Dwalin et Thorin. Ce dernier insistait même pour qu'elle dorme à côté de lui pour qu'il puisse la surveillait. Cela la dérangeait. Si elle avait voulu les tuer, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Gandalf, cependant, la rassurait et ils parlaient souvent ensemble de Poudlard et de sa vie avant de venir en Terre du Milieu. Elle savait que rien ne serait pareil lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Enfin, si elle rentrait.

Un soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, elle sentit Bilbon se lever et se diriger vers son poney. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers lui doucement.

« Vous devriez dormir Bilbon.. » lui dit-elle le faisant sursauter. « Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.. »

« Ce n'est rien mademoiselle Hermione.. » répondit le hobbit en caressant Myrtille. « C'est que les ronflements des nains m'empêchent de dormir, voyez-vous... »

« Vous vous y habituerez bien assez tôt, mon cher Bilbon.. »

Ils se positionnèrent pendant quelques minutes à regarder la nuit étoilée. Le hobbit ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut coupé par des cris.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il craintivement en se retournant vers Gandalf et les deux frères nains qui se trouvaient devant le feu.

« Des orcs.. » répondit sombrement Kili tandis que Bilbon accourait loin de la falaise

« Des orcs ? » murmura craintivement le hobbit. Thorin qui était tranquillement assis, appuyé sur un mur à côté du feu, se redressa.

« Des égorgeurs, il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. » expliqua Fili en fumant. « Les terres solitaires en sont infestées. »

« Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi. » continua Kili en regardant Hermione. Celle-ci frissonna. « Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri. Mais des marres de sang ! »

Bilbon se tourna vers Hermione qui sentit la colère montait en elle lorsque Kili se tourna en souriant vers son frère. Elle allait leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure mais Thorin intervint à sa place.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » gronda le roi nain en se levant brutalement. « Vous pensez qu'un attaque d'orcs est une plaisanterie ? »

« On ne pensait pas à mal. » lui répondit piteusement Kili en baissant la tête. Hermione ressentit de la peine pour lui et son frère.

« Non, vous ne pensiez pas ! Vous ignorez tout du monde ! » Thorin s'éloigna du feu de camps, mais resta visible. Hermione fronça les sourcils devant tant de dureté.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon gars. » dit Balin en arrivant pour rassurer Kili. Hermione s'assit à côté de Kili et lui frotta gentiment l'épaule. Kili fut surpris mais apprécia le geste. En effet, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une femme le touche ainsi. « Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orcs. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le roi nain qui se trouvait à côté des chevaux. « Après que le dragon eut pris la montage solitaire, le roi Thror tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains, la Moria. » Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait lu cette partie de l'histoire des nains dans les livres que Gandalf lui avait donnés. « Mais notre ennemi était déjà sur place. » reprit Balin, sombrement. « La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orcs conduites par le plus ignoble de toute leur race. »

« Azog le Profanateur. » dit Hermione doucement. Balin acquiesça sous le regard surpris des deux frères et continua.

« Le grand orc de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. » La sorcière regarda tristement Thorin qui avait toujours le dos tourné. « Il commença par décapiter leur roi. Thrain, le père de Thorin, fou de chagrin, disparut. Était-il prisonnier ou mort, nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef. » Hermione mit sa main devant la bouche et retint ses larmes. « Vaincus, et la mort nous guettait. » continua le vieux nain. Puis il sourit, fier. « Et c'est là que je l'ai vu ! » Il tourna son regard vers Thorin. « Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'orc pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable, sans arme et sans bouclier. Il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. Azog comprit ce jour là, qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orcs. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il n'eut ni festin, ni chant cette nuit là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin, de la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécu et je me suis dit alors : « il y en a un que je pourrais suivre ! Il y en a un que je pourrais appeler roi. » ».

À la fin de son histoire, Hermione avait laissé couler quelques larmes et tous les nains couchés, s'étaient levés pour regarder leur roi. Hermione essuya ses yeux et se releva. Elle comprit soudain le comportement de Thorin. Il avait traversé tellement d'épreuves, et était passé par un nombre incalculable de souffrances, qu'il lui était presque incapable de faire confiance. Cet homme connaissait la vraie vie et était un vrai guerrier. Elle comprit alors qu'elle l'avait mal jugé et qu'il ne voulait que le bien de son peuple.

Thorin se retourna et regarda un à un ses camarades. Il s'attarda un peu plus sur Hermione qui lui sourit et baissa la tête en passant devant tout le monde.

« L'orc pâle » commença Bilbon doucement, toujours assis par terre. « qu'est-il advenu de lui ? »

« Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sorti » répondit Thorin d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude. « Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps. »

Tous gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que le sorcière ressente la fatigue.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous dormions. Vous aussi, roi Thorin. Vous avez monté la garde assez longtemps pour ce soir. » rajouta-t-elle doucement lorsqu'elle vit le grand nain se rasseoir sur son rocher. Il s'aperçut que pour la première fois, Hermione l'avait appelé par son titre. « Monsieur Gloin, pouvez-vous prendre sa place, s'il vous plait ? »

Le nain roux acquiesça et Thorin se coucha sur ses fourrures. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui refaisait du feu avec sa magie et la remercia doucement. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et sourit doucement. Elle se coucha dans ses couvertures et s'endormit directement, sous le regard de Thorin qui fronçait les sourcils.

Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Elle pouvait se montrer tout aussi froide que chaleureuse ou encore tout aussi dangereuse que gentille. Il voyait qu'elle faisait son possible pour que tout le monde lui fasse confiance mais il était persuadé, ainsi que Dwalin, qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité sur elle-même. Il pouvait voir que ses mains tremblaient quelques fois ou qu'elle se réveillait la nuit violemment. Ou encore qu'elle était sans arrêt aux aguets comme quelqu'un qui avait été ou qui était dans une guerre.

Il secoua finalement la tête et détourna son regard d'elle pour dormir. Il loupa le regard amusé de Gandalf et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tous à cause de la pluie qui tomba soudainement. Hermione s'arrangea pour que tout le monde soit sec grâce à un sort et cela rendit le sourire à Bilbon qui râlait. Après avoir un rapide petit déjeuner, ils se remirent en route et marchèrent longuement sous la pluie. Les nains, du haut de leurs chevaux, ne voyaient presque rien, et cela agaçait prodigieusement Dori.

« Monsieur Gandalf ! » cria-t-il soudain. « Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ce déluge ? »

« Il pleut, maître Dori. Et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. » répondit le grand magicien. « Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien. »

« Il y en a d'autres ? » demanda Bilbon, de mauvaise humeur

« Quoi ? »

« Des magiciens ? » reprit le hobbit devant l'incompréhension de Gandalf.

« Nous sommes cinq. » expliqua le magicien en tournant légèrement la tête pour que les autres l'entendent. « Le plus grand de notre ordre est Saruman le Blanc. Ensuite, il y a les deux mages bleus. Je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent. »

« Qui est le cinquième ? » demanda Bilbon.

« Le cinquième c'est Radagast le Brun, Monsieur Bilbon. » intervint Hermione en se mettant à la même hauteur que Gandalf.

« C'est un grand magicien ? Ou est-il plutôt comme vous ? »

Hermione pouffa de rire en voyant la tête de Gandalf mais reprit vite son sérieux.

« Je dirai que c'est un très grand magicien. » reprit le magicien gris. « à sa manière. C'est un être doux qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à celle de tout autre. Il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendues de forêts très loin à l'est. Ce qui est une excellente chose car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde. »

La compagnie de Thorin finit par arriver devant une ancienne maisonnette, toute détruite. Il ne restait plus rien du toit, mis à part quelques morceaux de bois, et les murs étaient pratiquement complètement détruits. Hermione regarda autour et sentit un frisson d'angoisse la prendre. Elle sentait le danger dans l'air.

« On va passer la nuit ici. » dit Thorin en regardant tout le monde. Il commença à donner des ordres tandis que Hermione descendait de son cheval pour rejoindre Gandalf.

Ils inspectèrent la petite maisonnette en ruine et le frisson d'angoisse de la sorcière s'accentua. Elle allait prévenir Gandalf du danger lorsque celui-ci parla.

« Un fermier et sa famille vivait ici. » Il regarda les recoins de la maison et se tourna vers Thorin qui arrivait lui aussi. « Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route. » lui dit-il. « Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la vallée cachée. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! » grogna Thorin en approchant d'Hermione. « Je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Gandalf tandis que Thorin continuait son chemin vers l'intérieur. « Les elfes nous aideraient, nous aurions à manger et un lit ! Des conseils ! »

« Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils ! » s'énerva Thorin en se retournant vers Gandalf. Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda les alentours, inquiète.

« Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire ! Le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider ! »

« Vraiment ? » ricana le roi des nains. « Un dragon attaque Erebor. Quelle aide avons-nous reçu des elfes ? »

« Seigneur Thorin. » intervint Hermione d'une voix douce. « Ce n'était pas le Seigneur de Fondcombe. Je vous en pris. Reconsidérez cette idée. Cet endroit est plein de dangers. Je peux le ressentir tout autour de nous. »

« Des orcs pillent la Moria, profanent nos seuls secrets ! » Thorin s'était tourné vers la sorcière. « Les elfes regardent mais ne font rien ! Et je devrais aller voir ceux-là même qui ont trahi mon grand-père ? Qui ont trahi mon père ? »

« Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre, Thorin. » lui dit doucement Hermione.

« Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé ! » s'énerva Gandalf

« J'ignorez qu'elle vous appartenait ! » rétorqua le nain méchamment.

« Thorin ! » s'offusqua Hermione. Elle soupira et suivit Gandalf.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Bilbon en s'occupant de son cheval avec Balin. « Gandalf, où allez-vous ? »

« Recherchez la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ait la tête sur les épaules. » répondit le magicien.

« Et qui est-ce ? »

« Moi ! Monsieur Sacquet. » Il se tourna vers Hermione et l'intima de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement sous le regard de Thorin qui les regardait depuis la maisonnette. « J'ai eu assez affaire aux nains pour aujourd'hui. »

« Gandalf, écoutez-moi ! » supplia Hermione tandis qu'ils étaient déjà loin des autres. « Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser. Ils ne survivraient pas sans nous Gandalf. »

Gandalf ne l'écouta pas et fit accélérer le cheval sur lequel ils étaient tous les deux. Hermione soupira et se laissa emporter loin, le sentiment de malaise ne laissant pas son estomac. Elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas quitter le côté des nains, mais résonner le magicien semblait impossible. Elle soupira et commença à faire un feu lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils mangèrent rapidement le peu de lapin qu'elle avait capturé et s'allongea sur sa couchette. Elle regarda la lune et soupira encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas les laisser seuls. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures et elle se devait de les rejoindre. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter le magicien et se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« Debout ! Vieux paresseux ! » le gronda-t-elle durement. « Il est hors de question que je laisse ces nains une heure de plus sans que je sois là ! Nous repartons immédiatement et je me fous complètement que vous en ayez raz le bol d'eux. » Gandalf la regarda étonné mais légèrement amusé. « J'ai dit debout ! » elle s'était finalement énervée et avait attrapé Gandalf par le devant de sa tunique pour le lever qui se retrouva légèrement désorienté. Il était encore un vieil homme tout de même.

Elle fit tout disparaître d'un geste de baguette et se tourna vers le cheval pour l'amener à Gandalf. Elle se mit ensuite à courir pour se transformer en animagus. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put, Gandalf à sa suite et arriva enfin devant la petite maison qu'ils avaient découvert plus tôt. Personne n'était là. Elle tourna sa tête vers le magicien qui la regardait et grogna violemment, lui montrant les crocs pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Elle se remit à courir, suivant l'odeur des nains et arriva finalement derrière des rochers, sans se soucier si Gandalf la suivait. Elle regarda alors les trois gros trolls essayaient de faire cuire des nains autour d'une broche, dessus un feu. Elle grogna encore une fois mais sourit joyeusement en voyant Bilbon essayait de gagner du temps. Elle décida donc d'intervenir. Elle se retransforma en humaine et attendit le bon moment. Elle rigola silencieusement lorsque les nains pestèrent contre le hobbit lorsqu'il avertit les trolls que les nains étaient infestés de vers, mais pesta de colère lorsque ces derniers cherchèrent à démentir ce que leur ami venait de dire. Elle sourit en les voyant enfin comprendre mais grimaça lorsque les trolls s'en prirent à Bilbon. Elle se leva alors brutalement et fit exploser la broche, s'attirant enfin l'attention sur elle. Elle lança un sort de conjonctivite sur les yeux des trolls et profita de leurs aveuglement pour libérer tous les nains et le hobbit. Elle sourit enfin en voyant le soleil et en cassant le gros rocher en deux qui le cachait. Les trolls, sous des cris de douleurs, se transformèrent en pierre sous les yeux de tous et Hermione soupira de lassitude. Elle venait de gaspiller énormément d'énergie pour briser cette pierre en deux. Elle sourit lorsque Gandalf lui tapota l'épaule et le suivit voir Thorin.

« Où êtes-vous allés, si je ne suis pas indiscret ? » demanda le roi nain en regardant les deux sorciers.

« Voir plus avant ! » répondit doucement Gandalf.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ? »

« La voix de la raison » Gandalf regarda Hermione avec un léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit en rougissant. Thorin lui lança un regard et la remercia doucement. Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers les autres nains.

Plus tard, elle se retrouva avec les autres nains dans la grotte des trolls, où un horrible odeur y régnait. Elle regarda toutes les armes et tous l'or qu'il y avait en se demandant comment tout cela avait bien pu atterrir dans cette grotte. Elle ria doucement en voyant les nains enterrer de l'or et suivit Gandalf lorsqu'il donna la lame elfique au hobbit. Puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle se retrouva à courir dans les bois pour échapper à quelque chose. Cependant, ce n'était que Radagast le Brun qui cherchait Gandalf. Hermione soupira et s'assit sur une racine pour se reposer.

Son repos ne dura que quelques minutes. Bilbon inquiet, se tourna vers Gandalf après avoir entendu le hurlement d'un loup.

« C'était un loup ? » demanda le hobbit. « Y a-t-il des loups dans le coin ? »

« Des loups ? » dit Bofur, en tenant sa hache. « Non il ne s'agit pas d'un loup ! »

Un animal ressemblant fortement à un loup apparut derrière les arbres et sauta sur les nains. Ils fut néanmoins stoppé par un couteau en pleine gorge lancé par la sorcière. Les nains se retournèrent vers elle mais elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à un deuxième qui sortait des arbres.

« Des éclaireurs wargs ! » s'écria Thorin en regardant Hermione. « ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin ! »

« Une bande d'orcs ? » reprit Bilbon, apeuré.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et commença à réfléchir. Elle commença à regrouper ses affaires et à aider les autres nains à faire de même afin de gagner du temps. Elle regarda Gandalf essayait de trouver une solution et soupira lorsque le mage brun se porta volontaire pour mener les bêtes en erreurs. Elle s'élança rapidement vers un Thorin et déchira un morceau de sa cape qu'elle répara rapidement grâce à la magie. Elle donna le morceau de cape à Radagast et se recula.

« Pour que les wargs croient suivre l'odeur de Thorin. » expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Le mage brun sourit et partit sur ses lapins à toute vitesse. Le plan marcha à merveille et les orcs avec les gros loups s'éloignèrent avec le magicien. La compagnie en profita pour s'enfuir à travers la plaine, suivant Gandalf qui les amena ils ne savaient où.

Ils commencèrent à courir rapidement entre les rochers, s'éloignant le plus possible des wargs afin de ne pas se faire voir. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement derrière un rocher lorsque les wargs passèrent devant eux.

« Où nous conduisez-vous ? » demanda Thorin.

Gandalf le regarda mais ne répondit pas. Il reprit la course rapidement. Cependant, après s'être encore une fois caché derrière un rocher, un orc sauta dessus pour sentir les environs. Thorin eut la mauvaise idée de faire tuer l'animal par Kili avec son arc, puisque le cri de mort des deux monstres résonna dans toute la clairière et attira les autres ennemis. Ils durent reprendre leur course mais furent rapidement encerclés. La peur leur noua le ventre à tous et Hermione, plus particulièrement, ressentit les effets de cette peur. Ses mains recommencèrent à trembler et elle se promit de demander aux elfes si jamais ils les rencontraient de supprimer ce problème. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et commença à lancer des sorts sur les ennemis, en même temps que Kili qui lançait des flèches.

« Où est Gandalf ? » demanda en criant Bilbon

« Il nous a abandonné ! » cria à son tour Dwalin

« Il faut tenir ! » ordonna Thorin en sortant son épée elfique.

« Gandalf doit essayer de trouver une solution ! » rétorqua Hermione à Dwalin en envoyant un autre sort sur un warg. Elle rangea sa baguette et sortit l'épée de Gryffondor.

« Par ici, pauvres fous ! » appela Gandalf en sortant de derrière un rocher

« Suivez-moi ! » ordonna Thorin en sautant sur le rocher pour aider les nains à descendre dans le passage secret.

Hermione pendant ce temps là, aidée de Kili et de Fili, éliminait les orcs et les wargs toujours présents grâce à sa magie et à son épée. Elle tua un warg qui s'approchait trop près de Thorin et ce dernier la remercia.

« Kili ! » appela Thorin de son rocher.

Ce dernier se mit à courir vers eux mais fut aussi pourchassé par un orc. Hermione tua l'orc et sauta à la suite de Kili, Thorin la tenant par la taille. Un cor se mit à sonner et un orc tomba dans le passage quelques secondes après. Hermione et Bilbon se regardèrent mais suivirent Gandalf et les autres qui continuaient le chemin du passage souterrain. Ils finirent enfin par sortir après plus d'une demi-heure de marche et tombèrent sur un magnifique paysage. Hermione fut émerveillée par toute la lumière et par la beauté que le château en face émettait.

« La vallée d'Imladris ! » leur dit Gandalf. « Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom. »

« Fondcombe. » répondit Bilbon en souriant légèrement.


	4. Chapitre 4

« Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'est de la mer » Gandalf parlait d'une voix joyeuse

« C'était votre plan depuis le début ! » s'énerva Thorin en se plantant devant le magicien. « Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ! »

« Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apporté avec vous. »

« Vous croyez que les elfes nous encouragerons à poursuivre notre quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêcher. »

« Sans aucun doute. » répondit le magicien à Thorin. « Mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nous questions. » Thorin soupira et baissa la tête. « Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler moi. »

La compagnie se remit en route, Gandalf et Hermione en tête. Le chemin pour se rendre aux portes fut long et dangereux mais tout le monde arriva sain et sauf. Ils finirent par arriver au pied du palais de Fondcombe et Hermione se plaça à côté de Gandalf tandis que les nains se regroupaient et se plaignaient d'être chez les elfes. Hermione regarda autour d'elle admirative. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'endroit aussi beau ! Elle fut d'autant plus étonnée lorsqu'un magnifique elfe arriva.

« Mithrandir ! » appela-t-il d'une voix grave en mettant sa main sur son cœur en guise de salutation. Gandalf le salua en retour et la jeune sorcière fit un léger signe de tête. Elle finit par soupirer en entendant les nains murmuraient entre eux. « J'ai entendu que vous avez traversé la vallée » dit Lindir en sindarin.

« Je dois parler au seigneur Elrond » répondit gravement Gandalf en perdant son sourire

« Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici. » informa l'elfe dans la langue commune

« Où est-il ? » demanda d'une voix douce Hermione, s'attirant le regard curieux de l'elfe.

Un cor sonna, empêchant Lindir de répondre à la question. Tout le monde se tourna vers le son des sabots et les nains, se sentant attaqués, s'agglutinèrent ensemble. Hermione se rapprocha de Gandalf et soupira en voyant ce qu'elle pensait être le seigneur Elrond tourner autour des nains. Les autres elfes firent la même chose et les nains se retrouvèrent encerclés.

« Gandalf ! » finit par dire le seigneur Elfe en descendant de son cheval.

« Seigneur Elrond ! » sourit Gandalf en s'avançant vers lui. « Mon ami. Comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en elfique.

« Nous avons traqué un groupe d'orcs venant du Sud. Nous en avons abattu près du Passage Caché. » répondit Elrond en l'étreignant. « C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, les a attiré par ici. »

« Il se peut que ce soit nous. » répondit Gandalf en se tournant vers la compagnie. Thorin s'avança, une hache dans les mains.

« Bienvenue Thorin, fils de Thrain. » salua le seigneur Elrond en s'approchant de lui.

« Il ne me semble pas vous connaître. » répondit froidement Thorin en resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

« Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. » continua Elrond ne le regardant de haut en bas. « J'ai connu Thror quand il était roi sous la montagne. »

« Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous. » grogna Thorin. Elrond parla en elfique, ce qui agaça Thorin. Hermione se mordit la langue, attendant l'explosion des nains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » cria Gloin en sortant du groupe. « Il vient de nous insulter ? »

« Non maître Gloin. » intervint alors la sorcière pour calmer les choses, s'attirant le regard du seigneur elfe. « Il vient de nous inviter. » Elle ricana en voyant les nains se regrouper pour parler.

« Et bien, dans ce cas, allons-y. » dit Gloin en regardant la jeune femme qui soupira.

« Lady Granger. » salua Elrond, stoppant les nains qui avançaient.

« Seigneur Elrond. » Hermione s'inclina doucement.

« Les présages avaient prédit qu'une sorcière viendraient dans notre monde. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si puissante. » expliqua Elrond en lui tendant son bras, qu'elle prit avec un sourire. Thorin, sans comprendre pourquoi, grogna fortement, s'attirant le regard amusé de Gandalf.

Les elfes guidèrent les nains vers la salle à manger tandis qu'Hermione fut conviée à découvrir sa chambre. Elle remercia l'elfe qui l'y avait conduit et soupira de contentement en remarquant un bain préparé. Elle se dépouilla de ses affaires et glissa dans l'eau chaude où elle se détendit. Elle finit par se savonner et se laver les cheveux puis se rinça et s'enroula dans une serviette afin de sortir du bain. Elle eut un léger soupir en voyant un belle robe de couleur prune mais l'enfila et se coiffa avec la magie. Elle sécha ses cheveux et les mit dans un chignon où sa baguette, glissée à travers, le maintenait. Elle finit par sortir de sa chambre où un elfe l'attendait pour la guider vers la salle à manger. Elle sourit en entendant la belle musique jouée par les enfants d'Elrond et entra doucement. Elle salua d'un signe de tête Elrond qui rendait une épée à Gandalf, lança un clin d'oeil à Gandalf qui lui souriait et eut un léger rire en voyant Thorin s'étouffer avec la salade qu'il mangeait en la voyant arriver. Elle s'installa finalement à côté de Bilbon qui la complimenta.

« Vous êtes ravissante lady Hermione. »

« Merci Bilbon. » remercia la sorcière en rougissant doucement.

Elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments et encore moins à porter une robe. Elle commença à manger tranquillement, sans se préoccuper des nains, mais fut coupée lorsqu'elle vit Bofur monter sur la table. Il commença à chanter, entraînant les autres avec lui. C'est alors que tous se déchaînèrent. Ils commencèrent à lancer de la nourriture de partout, sans que Thorin, qui venait de quitter la table pour s'éloigner, ne dise rien. Hermione rougit de honte, sachant que quelques secondes plus tôt, Gandalf avait dit à Elrond que les nains étaient bien éduqués, courtois, digne et respectable. Elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains lorsqu'un des nains lança une pomme de terre sur la statue se trouvant à côté d'Elrond et de Lindir. Elle lança un regard d'avertissement à Thorin qui la regarda et haussa les épaules.

« ça suffit ! » hurla-t-elle en colère. Les nains s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Ils regardèrent la sorcière et se tassèrent sur leur siège devant le regard de pure fureur. « Vous n'avez pas honte ?! » continua-t-elle en faisant descendre Bofur de la table avec la magie. « Nous sommes invités par ces elfes respectables et vous, que faites-vous ? Vous faites n'importe quoi en balançant de la nourriture de partout et en insultant nos hôtes comme cela ? » Sa magie claqua dans l'air. « J'ai honte de vous ! Des nains aussi respectables ! Balin ! Regardez-vous ! » le vieux nain rougit de honte. « Et vous ? » finit-elle par se tourner vers les deux frères. « Juste au moment où Gandlaf vous décrivait comme des gens de bonne éducation ! Ne croyez pas que je vous ai oublié, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ! » D'un geste de la main, elle nettoya le désordre. « Vous êtes un roi, par Merlin ! Montrez-le en vous comportant convenablement ! Par comme un homme dépravé ! Vous auriez dû stopper cela ! Dès le début ! » Elle finit sa tirade par une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers Elrond qui lui sourit. « Excusez-moi, Seigneur Elrond. Je dois prendre un peu l'air. »

Elle sortit sans attendre et foudroya du regard Thorin en passant devant lui. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers un jardin qu'elle avait remarqué en allant dans sa chambre et s'assit délicatement sur un morceau d'herbe verte. Elle y resta plusieurs heures et sourit de contentement en voyant le magnifique coucher de soleil. Elle soupira cependant lorsqu'elle papillon en parchemin vint à sa rencontre. « Gandalf. » murmura-t-elle doucement. Il la conviait à une réunion avec Elrond. Elle se leva et utilisa sa baguette pour trouver la salle. « Gandalf. » salua-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'avançant. « Seigneur Elrond. » Elle sourit à Bilbon. « Monsieur Sacquet. »

« Lady Hermione » répondit ce dernier avec un sourire

« Lady Granger. » répondit Elrond en souriant lui aussi

« Nous avons une carte, où d'étranges runes y sont inscrites. » expliqua Gandalf. « Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour les déchiffrer. »

« Nos affaires ne regardent pas les elfes ! » interrompit Thorin en colère.

« Au nom du ciel, Thorin ! Montrez-lui la carte ! » grogna Gandalf, irrité.

« C'est l'héritage de mon peuple ! Je dois le protéger ! » gronda le roi des nains. « Lui et ses secrets. »

« Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des nains ! » soupira le grand sorcier. « Votre orgueil causera votre perte ! Vous êtes chez l'une des rares personnes en Terre du Milieu qui puisse lire cette carte ! Montrez-la au Seigneur Elrond ! » finit-il par crier.

« Thorin » intervint doucement Hermione en s'avançant vers lui. Il tourna son attention vers elle. « Rappelez-vous que ce n'était pas le Seigneur Elrond qui vous a abandonné cette nuit là. Rappelez-vous de cela. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un elfe est mauvais qu'ils le sont tous. »

Elle lui sourit puis retourna à côté de Gandalf. Thorin lança un regard à Hermione puis finit par sortir la carte sous les protestations de Balin. Il la tendit à Elrond qui déplia la carte doucement.

« Erebor.. » dit-il simplement en regardant le nain. « De quelle nature est votre intérêt pour cette carte ? »

« Il est d'ordre intellectuel. » coupa doucement Gandalf, coupant Thorin qui avait ouvert la bouche. « Comme vous le savez, ce genre d'objet contient souvent des textes cachés. » Gandalf lança un regard à Thorin qui baissa la tête sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. « Vous lisez toujours le nanien ancien, n'est-ce pas ? » Elrond parla en elfique.

« Des runes lunaires.. » traduisit Hermione en se tournant vers les deux nains et Bilbon.

« Difficile à repérer. » Gandalf sourit à Bilbon qui avait un regard confus sur son visage

« Dans le cas présent, c'est vrai. Les runes lunaires ne peuvent être lues qu'à la lumière d'une lune de même forme et saison que le jour où elles furent tracées. » expliqua Elrond avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Sauriez-vous les déchiffrer ? » demanda Thorin d'une voix respectueuse.

Elronc leva un sourcil puis les intima de le suivre. Il les guidèrent vers une partie du château qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. C'était plus exactement un grotte ouverte se trouvant dessous la cascade de Fondcombe. Au bord de la falaise, il y avait une table en verre ronde.

« Ces runes ont été écrites une veille de Solstice d'été sous un clair de lune à son premier quartier. Il y a près de 200 ans. » dit Elrond en posant la carte sur la table ronde. « Vous deviez être destinés à venir à Fondcombe, comme Lady Granger. » Il regarda Thorin puis Hermione et eut un sourire énigmatique. « La chance est avec vous, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. Une lune identique brille au dessus de nous ce soir. » Ils regardèrent tous la lune qui émergeait de derrière un nuage et finirent par observer la carte sur laquelle des inscriptions bleutées apparaissaient. Le seigneur elfique commença à lire : « _Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera. Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure._ » Elrond fronça les sourcils, puis s'éloigna légèrement de la table, la carte dans les mains.

« Le jour de Durin ? » demanda confusemment Bilbon en regardant les nains.

« Le premier jour du Nouvel An des Nains, Bilbon. » expliqua doucement la sorcière en lançant un regard inquiet à Thorin, qui semblait plonger dans ses pensées. « Quand la dernière lune d'Automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble, dans le ciel. »

« C'est très fâcheux. » dit pompeusement Thorin. « L'été se poursuit, le jour de Durin se rapproche à grands pas ! »

« Nous avons encore le temps ! » rassura Balin

« Le temps de quoi ? » demanda Bilbon, les sourcils froncés.

« De trouver l'entrée. » répondit le vieux nain en tendant la main, comme s'il lui demandait de ne pas parler. « Nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit. Et aussi, au bon moment ! Alors, et alors seulement, la porte s'ouvrira. »

« Ainsi, c'est là votre but ! » comprit Elrond en regardant Thorin, qui se tendit. « Entrer dans la montagne ! »

« Et alors ? » grogna le roi des nains en regardant Elrond.

« Thorin. » avertit doucement Hermione

« D'aucun estimerait que cela n'est pas prudent. » répondit simplement Elrond, en rendant la carte au nain.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Gandalf, inquiet.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul gardien qui veille sur la Terre du Milieu, Gandalf. » soupira Elrond en partant.

Hermione regarda le paysage un petit moment et soupira. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Elle ne remarqua donc pas que seul Thorin restait. Il s'avança jusqu'à se tenir debout à côté d'elle.

« C'est tellement paisible. » murmura la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

« Vous pourriez rester ici, au lieu de nous suivre lorsque nous repartirons. » lui dit Thorin, en croisant ses mains derrière son dos.

« Je préférerai mille fois les batailles et les conditions de vie difficiles plutôt que de rester ici à m'inquiéter sur le sort de tous. »

« Vous n'êtes pas une jeune femme ordinaire, vous savez ? » lança Thorin. « Beaucoup aurait refusé de participer à cette quête, ou aurait préféré rester ici. »

« Je suis habituée à cela. » répondit Hermione, se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas dire cela, mais ça lui avait échappé.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'enquit Thorin, se tournant vers elle

« Je ne suis pas encore prête à parler de mon passé. Pas même à Gandalf. » Hermione sentit ses mains trembler. « Soyez patients Thorin. Je vous dirai tous le moment venu. »

« Vous êtes très sages... Plus que certains hommes beaucoup plus âgés que vous. » loua le roi nain. « Si je peux me permettre, quel âge avez-vous Lady Hermione ? »

« Si je vous dis le mien, me direz-vous le votre ? » sourit la sorcière doucement en le regardant. Il était beau. Les rayons de la lune se reflétaient dans ses yeux, et cela fascinait Hermione.

« Peut-être. »

Elle regarda puis sourit.

« Bonne nuit, Thorin. » murmura-t-elle en partant.

Le nain ne lui répondit pas mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Leur relation venait de changer. Ils se respectaient beaucoup plus désormais, et cela était le plus important. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se dépouilla de sa robe et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

 _« Cette épée était dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts ! Comment l'as-tu eu ? » grogna Bellatrix, au-dessus d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que tes amis et toi avez pris d'autres ?! »_

 _« Rien... pris ! » répondit difficilement Hermione à travers ses sanglots. « Rien du tout.. »_

 _« Je ne te crois pas ! » souffla Bellatrix en se tournant vers le bras gauche de la jeune fille._

 _Hermione hurla à l'agonie, tandis que le mangemort lui traçait ce mot infecte sur son bras._ _ **Sang-de-Bourbe**_ _. Ce mot que jamais elle ne pourra enlever._

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, les cheveux lui coulant au front. Elle soupira en frottant sa cicatrice, et chercha une potion dans son sac de perles pour arrêter les tremblements de son corps. Le souvenir de la torture de Bellatrix était encore trop présent, même si cela faisait presque un an. Enfin, elle croyait. Le temps et les saisons n'étaient pas les mêmes ici, en Terre du Milieu. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, de contentement cette fois-ci, puis se leva du lit. Elle enfila rapidement une robe bleue pâle, qu'un elfe lui avait sûrement apportée, et finit par sortir pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. Elle sourit doucement à Bilbon et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Bonjour, Lady Hermione. » la salua-t-il en posant son verre. « Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

« Très bien. » mentit la sorcière en souriant. « Et vous, Monsieur Bilbon ? »

« Bien, je vous remercie. Lady Hermione. »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Monsieur Bilbon. » grogna Hermione. « Je ne suis pas une Lady, alors arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ! »

« Ou...oui, bien sûr. » bégaya Bilbon.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur Bilbon. Je n'aurai pas dû vous parler comme cela. » s'excusa doucement Hermione en souriant. « Me permettez-vous de vous proposer une promenade autour de Fondcombe ? »

Bilbon retrouva rapidement son sourire et se leva à sa suite. Ils parcoururent plusieurs salles d'Imladris et finirent par arriver dans une pièce où se trouvait l'épée brisée d'Isildur ainsi qu'un tableau montrant Sauron le Maléfique, l'année de pouvoir autour de son doigt. Les deux amis frissonnèrent et sortir rapidement pour visiter les jardins. Ils passèrent sur un pont puis devant une fontaine et arrivèrent sur un balcon, la vue de Fondcombe tout entière sous leurs yeux. Hermione soupira de bien être et s'y accouda. Le calme lui faisait du bien.

« Vous n'êtes pas avec vos compagnons ? » demanda Elrond en arrivant derrière eux.

« Je ne leur manquerai pas. » répondit simplement Bilbon en souriant. « La plupart d'entre eux pense que je ne devrais pas. Être du voyage »

« Ils ont besoin de vous, Bilbon. » lui dit sagement Hermione en posant sa main sur son épaules. « Au même titre qu'ils ont besoin de Gandalf et moi. »

« On dit que les hobbits sont très résistants. » lança soudain Elrond, en regardant le paysage. Bilbon ricana, pensant que le Seigneur elfe plaisantait.

« Vraiment ? » finit-il par demander. Elrond acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« On dit aussi que le confort de leur foyer peut vite leur manquer. » continua Elrond après une petite minute de silence.

« Et on dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas demander conseil aux elfes, car ils répondent à la fois oui et non ! » murmura Bilbon en plaisantant. Hermione pouffa doucement tandis que le Hobbit commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant le manque de sourire sur le visage de l'elfe. Il eut finalement un rire nerveux en voyant Elrond sourire en coin.

« Restez ici, tant qu'il vous plaira. » finit par dire le seigneur elfe en regardant les deux amis. « Si c'est votre souhait. » Et il partit.

Hermione sourit à Bilbon et s'éclipsa aussi. Elle voulait travailler sa magie. Elle partit vers un des jardins proche d'une fontaine et s'y posa, assise sur le sol. Elle soupira de bien-être et se concentra. Elle voulait lier sa magie avec la nature de ce nouveau monde. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le sol et essaya de ressentir la magie.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, bien après avoir atteint son objectif, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et regarda son reflet. Son visage avait bronzé et ses cheveux étaient plus long. Elle sourit et passa ses doigts à la surface de l'eau. Son moment de tranquillité fut cependant troublé par une bande de nains se déshabillant à toute vitesse et se jeter dans l'eau de la fontaine.

« Oh mon dieu. » murmura-t-elle furieusement en se cachant les yeux. « Vous n'avez pas honte ? » leur cria-t-elle fortement. « Sortez de cette fontaine immédiatement ! »

Elle constata alors qu'ils l'ignoraient et elle partit en serrant les dents, saluant Lindir et Elrond avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Cependant, perdue dans ses pensées, elle se perdit dans le château et se retrouva dans une vaste pièce, plusieurs épées accrochées sur les murs. Elle sourit doucement puis s'approcha d'une pour la prendre. Son sourire s'agrandit en sentant qu'elle était parfaite et elle commença à faire quelques mouvements. Jusqu'au soir, elle s'entraîna avec l'épée, sans savoir que les nains voulaient la convier à leur diner. Ce fut encore une fois Thorin qui la trouva, Dwalin derrière lui.

« Je ne savais pas que la sorcière pouvait manier l'épée aussi bien. » murmura Dwalin à son ami en voyant la sorcière s'entraîner sur un mannequin

« Moi non plus, Dwalin. » répondit le roi des nains, sans quitter des yeux la jeune fille. « Elle est douée. »

Dwalin regarda son roi avec un sourire. Même s'il n'aimait pas la sorcière et qu'il ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance, il pouvait voir le lien qu'il y avait entre Thorin et la sorcière, même si aucun des deux ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il observait la jeune femme, et il avait de ce fait remarqué, le subtil mais présent rapprochement qu'il y avait entre les deux.

« Vous êtes douées, pour une sorcière. » lâcha Thorin. La sorcière le regarda et leva un sourcil.

« Et vous vraiment bruyant. » répondit la jeune femme en allant reposer l'épée. « Mais vous êtes un nain, cela ne m'étonne pas. » finit-elle avec un sourire pour montrer qu'elle plaisantait.

Dwalin leva un sourcil en voyant que Thorin souriait, alors qu'il aurait répondu violemment auparavant. Sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande, lorsqu'il présenta son bras à la jeune femme, qui accepta, étonnée elle-aussi. Elle sourit à Dwalin qui lui fit un signe de la tête et se laissa conduire par le roi jusqu'à un petit balcon où les nains avaient fait un feu. Hermione passa une excellente soirée aux côtés de Thorin. Elle rigola même beaucoup lorsque la table sur laquelle Bombur était assis s'effondra sous lui. Lorsque plus tard dans la soirée, la jeune fille, grâce à ses sens développés d'animagus, entendit les voix d'Elrond et de Gandalf, elle s'excusa et monta les escaliers, où elle rejoignit Bilbon. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit signe de se taire.

« J'allais vous le dire, bien sûr. » dit Gandalf, marchant à côté du seigneur Elrond. « J'attendais d'en avoir l'occasion. Et je puis vous assurez que je sais ce que je fais. »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea Elrond. « Ce dragon dort depuis 60 ans. Qu'arrivera-t-il si votre plan échoue ? Si vous réveillez la bête ? »

« Et si nous réussissons ? Si les nains reprennent la montagne, nos défenses à l'Est seront renforcées ! »

« C'est une tentative dangereuse Gandalf ! » avertit Elrond, toujours en marchant. Hermione sentit une présence derrière elle et sut directement qui c'était.

« Ne rien faire est aussi ! Voyons, le trône d'Erebor revient de droit à Thorin ! Que craignez-vous ? » demanda Gandalf en s'arrêtant de marcher. Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Thorin qui tourna son regard vers elle.

« Avez-vous oublié ? » grogna doucement le seigneur elfe. « Il existe une prédisposition à la folie dans cette famille. » La main de la jeune fille se resserra sur la manche du nain. Elle sentit Thorin se tendre en entendant la suite. « Son grand-père a perdu l'esprit, son père a succombé à la même maladie ! Pouvez-vous jurer que Thorin Ecu-de-chêne n'en sera pas atteint ? » Ce dernier baissa la tête, conscient que les paroles de l'elfe étaient vraies. « Gandalf, ces décisions ne reposent pas sur nous seuls. Ce n'est ni à vous, ni à moi de redessiner la carte de la Terre du Milieu. » Les deux hommes recommencèrent à marcher.

« Avec ou sans notre aide, ces nains vont continuer leur marche vers la montagne. Ils ont la ferme intention de reconquérir leurs terres ! » dit Gandalf. « Je ne crois pas que Thorin Ecu-de-chêne estime avoir des comptes à rendre à quiconque.. »

Hermione finit par se tourner vers Thorin qui commençaient à redescendre.

« Thorin ! » appela-t-elle doucement. Elle lui courut après, oubliant complètement Bilbon. « Thorin, écoutez-moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » gronda le roi nain en se retournant vers elle brusquement.

« Vous n'êtes ni votre père, ni votre grand-père, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle reposa sa main sur son bras, mais de colère, il la repoussa. « Leurs paroles ne devraient pas vous atteindre comme cela. Vous saviez que les elfes allaient vous barrer la route. Vous l'avez dit vous même à Gandalf. Et c'était à prévoir. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire maintenant, c'est de leur prouver qu'ils ont tord ! » Les paroles de la jeune fille semblaient l'avoir quelque peu calmé.

« Vous ai-je déjà dit que vous êtes plus sages que ce que vous paraissez ? » grogna Thorin une nouvelle fois, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Vous l'avez évoqué une fois » murmura doucement Hermione en souriant. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et regarda Thorin.

« Je vais vous ramener à votre chambre. » lui dit-il simplement en lui attrapant doucement le bras.

Il la raccompagna tranquillement dans sa chambre, sans dire un mot, mais le silence leur allait bien à tous les deux. Une fois arrivée, la sorcière se tourna vers Thorin qui croisa la mains derrière son dos.

« Merci beaucoup, Thorin. » remercia la sorcière en souriant. « J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec vous et les autres nains. Qui aurait pensé qu'une bande de nains comme vous puisse autant me faire rire ? » gloussa la jeune femme en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

« J'en suis heureux alors, que votre opinion de nous ait changé pour le meilleur. » lui répondit le nain, avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent debout sans parler, dans un silence gêné. Hermione finit par s'avancer vers le nain et lui embrasser délicatement la joue.

« Bonne nuit... Thorin. » dit-elle avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de le laisser devant sa porte, stupéfait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris elle non plus, et elle était maintenant mortifiée.

Elle finit par enlever sa robe et se mettre au lit après avoir enfilé quelque chose pour dormir. Elle savait qu'ils partaient le lendemain, et elle espérait secrètement que ce qu'avait dit Elrond n'arriverait jamais à Thorin.


	5. Chapitre 5

Hermione se leva de son lit avant même que le soleil se lève. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'une tenue elfique qu'Elrond lui avait fait porté, c'est à dire une tunique verte avec un legging de la même couleur, et sortit de la chambre, son sac de perles dans la main. Elle en sortit rapidement une cape de couleur noir afin d'avoir plus chaud, vérifia qu'elle avait toutes ses anciennes affaires puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un peu de nourriture pour la route. Elle finit par se diriger vers l'entrée d'Imladris, souriant lorsqu'elle vit Bilbon avec les nains.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Dwalin. » dit doucement Hermione au nain en faisant un signe de tête. « Monsieur Bilbon. Monsieur Dori. »

« Mademoiselle Hermione ! » s'exclama Kili en s'avançant vers elle. « Ne préférez-vous pas rester à Fondcombe ? »

« Mon frère dit vrai, Mademoiselle Hermione ! » continua Fili en souriant. « La suite de notre aventure sera des plus dangereuses ! »

Hermione lança un regard à Thorin qui l'observait. Elle eut un léger sourire en guise de salut puis se tourna vers les deux frères.

« Je vous remercie mais non. » répondit la sorcière en croisant les bras. « Je ne suis pas venue pour visiter mais pour aider un groupe de nains têtus et grognons à récupérer leur royaume. Alors merci de votre inquiétude mais ça ira. »

Elle sourit à Bofur et à Gloin et continua sa route vers les montagnes.

« On y va ? » se retourna-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'aucun ne la suivait. « Ou vous comptez peut-être vieillir dans Imladris, en compagnie des Elfes... »

« Allons-y » grogna Thorin en s'avançant à ses côtés. « Vous auriez dû rester avec les elfes. Ce voyage est trop dangereux pour une femme telle que vous. » continua-t-il après vingt minutes de marche.

« Il me semble que vous savez que nous avions déjà précisé que je n'étais pas sans défense et que je n'étais pas un fardeau. »

« Je ne vous connais pas. » Thorin s'arrêta et se tourna violemment vers elle. Il lui attrapa tout aussi brutalement le bras et elle fronça les sourcils devant son excès de colère. « Gandalf vous faisait confiance mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, vous allez devoir faire vos preuves. Je ne sais ni vos capacités ni votre niveau de loyauté. Je ne vous laisserai pas, sorcière, m'amadouer avec vos petits tour de magie ! Alors si vous voulez rester dans cette compagnie, vous allez commencer par suivre mes ordres, et ne pas essayer de les donner vous même ! Est-ce clair ? »

Hermione hocha sèchement la tête et Thorin la lâcha. Où était le Thorin qui l'avait fait rire la veille et qui l'avait ramené dans sa chambre ? Elle serra les dents en se frottant le poignet et continua à marcher. Il ne lui faisait clairement pas encore confiance. Puis les paroles du roi lui revint en tête. Thorin pensait qu'elle lui avait lancé un sort parce qu'il s'était détendu autour d'elle et parce qu'il l'avait ramenée vers sa chambre. Elle soupira de colère devant sa puérilité.

« Soyez sur vos gardes ! » avertit Thorin, devant la troupe.

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une heure qu'ils marchaient et ils se trouvaient sur les montagnes, encore proche de Fondcombe. Hermione déglutit et se colla au mur. Ils marchaient sur un chemin étroit, au bord de la montagne, et la sorcière n'avait pas perdu son vertige.

« Nous allons entrer dans les terres sauvages ! » continua le roi nain. « Balin, tu connais ce sentier. Guide-nous. » Il s'arrêta et regarda vers la fin de la file où se trouvaient Bilbon et Hermione.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Sacquet. » dit Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule, lorsqu'elle le vit s'arrêter pour regarder derrière. « Vous avez fait le bon choix en repartant avec nous. Nous avons tous besoin de vous ! »

« Monsieur Sacquet ! Lady Granger ! Je vous conseille de ne pas trainer ! » leur dit froidement Thorin. Les deux amis se regardèrent mais repartirent tout de même à la suite des autres.

Pendant des jours ils marchèrent à travers les Terres Sauvages. Ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et pour dormir la nuit. Hermione était clairement fatiguée. Sa quête pour les Horcruxes semblait beaucoup plus facile. Mais encore, elle avait été avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ce jour-là, Thorin les avait autorisé à se reposer un peu plus que d'habitude. Se trouvant proche d'un petit cours d'eau, Hermione s'y précipita pour se laver. Elle se dépouilla tranquillement de ses vêtements qu'elle posa sur la rive et se glissa dans l'eau, soupira de bien être. Elle pataugea quelques instants, puis finit par se laver, sans se douter du regard d'un certain nain. Ce dernier, profita du fait qu'elle soit sous l'eau pour prendre ses vêtements et aller les cacher. Seulement, il ne fut pas assez rapide puisque Hermione sortit la tête de l'eau et l'aperçut. Même les nains se trouvant au campement entendirent le hurlement de la jeune femme.

« KILIIIII ! »

Ce dernier arriva en courant, pleurant de rire. Il raconta alors aux autres nains ce qu'il venait de faire et beaucoup se mirent aussi à rire. Cependant, ils se détournèrent rapidement du jeune nain lorsqu'ils virent la sorcière arriver, le regard noir et la magie crépitant autour d'elle.

« Kili ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Ce dernier comprit la gravité de la situation et partit en courant vers Dwalin et Thorin qui se trouvaient plus loin, en train de s'entraîner au combat. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un éclat de rire en la voyant lui courir après. Hermione sauta par dessus une racine qui faillit la faire tomber et sortit sa baguette, toujours en suivant le nain qui s'arrêta à côté des deux autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » grogna Thorin, plein de sueur.

« Kili, qu'as-tu fait pour énerver, Lady Granger ? » demanda Dwalin avec son épais accent.

« Ce... Ce... Ce crétin ! » cria fortement Hermione en montrant du doigt Kili qui était mort de rire. « A trouvé amusant de cacher mes vêtements alors que je prenais un bain ! »

« Oh aller, Lady Hermione ! » sourit doucement le jeune prince nain. « Avouez que c'était plutôt drôle ! »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas ! » répondirent Hermione et Thorin d'une même voix.

« Kili, excuse-toi auprès de Lady Granger ! » ordonna le roi nain à son neveu en posant la pointe de son épée au sol. « Et vous Lady Granger, je ne veux plus que vous alliez quelque part seule. C'est dangereux, et je ne veux pas être responsable s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi ! » répondit violemment la sorcière en croisant les bras.

« Vous ferez ce que je vous dis. La discussion est finie ! » grogna Thorin lorsqu'il la vit essayer de répliquer.

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais ainsi qu'à Kili puis retourna vers le campement. Elle rangea sa baguette dans l'embrasure de sa jambe, prévue à cet effet, et s'assit loin des nains. Sa colère ne la quittant pas jusqu'au lendemain, elle ne parla à personne.

Les jours suivants furent tout aussi rude. La compagnie marcha longuement, bravant les montagnes, les cascades, les eaux, tout ce qui barrait leur chemin. Thorin menait la route, ne se retournant que pour surveiller Hermione qui se trouvait à côté de Dwalin. Durant leurs longues marches, les tempêtes se succédèrent, mais celle qu'ils durent affronter dans les montagnes elles-mêmes, fut beaucoup plus forte.

« Prenez garde ! » cria Thorin, s'accrocha aux rochers pour ne pas tomber à cause du vent. « Doucement ! »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer mais Bilbon glissa sur un rocher. Hermione réussit à rattraper son bras avant qu'il ne tombe et à le tirer vers elle, avec l'aide des autres nains qui avaient réagi.

« Il faut trouver un abri ! » cria une nouvelle fois Thorin.

« Attention ! » hurla à son tour Dwalin lorsqu'il vit un énorme rocher voler pour s'abattre sur la montagne. Les morceaux tombèrent sur eux et ils durent se coller contre les parois pour ne pas tomber.

« Ce n'est pas un orage ! » avertit Balin, s'écartant de la paroi. « C'est un duel d'orage ! » Il montra la montagne d'en face qui sembla se transformer en homme.

« Les légendes disaient vrai ! » dit Bofur en regardant l'homme de pierre en attraper une pour la lancer. « Des géants ! Des géants de pierre ! » finit-il par crier.

« Abrite-toi pauvre idiot ! » cria Thorin à Bofur

La montagne commença soudain à trembler et la compagnie finit par se diviser en deux. Une partie se trouvait sur une jambe d'un géant de pierre et l'autre partie sur la deuxième jambe. En effet, le géant de pierre venait de se lever et se battait avec un autre. Le géant sur lequel se trouvait la compagnie finit par se faire battre : le groupe de Thorin réussit à sauter sur une autre parcelle de la montagne tandis que l'autre resta sur la jambe. Hermione déglutit en voyant un autre géant de pierre frapper celui sur lequel elle était. Le groupe de Thorin venait de sauter et son groupe était encore sur sa jambe. Elle vit la tête du géant tomber et se prépara au pire. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les autres qui leur criaient de sauter et cria lorsque la jambe se dirigea rapidement vers la paroi de la montagne. Elle sut tout de suite que si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, il allait s'écraser et mourir. Elle sortit donc rapidement sa baguette et lança un sort de protection autour de tous au moment où elle s'écrasait sur le mur.

« Non ! Fili ! » cria Thorin, inquiet pour son neveu. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit l'autre moitié de sa compagnie sain et sauve, quoi que légèrement sonnée.

« Tout va bien ! Ils sont en vie ! » cria Gloin aux autres derrière lui.

« Où est Bilbon ? » s'écria soudain Thorin en regardant de partout. Hermione paniqua. « Où est le hobbit ! »

« Bilbon ! » s'écria Hermione en lui attrapant le poignet. En effet, le hobbit était tombé de la montagne et se tenait aux rebords avec difficultés. « Agrippez ma main ! » Elle s'inquiéta beaucoup plus lorsqu'elle vit Thorin sauter sur un minuscule rebord juste un peu plus bas pour remonter le hobbit. Puis ce fut à lui de tomber. Avec l'aide de Dwalin, elle réussit à le remonter. Elle inspira un bon coup et s'adossa aux parois. Ce nain allait la tuer.

« J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur ! » dit doucement Dwalin en regardant Bilbon.

« Il est perdu, depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui ! » grogna méchamment Thorin. « Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ! Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous ! »

« Thorin ! » s'indigna Hermione, les mains sur les hanches. Thorin lui lança un regard dédaigneux et entra dans l'entrée d'un abri dans la montagne.

« Dwalin ! » appela le roi nain en faisant un signe de tête vers l'intérieur. Dwalin entra à sa suite, ainsi que tous les autres. « L'endroit a l'air sûr. Va regarder au fond. Il est rare que ces grottes soient inoccupées. »

« _Hominum Revelio_ » murmura Hermione, sa baguette dans la main. « Il n'y a rien ici ! » dit-elle d'une voix forte en regardant Thorin qui lui lança un regard noir. Vraiment ! Ce nain était aussi insupportable que versatile !

Elle regarda l'extérieur, s'attendant à ce qu'un ennemi déboule à tout moment. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce monde pouvait être aussi dangereux. Certes elle avait lu les livres mais aucun ne parlait de la si grande dangerosité des terres.

« Nous devions attendre dans les montagnes que Gandalf nous rejoigne. » dit Balin à Thorin doucement. « C'était le plan ! »

« Le plan a changé ! » lui répondit simplement le roi nain en se tournant vers Bofur à qui il tendit une épée. « Premier tour de garde ! »

« C'est une très mauvaise idée de ne pas attendre Gandalf ! » avertit Hermione. « Nous devrions vraiment l'attendre ! »

« J'ai décidé que nous partirions demain, alors nous le ferons. » gronda Thorin en s'approchant d'elle. « N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, Lady Granger. Je n'aime pas qu'on me tienne tête ! » Malgré sa colère contre lui, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver très attrayant. Oui, Thorin était un bel homme. Enfin... beau nain...

« Et bien je vous tiendrai tête jusqu'à ce que la raison atteigne votre cerveau ! » défia la sorcière en levant le menton.

« Ma patience a des limites, Lady Granger ! » grogna le roi nain en se rapprochant plus d'elle. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Le nain frissonna face à cette proximité et il fut reconnaissant qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en apercevoir.

Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'elle fut coupée par des sifflements de la part de Kili et de Fili.

« Vous ne nous aviez jamais dit, mon oncle, que vous appréciez beaucoup Lady Hermione ! » rigola doucement Kili

« Après tout, c'est vrai que c'est une belle femme ! » renchérit Fili en souriant lui-aussi. « Même si elle n'a pas de barbe ! »

« Les sorcières ne sont pas le type de femme que je recherche. » grogna Thorin en les fusillant du regard. « Elles sont vils et malfaisantes. Sans compter irrespectueuses et ideuses. »

Les paroles du nain blessèrent la jeune femme qui se réfugia loin de Thorin, à côté de Dwalin et de Bilbon.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça, Lady... Hermione, je veux dire. » bégaya Bilbon, les joues rouges. « Thorin a tord. Vous n'êtes pas du tout comme cela. Vous êtes belle, gentille et vous servez la cause du bien. » Bilbon rougit encore plus sous le regard moqueur de Dwalin.

« Le hobbit a raison. » acquiesça Dwalin. « Je vous ai longuement observé pendant ces derniers mois. Et je pense que vous êtes digne de confiance. »

« Merci, Monsieur Dwalin. Cela me touche beaucoup. » répondit Hermione, légèrement mieux. Le nain grogna en réponse à son merci et se coucha doucement. Hermione dit bonne nuit à Bilbon qui se couchait lui-aussi et partit rejoindre discrètement Bofur pour monter la garde. Ils ne parlèrent pas mais échangeaient souvent des regards moqueurs en voyant certains nains dormirent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Bilbon ? » demanda Hermione doucement en voyant le hobbit passait devant elle et Bofur.

« Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? » intervint à son tour Bofur.

« Je retourne à Fondcombe ! » leur répondit Bilbon.

« Quoi ? » s'écria doucement Hermione en se mettant debout.

« Non non non non non ! » s'écria à son tour Bofur en se mettant à côté de la sorcière. « Vous ne pouvez pas rebrousser chemin ! Vous faites partis de la compagnie ! Vous êtes l'un des nôtres ! »

« Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ? » dit le hobbit en levant un sourcil. Bofur fronça les sourcils. « Thorin a dit que je n'aurai pas dû venir et c'est vrai. »

« Thorin est parfois un idiot qui parle avant de réfléchir. » le rassura Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule. « Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. » Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas un Took, je suis un Sacquet. Je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais. J'aurai dû rester chez moi. » Personne ne se doutait que Thorin écoutait leur conversation.

« Votre village vous manque ? » reprit doucement Bofur. « Je sais que c'est dur. »

« Non, vous ne savez pas, vous ne comprenez pas ! Aucun de vous ne comprend ! » s'énerva doucement Bilbon. Hermione serra les dents. Il agissait en égoïste. « Vous êtes des nains ! Vous ne connaissez que cette vie ! Vous vivez sur cette route sans jamais vous installer nul part ! Vous n'avez pas de chez vous ! » Le visage de Bofur devint triste.

« ça suffit Bilbon ! » coupa froidement la sorcière, s'attirant un regard surpris de hobbit. « Premièrement, vous méritez amplement votre place dans cette compagnie. Peu de gens auraient eu le courage de la suivre. Deuxièmement, je sais aussi ce que ça fait d'avoir son chez soi qui nous manque. Mais c'est votre devoir de rester. Vous avez signé ! Enfin, vous n'avez pas à dire cela sur les nains ! C'est irrespectueux et méchant ! »

« Excusez-moi.. » s'excusa Bilbon, mal à l'aise.

« Non, c'est vrai. » coupa Bofur en regardant Hermione. « Il a raison. Nous n'avons pas de chez nous. » Il se tourna vers les nains qui dormaient. « Je vous souhaite bonne chance Bilbon. Du fond du cœur ! » il lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Au revoir, Monsieur Bilbon. » dit à son tour doucement Hermione en s'agenouillant et en prenant le hobbit dans ses bras. « Vous allez me manquer, Bilbon Sacquet. » murmura-t-elle, fermant les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda le nain en voyant un lueur bleutée émaner de l'épée de Bilbon.

« Oh non. » comprit Hermione en faisant un pas en arrière, tandis que Bilbon sortait son épée.

Le sol commença à s'effriter et Thorin se leva rapidement en criant à tout le monde de se lever. Malheureusement, le sol équipé de trappes s'ouvrit, ls faisant tous tomber dans un toboggan souterrain et ils atterrirent sur le sol dans un gros boom. Des créatures hideuses coururent sur eux et ils durent les repousser violemment pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et commença à courir à la suite des autres, mais d'autres gobelins arrivèrent et les emmenèrent dans les galeries de leur royaume. Les gobelins commencèrent à jouer de la musique qui fit grimacer tout le monde et ce qui sembla être le roi gobelin se mit à chanter. Hermione faillit rire devant le ridicule de la bête mais grimaça en sentant l'odeur. Elle frissonna aussi en sentant du sang suinter dessous ses vêtements. La chute l'avait encore plus blessée qu'auparavant.

« Entraînant, non, » demanda le roi gobelin après s'être assis. « C'est une de mes propres compositions ! »

« Ce n'est pas une chanson, c'est une abomination ! » cria Balin, de derrière les rangs. Hermione soupira. Les nains et leur absence de raisonnement ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas se taire parfois ?

« Abominations, mutations, dégénération ! C'est tout ce que vous trouverez ici ! » répondit fièrement le roi gobelin. Les gobelins enlevèrent les armes des nains et de la sorcière. Elle grimaça en voyant l'épée de Gryffondor par terre. « Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ? »

« Des nains, votre malfaisance ! Et une humaine ! » répondit un des gobelins.

« Des nains ? Et une humaine ?! »

« Nous les avons trouvés sur le porche ! » acquiesça un autre sous-fifre.

« Ne restez pas planté là ! » gronda le roi gobelin. « Fouillez-les ! » Les gobelins exécutèrent les ordres. « Chaque plis ! Chaque couture ! »

« Je suis convaincu, votre magnificence, qu'ils sont de mèches avec les elfes ! » cria un gobelin en montrant un bougeoir.

« Fabriqué à Fondcombe ! » lut le roi gobelin. « Au second âge. Je n'oserai pas offrir ça ! » ricana-t-il en balançant le bougeoir. Hermione lança un regard furieux à Nori. « Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas les gars ! Je m'en charge ! » dit Oin, empêchant Thorin de s'avancer.

« Pas de boniment ! Je veux la vérité sans fioriture ! »

« Il va falloir que vous parliez plus fort ! Vos sbires ont écrabouillé mon corné ! » dit fortement Oin.

« Je vais t'écrabouiller autre chose, moi ! » s'énerva violemment le roi gobelin en s'approchant d'eux.

« Si vous voulez d'autres renseignements, c'est à moi qu'il faut vous adresser ! » s'exclama Bofur en se mettant devant Oin. Le roi gobelin se calma. « On était sur la route. Enfin, c'est moins une route qu'un chemin. » Hermione se frappa le front d'incrédulité. Il allait les faire tuer. « En fait, c'est même pas ça quand j'y repense, c'est plus une piste ! Bref, on était donc sur cette route, ou ce chemin, ou cette piste, puis on y était plus. Ce qui est un problème. Parce qu'on aurait du être au pays de Dain mardi dernier ! »

« En visite chez des parents éloignés ! » interrompit Dori en lançant un regard noir à Bofur, sachant qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

« Des cousins de cousins du côté de ma mère ! » reprit Bofur, mais il fut encore une fois coupé par le roi gobelin qui s'énervait.

« Tu la fermes ! » cria-t-il. « Très bien, s'il refuse de parler, nous les ferrons hurler ! » Tous les gobelins crièrent de joie. « Apportez la déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la broyeuse d'os ! Les plus jeunes d'abord ! » Le gobelin montra Ori, et Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, s'attirant le regard du roi gobelin.

« Attendez ! » cria Thorin en s'avançant.


	6. Chapitre 6

« Tiens tiens tiens ! » s'exclama le roi gobelin, tournant son regard vers Thorin. « regardez qui est là ! Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror ! Roi sous la montagne ! » le roi gobelin s'inclina moqueusement. « Oh mais j'oubliai ! Vous n'avez pas de montagnes ! Et vous n'êtes pas roi, ce qui fait de vous, un moins que rien ! » Hermione s'avança mais Dwalin la retint. « Je connais quelqu'un qui paierait cher pour votre tête ! Rien qu'une tête ! Détachée du reste ! Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ! Un vieil ennemi à vous ! Un orc pâle qui monte un warg blanc ! »

« Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. » répondit sombrement Thorin. « Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps ! »

« Donc le temps où il profanait serait révolu selon vous ? » s'exclama moqueusement le gros gobelin. Il ria et se tourna vers un mini gobelin. « Va prévenir l'orc pâle, dis lui que j'ai son futur trophée ! »

« Vous ne ferez aucun mal à Thorin ! » gronda violemment Hermione en s'approchant du roi gobelin. Dwalin grogna lorsqu'elle s'échappa de son emprise

« Une humaine. » sourit méchamment le roi gobelin. « Une délicieuse petite humaine. » Il plissa les yeux et l'attrapa, ne laissant personne réagir.

« Lâchez-moi ! » grogna Hermione en essayant de se libérer des mains géantes du gobelin.

« Lady Hermione ! » crièrent les nains.

« Hermione ! » s'époumona Thorin en s'avançant.

« Silence ! Ou je la tue sur la champs ! »

Les nains se turent et Thorin arrêta d'avancer. Le roi gobelin recommença à chanter tandis que les machines de tortures arrivaient. Un gobelin sortit l'épée de Thorin de son fourreau mais la balança violemment aux pieds du roi qui sauta loin d'elle, serrant Hermione encore plus dans sa main.

« Je connais cette épée ! C'est le fendoir à gobelins ! » cria le roi gobelin. Les petits gobelins s'écartèrent vivement et commencèrent à fouetter la compagnie. « La mordeuse, la lame qui a tranché un millier de tête ! Égorgez-les, frappez-les ! Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! »

Il regarda la jeune femme dans sa main et commença à serrer encore plus, la faisant hurler. Son hurlement retentit dans toute la caverne, déconcentrant de ce fait Thorin qui cria son nom. Il se fit néanmoins ensevelir sous une montagne de gobelins qui l'attaquèrent.

« Thorin ! » cria Hermione en le voyant à la limite de se faire tuer.

Elle recommença à hurler en ressentant la pression qu'exerçait la main du roi gobelin sur son corps. Hermione n'en put plus. Le douleur était trop forte. Elle parvint néanmoins à se concentrer et dans un grand cri de rage, elle lança un sort : « _EXPULSOOOOOO ! »_

Un halo bleu s'étendit rapidement autour d'elle, faisant voler tous les gobelins loin des nains et faisant lâcher prise le roi gobelin, qui tomba en arrière. Il eut un vent fort et au même moment, Gandalf arriva. Il ordonna aux nains de se saisir de leurs armes et de se battre. Hermione se releva donc avec beaucoup de difficultés, attrapa l'épée de Gryffondor et l'enfonça dans le bras du roi gobelin qui tentait de se relever lui aussi. Du sang noir atterrit sur son visage mais elle n'en tint pas cure puisque le roi gobelin était tombé dans le vide. L'arrivée de Gandalf lui avait redonné courage et elle se lança dans la bataille contre les gobelins, combinant magie et épée. Gandalf les conduit ensuite à travers les galeries du royaume des gobelins, leur ordonnant de se dépêcher. Ils coururent rapidement sur les ponts, tuant les nombreux gobelins qui essayaient de leur barrer la route, et arrivèrent finalement sur un autre pont où le roi gobelin arriva.

« Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper. » leur dit-il avec un sourire méchant. « Que va-t-il faire maintenant le magicien ? Et la sorcière ? » finit-il en regardant la jeune fille.

« ça ! » répondit-elle d'une voix sombre. Elle le toucha au dessus de l'oeil avec sa magie, profita du fait qu'il cachait son visage dans ses mains pour lui trancher le ventre avec l'épée dans sa main, puis lorsqu'il fut à genoux, elle lui trancha la tête. Elle regarda Gandalf qui levait les sourcils. Lorsque le roi gobelin s'écrasa sur le pont, ce dernier s'effrita et la compagnie tomba dans le vide. Hermione eut le souffle coupé en voyant le sol se rapprocher rapidement mais la seule pensée cohérente qu'elle eut fut de lancer un sort.

« _ARRESTO MOMENTUM !_ »

Ils atterrirent tous en douceur grâce à la jeune fille qui lâcha un autre soupir. Cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose, dans une banque...

« ça aurait pu être pire ! » plaisanta Bofur joyeusement. À peine eut-il dit cela, que le corps du roi gobelin atterrit sur eux.

« Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ? » grogna Dwalin

« Gandalf ! » s'écria Kili, effrayé en montrant la horde de gobelins arrivant vers eux.

« Il y en a beaucoup trop ! On a aucune chance ! » dit Dwalin à l'Istari

« Une seule chose nous sauvera ! La lumière ! » lui répondit le magicien en relevant tout le monde. Hermione grogna en se tenant les côtes mais se remit à courir. Ils coururent rapidement vers la sortir et rejoignirent la forêt où ils s'y enfoncèrent. Gandalf les compta un par un pour s'assurer que tout le monde soit là et soupira.

« Où est Bilbon ? » demanda-t-il. « Où est notre hobbit ? » Tous se regardèrent. « Où est notre hobbit ? » cria Gandalf.

« Il … Il était derrière nous dans la caverne et... » Hermione commença à paniquer et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. « Il était... il était.. » elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée pendant que les nains pestaient contre Bilbon. Gandalf s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa sa main sur son front dans une tentative de la calmer. Il y parvint heureusement.

« Où l'avez-vous pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Gandalf.

« Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand ils nous ont emmenés dans la grande salle ! » répondit Nori

« Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Dites-le moi ! » s'énerva le magicien

« Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! » intervint Thorin en colère. « Maître Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillé, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte ! Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit, il doit être loin ! »

« Vous vous trompez, Roi Thorin ! » s'énerva Hermione en s'approchant de Thorin. « Bilbon n'est pas parti loin. Je le sais ! Bilbon est beaucoup plus courageux que vous ne le laissez paraître ! Il pense peut-être à sa maison, mais il a eu le mérite d'être venu jusqu'ici avec nous alors qu'il n'était jamais parti de chez lui ! »

« Comment osez-vous, Lady Granger ? » grogna Thorin en plissant les yeux.

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité à un soit disant roi qui est incapable de voir plus haut que son nez ! » cria-t-elle, faisant exploser un arbre qui se trouver proche d'eux.

« Ne testez pas ma patience ! Vous n'êtes qu'une femme roturière qui ne sait rien faire sans l'aide des hommes ! » cria à son tour le nain.

« Arrêtez de me sous-estimer ! » Hermione sortit sa baguette qu'elle plaça sous le menton du roi. « Je suis la meilleure sorcière qu'il n'y a jamais eu depuis des centaines d'années ! Je vous interdit de me traiter comme cela ! »

« Assez ! » s'époumona Gandalf, les faisant sursauter tous les deux et se rendre compte de la proximité dans laquelle ils étaient. Les deux s'écartèrent rapidement et se tournèrent le dos. « Notre priorité est Bilbon. »

« Je suis là ! » répondit ce dernier en arrivant derrière eux.

« Bilbon Sacquet. Je n'ai jamais été si content de voir quelqu'un ! » rigola doucement Gandalf en s'approchant. Les nains commencèrent à lui poser plein de questions mais ils furent coupés par Hermione qui courut enlacer le hobbit, sous le grognement de mécontentement du roi nain.

« Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! » Hermione sourit à Bilbon qui avait ses bras autour d'elle. « J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir. »

« Et bien... Je suis ici. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ? » demanda brusquement Thorin d'une voix grave.

« Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début. » expliqua Bilbon en se tournant vers le roi des nains. « C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-de-Sac. Mes livres me manquent, et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas. C'est mon foyer. Alors je suis revenu parce que vous n'en avez aucun. De chez vous. On vous l'a pris. J'essaierai de vous aider à le reprendre. »

Hermione sourit puis entendant un bruit au loin, se tourna vers Gandalf.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse

« Fuyez ! Vite ! » cria Gandalf en se tournant vers les autres. Tout le monde se mit à courir dans la forêt, fuyant les hurlements des wargs qui les poursuivaient. Les bêtes étaient rapides mais la compagnie était encore loin d'eux, ce qui permettait d'avoir un léger avantage. Hermione sentit l'adrénaline monter en elle. Cette course lui rappelait celle avec Harry lors de la chasse des Horcruxes quand les mangemorts les avaient attrapés pour les amener au Manoir Malefoy. Elle lança un regard en arrière et s'aperçut que les loups s'approchaient de plus en plus. Elle fit exploser plusieurs arbres, essayant en vain de ralentir les bêtes. Elle accéléra sa course, attrapa Bilbon par le col de sa chemise et continua sa course. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Les bêtes finirent tout de même par les rattraper et Hermione dut utiliser la magie pour les tuer. Elle sourit à Bilbon qui venait de tuer un warg avec son épée, et lui attrapa le bras une nouvelle fois pour se remettre à courir. La compagnie arriva finalement, après plusieurs minutes de course intensive, au bord d'une falaise. C'était un cul de sac.

« Tous dans les arbres ! » ordonna Gandalf, rapidement. « Dépêchez-vous ! Aller ! Grimpez, Bilbon ! Grimpez ! »

Hermione se lança sur un arbre et grimpa avec agilité, tel un chat. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant tous les nains à côté d'elle, répartis sur les arbres, mais sa peur revint lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Bilbon était toujours en bas. Elle grogna et le hissa sur l'arbre le plus proche grâce à la magie. Les wargs s'agglutinèrent aux pieds des arbres, cherchant un moyen de les atteindre. La sorcière fronça les sourcils en voyant Gandalf attraper un papillon mais eut un léger sourire en le voyant le relâcher. Il envoyait un appel au secours. La nuit venait de tomber et elle dut plisser les yeux pour observer la scène devant elle. Les loups géants s'inclinèrent en voyant un orc pâle arriver sur un warg blanc, presque de peur.

« Azog ! » dit Thorin avec incrédulité. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle craignait pour ce qui risquait de se passer. L'orc pâle commença à parler dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas. Mais elle savait que cela ne devait pas être joyeux, à la vue du visage de Thorin qui devenait de plus ne plus grave. « C'est impossible ! » murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Les wargs commencèrent à courir vers les arbres, suite aux ordres d'Azog. Ils sautèrent sur les arbres, déchirant les branches et faisant trembler les arbres. Les racines commencèrent à se détacher du sol, faisant tanguer les arbres. L'arbre sur lequel se trouvait Bilbon s'arracha du sol et s'écrasa sur celui d'à côté, faisant tomber les arbres comme des dominos. Les nains sautèrent sur les arbres puis finirent par arriver sur le dernier, qui cependant, était à côté du vide. Azog ria et les wargs continuèrent à essayer de les tuer. Gandalf attrapa un pomme de pin et l'enflamma grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il la lança ensuite sur les wargs qui s'écartèrent vivement, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Azog. Le magicien refit la même chose et passa les pommes de pin en feu aux nains qui les lancèrent à leur tour sur les wargs qui s'enfuirent. La forêt s'enflamma tandis que l'arbre sur lequel la compagnie se trouvait se détachait lentement du sol, les faisant s'élever au dessus du vide.

« Monsieur Gandalf ! » pleura Dori, accroché à une branche. Ori tenait sous pied fermement puisque lui aussi pendait dans le vide. Dori lâcha la branche, n'en pouvant plus mais Gandalf lui fit attraper son sceptre.

« Accrochez-vous ! » cria le magicien, essayant de les remonter.

Pendant ce temps, Thorin se mit debout sur l'arbre, tout en regardant l'orc pâle. Il finit par ce mettre à courir vers lui, attrapant son bouclier dans sa main. Le feu continuait toujours à se répandre autour d'eux, et avec un cri de guerre, Azog sauta sur Thorin qui s'effondra par terre sous le poids du coup que le warg venait de lui donner. Thorin se releva avec difficulté mais Azog revint vers lui et lui donna un coup de massue qui le remit au sol.

« Noooon ! » cria Balin tandis que l'ennemi eut un hurlement de rage.

Bilbon se releva à son tour sur l'arbre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le warg de l'orc mordre férocement Thorin dans le flanc.

« Thorin ! » cria Dwalin en voyant son ami hurler de douleur. Il se releva mais la branche cassa sous son poids et il ne put rien faire.

Le warg blanc souleva le nain du sol et resserra sa mâchoire sur lui, faisant crier encore plus Thorin. Ce dernier réussit à donner un coup au warg, ce qui lui valut d'être jeté plus loin sur un pierre. Azog ordonna à un des orcs qui se trouvaient avec lui de lui ramener la tête du nain. L'orc descendit de son warg et s'approcha de Thorin, mettant son épée à sa gorge. Le roi nain essaya de récupérer son épée mais il ne le put. Bilbon expira un grand coup et sortit son épée. Cependant, il n'eut pas à intervenir. Au moment où l'orc allait trancher la tête de Thorin, un énorme lion sortit de nul part et sauta sur l'orc. Il le maintint au sol et lui arracha la tête sans plus de cérémonie. Le lion vint ensuite se poster venant Thorin, grognant méchamment à l'orc pâle qui le regardait. Azog ordonna une nouvelle fois à ses sbires de tuer, mais cette fois, la bête et les wargs s'avancèrent. Cependant, Bilbon arriva dans un grand cri suivi des autres nains et ils commencèrent à combattre les wargs. Le lion protégea du mieux qu'il put Thorin avec l'aide de Bilbon, mais ils furent envoyés plus loin par le warg blanc qui avançait, Azog sur son dos. Bilbon eut un gémissement de peur tandis que le lion grognait encore plus fort. Ils n'eurent cependant pas à se battre puisque des aigles apparurent, rattrapant Dori et Ori qui venait de finalement tomber, faisant fuir les wargs ou encore en en tuant quelques uns. Un des aigles attrapa Thorin et l'emmena loin du champs de bataille tandis qu'autres attrapaient les autres nains. Un aigle attrapa doucement le lion qui semblait lui aussi blessé, et les volatiles les menèrent loin sur les montagnes, sous les cris de rage de l'orc pâle. Ils finirent par poser la compagnie sur un sommet rocheux et Gandalf se précipita vers Thorin pour le soigner. Les autres nains se tournèrent vers le lion qui gémissait de douleur et s'avancèrent vers lui.

« La bête ? » demanda doucement Thorin en se réveillant, pensant au lion qui l'avait sauvé.

« Tout va bien. » rassura Gandalf avec un sourire. « Le lion est là, il est sain et sauf. » Son sourire disparut néanmoins en voyant le lion s'écrouler au sol. Il courut vers lui, faisant s'écarter les nains qui aidèrent Thorin à se relever. « Oh non, Hermione. À quoi pensiez-vous ? »

Sa seule réponse fut un doux gémissement. Les nains s'approchèrent du lion, ou plutôt de lionne, qui était au sol. Gandalf passa soigneusement sa main sur son flanc où une morsure était présente et la soigna. Sous les yeux étonnés de tous, la lionne devint humaine et prit les traits d'Hermione qui se releva en lâchant un souffle fragile.

« Vous ?! » s'exclama Thorin, étonné. Puis il se mit en colère. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris, Lady Granger ? Vous avez failli être tuée ! » gronda-t-il violemment. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement la remercier ? Elle venait de lui sauver la vie tout de même ! Thorin reprit : « N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les terres sauvages ? » il se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle. « Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ? » Il respirait désormais lourdement, tandis qu'elle avait la tête baissée. « Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie ! » finit-il par s'exclamer en la prenant dans ses bras. Tout d'abord étonnée, elle resta pantoise puis rendit l'étreinte. Elle eut un rire joyeux pour la première fois de l'aventure et les nains s'écrièrent de joie. Ils finirent par s'écarter, restant néanmoins très proche, l'un de l'autre. « Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous. » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Non, ne vous excusez pas. » lui répondit-elle doucement en se mordant la lèvre. Thorin la trouva très attirante, à ce moment là. « Je dois aussi m'excuser. De vous avoir cacher beaucoup de choses sur moi même. J'ai attisé votre méfiance envers moi et j'en suis désolée. » Elle finit par se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et se pencher vers son oreille. « Vous devriez aussi remercier Bilbon. Ce petit homme voulait aussi vous sauver et il m'a beaucoup aidée. » Le souffle contre son oreille lui provoqua des frissons. Hermione sourit puis s'écarta avec un sourire, tandis que Thorin, après quelques secondes pour retrouver son esprit, se dirigea vers Bilbon pour s'excuser. Hermione se retourna alors vers l'horizon regardant les aigles partir et fronça les sourcils en repensant à quelque chose. Profitant que les nains soient occupés à parler, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un léger Accio. Pendant plusieurs minutes rien ne se passa puis soudain un objet en bois arriva dans ses bras. Elle sourit et se retourna vers ses compagnons de voyages. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant un pic s'élever au loin. Elle sentit Thorin se positionner à côté d'elle et Gandalf derrière elle.

« Erebor. » murmura le magicien doucement. « La Montagne Solitaire. »

« Le dernier des grands royaumes de nains de la Terre du Milieu. » continua Hermione, tenant la poignée de l'épée qui pendait à sa hanche. Elle avait le bouclier en bois de Thorin derrière son dos.

« Notre royaume ! » dit Thorin, un vrai et grand sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Un corbeau ! » s'exclama Oin, son corné à son oreille. « Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la montagne ! »

« Mon cher Oin » dit joyeusement Gandalf, tandis qu'Hermione posait sa main sur le bras de Thorin. « Il s'agit d'une grive ! »

« Considérons ça comme un signe. » commença Thorin d'une voix plus sérieuse. « Un bon présage ! » il tourna sa tête en souriant vers Hermione

« Vous avez raison. » acquiesça la jeune fille, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous. » continua Bilbon, souriant légèrement lui-aussi.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes encore à regarder l'horizon puis décidèrent de continuer leur route. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et ils avaient encore une longue route à faire. Hermione soupira en reprenant la marche. Cela faisait plus de 36 heures que la compagnie n'avait pas dormi et la sorcière commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Elle sourit doucement en voyant Bilbon discuter avec Fili et Kili et regarda le ciel. Harry et Ron lui manquaient. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue en pensant à eux. Non. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle allait bientôt les revoir et rentrer auprès des siens. Elle regarda enfin Thorin qui parlait à Balin et Dwalin et eut un autre soupir fragile. Ce nain et sa compagnie étaient désormais une grande partie de sa vie. Et même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait de profonds sentiments pour le roi Thorin. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle le connaissait. Elle avait vu de multiples facettes de sa personnalité, les meilleures comme les pires. Mais serait-elle vraiment capable de le laisser derrière ? Serait-elle vraiment capable de rentrer à Poudlard et d'oublier toute cette aventure ? Elle n'en savait rien.

« à quoi pensez-vous Lady Granger ? » demanda Dwalin avec son accent épais

« Je pensais à la maison » lui répondit-elle sombrement en regardant le ciel. Les nains cessèrent de parler et la regardèrent. Thorin fronça les sourcils. Il savait que son monde lui manquait. Mais conscient de cela ou pas, il ne voulait pas la laisser repartir. Oui, elle était une humaine et encore plus une sorcière. Mais il ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle.

« Elle vous manque ? » dit doucement Bilbon en marchant à côté d'elle.

« Oui. Beaucoup. » acquiesça la sorcière en baissant la tête. Les larmes commencèrent à monter. Elle ferma les yeux fortement, puis relevant la tête, se tourna vers le hobbit. « Mais dites-moi, Monsieur Gloin ! » cria-t-elle pour que le nain l'entende depuis sa place loin devant elle. « Parlez-moi de votre femme et de votre fils ! »

Le nain eut alors un grand sourire et commença alors à raconter des histoires sur sa femme et son fils. Hermione eut un sourire doux en voyant le nain divaguait et tourna son regard vers les deux frères qui grimaçaient en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Quand Gloin commence, il a du mal à s'arrêter. » grogna Bofur en croisant les bras.

Hermione regarda Bilbon qui souriait et secoua la tête. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel et constata que la journée était bien avancée. Thorin finit par appeler le semi-homme pour qu'il inspecte les alentours. Hermione fronça les sourcils en le voyant grimper les roches abruptes et retint son souffle en le voyant presque tomber. Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant en haut et s'assit proche des deux frères. Elle frissonna en entendant les wargs au loin, mais ne dit rien. Ses sens d'animagus lui apprirent aussi qu'une autre bête se trouvait proche d'eux. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque Bilbon revint en courant vers eux.

« La horde est proche ? » demanda Thorin en s'approchant du petit sentier où déboulait Bilbon

« Trop proche ! » acquiesça rapidement le semi-homme. « à deux lieux, pas plus ! » Il s'arrêta devant la sorcière qui venait de se relever et continua. « Mais ce n'est pas le pire ! »

« Les wargs ont flairé notre odeur ? » questionna Dwalin en lançant un regard inquiet la jeune femme.

« Pas encore. » répondit Bilbon, essoufflé. « Mais ça viendra ! Nous avons un autre problème ! »

« Ils vous ont vu ? » Gandalf intervint, la voix inquiète. Il haussa les sourcils devant la tête que faisait le hobbit. « Ils vous ont vu. » finit-il par dire.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! »

« Ah ! Que vous avais-je dit ! » sourit Gandalf en regardant les nains. Hermione fronça les sourcils et lança un regard inquiet à Thorin qui s'était positionné à côté d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frisonner en le sentant si proche. « Discret comme une souris ! » reprit Gandalf. « L'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. »

« Ecoutez-moi ! » supplia Bilbon, de plus en plus paniqué. « Je vous en pris ! Ecoutez-moi ! » s'écria-t-il soudain, attirant enfin l'attention des nains. « J'essaie de vous dire qu'il y a autre chose là haut ! » Les nains se lancèrent des regards soucieux.

« Quelle forme cela avait-il ? » demanda soudain Gandalf, inquiet. « Comme un ours ? »

« Oui.. » Bilbon s'arrêta et lança un regard étonné au magicien. « Oui, mais plus gros. Beaucoup plus gros ! »

« Vous saviez pour cette bête ! » grogna Bofur tandis que Gandalf faisait une grimace et leur tournait le dos. « Il faut rebrousser chemin ! »

« Et tomber aux mains des Orcs ? » lui répondit Thorin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bilbon. Les nains commencèrent à parler entre eux et la sorcière rejoignit Gandalf sur la falaise.

« Vous avez un plan, n'est-ce pas Albus, » souffla-t-elle doucement en regardant loin devant elle.

« C'est exact, ma chère. » acquiesça l'ancien directeur. « Il y a une maison ! » reprit-il pour l'ensemble de la compagnie. « Pas très loin d'ici, où nous pourrions trouver refuge. »

« La maison de qui ? » questionna sombrement le chef de la compagnie. « D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. » répondit énigmatiquement le magicien. « Il nous aidera ou... il nous tuera. »

« Magnifique. » souffla la sorcière en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « On y va ou on campe ici toute la nuit ? »

« Quel choix avons-nous ? » demanda Thorin en regardant la sorcière. L'ours géant rugit de loin.

« Aucun ! »

La compagnie se mit à courir pendant longtemps. Le jour venait de refaire surface et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à ce refuge.

« Pas très loin d'ici, vous avez dit ! » grogna-t-elle en fusillant du regard son ancien directeur. « Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ! » les nains autour d'elle eurent un sursaut en l'entendant crier.

Gandalf n'en tint pas compte et continua à les encourager à aller plus vite. Enfin, Azog et ses orcs les poursuivaient et ne semblaient pas vouloir les lâcher. Hermione allait sortir sa baguette pour créer quelque chose pour ralentir l'ennemi, mais la compagnie s'arrêta dans la forêt lorsqu'ils entendirent le hurlement de l'ours géant.

« De ce côté ! Vite ! » cria Gandalf en recommençant à courir.

Hermione soupira en recommençant sa course et attrapa le bras de Bombur qui semblait terrifié. Thorin se retourna vers elle quelques fois pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et elle en fut touchée. Peut-être que le roi nain ressentait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, après tout. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de quoi elle pensait dans un moment aussi critique, elle secoua la tête et accéléra. Ils sortirent de la forêt et aperçurent enfin la maison dont Gandalf leur avait parlé. À la surprise de tous, Bombur accéléra à sa suite et finit même par la dépasser, effrayé. La jeune femme eut un léger rire nerveux et lança un regard derrière elle. Un énorme ours arrivé dans leur direction. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers les nains qui ne parvenaient pas à ouvrir la porte.

« Oh mais poussez-vous ! » cria-t-elle rapidement en s'approchant de la porte. « _ALOHOMORA_! »

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et tous rentrèrent rapidement. Seulement, au moment de refermer la porte, la bête arriva et essaya de passer. Les nains utilisèrent toutes leurs forces pour pouvoir fermer la porte et Hermione soupira de soulagement lorsque l'ours partit.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda Ori, d'une voix tremblante.

« ça c'est notre hôte ! » répondit Gandalf, sous les yeux effrayés des nains. Gandalf eut un léger sourire en voyant Hermione comprendre et continua. « Il s'appelle Beorn. Et... C'est un changeur de peau. » Hermione lança un regard à la compagnie qui semblait effrayée. « Parfois, c'est un énorme ours brun. Parfois, c'est un homme grand et fort. » Il s'avança vers les vaches qu'il y avait dans l'étable. Puisque oui, ils se trouvaient dans une étable. « L'ours est imprévisible, mas l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains. »

« Il s'éloigne ! » murmura Ori doucement.

« Écartes-toi de là ! » s'écria Dori, furieux, en éloignant son cousin de la porte. « Ce n'est pas naturel ! Rien ne l'est ! Ça crève les yeux ! Il est soumis à un maléfice ! »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, Maître Dori. » interrompit Hermione en s'avançant vers Gandalf. « Il n'est soumis qu'à son propre enchantement. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez vous d'abord en changeur de peau ? » grogna Nori en croisant les bras. Hermione serra les dents mais sourit tout de même.

« Hermione, ici présente, est ce que nous appelons dans son monde, un animagus. » sourit doucement Gandalf, fier de son ancienne élève.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un animagus ? » demanda Dwalin en regardant Hermione.

« Un animagus est un sorcier qui a la possibilité de se métamorphoser à volonté en animal. » dit-elle doucement en levant la tête fièrement.

« Je vois. » Thorin s'était avancé. Il finit par froncer les sourcils. « Vous avez utilisé ce pouvoir pour me sauver hier. »

« C'est exactement ça Thorin. » murmura la sorcière en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Et votre animal est un lion. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Hermione acquiesça. « Intéressant. »

« Bien ! À présent, tâchez de dormir ! » ordonna Gandalf en retirant son chapeau. « Vous tous ! Vous ne craignez rien ici, cette nuit. » Il se tourna vers Hermione et murmura. « Du moins, je l'espère. »

La sorcière leva un sourcil avant de secouer la tête et d'aller se trouver un tas de foin en guise de lit. Elle s'adossa au bois de la maison et sortit sa baguette. Elle s'amusa comme en 6ème année à faire apparaître des petites perruches et eut un léger sourire en sentant un poids atterrir à côté d'elle.

« C'est de la belle magie, Hermione. » murmura le nain en sortant sa pipe.

« Merci. » sourit la sorcière, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec elle. Depuis qu'elle s'était enfin avouée ses sentiments pour le nain, elle ne faisait qu'avoir des réactions bizarres : des joues qui rougissaient, la peau qui frissonnait, ou encore des papillons dans le ventre. Elle finit par faire disparaître les oiseaux, et par se tourner vers le roi. « Je vais finir par croire que vous recherchez ma compagnie et que vous aimez passer du temps avec moi. » plaisanta-t-elle doucement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et si c'était le cas ? » répondit le nain en se penchant vers elle.

 _Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Thorin Ecu-de-chêne flirte avec moi._

Hermione ne répondit pas, troublée par cette proximité. Elle frissonna et regarda le roi dans les yeux. Elle se fit alors emprisonner dans une mer bleue sans fin. Thorin finit par se reculer, fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur la jeune femme et sourit doucement.

« J'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient. » dit doucement Hermione en sortant le bouclier qu'elle avait mis dans son sac de perles plus tôt.

« Comment... ? » Thorin le récupéra, le portant à bout de doigts comme attentif à ne pas le briser.

« J'ai réussi à le récupérer lorsque nous venions d'être sauvés par les aigles. » expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Thorin hocha la tête et la regarda finalement les yeux brillants. Elle comprit. _Je vous remercie_. disaient-ils

« Parlez-moi de votre monde, Hermione. Je veux tout savoir. »

« Errr.. » Hermione fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de savoir si oui ou non, elle voulait qu'il sache. Elle avait fait beaucoup de choses mauvaises durant la 2ème guerre sorcière et avait aussi subi beaucoup de choses. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que leur vison d'elle change, surtout que la compagnie, sans comprendre Bilbon et Gandalf, avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Thorin dut sentir son hésitation puisque son sourire disparut et il redevint sérieux.

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Hermione » lui dit-il doucement.

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Thorin. » le coupa la jeune femme en se passant les mains sur le visage. « Je ne peux juste pas vous le dire. » Elle sut que c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire en voyant le visage du nain se fermer. Elle grimaça et tenta de lui toucher le bras mais il la repoussa. Elle glissa son regard sur la pièce et s'aperçut que tous les nains dormaient.

« Je vous ai acceptée dans ma quête, vous ai fait confiance depuis le début, je vous ai emmenée avec moi, et vous me refusez cela ?! » murmura furieusement Thorin en se relevant. « Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de vous, Lady Granger. Vous me décevez. »

Hermione baissa la tête, se sentant coupable. Elle savait que ses secrets mettaient en péril sa relation avec tout le monde, mais qu'adviendrait-il s'ils venaient à apprendre ce qu'elle avait fait durant la guerre ? Oui, certes, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais la repousseraient-ils ? Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Elle retint un sanglot et tourna le dos à Thorin qui s'allongea à côté de Dwalin. Non. Ils ne connaîtraient pas son passé, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'ils devaient continuer à la croire douce et gentille, même si elle devait s'éloigner de Thorin ou provoquer son courroux.


	7. Chapitre 7

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Un sentiment de malaise intense venait d'apparaître et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle regarda autour et frissonna. L'air autour d'elle semblait rempli de magie noire. Elle allait aller se recoucher lorsqu'un éclat doré attira son attention. Elle plissa les yeux et finit par comprendre que c'était quelque chose que Bilbn Sacquet tenait dans sa main. La magie noire semblait converger vers cet anneau et cela l'inquiéta. Que faisait Bilbon avec un artifact de magie noire. Elle se leva silencieusement et s'approcha du hobbit.

« C'est très intéressant ce que vous avez là, Monsieur Bilbon. » murmura-t-elle froidement au Hobbit qui sursauta et cacha l'anneau dans sa poche.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » bégaya le semi-homme en se recouchant. « Vous devriez vous recoucher. »

« Vous voulez me faire croire à moi, une sorcière, que je n'ai pas vu que cet anneau était porteur de magie noire ? » Elle s'allongea à côté de lui tandis qu'il déglutissait. « Je vous promets que je n'en parlerai à personne, Bilbon. Mais dites-moi où vous avez eu cet artifact de magie noire ? »

Bilbon ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers elle, qui levait un sourcil.

« Très bien. » acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête et en sortant l'anneau de sa poche.

Il commença alors à lui raconter qu'il était tombé dans les cavernes des montagnes lors de la capture de la compagnie par les gobelins et qu'une créature nommée Gollum l'avait perdu. Il avait fini par récupérer l'anneau et était revenu avec la compagnie. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. C'était la responsabilité de Bilbon après tout. Elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par la voix du Hobbit qui semblait être parti dans une autre histoire. Elle ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, les ronflements des nains toujours présents. Elle s'étira tel un chat qui venait de se réveiller et se leva sous le regard d'un magicien et d'un roi. Elle finit par se retourner et les voir. Sa culpabilité revint de plein fouet en voyant le comportement distant du roi nain, mais finit par sourire doucement à Gandalf. Elle écouta les deux hommes parler doucement pendant quelques minutes, puis finit par se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle sourit en voyant les géantes abeilles volant dans les vertes prairies. Elle sursauta tout de même en entendant le son d'une hache s'abattre sur du bois. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres qui avaient été rejoints par le reste de la compagnie, sauf Bilbon qui dormait un peu plus loin. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'autre fenêtre où ils y virent Beorn, torse nu, dehors avec une hache à la main.

« Je serais d'avis de filer par la porte de derrière ! » s'écria doucement Nori en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je ne fuis devant personne ! » répliqua Dwalin en faisant face à son compagnon nain. « Bête ou homme ! »

« Inutile de discuter ! » s'écria Gandalf en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Nous ne pouvons pas traverser les terres sauvages sans l'aide de Beorn. Nous serons traqués, tués, avant d'atteindre la forêt. » Gandalf se tourna vers Bilbon et Hermione. « Bilbon, Miss Granger. Vous voilà ! Bien ! Bien ! Bien ! Bien ! Ceci va demander beaucoup de doigter, et nous devons procéder en douceur. La dernière personne à l'avoir effarouché, a été réduite en lambeaux. » les nains se regardèrent entre eux. « J'irai en premier. Oh et Hermione ! Vous venez avec moi ! » Thorin lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. La jeune femme s'avança à côté du magicien et sourit doucement à Kili et Fili qui la regardaient moqueur. « Quant à vous autres, vous attendrez ici. Vous ne sortez pas ! Pas avant que j'en donne le signal. » Les nains acquiescèrent et Gandalf allait reprendre son explication quand la sorcière posa sa main sur son bras, le faisant sursauter légèrement.

« Je pense qu'ils ont compris, Gandalf. » dit-elle doucement. « Ces braves nains doivent rester tranquilles sans faire de désordre ni trop de bruit. » Les nains acquiescèrent et les deux sorciers sortirent.

Gandalf déglutit en voyant Beorn couper une bûche de bois en deux. Il se racla plusieurs fois la gorge sous le regard rieur de la sorcière.

« Vous êtes anxieux. » affirma-t-elle avec un léger rire. Gandalf la regarda mais retourna vite la tête vers Beorn en sursautant.

« Anxieux ? » grogna-t-il en se accélérant le pas. « Quelle sottise ! » Il s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres du changeur de peau. « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il, inquiet. Il se recula vivement en voyant la grande hache se lever mais saluer une nouvelle fois l'homme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit ce dernier d'une voix sombre et grave, s'arrêtant de couper des bûches.

« Je suis Gandalf ! » répondit doucement le magicien en souriant. « Gandalf le Gris. » Il s'inclina respectueusement tandis que le changeur de peau se tournait vers eux.

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé. » dit Beorn. Gandalf perdit son sourire et déglutit une autre fois.

« Je suis un magicien. » expliqua-t-il doucement, en s'appuyant sur son baton. « Peut-être connaissez-vous mon confrère, Radagast le Brun. Il réside à la lisière Sud de la forêt noire. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » grogna Beorn en plissant les yeux. Hermione décida d'intervenir.

« Bonjour Maître Beorn. » sourit-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui. « Nous voulions simplement vous remercier de nous avoir permis de nous ressourcer dans votre demeure, cette nuit. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Beorn aggripa un peu plus sa hache.

« C'est Lady Granger. » dit nerveusement Gandalf en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas une naine, n'est-ce pas ? » grogna le changeur de peau en soulevant légèrement sa hache.

« Non maître Beorn. » sourit la sorcière en levant les mains, pour le calmer. « Je suis une humaine, en plus d'être une sorcière. »

« Une humaine et un magicien. » soupira Beorn en reposant sa hache sur le sol. « Que faites-vous dans le coin ? »

« Il se trouve que nous avons passé un mauvais quart d'heure avec les gobelins dans les montagnes. » bégaya le magicien, sous le regard incrédule de la sorcière.

« Pourquoi avez-vous approché les gobelins ? » demanda sombrement Beorn. « C'est stupide de faire ça ! »

« Vous avez parfaitement raison ! » acquiesça Gandalf en levant la main et en l'agitant.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Les nains allaient prendre ce signe pour le signal ! Elle ferma fermement les yeux et soupira en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Beorn se méfia et leva sa hache, prêt à attaquer. Les nains sortirent deux par deux, sous les explications bancales du magicien qui lançait des regards furieux à la compagnie. Bilbon glapit en voyant Beorn et se cacha derrière Dori. Hermione cacha sa tête dans sa main et eut un soupir d'exaspération. Il allait se passait quelque chose. Elle lança un regard craintif au changeur de peau et s'aperçut qu'il fixait un des nains, avec un regard indéchiffrable. Thorin. Elle prit alors le risque de s'approcher doucement de l'homme.

« Monsieur Beorn. Permettez-moi de vous présenter la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui lança un regard craintif. Beorn la regarda puis soupira avant de laisser tomber sa hache et de les inviter à rentrer. Tout le monde prit place autour d'une table en bois et Hermione fut obligée de s'asseoir à côté de Thorin par manque de place. Il l'ignora et se concentra sur le changeur de peau qui versait du lait dans des verres.

« Alors vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Ecu-de-chêne. » dit-il en regardant le roi nain. Thorin lui lança un regard mais ne dit rien. « Dites-moi. » continua le géant. « Pourquoi Azog le Profanateur est-il à vos trousses ? »

« Vous connaissez Azog ? » demanda doucement Thorin, les bras toujours croisés. « Comment ? » demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Mon peuple fut le premier à vivre dans les montagnes. Avant que les orcs n'arrivent des contrées du nord. » commença à expliquer le changeur de peau. « Le profanateur a tué presque toute ma famille. Les autres sont devenus ces esclaves. » Hermione remarque enfin la chaîne qu'il avait à sa main gauche. « Pas pour le travail, voyez-vous. Mais pour son plaisir. » Il fit quelques pas et servit du lait à Ori. « Mettre en cage des changeurs de peau et les torturer la nuit lui plaisait beaucoup apparemment. »

« Il y en a d'autres comme vous ? » demanda doucement Bilbon en se redressant sur son siège.

« Il y en avait beaucoup. » Beorn détourna le regard.

« Et maintenant ? » questionna une nouvelle fois le hobbit.

« Maintenant, il n'y en a plus qu'un. »

Il y eut alors un gros silence. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et finit par se lever avant de se diriger vers Beorn.

« Je suis désolée, Maître Beorn. » commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Je comprends votre douleur. » Elle posa sa main sur le poignet enchaîné et le regarda. « Mais vous avez de la chance de vivre pour vous rappeler votre histoire et celle de votre espèce. » Elle ferma doucement les yeux et laissa sa magie couler vers le poignet de Beorn. La chaîne tomba au sol, le délivrant.

« Vous êtes différentes. » dit-il simplement en se massant son poignet nouvellement libéré. « Votre odeur est différente. » Les nains s'étouffèrent avec leur lait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on devait dire à une dame. « Vous sentez le félin... » continua Béorn, tandis qu'Hermione souriait.

« En effet, Maître Beorn. » acquiesça-t-elle doucement. « J'en suis une. Tout comme vous, vous êtes un ours lorsque vous le souhaitez, moi je suis un lion. » Le regard du changeur de peau s'éclaira légèrement. « Non, Maître Beorn. Vous n'êtes plus tout seul. » Hermione tapota doucement son poignet, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait réellement atteindre et partit se rasseoir.

« Donc, il vous faut atteindre la montagne, avant les derniers jours de l'automne ? » dit Beorn en s'asseyant.

« Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin, oui. » acquiesça Gandalf en fumant sa pipe. Thorin avait le regard dans le vide.

« Le temps va vous manquer. » informa le changeur de peau.

« C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la forêt noire » continua Gandalf.

« Un mal est à l'oeuvre dans cette forêt. Sous ces arbres se cachent des créatures féroces. Je ne m'y risquerai qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. »

« Nous prendrons la route des elfes. » Rassura le magicien. « Ce chemin est encore sûr. » Thorin commença à s'agiter sur son siège. Hermione fronça les sourcils devant son comportement mais ne dit rien.

« Sûr ? Les elfes de la forêt noire ne sont pas comme leurs semblables. Ils sont moins subtils et plus dangereux. » Thorin n'écoutait pas les paroles de l'homme et s'était levé pour regarder par la fenêtre. « Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » murmura Thorin en se retournant vers lui.

« Ces terres sont infestées d'Orcs. Leurs membres ne cessent d'augmenter. Et vous êtes à pied. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la forêt noire vivant. » Beorn se leva de son siège. « Je n'aime pas les nains. Ils sont cupides et aveugles. Aveugles face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leur. » Beorn attrapa une souris blanche qui courait sur la table. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes puis reporta son regard sur le chef de la compagnie. « Mais les orcs, je les haie plus encore. » Il relâcha la petite créature. « Que vous faut-il ? »

Gandalf se leva et demanda des poneys ainsi que de quoi manger. Hermione soupira et sortit prendre l'air. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit en sentant un papillon se poser sur son nez. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le faisant fuir puis s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur le sol. Elle laissa sa magie couler vers le sol et se connecter avec celle de la Terre du Milieu. Elle se sentit alors plus forte. La magie de la Terre du Milieu était différente de la sienne et pouvoir la sentir et la manipuler ne pouvait que la rendre plus forte. Elle soupira en se remettant debout et posa sa main sur l'épée de Gryffondor qui se trouvait à sa hanche. Elle resta encore quelques minutes de plus à regarder le paysage puis se dirigea vers un beau cheval noir que Beorn fournissait. Elle sourit à Dwalin et Balin qui étaient à côté d'elle et commença à caresser l'animal. Elle finit par monter dessus et attendre le reste. Elle sourit à Beorn et le remercia chaudement pour son hospitalité. Le géant posa son énorme main sur sa tête et tapota doucement, comme un père l'aurait fait à sa fille.

« Prenez soin de vous, Lady Granger. Une jeune femme comme vous est en grand danger dans une compagnie de ce genre. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Maître Beorn. » rassura la jeune femme en attrapant sa grosse main.

Elle sourit puis lui tourna le dos et rejoignit Kili et Fili à l'avant. Elle les écouta blaguer quelques minutes le temps que Gandalf ne les rejoigne, pressé par les cris des wargs qui se trouvaient proche d'eux. Ils galopèrent une bonne partie de la journée, traversant les plaines vertes, les forêts, suivis par Beorn changé en ours. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'en fin d'après-midi, devant la forêt noire. Ils descendirent des chevaux et avancèrent vers une table ronde qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.

« La porte des elfes. » murmura Gandalf en regardant autour de lui. « C'est ici que commence le sentier qui traverse la forêt noire ! » cria-t-il en se tournant vers les autres.

« Aucun signe des orcs ! » informa Dwalin en descendant à son tour de son poney. « La chance est de notre côté. »

« Libérez les poneys ! » ordonna Gandalf après plusieurs secondes de silence. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle soupira en sentant la pluie. « Qu'ils retournent chez leur maître ! »

« Cette forêt semble malade. » dit Bilbon, tandis qu'Hermione posait sa main sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle la laissa tomber après plusieurs secondes. Elle ne ressentait pas la magie qui coulait normalement dans la végétation de la Terre du Milieu. « Comme si elle était la proie d'une chose nuisible. »

« Avec raison, Monsieur Sacquet. Avec raison. » dit-elle sombrement en regardant les nains.

« N'y a-t-il pas moyen de la contourner ? » demanda le hobbit avec espoir

« Si en faisant un détour de 200 milles vers le nord ! » lui répondit Gandalf, en fronçant les sourcils face à la pluie. « Ou le double de cette distance ! » Il avança encore un peu plus dans la forêt. « Vers le Sud. »

Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches et se tourna vers son cheval pour lui dire au revoir. Elle enleva la selle qu'elle miniaturisa et qu'elle mit dans son sac de perles, avant de lui tapoter le flanc et de le laisser partir. Plusieurs poneys blancs le suivirent et elle sourit. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir retrouver la même liberté qu'eux. Son regard dériva vers le chef de la compagnie. Ce têtu roi nain qui lui faisait la tête. Bon, elle le méritait, mais elle souhaitait qu'il puisse la voir comme elle, elle le voyait. Un homme fort, courageux et loyal à ses idéaux. Elle ressentit des papillons dans le ventre en pensant ainsi et secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas ressentir ce genre de choses. Elle allait bientôt repartir, puis ce n'était pas le moment de ressentir ce genre de choses.

« Pas mon cheval ! » cria Gandalf derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. « J'en ai besoin »

« Vous allez nous quitter ? » demanda Bilbon, inquiet.

« Si je vous laisse, c'est que j'y suis contraint. » acquiesça le magicien. Hermione croisa les bras et le regarda parler avec le hobbit. Ce vieux fou leur cachait quelque chose et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Elle s'avança vers Kili et Fili qui discutaient avec Dwalin et croisa les bras. « Je vous attendrai sur le promontoire, face au versant sud d'Erebor. » informa Gandalf en se dirigeant vers son cheval. « Gardez la carte et la clé en lieux sûrs, et n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans moi ! » Il regarda directement Thorin qui acquiesça sèchement. « Ce n'est plus le Vert-Bois d'antan ! » avertit le magicien, près à monter sur son cheval. « Il y a une rivière dans ces bois qui a été soumise à un enchantement. Surtout, ne touchez pas l'eau ! Traversez par le pont de pierre. Dans cette forêt, l'air lui-même est chargée d'illusions ! Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer ! » Gandalf monta enfin sur son cheval.

« Nous fourvoyer ? » grommela Bilbon, inquiet. « Comment ça ? » Il regarda le sentier.

« Restez sur le sentier ! » ordonna Gandalf, sérieux. « Ne le quittez pas ! Si vous le quittez, vous ne le retrouverez jamais. » Et il partit.

« En route. » ordonna Thorin en s'avançant vers l'entrée de la forêt. « Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil, le jour de Durin. »

Hermione se frotta le visage et suivit les nains dans la forêt. À peine elle y entra qu'elle sentit la magie noire de la forêt, présente tout autour d'eux. Ils marchèrent pendant ce qui sembla à la sorcière, des heures. Elle était fatiguée et s'irritait de plus en entendant les nains se plaindre. Ils mirent beaucoup de temps à trouver la rivière et le pont en pierre, mais ils finirent par y arriver. Cependant, il était détruit.

« On pourrait traverser à la nage ! » dit Bofur après avoir soufflé.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Gandalf ? » intervint le chef de la compagnie. « Toute la forêt est porteuse de maléfice. Les eaux de la rivière sont enchantées. »

« Elles n'ont pas l'air si enchanté que ça » répliqua Bofur, en regardant attentivement l'eau de la rivière.

« Il faut trouver un autre moyen de traverser. » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Il était très difficile pour elle de ne pas s'endormir. « _REPARO_! » murmura-t-elle doucement. Elle sourit doucement en voyant le pont se reconstruire. Elle allait appeler les autres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà tous agglutinés dans des branches. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » cria-t-elle furieuse. Les nains tournèrent la tête vers elle. « Sortez de là immédiatement avant que l'un de vous ne tombe dans cette eau ! Je viens de réparer le pont, je vous signale ! » Thorin lui jeta un regard noir et l'ignora en continuant sa route, tandis que les autres nains revenaient vers la rive pour utiliser le pont. Seulement, Bombur s'endormit en plein chemin et tomba dans l'eau, allongé sur le dos. Hermione gémit de frustration et sortit sa baguette pour le faire léviter. Elle le posa sur le pont à côté d'elle et laissa les autres nains le porter pour se diriger à côté de Thorin et de Bilbon.

Un cerf d'un blanc pur apparut soudain en face d'eux. Il les regarda pendant quelques minutes et Thorin en profita pour préparer son arc. Hermione commença doucement à s'approcher, cherchant à paraître comme un ami et non pas un ennemi, et allait presque l'attendre quand une flèche effleura son oreille pour aller se planter dans les arbres derrière le cerf qui avait fui. Elle se retourna furieusement vers Thorin et le rejoignit à grands pas.

« Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça. » disait Bilbon en regardant le cerf s'enfuir. « Un cerf porte chance. »

« Je ne crois pas à la chance ! » grogna Thorin en réponse. « La chance on se la crée ! »

« Idiot ! » souffla Hermione en passant à côté de lui, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Thorin lui lança un regard furieux et allait parler lorsque les autres nains arrivèrent à leur niveau et continuèrent à avancer, portant le gros nains sur une civière aménagée. Ils marchèrent encore une fois pendant des heures, la tête de plus en plus lourde, des vertiges de plus en plus forts. Hermione finit par s'asseoir sur une branche avec Bilbon, tandis que Thorin s'appuyait lui aussi à une branche. Il sembla alors à la sorcière que le jeune hobbit parlait mais elle ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. La seule chose qu'elle comprit, c'est qu'il devait y avoir des araignées dans la forêt. En effet, Bilbon venait de faire vibrer les toiles qu'il y avait à coté d'eux et cela lui remit quelques peu les idées en place. Elle se releva d'un coup, se tenant à une branche le temps que son vertige passe, et se mit à marcher après les autres. Elle essaya tant bien que mal à raisonner Thorin pour revenir sur le sentier, mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas. Elle finit par se mettre devant lui pour lui barer la route, mais il la poussa violemment loin de lui, la faisant tomber par terre. Elle grimaça en sentant quelque chose s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse mais se releva péniblement. Et en effet, un morceau de bois était maintenant logé dans sa chair. Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre en l'enlevant et invoqua un bandage pour ne pas que sa plaie s'infecte. Elle grogna. Ce maudit roi nain allait finir par la tuer. Elle croisa les bras et suivit les nains, boitant un peu, sans rien dire. Elle souffla en ressentant une nouvelle fois le malaise et finit par s'adosser une nouvelle fois à un arbre. Elle grogna puis se remit à marcher. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Ori ramassait quelque chose qui ressemblait à la besace de Bofur puis continua sa marche. Elle regarda autour et finit par se rendre compte du problème.

« On ne fait que tourner en rond ! » dit-elle fortement aux autres. « On est perdu ! »

« On ne l'est pas ! » objecta le roi nain en la fusillant du regard. « On continue vers l'est ! »

« Si nous sommes perdus, Thorin ! » lui hurla Hermione, à bout de nerf. « Regardez autour de vous ! Dites-moi où se trouve l'est ? » Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui. « C'est de votre faute ! Mais j'oubliai ! Vous avez un sens de l'orientation inexistant ! »

« Comment osez-vous me parler comme cela, sorcière ! » lui répondit violemment le nain en resserrant sa main sur son épée. « Je suis le roi, je mérite le respect ! Vous n'êtes qu'une étrangère qui n'a été acceptée dans cette quête que parce que Gandalf était là ! »

Les nains autour d'eux commencèrent eux aussi à se disputer et à se battre, sans se rendre compte du danger qui rôdait autour d'eux. Thorin finit par réclamer le silence, sentant qu'on l'observait. Hermione, se trouvant derrière les nains, sortit violemment sa baguette mais n'eut pas le temps de faire grand chose puisque quelque chose lui piqua l'épaule. Elle sentit alors ses muscles se paralyser et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans quelque chose de gluant et collant. Puis les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Beorn, la forêt noire, les vertiges, la dispute avec Thorin, son mal de jambe, les araignées, les... LES ARAIGNÉES ! Elle comprit soudain pourquoi elle avait été paralysée. Une araignée avait dû la piquer. Elle essaya donc de sortir de la toile mais elle se sentit soudain tomber, rebondissant sur des branches, pour finir sa course (ou sa chute) sur le sol. Elle réussit tout de même à sortir un poignard de sa botte et à couper la toile. Elle se débattit quelques minutes pour se débarrasser de tous les lambeaux et respira un grand coup l'air. Elle se leva et aida les autres à se libérer.

« Où est Bilbon ? » demanda un des nains.

« Je suis là ! » cria ce dernier du haut d'un arbre.

Il se fit alors attaquer par une araignée et Hermione lança un sort pour le défendre. Elle soupira en le voyant au sol et suivit la compagnie, sûre que le hobbit la suivrait. Elle commença cependant à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit le nombre d'araignées géantes descendre des arbre. La sorcière souffla un bon coup et sortit l'épée de gryffondor pour s'attaquer à une des bêtes qui venait vers elle. Elle lança un sort sur une seconde qui s'approchait trop près de Kili. Ce dernier se retourna et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de retourner rapidement se battre. Elle finit par se retrouver encercler par les araignées et comprit enfin pourquoi Ron avait tant peur d'elles. Elle grogna puis allait s'avancer quand Thorin parvint à en blesser assez pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Elle sauta sur l'occasion et se mit à courir vers Thorin qui lui attrapa le poignet pour la faire accélérer. Ils firent tous quelques mètres avant d'être stoppé par une autre araignée qui leur barrait le passage. Cependant, la compagnie n'eut le temps de rien faire puisque des elfes arrivèrent et tuèrent le reste des araignées. Thorin cacha Hermione dans son dos et leva son épée face à un magnifique elfe blond qui pointa son arc vers Thorin.

« Je pourrais te tuer, nain. N'en doute pas. » dit-il d'une belle voix grave. Hermione en fut subjuguée. « Et avec grand plaisir. »

Les autres elfes les entourèrent, leurs arcs également pointés vers eux. Puis soudain, Kili cria. Fili se retourna pour appeler son frère mais ce dernier fut sauvé par une magnifique elfe rousse.

« Fouillez-les ! » ordonna le bel elfe blond aux autres elfes. Il inspecta chaque nain et s'arrêta vers Gloin. Il sortit des portraits de sa femme et de son fils. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda l'elfe blond moqueusement. « Ton frère ? »

« C'est mon épouse ! » répondit Gloin, de sa voix bourrue.

« Et c'est quoi cet horrible créature ? » ricana une nouvelle fois l'elfe. « Un gobelin mutant ? »

« C'est mon jeune garçon, Gimli ! »

L'elfe se tourna vers l'autre elfe rousse et demanda en sindarin si les araignées étaient mortes. Hermione profita du fait qu'il ait le dos tourné pour se diriger vers Gloin qui avait la tête baissée.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, Maître Gloin. » lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Le nain lui tapota la main et la jeune femme se retourna vers les elfes, qui la regardaient curieusement.

« Ceci est une ancienne lame elfique. » dit doucement l'elfe en sindarin, l'épée de Thorin à bout de bras. « Forgée par mon peuple ! » Il la regarda encore quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Thorin. « Où l'as-tu eu ? » lui demanda-t-il froidement.

« Elle m'a été offerte ! » répondit simplement Thorin. L'elfe le menaça de la lame.

« Pas seulement voleur mais aussi menteur ! » susurra l'elfe.


	8. Chapitre 8

« Assez ! » parla froidement et fortement Hermione, s'attirant l'attention de l'homme elfe. « Je vous interdit de le traiter en ces termes ! » L'elfe fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle, s'arrêtant juste en face.

« Hermione. » appela Thorin, inquiet.

« Je vais bien, Thorin. » calma la sorcière sans le regarder, ses yeux plongés dans les yeux bleus de l'elfe.

« Que fait une humaine avec une compagnie de nains ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Cela ne vous regarde pas » murmura-t-elle, levant le menton fière.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas mais eut un sourire en coin. Il prit cela comme un signe de moquerie puisqu'il l'attrapa par le bras en ordonnant aux autres d'amener les nains vers l'entrée du royaume. Thorin et les nains se débattirent pour qu'Hermione retourna avec eux mais elle leur envoya une vague de magie pour les calmer. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que les nains provoquent une catastrophes avec leurs manières. Thorin ne cessa cependant pas de lui envoyer des regards inquiets pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au royaume de Mirkwood.

« Vous semblez proche des nains. » lança l'elfe blond, sans relâcher sa poigne sur le bras de la sorcière. Cette dernière ne répondit pas. « Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. » finit-il par lui dire après un moment de silence.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Hermione en soupirant. Les elfes l'avaient fouillée et ne lui avait pris que l'épée de Gryffondor. Sa baguette était intacte, dans la poche de son pantalon prévue à cet effet.

« Vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple humaine. » L'elfe augmenta l'allure de sa marche.

« Je suis une sorcière. » Hermione haussa les épaules comme si ce fait était totalement banal. L'elfe blond fut surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître. Son père allait être mis au courant de cette information. « Quel est votre nom ? » finit par demander Hermione, ignorant le regard furieux du roi des nains qui entendait la conversation, légèrement derrière eux. Il était jaloux.

« Legolas. » répondit simplement l'elfe blond en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Ils finirent par arriver dans le royaume elfique de la forêt et Hermione en fut éblouie. La magie de la nature y était très présente, elle pouvait le sentir, et l'endroit était magnifique. Thorin et elle furent conduits devant un majestueux elfe tout aussi blond que Legolas, portant une couronne de feuillage rouge avec des baies de la même couleur et une longue tunique elfique verte, tandis que les autres furent envoyés dans une cellule.

« D'aucun imaginerait qu'il s'agit d'une noble quête. » commença le roi des elfes. Thranduil. « Une quête pour reconquérir un royaume. » Hermione s'approcha d'un arbre et le toucha. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant la magie couler à travers l'arbre jusqu'à sa main. « Et tuer un dragon. » continua l'elfe, regardant curieusement son attitude. « Quant à moi, je soupçonne une raison plus prosaïque » Il s'avança vers Thorin. « Une tentative de cambriolage. Ou quelque chose de ce genre. Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'entrer. » dit finalement Thranduil en rapprochant légèrement son visage de celui de Thorin. « Vous cherchez ce qui vous donnerait le droit de gouverner. » Hermione fronça les sourcils. Thorin allait-il réellement tomber dans la folie pour ce bijou qu'était l'Arkenstone ? Le seigneur Elrond avait-il vraiment raison ? Les paroles du roi elfique confirma ses dires. « Le joyau du roi. L'Arkenstone ! » Thorin détourna le regard et baissa légèrement la tête. « Il vous est précieux, au delà de tout. Je comprends cela. » Le visage de l'elfe se durcit subitement. « Il y a des gemmes dans la montagnes, que je convoite moi-aussi. Des gemmes blanches, brillantes comme les étoiles. C'est pourquoi je vous offre mon aide. » termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

Thorin eut un sourire en coin et baissa les yeux. « Je vous écoute. » dit-il doucement.

« Je vous relâcherai si vous me rendez ce qui m'appartient. »

« Une faveur contre une faveur. » grogna Thorin en lui tournant le dos.

« Je vous donne ma parole. » acquiesça Thranduil, regardant Hermione qui croisait les bras. « D'un roi à un autre. » Hermione se mordit la joue. Thorin allait dire une bêtise.

« Je ne crois pas que Thranduil, le grand roi honorera sa parole même si la fin des temps était proche ! » cria presque le roi nain. Hermione soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout gâcher. Le roi des elfes lui proposait son aide et il refusait par orgueil. « Vous ! » cria furieusement le nain en se tournant vers l'elfe. « Vous n'avez pas d'honneur ! J'ai vu comment vous traitez vos amis ! » Le visage de l'elfe se décomposa et il pâlit. « Un jour nous sommes venus, affamés, sans logis, demandés votre aide ! Mais vous n'avez aucun pitié. Vous avez tourné le dos à la souffrance de mon peuple, et au mal qui nous détruisait ! » Thorin fit l'erreur de rajouter quelque chose dans la langue des Nains qui énerva le roi elfique.

« Thorin ! » cria Hermione en colère. Ne pouvait-il pas ce taire pour une fois ?

« Ne me parlez pas du feu du dragon ! » dit-il froidement, son visage très proche de celui de Thorin. « Je connais sa colère et ses ravages ! » Il ferma les yeux et la partie gauche de son visage se décomposa sous les yeux ahuris d'Hermione qui mit sa main devant la bouche. « J'ai affronté les grands serpents du Nord ! J'ai prévenu votre grand-père, de ce que sa soif d'or engendrerait. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. » Il monta les escaliers faisant signe à Hermione qui le suivit sous le regard furieux du nain. « Vous êtes comme lui. » continua Thranduil, s'adressant à Thorin. « Restez pourrir ici, si cela vous chante. Une centaine d'année est un battement de cils dans la vie d'un elfe. Je suis patient ! J'attendrai ! » Et il se rassit sur son trône. Thorin, se faisant trainer vers les cachots, protesta en criant le nom de la sorcière mais elle l'ignora et s'approcha du roi elfique.

« Excusez-le, votre majesté. » dit-elle en sindarin, la tête baissée. « Il n'aurait pas dû vous faire par de ces paroles là. »

« Une sorcière qui parle notre langue. » répondit Thranduil dans la langue commune. « C'est extrêmement rare. D'autant plus qu'elle n'appartient pas à notre monde. » continua Thranduil dans la langue des elfes. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Hermione n'était pas la sorcière la plus intelligente depuis au moins un demi-siècle pour rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher son passé aux elfes, comme elle le faisait avec la compagnie de Thorin. Elle se fichait du regard qu'ils pourraient lui porter. Les nains, c'était autre chose. Le fait qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter parce qu'elle était une femme, mais aussi une sorcière. Elle soupira et commença à conter son histoire. Legolas arriva à ce moment, et fut témoin de l'échange entre son père et la jeune femme. Thranduil hocha finalement la tête à la fin du récit de la jeune femme et se leva.

« Legolas. » appela-t-il d'une voix ferme.

« Votre majesté ? » répondit ce dernier, en s'avançant.

« Accompagne Lady Granger en haut pour la fête de la lumière des étoiles, Mereth-en-Gilith. » Il se leva doucement de son trône, un sourire ironique sur le visage. « Mais avant, passe aux cachots pour surveiller nos invités. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sachant que le roi des elfes voulait que la compagnie la voit au bras de Legolas. Elle se redressa et fusilla Thranduil du regard.

« Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, roi Thranduil. Je préfèrerai ne pas venir à la fête. »

Thranduil ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils en perdant son sourire. Il se leva doucement de son trône et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Vous ferez ce que je vous dis, Lady Granger. Ou je m'assurerai que vous soyez mise en cage avec vos amis les nains. » Il lui tourna le dos, pensant qu'elle cèderait.

« Et bien, apportez-moi là-bas. » lui cracha-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Je préfère être en compagnie de mes amis plutôt que d'être en liberté alors qu'eux sont enfermés ! » Elle le défia du regard. « Je ne suis peut-être qu'une humaine à vos yeux Thranduil, mais n'oubliez pas que je reste une sorcière. Vous ne pouvez pas m'ordonner ce que je dois faire comme bon vous semble. » Elle soupira, puis reprit. « Je ne suis restée ici que parce que je voulais trouver un arrangement avec vous. Mais je vois que Thorin avait raison. Vous n'avez pas de pitié pour les peuples qui ont tous perdu ! »

« Lady Granger ! » Legolas s'avança près à la faire se retirer mais Thranduil leva la main, l'empêchant ainsi de faire un autre geste.

« Je peux comprendre que vous n'avez pas voulu par le passé mettre en péril votre royaume. Mais traiter Thorin comme vous l'avez fait... » Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant Thranduil s'avancer vers elle.

« Vous ne connaissez pas les nains. » lui dit-il durement. « Ils sont cupides, avares, fiers et arrogants ! Croyez-vous réellement que Throin vous donnera un temps soit peu d'attention ou d'or lorsqu'il retrouvera son royaume ? Ou alors croyez-vous peut-être qu'il fera de vous sa reine ? » rajouta-t-il moqueusement. « Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote. »

« ASSEZ ! » lui cria Hermione, laissant sa magie sortir. Thranduil fut propulsé sur son trône, tandis que les gardes et Legolas furent éjectés un peu plus loin. « N'insultez pas mon intelligence ! » Elle plissa les yeux.

« Amenez-la dans un des cachots avec ses amis les nains ! » ordonna furieusement Thranduil, perdant son calme. « Qu'elle aille pourrir avec eux pendant sa miserable vie ! »

Legolas attrapa son bras et la conduisit vers les cachots. Cependant, ils furent coupés en chemin par Tauriel et d'autres elfes qui les avertirent que les nains s'étaient échappés. Hermione sourit. Elle s'apprêta à s'enfuir elle aussi, lorsque le prince elfe l'empoigna violemment par la main et la conduisit dehors vers la rivière, afin de poursuivre les nains.

« Fermez la porte ! » ordonna Legolas en sindarin à un elfe se trouva à côté de lui. Il repartit, traînant la jeune femme derrière lui.

Ce dernier souffla dans un cor et les elfes fermèrent les portes, piégeant ainsi les nains. Hermione se tira violemment de la prise de Legolas et sortit sa baguette en voyant les orcs attaquer. Le prince elfe ne dit rien et se mit à courir avec ses troupes de guerriers. La jeune femme se mit elle-aussi à courir, décapitant les orcs qui se trouvaient sur son passage avec l'épée de Gryffondor qui venait d'apparaître dans sa main. Elle sourit en voyant la compagnie saine et sauve, fit léviter Bilbon dans un des tonneaux, s'attirant l'attention des nains qui l'appelèrent et sourit doucement à Thorin qui la regardait avec des yeux inquiets. Son regard changea subitement quand Legolas arriva par derrière et lui reprit le bras pour la mener derrière lui. Hermione grimaça mais se dégagea une nouvelle fois. Elle allait lui dire ses quatre vérités quand son regard fut attiré par Kili qui venait de se faire toucher par un flèche à la jambe.

« KILIIIIII ! » cria-t-elle fortement.

Elle grogna et sortit sa baguette pour viser le chef des orcs qui se tourna vers elle. Elle enchaîna plusieurs sorts qui, par miracle, lui permit de l'assommer et se remit à courir vers les nains, qui venaient de passer les portes, rouvertes par Kili. Legolas, entre temps, avait lui aussi reprit le combat, assurant la défense de la sorcière tandis que cette dernière courait le long de la rivière pour rattraper les nains. Elle tua beaucoup d'orcs sur son passage grâce à la magie, Legolas et Tauriel sur ses talons, sourit en voyant Bombur anéantir les hideuses créatures en rebondissant sur la berge toujours dans son tonneau et soupira de soulagement en voyant Thorin envoyer l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains vers un orc, défendant ainsi Legolas qui ne vit rien. Elle finit par légèrement dépasser les nains, et, sans un regard en arrière, elle plongea dans l'eau. Elle atterrit, avec beaucoup de chance, dans l'eau froide, juste devant le tonneau de Dwalin qui la remonta et la mit avec lui dedans.

« Merci ! » murmura-t-elle, essoufflée. « Je n'ai jamais autant couru de ma vie. » rajouta-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

« Nous avons cru vous perdre, Lady Granger. » lui dit simplement Dwalin de sa voix bourrue. « Ou étiez-vous ? Que faisiez-vous ? »

« J'étais avec Thranduil. » lui répondit-elle doucement. « Je vous dirai tout plus tard ! » rajouta-t-elle devant son regard inquisiteur.

Dwalin acquiesça et ils naviguèrent pendant quelques minutes, toujours dans leurs tonneaux. Thorin finit par voir une berge et commença à ramer vers elle.

« Rien derrière nous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte à Balin qui se trouvait derrière la compagnie.

« Rien que je puisse voir ! » répondit le vieux nain.

« Je pense qu'on a semé les orcs ! » s'exclama Bofur en sortant d'un des tonneaux, crachant de l'eau.

« Pas pour longtemps. » lui dit le roi nain, toujours dans son tonneau. « Nous ne sommes plus dans le courant. »

« Bombur est à moitié noyé ! » cria Dwalin, ramant avec ses bras pour ramener Hermione et lui vers Thorin.

« Tout le monde gagne la rive ! » ordonna le seigneur nain.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la terre ferme et Hermione se précipita vers Kili en le voyant tomber à genoux.

« Debout ! » gronda Thorin, passant devant eux.

« Kili est blessé, Thorin ! » lui répondit la sorcière, énervée en sortant sa baguette. « Il lui faut un bandage. »

« Les orcs nous talonnent ! » informa le seigneur nain en s'arrêtant pour la regarder. La chemise de la jeune femme collait à sa peau et il pouvait clairement voir la houle de seins et les formes de son corps à travers la chemise blanche. Il eut une vague de désir mais se ressaisit directement. « On se remet en route ! »

Hermione soupira mais n'écouta pas la suite de la discussion entre Thorin et Balin. Elle murmura des sorts de guérison qui ne semblèrent pas aussi bien marcher que ce qu'elle pensait, puis finit par grogner de frustration et lancer un sort pour qu'un simple bandage apparaisse.

« Il faudra le refaire bientôt. En attendant, reposez-vous, Maître Kili. » dit Hermione, les sourcils froncés en se relevant.

Elle eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir un homme menacer Ori qui enlevait l'eau de ses chaussures. Dwalin intervint pour le protéger et l'homme tira une flèche dans la morceau de bois que le nain tenait. L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Kili qui tenait une pierre, prêt à lui lancer et retira une flèche.

« Refaites ça. » dit l'homme sur ses gardes. « Et vous êtes morts. » Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il sentit la pointe d'une épée sur son cou.

« Baissez votre arc, doucement. » dit Hermione d'une voix froide. « Ou je vous tue sur le champs. »

L'homme baissa doucement son arc et tourna la tête pour voir la jeune femme le regardait avec des yeux noirs. On n'attaquait pas les personnes dont elle se souciait impunément ! L'homme admira la beauté d'Hermione et déglutit. Cette femme était une guerrière. Elle lui envoya un regard venimeux avant de baisser son épée et de se rendre à côté d'Ori pour l'aider à se relever.

« Excusez-moi ! » intervint doucement Balin après s'être éclairci la gorge. « Vous êtes de Lakeville, si je ne me trompe pas ? » Lorsque l'homme releva son arc, se sentant en danger, le nain leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et la jeune femme se prépara à intervenir. « Le bateau que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à louer par hasard ? » L'homme baissa finalement son arc.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous aiderez ? » répondit finalement l'homme en se dirigeant vers son bateau. Il rangea quelques tonneaux tandis qu'Hermione croisait les bras. Thorin lui faisait encore la tête et cela commençait à lui taper sur le système.

« Ces bottes ne sont pas de première jeunesse ! » répondit Balin en désignant ses chaussures. « Et ce manteau non plus ! Vous avez sans doute des bouches affamées à nourrir ! » Hermione décroisa les bras et s'avança vers le nain qui parlait. « Combien de loupiots ? »

« Un garçon et deux filles. » répondit l'homme en lançant un regard à la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il la trouvait magnifique.

« Et votre femme, j'imagine que c'est une beauté. » continua Balin avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais. » acquiesça l'homme. « C'était une beauté. » Il finit par se tourner vers les autres.

« Je suis désolée » intervint Hermione en posant une main sur l'épaule de Balin.

« Ce n'est rien. » soupira l'homme doucement.

« ça va ça va ! Assez de politesse ! » s'énerva Dwalin à côté d'un Thorin qui s'empêchait de sauter à la gorge de l'homme qui regardait SA sorcière comme s'il voulait l'épouser.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous presse ? » demanda l'homme, arrêtant son rangement de tonneaux.

« ça vous regarde ? » grogna presque méchamment Dwalin

« J'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes. » L'homme s'avança vers Hermione. « Et ce que vous faites sur ces terres. »

« Nous sommes de simples marchands. » commença doucement Hermione en se tortillant les mains. « Nous venons des Montagnes Bleues. Et nous allons voir des parents dans les monts de fer. »

« De simples marchands, dites-vous Mademoiselle ? » L'homme eut un sourire moqueur. Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais Thorin le coupa.

« Il nous faut des vivres. Des outils. Des armes. Pouvez-vous nous aider ? »

« Je sais d'où viennent ces tonneaux. » répondit l'homme en caressant un impact causé par la bataille.

« Oui et alors ? »

« J'ignore quelles affaires vous faisiez avec les elfes, mais ça s'est mal fini. » Il y eut alors un combat de regards entre Thorin et l'homme et Hermione fut contrainte d'intervenir pour ne pas faire perdre plus de temps.

« S'il vous plait, monsieur. » dit-elle doucement, se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne se rendit pas compte des réactions qu'elle provoqua chez les deux hommes. Thorin eut envie de l'attirer vers lui tellement il la trouvait irrésistible et l'homme fronça les sourcils, pensant qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa femme.

« Personne n'entre dans Lakeville sans l'accord du maître. » répondit-il finalement, un léger sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. « Toute sa fortune provient du commerce avec le royaume des Forêts. Il vous mettra aux fers plutôt que d'encourir la colère du roi Thranduil. » L'homme balança la corde qu'il avait dans les mains à Balin qui la rattrapa avec difficultés.

« Il y a bien un moyen d'entrer dans la ville sans être vu ? » dit Hermione en se frottant les mains une nouvelle fois.

« Oui mais pour cela, il vous faudrait un contrebandier. » acquiesça l'homme, posant son carquois et

son arc dans le bateau.

« Pour lequel nous paierons double. » finit la sorcière en se rapprochant de l'homme. Ce dernier se reçut un regard noir de Thorin.

Il finit par accepter et fit embarquer tout le monde. Hermione s'accouda à la proue du bateau et soupira. Sa crise n'allait pas tarder à arriver et cette fois elle ne pourrait pas la cacher. Plusieurs nuits, notamment à Fondcombe après leur arrivée ou après des journées stressantes, des crises arrivaient sans que personne ne le sache. Elle faisait en sorte que tout le monde dorme avant de se lancer un sortilège de silence pour pouvoir exprimer sa douleur à voix haute. Les sortilèges de Bellatrix étaient vraiment puissants et elle savait qu'elle ne s'en débarrasserait probablement jamais.

« à quoi pensez-vous, Lady Granger ? » la viox de Thorin l'interrompit de ses pensées.

« à rien, ne vous en faites pas. » répondit-elle en cachant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Qu'avez-vous dit à Thranduil ? »

« Je lui ai parlé de mon passé et de la maison. » finit-elle par dire après quelques secodes d'hésitation, sachant que le nain serait furieux. « Je lui ai parlé de moi. »

« Excusez-moi ? » s'exclama le roi nain en colère. « J'ai cru avoir mal entendu... Vous venez de dire que vous avez avoué votre passé à Thranduil, mon ennemi, alors que vous refusiez de nous en parler à nous ?! »

Son cri surprit la compagnie qui se tourna vers eux. La sorcière ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Elle savait qu'il allait être en colère.

« Vous nous avez trahi, Lady Granger ! Je vous faisiez confiance et vous... vous m'avez trahi ! Vous n'êtes pas digne de cette compagnie. » Thorin lui tourna le dos et elle laissa une larme couler. Elle finit par se ressaisir après quelques minutes et se diriger vers l'homme.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Bard. » répondit-il, ne lâchant pas la route des yeux.

« Alors vous avez deux filles et un garçon. » dit-elle gentiment. « Ce n'est pas trop dur de les élever seule ? »

« Parfois, ça l'est. » acquiesça Bard avec un léger sourire. « Mais mes enfants sont adorables. Et vous, Lady Granger ? » demanda-t-il en hésitant légèrement sur son nom peu commun. « Que dirait votre mari s'il vous voyait entourée de nains masculins ? »

Le jeune femme eut un rire cristallin, s'attirant l'attention de tous et le regard encore plus noir de Thorin.

« Je ne suis pas mariée Bard. » dit-elle après plusieurs secondes de rire. « Je suis trop jeune. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Ils continèrent leur route dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Bofur crie de peur de s'encastrer dans un grand mur. Hermione soupira en entendant une remarque désobligeante du roi nain et croisa les bras. Elle repartit vers l'avant du bateau, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur un des tonneaux. Elle grogna en entendant les nains râler et finit par se frotter les tempes. Ses mains qui avaient cessées de trembler lors de sa discussion avec Bard recommencèrent et un mal de tête apparut en prime. Elle soupira en entendant râler de devoir donner des sous pour Bard puis sourit en apercevant la Montagne Solitaire à travers la brume. Au moins, ils se rapprochaient de leur objectif. Bard finit par réclamer son argent et obliger les nains à se cacher dans les tonneaux puisqu'il ya avait des gardes à l'entrée de la ville. Hermione se retrouva donc serrée entre le tonneau et Thorin qui l'avait empoignée de force. Elle grogna en écoutant les stupidités des nains lorsqu'ils crurent que Bard les avait dénoncés mais se retint de lancer un fort grognement pas féminin du tout en se recevant du poissons sur la tête. Elle eut cependant peur en entendant une voix désagréable demander de vider les tonneaux. Elle lança un regard craintif à Thorin qui fronça les sourcils puis soupira en entendant la menace s'éloigner. Bard finit par faire tomber des tonneaux, libérant ainsi les nains qui commençaient à asphyxier sous les tonnes de poissons. Hermione fut aidée par Thorin pour sortir et fronça le nez face à l'odeur qui l'entourait. Bard les mena à travers la ville mais un garde les repéra et commença à les poursuivre. Grâce à de multiples efforts entre les nains et la magie de la sorcière, ils réussirent à les assommer, sous les yeux amusés des villageois. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'un dénommé Braga partit loin d'eux grâce à Bard et ils continuèrent leur route.

« Papa ! » appela soudain un petit garçon d'environ 11 ans en arrivant vers Bard. « Notre maison ! Des gens la surveille ! »

Bard se tourna vers eux, réfléchissant. Une idée dut lui venir soudainement puisqu'ils les conduisit vers le niveau inférieur d'une maison. Il sourit ironiquement et remonta vers chez lui.

« Ne me dites pas que nous allons devoir passer par les toilettes ? » grogna la jeune femme en se frottant le visage.

Thorin lui lança un regard indéchiffrable tandis que Dwalin s'avançait. Un par un ils rentrèrent docilement, plus ou moins, et Hermione soupira de frustration en sentant sa désagréable odeur. Fort heureusement, Sigrid, l'aînée de Bard vint vers elle, un pantalon et une chemise propre dans ses bras.

« Mon père a pensé que peut-être vous pourriez prendre un bain pendant les nains font leur toilette aussi. » lui dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Hermione sourit et acquiesça à son tour. Elle fut emmenée dans une salle de bain, une baignoire trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle remercia la jeune fille, s'avança vers le bain qui miraculeusement contenait déjà de l'eau chaude. Elle se déshabilla doucement, faisant attention à toutes ses blessures et entra dans l'eau. Elle y resta une bonne demi-heure et ne sortit qu'après s'être vigoureusement lavé les cheveux. Elle s'entoura d'une serviette et soupira. Elle allait l'enlever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant Thorin, le regard inquiet. Son regard changea lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la jeune femme, seulement couverte d'une serviette lui arrivant mi-cuisse. Il ne dit rien, trop concentré à la détailler de la tête aux pieds, puis se ressaisit en fermant la porte. Le roi nain portait lui aussi des vêtements propres.

« Thorin. » lui dit-elle gênée. « Pourriez-vous sortir, s'il vous plait ? »

« Non. Nous devons parler ! » répondit le nain en s'avançant vers elle.

« Nous pourrons le faire plus tard. Pour l'instant, je souhaite m'habiller sans qu'un nain ne me scrute comme vous le faites ! » s'énerva-t-elle doucement en croisant les bras. Ce geste fit toutefois remonter sa poitrine, s'attirant le regard du nain. La jeune femme rougit. « Je... »

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. » dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. « Je n'aurai jamais dû vous parler comme je l'ai fait. Mais j'étais en colère que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance. »

« Mais je vous fais confiance, Thorin ! » répondit presque violemment Hermione en s'approchant du roi nain, posant sa main sur son bras. « Je n'étais tout simplement pas prête à vous en parler, Thorin. J'ai juste... » elle s'interrompit, libérant le bras du chef qui la retint avant de la tirer soudainement vers lui. Elle déglutit en voyant leur proximité.

« De quoi avez-vous peur Hermione ? » lui murmura Thorin doucement.

« De votre jugement. » finit-elle par lui répondre, murmurant elle aussi. « J'ai peur que mon récit ne change à jamais la vision que vous avez de moi. J'ai peur que vous me détestiez.. »

« Oh Hermione.. ! Je ne pourrais jamais te détester ! » répondit le seigneur nain en lui attrapa le menton pour relever sa tête qu'elle avait baissé. « Comment pourrais-je détester une femme si belle ? Une femme si courageuse et prête à tout pour défendre ceux qu'elle aime et en ce qu'elle croit ? » Hermione se mordit la lèvre, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Thorin pensait-il vraiment cela d'elle ? « Hermione... Pendant longtemps je n'ai pas vu les signes mais ils étaient là devant moi depuis le début ! Tu m'as tenu tête depuis le premier jour, tu m'as donné des conseils que je ne voulais pas écouter au début, tu m'as aidé et même sauvé alors que nous étions en froid ! Peu de monde aurait fait cela pour un nain, fusse-t-il être le roi sous la montagne. C'est toi qui me remets dans le droit chemin lorsque je m'égare ou que je fais n'importe quoi. Hermione, je t'aime ! Et je ne pourrais jamais changer cela, quoi que tu puisses me révéler sur ton passé. »

Hermione avait laissé les larmes couler en écoutant ce que Thorin lui disait et finit par éclater en sanglots. Oui, le poids de son passé était trop important pour ses épaules et elle avait failli perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puisque oui, elle aimait Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Elle était tombée amoureuse de ce nain têtu, arrogant et orgueilleux. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui et qu'importe ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui pardonner. Thorin la prit dans ses bras, ne se souciant plus de la voir en serviette et finit par lui caresser les cheveux pour qu'elle se calme. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle renifla doucement et releva la tête du cou du nain. Elle se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois et lança un regard à Thorin qui attrapa un nouvelle fois son menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut timide au début, puis il devint plus passionné. Thorin demanda l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue et elle lui donna sans hésiter. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Thorin posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme et lui embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres avant de s'écarter doucement. Il lui sourit, passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit Hermione. Tu es mon âme sœur, une chose extrêmement rare chez les nains. » il soupira. « Habilles-toi et rejoins-nous. Nous devons nous reposer avant de partir demain. » La jeune femme acquiesça puis, au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, l'appela. « Oui ? »

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous parle de moi. » dit-elle en resserrant sa prise sur sa serviette. « Il est temps que je vous parle de mon passé, de ma maison... »


	9. Chapitre 9

« Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger, j'ai dix-neuf ans et je suis directrice de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. » commença Hermione, lorsque les nains furent tous regroupés dans une des chambres. Thorin s'était étouffé avec l'eau qu'il buvait en entendant l'âge de la jeune femme. Elle était très jeune comparé à lui !

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché sur Lakeville et Bard et ses enfants leur avaient laissé un peu d'intimité, voyant qu'ils avaient matière à discuter.

« Je n'ai pas toujours su que j'étais une sorcière. » continua la jeune femme en se triturant les mains. Elle était inquiète de ce que son histoire pouvait provoquer. « J'ai grandi avec mes parents, des moldus c'est à dire des êtres non magiques, à Londres en Angleterre. Ils gagnaient bien leur vie grâce à leur travail de dentistes. Ils soignaient les dents des gens. » rajouta-t-elle devant leurs regards d'incompréhension. « Jusqu'à mes onze ans, on ne se doutait pas que j'étais une sorcière. Bien sûr, il arrivait des choses étranges autour de moi. Comme un livre qui apparaissait dans ma main lorsque je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre puisque trop haut, ou encore l'eau de mon bain devenait plus chaude lorsque je la trouvais froide... Toutes ces choses faisaient mon quotidien. Puis, alors que je venais de rentrer de la bibliothèque, Minerva McGonagall arriva et nous dit que j'étais une sorcière. Elle me présenta ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, nous montra quelques tours puis partit. »

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre. Elle n'oublierait jamais ses histoires avec Harry et Ron qui suivirent son entrée à Poudlard.

« Puis en septembre, je suis rentrée à Poudlard. » reprit-elle en souriant doucement. « Ce magnifique château ancien, regorgeant de tableaux qui parlaient, de fantômes qui se baladaient et passaient à travers les mur. À partir de là commença toutes mes aventures. Je n'étais aimée de personne au début puisque j'ai toujours été une petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, rat de bibliothèque qui ne s'intéressait qu'aux études. Puis lors d'une attaque de troll, je suis devenue amie avec Harry et Ron. Ces deux garçons sont mes deux meilleurs amis. Le premier, Harry James Potter, est aussi connu sous le nom du Survivant, ou de l'Elu. Il a survécu lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an au sortilège de la mort, lancé par notre ennemi, Voldemort. Ce dernier était un puissant mage noir qui, à la suite d'une prophétie, a tenté de tué Harry. Mais le sortilège de mort à ricoché sur Harry au lieu de le tuer et a enlevé les pouvoirs de Voldemort. Puis il y a Ron. Ronald Billius Weasley. »

Elle eut un sourire en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Les nains étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, trop curieux d'enfin découvrir le passé de leur sorcière.

« Ron est le dernier fils de sa famille et a suivi Harry, comme moi, jusqu'à la fin pour battre Voldemort. Durant six ans, nous avons enchaîné les aventures, entre le Professeur Quirrell possédait par Voldemort, un serpent géant contrôlé par le mage noir qui pétrifiait les nés moldus comme moi, le parrain de Harry qui s'est évadé de prison en troisième année, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le retour de Voldemort, l'attaque du Ministère en cinquième année et la mort présumée d'Albus Dumbledore, ou plutôt Gandalf, en sixième année après l'attaque des Mangemorts, les partisans de Voldemorts, à Poudlard. Après cela, Harry, Ron et moi avons décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard pour notre septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Nous devions finir la quête que Dumbledore avait donné à Harry, dans le but de tuer une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort. En effet, nous devions trouver et détruire les sept Horcruxes, des objets dans lesquels Voldemort avait placé une partie de son âme afin de ne pas mourir. Bien sûr, cela nous a pris plus de dix mois. Nous avons été capturés et emmenés au manoir où se cachait Voldemort, où j'ai été torturée à l'aide du sortilège Doloris et marquée par Bellatrix Lestrange. » Hermione souleva la manche de chemise et dévoila son horrible cicatrice.

« _Sang-de-Bourbe_. » y lut Thorin en effleurant doucement le bras de la jeune femme. Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul, mais le roi nain lui rattrapa doucement le bras. « Ne cache pas cette cicatrice. Nous les nains trouvons les cicatrices magnifiques, elles témoignent d'une histoire, d'un combat que nous aurions dû mener. » Il s'arrêta, regardant la jeune femme qui acquiesçait doucement. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » grogna-t-il en caressant les mots cruels gravés sur la peau de la jeune femme.

« C'est un mot infâme pour désigner les sorciers nés de parents moldus. » expliqua Hermione en fermant les yeux. « Elle m'a marquée lorsqu'elle nous avons été emmenés au Manoir Malefoy. Puis lorsque nous nous sommes échappés, nous sommes rentrés par effraction dans la banque sorcière pour y récupérer un autre Horcruxe dans le coffre de Bellatrix. C'est là que je suis montée sur le dos du dragon afin de pouvoir sortir. Avant de poursuivre notre quête et de nous rendre dans le dernier endroit où nous pourrions récupérer un Horcruxe, j'ai décidé d'aller rendre visite à mes parents. » Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings fortement. La partie la plus difficile de son histoire commençait. « Je leur avais effacé la mémoire pour les protéger de mon monde, des mangemorts qui pouvaient avoir l'idée de m'atteindre à travers eux. Ils avaient déménager en Australie, un autre pays de mon monde et y avaient refait leur vie. Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai vu à quel point ils étaient heureux, dans leur nouvelle maison et nouvelle ville. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda timidement Bilbon en serrant la couverture autour de lui.

« Je... » la sorcière laissa les larmes couler. « Je n'ai pas vu que j'avais été suivi par un mangemort. Ce dernier m'a assommé et lorsque je suis revenue à la conscience, j'ai vu la marque des ténèbres voler au dessus de la maison de mes parents. Ils les avaient tués, torturés, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Si ce jour là, je n'avais pas décidé d'aller les voir, ils seraient encore en vie. » Elle plaça ses mains sur son visage et pleura silencieusement.

« Tu peux t'arrêter là pour ce soir si tu le préfères. » dit le seigneur nain en posant une main sur son épaule. Les autres nains eux aussi étaient troublés par le malheur de la jeune femme. Elle avait vécu trop de choses pour son jeune âge. Dwalin posa lui aussi une main sur l'autre épaule de la jeune femme cherchant à la réconforter. « Tu pourras continuer plus tard, Hermione... »

« Non. » finit par dire la sorcière en relevant la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son teint pâle. « Si je m'arrête, je serais incapable d'en reparler... » Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua. « Quand je suis rentrée au camps pour retrouver les deux garçons, j'ai décidé de changer. Mon attitude fut plus froide, plus contrôlée. J'ai décidé de ne plus montrer mes sentiments parce qu'il y avait un risque qu'on s'en serve contre moi. Harry et Ron furent étonnés mais ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Quelques jours plus tard, on partit pour Poudlard, afin de chercher un des derniers Horcruxes que nous devions trouver. Cette nuit-là fut la plus horrible que le monde sorcier connue. En effet, la Bataille Finale eut enfin lieu. Beaucoup de monde mourut, tués par les mangemorts. J'ai dû moi-même beaucoup tuer pour survivre et protéger ceux que j'aimais. Après avoir détruit l'Horcruxe, le mangemort qui a tué mes parents s'est montré devant moi. J'étais folle de rage. J'ai réussi à le désarmer, je l'ai torturé, tailladé avec toute la panoplie de sortilège d'attaque que je connaissais. J'ai fini par le laisser mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai aimé ça... Suis-je une mauvaise personne ? Je n'en sais rien... Quoi qu'il en soit, la bataille finit plusieurs heures plus tard, après de nombreuses morts. Beaucoup de mangemorts furent tués par ma main et je sais que jamais je ne pourrais ma pardonner d'avoir utilisé le sortilège de la mort. Je suis devenue aussi maléfique qu'eux et ça restera à jamais un fardeau que je porterai. » La jeune femme regarda la fenêtre, de peur de voir le regard de dégoût sur leur visage. Elle finit par les regarder. « Je ne voulais pas vous parler de tous ça parce que j'avais peur de ce que vous pourriez pensé... Vous avez eu beaucoup de mal à m'accepter parce que j'étais une sorcière en plus d'être une femme. Je ne voulais pas que vous me haïssiez... Je dois vous dégoûter maintenant que vous savez cela, je ne vous en voudrez pas si vous décidiez de m'abandonner ici... »

Les nains ne répondirent pas, trop en colère contre ses mangemorts qui avaient fait tant de mal à leur sorcière. À l'étonnement de tous, ce fut le jeune Ori qui prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Les nains commencèrent ensuite à parler tous en même temps pour lui dire à quel point ils étaient fiers d'avoir une guerrière comme elle dans la compagnie. Lorsque tous furent calmés, ils sortirent peu à peu, ne laissant que Bilbon, Hermione, Dwalin, Balin et Thorin dans la pièce.

« Ce que tu as fait était noble Hermione. » lui dit finalement Bilbon tandis que Balin acquiesçait. « Tu éprouves du remord à l'idée d'avoir tué tous ces monstres, même s'ils ont fait beaucoup de mal aux gens que tu aimais... Et c'est cela qui te rend différente d'eux. » Bilbon lui tapota le bras et sortit. Balin acquiesça avant de sourire et de sortir.

« Peu m'importe ce que vous avais fait dans le passé, Lady Granger. Vous êtes une femme courageuse et merveilleuse. Ne l'oubliez pas jamais ! J'éprouve un grand respect pour vous. »

Dwalin lui offrit un de ses rares sourires et rejoignit les autres dans l'autre pièce. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Thorin. Ce dernier était furieux. Pas contre elle, non. Hermione avait été formidable de se battre comme cela depuis qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Thorin était furieux contre ces mangemorts de son monde qui avait osé la torturer, lui faire du mal et la faire penser qu'elle était un monstre. Hermione, quant à elle, croyait vraiment que Thorin la détestait. Elle se retint de pleurer une nouvelle fois et se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu dois me détester maintenant... Je comprends... » dit-elle doucement.

« Je ne te déteste pas, Hermione... » la contredit Thorin en la regardant. Elle était magnifique même quand elle pleurait. « Je suis en colère contre eux ! Pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir ! Si j'avais pu être là je les aurais étranglés, tués, torturés pour les faire payer ! On ne touche pas à la femme que j'aime ! » Thorin finit par se tourner vers la sorcière qui regardait ses mains. « Je suis heureux que tu sois saine et sauve. »

« Tu ne m'en veux plus d'en avoir parlé à Thranduil et pas à toi ? »

« Non... Mais par Mahal, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en moque. »

Thorin lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle répondit à son baiser sauvagement, se collant à lui, trop heureuse qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et s'assit sur ses genoux, ses jambes de chaque côté de Thorin, sans lâcher ses lèvres. La température monta d'un cran dans la chambre et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque le roi nain lâcha les lèvres de la jeune femme pour mordiller son cou. Hermione gémit en sentant l'excitation dans son bas-ventre et se colla encore plus à Thorin qui grogna en la sentant effleurer le renflement de son entre-jambe. Il avait envie d'elle et la jeune femme le sentit. Thorin laissa ses mains trainer sous la chemise de la jeune femme et ils ressentirent tous les deux comme un électrochoc lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent. Thorin allait continuer plus loin lorsqu'un coup à la porte l'interrompit.

« ça va la dedans ? » grogna Bard à travers la porte.

« Oui, tout va bien. » répondit Hermione posant son front sur celui de Thorin qui soupira en enlevant ses mains de sous la chemise de la jeune femme. Il la désirait tellement depuis longtemps qu'il avait laissé ses émotions, sa peur de la perdre prendre le dessus. « Nous arrivons. » continua la jeune femme. Bard ne répondit pas mais ils entendirent les pas s'éloigner. « Nous devrions rejoindre les autres. » soupira-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Thorin acquiesça mais l'embrassa une dernière fois, avec plus de douceur.

« Promets-moi que quoi qu'il se passe, tu resteras avec moi. Tu ne m'abandonneras et tu me seras fidèle jusqu'à la fin. » lui dit-il après quelques secondes. « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et je veux encore moins te perdre. »

« Je te le promets Thorin. » acquiesça Hermione avec un signe de tête.

Thorin hocha lui aussi la tête puis la releva avec ses mains fortes avant de faire la même chose. Ils rejoignirent les autres, se jetant des regards complices et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Ils devaient être 17h en vue du soleil encore dans le soleil.

« Une arc-lance de nain... » murmura Thorin, en regardant la fenêtre.

« On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. » dit Bilbon en buvant une tasse de thé chaud.

« C'est le cas. » acquiesça Balin en s'approchant d'eux. « La dernière fois que nous avons vu une arme comme celle-ci, une ville était en flamme. » Il soupira. « C'était le jour où le dragon est venu. Le jour où Smaug a détruit Dale. Girion, le seigneur de la ville, rassembla ses archers pour tirer sur la bête. Mais la peau d'un dragon est résistante. Plus résistante que n'importe quelle armure. Seule une flèche noire tirée par une arc-lance pouvait transpercer ses écailles. »

« Mais très peu de ces flèches furent fabriquées. » continua Hermione, sachant l'histoire de Dale grâce aux livres que Gandalf lui avait donnés avait qu'elle ne vienne en Terre du Milieu. « La réserve s'épuisait alors Girion fit une dernière tentative... »

« Si les hommes, ce jour-là, avait atteint leur cible, ça aurait changé bien des choses... » dit Thorin, tournant son regard vers la jeune femme, qui sourit tristement.

« Vous parlez comme si vous y étiez. » intervint Bard en se positionnant face à Thorin.

« Tous les nains connaissent cette histoire. » répondit le seigneur nain.

« Vous savez donc que Girion a touché le dragon. » coupa Bain, en arrivant à côté de son père. « Et délogé une écaille sous son aile gauche. Un dernier tir et il aurait tué la bête. »

« ça c'est un conte pour enfants ! » ria Dwalin les bras croisées, s'avançant vers la sorcière. « Rien de plus. »

« Vous avez pris l'argent, où sont les armes ? » grogna Thorin en s'avançant devant Bard. Ils se toisèrent d'un regard mauvais.

« Attendez. » finit par répondre la batelier, avant de se diriger vers l'étage inférieur de la maison.

« Demain commence les derniers jours de l'automne ! » grogna une nouvelle Thorin en croisant les bras.

« Le jour de Durin tombe après-demain. » informa Balin, inquiet. « Nous devons atteindre la montagne avant.

« Et si on n'y arrive pas ? Si on ne réussit pas à trouver la porte secrète à temps ? » murmura Kili, les sourcils froncés.

« Alors cette quête aura été inutile. » continua Fili sur le même ton.

« Ne dites pas ça » grogna la jeune femme d'un ton colérique. « Nous allons la trouver, j'en suis persuadée. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Bard qui revint, quelque chose de lourd sous son bras. Il lança le sac qu'il avait sous le bras sur la table et l'ouvrit, révélant des armes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » grogna fortement Thorin en montrant une sorte de fourche.

« Une fourche-croche. » lui répondit tranquillement Bard, sans le regarder. Il avait la yeux rivés sur la jeune femme qui fronçait les sourcils. « Faite avec un vieux harpon... »

« Et ça ? » demanda Kili en examinant un gros marteau.

« Un brisoir. C'était une tête de marteau de forgeron. C'est un peu lourd, mais si vous deviez vous défendre, ça sera toujours mieux que rien. » expliqua une nouvelle fois Bard.

« Nous avons payé pour des armes ! » gronda fortement Gloin, le regard colérique et furieux. « Des armes forgées, des épées, des haches ! »

« C'est une blague ! » s'énerva à son tour Bofur en balançant l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains sur la table.

Les nains firent la même chose et commencèrent à crier. Hermione allait intervenir lorsque Bard éleva la voix.

« Vous ne trouverez pas mieux si ce n'est dans l'armurerie de la ville ! » Hermione sut de suite à quoi pensait Thorin lorsqu'elle le vit échanger une oeillade avec Dwalin. « Toutes les armes forgées y sont gardées sous clé. »

« Thorin » appela doucement Balin. « Prenons ce qu'on nous propose et partons. Je me suis débrouillée avec moins que ça, tout comme toi. » Bard les observa, inquiet. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Hermione, aussi grande que Thorin, posait une main sur son bras.

« Il a raison, tu sais. » lui dit-elle doucement. Bard remarqua qu'elle ne le vouvoyait plus comme elle le faisait avant. « Prenons ces armes et partons. » Thorin finit par acquiescer.

« Bien, allons-nous en ! » s'exclama Balin, autoritaire.

« Vous n'allez nul part ! » lança froidement Bard en rangeant le sac d'armes.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » s'énerva Dwalin en s'avançant vers Bard, menaçant. Hermione posant une main délicatement sur son épaule, dans le but de le calmer.

« Des espions surveillent la maison et probablement tous le quais et les docs de la ville ! » s'expliqua Bard, irrité. « Vous devez attendre la nuit. » Il sortit.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Kili qui avait mal à sa jambe et soupira. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du neveu de Thorin et montra délicatement sa blessure d'un signe de tête, demanda l'autorisation. Il acquiesça. Elle sortit sa baguette d'un geste délicat, devant les autres nains qui la regardaient et les enfants de Bard, elle lança un sort pour enlever le bandage qui recouvrait la jambe de Kili. Elle grimaça en voyant la blessure mais se concentra. Elle prit une grand inspiration et commença à psalmodier une formule en latin que Madame Pomfresh lui avait appris pour soigner les graves blessures. Elle vit avec plaisir la blessure se résorber. Cependant, cela fut de courte durée puisqu'elle ne disparut pas. C'était comme si un poison était dans le sang du jeune nain. Elle fit une moue boudeuse pensant qu'elle aurait du prévoir un bézoir dans son sac puis refit un bandage grâce à la magie. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle se releva, sourit doucement à Kili qui la remerciait pour le léger soulagement qu'il ressentait et se dirigea vers Sigrid, pour l'aider. Elle sourit à la jeune fille et l'aida à préparer à manger.

« Vous aimez le nain ténébreux, qui vous dévore des yeux » dit doucement la jeune fille en souriant à Hermione qui lança un regard à Thorin. Elle rougit devant le regard qu'il lui lançait.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça la sorcière doucement, en coupant des légumes en morceaux. « Et toi, tu as eu un coup de cœur pour notre ami Fili, le nain blond. » précisa-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Lady Granger. »

« Oh voyons Sigrid... » soupira Hermione en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Tu peux m'appeler Hermione et me tutoyer, tu sais. Nous avons presque le même âge ! » La fille de Bard acquiesça doucement avec un grand sourire et les deux filles commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu agir comme ça autour d'une femme, Thorin... » lui dit Balin avec un léger sourire. « Tu es tombé sous le charme de notre petite sorcière. »

« Throin est amoureux d'elle. » intervint Dwalin d'une voix bourrue et légèrement moqueuse.

« Je ne vous le cache pas. » acquiesça le seigneur nain à l'étonnement des deux autres qui savaient que Thorin était très secret et ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait. « Elle est différente des autres. C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisie. Elle est mon âme-sœur. »

« Nous avons enfin trouvé la future reine d'Erebor. » sourit le vieux nain en se tournant vers Dwain qui acquiesçait.

« C'est vrai. » dit ce dernier. « Lady Granger ferait une bonne reine. Elle a le courage d'une reine, la volonté de protéger les gens, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas forcément, elle aime aider les autres et surtout, elle a la beauté d'une reine. »

« Lorsque nous rentrerons dans Erebor, je lui demanderai de devenir ma reine. » dit soudainement Thorin en voyant Hermione sourire doucement à Tilda. Il l'imagina alors s'occuper de leurs enfants comme elle s'occupait de la petite sœur de Sigrid.

« Dis Hermione. » appela doucement Tilda en s'asseyant devant elle et sa sœur. « Tu vas rester ici avec nous ? »

« Je ne peux pas chérie. » répondit Hermione doucement. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant la tristesse de la petite fille. « mais je viendrai souvent te rendre visite, je te promets. » La fillette eut alors un grand sourire et continua sa tâche de couper le poisson en morceau.

Les nains et Hermione restèrent tranquillement dans la maison jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Puis après avoir mangé la nourriture que les filles leurs avaient préparés, commencèrent à partir.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! » dit Bain en leur coupant la route. « Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! »

« Pousse-toi, petit ! » gronda Dwalin en s'approchant menaçant. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule pour le stopper. Elle secoua la tête avec un air réprobateur et s'agenouilla de le petit.

« Bain. Il faut que tu nous laisse passer, d'accord ? Il le faut ! Nous faisons ce que nous faisons pour la bonne cause. S'il te plait. » Elle regarda le petit avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs qui le firent abandonner. Il acquiesça et se laissa prendre dans les bras par la jeune femme. « Dis pardon à toi père de notre part, Bain. Et protège tes sœurs. » Elle s'écarta, ébouriffa ses cheveux et se releva pour suivre les nains dehors.

Ils parcoururent la ville le plus discrètement possible, se servant de la magie d'Hermione pour repérer où était l'armurerie. Une fois devant une des fenêtres, quatre nains de la compagnie créèrent un échelle pour que tous puissent monter. Le premier à entrer dans l'armurerie fut Nori, il fut suivi de Bilbon, de Kili puis de Thorin avec Hermione. Ils commencèrent ensuite à choisir des armes. Hermione, ayant déjà l'épée de Gryffondor accrochée à sa taille, ne prit que plusieurs couteaux.

Elle en mit un dans chacune de ses bottes ainsi qu'un dans chacun des emplacements prévus sur ses cuisses. Elle les avait créés avec l'aide de bandes en cuir qu'elle avait cousue sur chacun des côtés de son pantalon. Ainsi, elle pouvait les attraper facilement.

Elle finit par se tourner vers les autres qui passaient des armes à Kili. Ce dernier semblait souffrir cause de sa jambe et elle grimaça, se sentant impuissante. Elle sourit en voyant l'inquiétude de Thorin qui demanda à son neveu si tout allait bien. Kili acquiesça et se dirigea dans les escaliers où il ne put s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée et tomba. Hermione mit une main devant la bouche face au bruit des armes que la chute provoqua et courut rejoindre Kili pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Mais elle fut menacée par une lame. Elle regarda Thorin qui leur lança un coup d'œil à elle et à Kili puis fusilla l'homme qui la menaçait du regard. Elle grogna lorsqu'on l'attrapa violemment pour la relever des escaliers et lorsqu'on la traîna vers le la maison du Maître de la ville. Elle était à deux doigts d'utiliser sa magie pour se défendre mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle garda son calme et gémit de dégoût en voyant le soi-disant maître de la ville sortir.

« Ils volaient des armes, messire ! » dit un garde pour répondre au maître qui demandait ce qu'était tout ce bruit. Toute la population de Lakeville était autour d'eux.

« Ennemi de l'état, hein ! » répondit le maître de la ville, les yeux plissés tel un serpent. Hermione eut un frisson et elle attrapa vivement la main de Thorin qui fut surpris par ce geste.

« Une bande de mercenaires prêts à tout ! Voilà ce qu'ils sont messire ! » dit un homme aux cheveux gras, qui se trouvaient proche du Maître de la ville.

« Taisez-vous donc ! » grogna fortement Dwalin en colère, faisant lever les sourcils du maître de la ville. Le nain s'avança vers lui. « Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez ! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire criminel ! Il s'agit de Thorin ! » continua Dwalin en montrant Thorin qui lâcha la main de la sorcière pour s'avancer. « Fils de Thrain, fils de Thror ! »

« Nous sommes les nains d'Erebor ! » annonça Thorin d'une voix ferme. « Nous sommes là pour reprendre notre terre ! » Le maître de la ville ft décontenancé et ne sut quoi dire. « Je me souviens de cette ville à sa grande époque. » continua le seigneur nain en regardant autour. « Des flottes de bateaux arrivaient au port chargés de soiries et de pierres précieuses. Ce n'était pas une ville en déserrance. C'était le centre de tout le commerce du Nord ! » Thorin avait levé son poing en disant cela. Hermione sourit devant cette scène. L'homme qu'elle aimait était un bon roi, plein de charisme et de prestance. « Je veux voir cette époque revenir. Je veux rallumer les grandes forges des nains ! Et voir les richesses couler de nouveau à flots des grandes salles d'Erebor ! » Toute la population cria de joie après le discours du nain. Cependant, l'effervescence fut coupée par une voix froide.

« La mort ! C'est tout ce que vous allez nous apporter ! » cria Bard en s'approchant de Thorin. « Le feu du dragon et ses ravages. Si vous réveillez cette bête, elle nous détruira tous ! »

« Vous pouvez écouter ce dénigreur mais je vous promets une chose. » Thorin regarda la population et Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Si nous réussissons, chacun aura sa part des richesses de la montagne » Les habitants de Lakeville s'écrièrent de joie. « Vous aurez assez d'or pour rebâtir Esgaroth au moins dix fois ! » Tous s'éclamèrent de joie, sifflèrent Thorin.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire hein ? » s'exclama soudain l'homme aux cheveux gras à côté du maitre de la ville. « Nous ne savons rien de vous. Qui peut répondre de vous ici ?! » Des murmures s'élevèrent à travers la foule la foule. Mais une autre voix s'éleva.

« Moi ! Moi je réponds de lui ! » Hermione s'était avancée, s'attirant le regard surpris de tous. Le regard de Thorin lui mit du baume au cœur. « J'ai fait un très long voyage avec ces nains, et ce hobbit, un voyage périlleux. » Elle comptait sur le fait qu'elle soit une femme pour amadouer le maitre. « Et je sais que... si Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne fait une promesse, il tiendra parole. » Thorin lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier. Hermione sourit à Bilbon qu'elle avait prit de cours. En effet, lui aussi avait voulu une nouvelle fois sauver Thorin mais elle avait été plus rapide.

« Vous tous ! » s'écria une nouvelle fois Bard en regardant tout le monde. « Ecoutez-moi ! Il faut m'écouter ! Avez-vous oublié ce qu'il s'est passé à Dale ? Avez-vous oublié ceux qui ont péri dans la tempête de feu ? » Les gens acquiescèrent. « Et à cause de quoi ? De l'ambition aveugle d'un roi de la montagne ! » Thorin lui lança un regard mauvais. « Tellement cupide qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que son tas d'or ! » Thorin se redressa près à intervenir.

« Thorin n'est pas son grand-père ! » s'écria furieusement Hermione, défendant le nain. « Ne faites pas l'erreur de prendre un cas pour une généralité ! »

« Allons ! Allons ! » s'écria à son tour le maitre de la ville. « Evitons, nous tous ici, les jugements un peu trop rapide ! » Il se pencha en avant. « Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Girion, seigneur de Dale, votre propre ancêtre qui n'a pas réussi à tuer la bête. » Le maitre de la ville se moquait ouvertement de Bard et cela ne plut pas à Hermione.

« Un dragon est difficile à tuer... » grogna-t-elle furieusement. Mais seul Bard l'entendit.

« C'est vrai messire ! » acquiesça Alfrid, l'homme aux cheveux gras. « Tout le monde connait cette histoire. Il a tiré flèche après flèche. À chaque fois, il a raté ! » Bard eut un regard de colère mais ne dit rien. Il s'approcha alors de Thorin.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit. » lui dit-il. « pas le droit d'entrer dans cette montagne. »

« Tout m'en donne le droit ! » lui répondit simplement, quoi qu'un peu froidement, Thorin. Il lui tourna le dos et s'adressant au maitre de la ville. « Je m'adresse au maitre des hommes du lac. Voulez-vous voir la prophétie s'accomplir ? Voulez-vous partager les immenses richesses de notre peuple ? Que dites-vous ? »

« Je vous dis solennellement... » le maitre eut un silence. « Bienvenue ! » finit-il par s'exclamer en écartant les bras.

Toute la ville s'écria de joie, provoquant un grand bruit. Bard ferma les yeux de frustration tandis que le maitre répétait la bienvenue à Thorin qui avait été rejoint par Hermione. Elle fut surprise de le sentir glisser un bras autour de sa taille, et de la tourner pour qu'elle fasse face avec lui au peuple de Lakeville. Bard lança un regard mauvais à Thorin qui lui redonna le même regard. Le bâtelier fit finalement demi-tour et la compagnie fut emmenée vers une maison vide afin de dormir pendant la nuit. Certains des nains allèrent tout de même faire la fête avec les villageois. Hermione soupira d'aise en s'asseyant sur le lit, se défit les cheveux qu'elle avait en tresses et s'allongea. Elle finit par enfiler une chemise de nuit rouge et or qu'elle avait pris en partant de Poudlard et allait s'allonger lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle soupira doucement et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de trouver Thorin devant sa porte qui la regardait surpris de la tête en bas.

« Thorin ? » appela-t-elle doucement. « Tu veux... hum... entrer ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques hésitations

« Je veux bien. Il fait froid dehors. » le nain entra dans la chambre et fut surpris de ressentir une douce chaleur.

« C'est un sortilège de chauffage. » expliqua la jeune femme devant le regard interrogateur du nain. Elle s'assit sur le lit. « Que voulais-tu Thorin ? Tu as un problème ? »

« Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure devant le maitre de la ville. » Il s'assit à côté d'elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas intervenu. »

« Bilbon l'aurait fait. » Il la regarda surpris. « Je l'ai devancé mais il voulait intervenir. » Thorin acquiesça et ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione commença à se triturer les mains, pas trop sûre de quoi faire puis finit par se tourner vers Thorin qui tourna son regard vers elle.

« Quel est cette... robe que tu portes ? » finit par demander Thorin, les joues légèrement rouges en regardant la nuisette de la jeune femme. Ses jambes étaient découvertes comme ses bras et un peu de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle n'avait été qu'en serviette, cela ne l'avait pas gêné puisqu'il n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais à cet instant, les cheveux détâchés et vêtue de cette manière, il ne pouvait la désirer plus.

« Errr... » Hermione rougit elle aussi. « C'est une nuisette. Ça vient de mon monde. Elle est faite de soie. C'est Ginny, la sœur de Ron qui me l'a achetée. Elle pensait que j'en aurais besoin si jamais je me mariais après la guerre. » Elle sourit doucement à Thorin qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que cette... nuisette... est un habit pour dormir ? »

« C'est cela Thorin. » acquiesça Hermione doucement.

Thorin finit par tendre la main et caresser le bras de la jeune femme qui se rapprocha de Thorin. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et s'allongea, l'emportant avec elle. Il soupira puis enfonça son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et sans se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'elle faisait se plaça au dessus de Thorin pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu es inquiet. » lui dit-elle doucement en traçant les formes de son visage. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons trouver dans cette montagne. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... » dit Thorin en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Promets-moi, Thorin, que quoi qu'il arrive, que si Bilbon retrouve l'Arkenstone, tu ne deviendras jamais comme ton grand-père. » Hermione le regarda avec des yeux suppliants

« Je peux te promettre, Hermione Granger, que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne deviendrai jamais comme mon grand père. » lui promit Thorin en tenant son visage dans ses mains. « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Hermione après que le baiser soit fini. Thorin l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus fougueusement cette fois-ci. Il se redressa, et sans lâcher ses lèvres, la retourna pour qu'elle se trouve sur le dos. Il grimpa au dessus d'elle et Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant de son corps.

« Nous ne devrions pas faire ça. » grogna Thorin en embrassant le cou de la sorcière. Il sentit son excitation augmenter de plus en plus.

« Je sais. » gémit Hermione sans pour autant l'arrêter. Elle se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de faire trop de bruit en sentant la bouche de Thorin sur son point faible dans le cou. Elle finit par attraper doucement le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait et murmura : « Je te veux Thorin. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans les jours qui vont venir, je veux être à toi, complètement. » Le regard de Thorin s'assombrit encore plus de désir et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en posant un main sur cuisse qu'elle avait mis autour de sa taille.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 10 !**

 **Avant de commencer, je voudrais juste m'excuser de ne pas poster les chapitres régulièrement. Je suis entrée à l'université en Septembre dernier et je n'ai fini mes partiels il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Cela risque de continuer encore un peu mais ne vous inquiétez pas je continue cette histoire et mes autres qui sont aussi en cours.**

 **Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et tout. Ca fait toujours plaisir de regarder ses mails et de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un à ajouter ton histoire en favoris ou pour la suivre.**

 **Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain alors même que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Hermione se réveilla. Elle sentit un corps chaud collé contre le sien et se rappela la soirée de la veille. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ! Elle rougit de plaisir et leva légèrement la tête pour observer le nain dormir à poing fermés. Il était sur le dos, un main derrière la tête, l'autre autour de sa taille. Quant à elle, elle avait sa tête posée sur le torse du nain et sa jambe était autour de la taille de Thorin.

« Arrête de m'observer comme ça. » dit doucement Thorin, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Il ouvrit un œil puis le referma en inversant les positions. Hermione se retrouvait maintenant sur le dos, la tête de Thorin sur sa poitrine nue.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » dit-elle doucement en caressant ses cheveux.

« Si je pouvais me réveiller tous les matins comme celui-là, par Mahal, je serais au paradis. » Thorin avait relevé la tête et l'embrassa en se mettant au dessus d'elle. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

« N'en as-tu jamais assez Thorin ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en souriant, comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et se frotta contre lui, le taquinant. « Trois fois cette nuit Thorin et là encore ce ma... » Elle ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'une vague de plaisir la submergea.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione attachait les boutons de sa chemise pour se rhabiller et Thorin faisait la même chose dos à elle. Le maître de la ville avait donné de nouveau vêtement aux nains. Une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit.

« Dis-moi Thorin. » dit-elle doucement en se retournant, abandonnant l'accrochage de ses boutons. Son poitrine était bien en vu pour Thorin qui venait de se retourner. Il eut un sourire pervers en la voyant ainsi, la chemise ouverte sans pantalon mais redevint sérieux devant son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix grave. Il venait de finir de s'habiller et accrochait son épée à sa taille. Hermione frissonna de plaisir en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi et sourit.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Thorin stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire et se crispa. Il voulait à tout pris éviter cette question. Certes les nains paraissaient jeunes même s'ils avaient plusieurs décennies mais il avait peur de la faire fuir. Hermione, devant l'absence de réponse, se retourna. Elle enfila rapidement un jeans noir qu'elle avait pris dans son sac et se dirigea vers la nain.

« Thorin ? » appela-t-elle doucement. Puis elle comprit. Les nains pouvaient vivre très vieux et il devait penser qu'elle ne voudrait plus de lui si elle savait son véritable âge. « Thorin, écoutes-moi. » Elle attrapa le bras du nain et le retourna. Elle attrapa son menton et releva sa tête. « Je sais que les nains peuvent vivre très vieux. » dit-elle sérieusement. « Je me fous que tu aies même 300 ans. Tout ce que je te demande c'est ton âge. Et dis moi la vérité. Je ne te jugerai pas tu le sais. »

« Vraiment ? Tu me donnerais vraiment 300 ans ? » dit doucement Thorin en attrapant la main d'Hermione qui lui tenait le menton. « C'est très flatteur. »

« Je sais. Par Merlin, je serai alors avec un nain très très vieux. » taquina-t-elle tandis qu'il grognait.

« Je ne te permets pas, femme. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire. « J'ai 195 ans. »

« Tu es plus jeune que ce à quoi je m'attendais. » continua Hermione en souriant tandis qu'il l'attrapait pour la hisser sur son épaule et tournait sur lui-même la faisant éclater de rire. Il la reposa et elle finit par l'étreindre. « Nous devrions y aller, mon roi. » lança-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Thorin frissonna en l'entendant l'appeler par son titre.

Elle se détacha doucement et d'un geste de la main, la chambre était propre, ses affaires dans son sac et son épée à sa taille. Elle sourit à Thorin qui fut étonné par sa magie, mit la cape rouge que le maître de la ville lui avait donné, aida Thorin à mettre la sienne et sortit. Elle dévala les escaliers rapidement puisqu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre à l'étage et sourit à Bilbon qui était avec les autres nains. Le semi-homme portait sur la tête un casque des gardes de Lakeville, comme plusieurs autres nains. Thorin décida que ce fut l'heure de partir et tous se mirent en route.

« Vous savez qu'il nous en manque un. » avertit Bilbon, trottinant pour rester au niveau de Thorin, Balin et Hermione. « Où est Bofur ? »

« S'il n'arrive pas, nous partons sans lui. » dit Thorin sans le regarder.

« Il le faut, si nous voulons trouver la porte avant la nuit. » acquiesça Balin, tout en marchant. « Nous avons déjà pris assez de retard. »

Ils commencèrent tous à embarquer dans un bateau mais Thorin bloqua le passage à Kili.

« Pas toi » lui dit-il d'une voix légèrement dure. « Nous devons y être au plus vite, tu nous ralentirais. » Thorin continua d'embarquer des armes et des provisions sans voir le regard réprobateur de la sorcière et celui blessé de son neveu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je viens avec vous. » essaya de sourire Kili, le teint très pâle.

Hermione eut un sourire triste en voyant Kili essayer d'argumenter pour pouvoir venir sans réussir. Elle sourit un peu plus en voyant l'inquiétude de Thorin dans son regard, lorsqu'il rassura Kili. Oin resta aussi puisqu'il était médecin et Fili aussi préféra rester avec son frère malgré la désapprobation de Thorin. Hermione finit par soupirer et par prendre les nains qui restaient dans ses bras. Elle s'attarda sur Kili, et posa sa main sur son front. Elle lui transmit un peu d'énergie qui lui redonna un peu de couleur et embarqua à la suite de Thorin. Ils naviguèrent pendant presque deux heures, Thorin debout sur le devant du bateau, Hermione assise à côté de lui. Elle avait posé sa tête sur la jambe du nain et avait fermé les yeux. Les autres nains de la compagnie ne dirent rien mais sourirent devant ce geste d'affection. Bilbon souriait lui-aussi en voyant son amie si proche de Thorin.

Une fois accosté sur la rive de l'autre côté du lac, ils se mirent à marcher et à gravir la montagne pour pouvoir arriver à l'entrée cachée. Pendant de nombreuses heures, Hermione marcha à côté de Thorin qui ne la laissait plus aller bien loin, ne se reposant que quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Ils finirent par arriver assez haut sur la colline pour apercevoir les ruines de la ville de Dale. Elle ne suivit pas Thorin qui s'était positionné très près du bord de la falaise et se mit proche d'Ori.

« Quel est cet endroit ? » demanda le plus jeune des nains de la compagnie.

« Autrefois, c'était la ville de Dale. » répondit Balin en se mettant à côté de Thorin. « Aujourd'hui c'est un champs de ruines. La désolation de Smaug ! »

« Le soleil sera bientôt au zénith. » informa Thorin, appuyé sur son épée. « Il nous faut trouver la porte secrète avant la nuit. En route ! » Et il se remit à marcher.

« Un instant. » le coupa Bilbon, inquiet. « Nous sommes bien au bon endroit ? Gandalf voulait qu'on le retrouve ici, en aucun cas nous ne devons... »

« Vous le voyez ? » demanda Thorin, levant un de ses sourcils. « Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre le magicien. Nous ferons sans lui. Venez ! » finit-il par ordonner.

Hermione sourit au semi-homme et ils reprirent leur longue marche. Ils finirent finalement par atteindre le pied de la montagne et Hermione soupira de soulagement. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal au même titre que ses mollets. Ils commencèrent à chercher une porte mais personne ne la trouva.

« Si cette carte dit vrai, la porte se trouve juste au dessus de nous ! » dit Thorin, la carte dépliée dans ses mains.

Hermione et Bilbon se regardèrent puis recommencèrent à chercher. Ils s'avancèrent, regardant la montagne puis finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« Là-haut ! » cria Bilbon en montrant la montagne du doigt. Des escaliers s'y trouvaient ainsi qu'une grande statue d'un guerrier nain.

« Vous avez une bonne vue, Maître Sacquet ! » sourit grandement Thorin en voyant cela.

Et ils recommencèrent à grimper une nouvelle fois. Hermione sourit doucement en voyant la joie sur le visage de son bien-aimé et continua de grimper les interminables escaliers. Ils finirent finalement par arriver au sommet lorsque le ciel se teintait d'orange. Thorin sourit, heureux et attrapa la main d'Hermione. Il la guida devant le mur puis lâcha sa main pour sortir la clé.

« ça doit être ça ! » dit-il avec espoir. « La porte secrète ! » Il se tourna vers les autres. « Que tous ceux qui ont douté de nous se repentent ! » cria-t-il en montrant la clé, le sourire aux lèvres. Tous les nains crièrent de joie.

« Oh... Thorin. » murmura doucement Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres présent aussi.

« Bien... Nous avons une clé. » dit Dwalin, content lui aussi. Il s'avança vers le mur et y posa sa main. « Donc il y a une serrure. »

« La dernière lumière du jour de Durin... » marmonna Thorin en regardant le coucher de soleil. « Brillera sur la serrure. » Balin lui sourit, les mains sur les hanches. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le soleil se couchait puis ordonna à Nori d'aller inspecter lui aussi le mur. « La lumière baisse. Vite ! »

Dwalin commença à donner des coups de pied dans le mur tandis que Nori continuait de cherche où était la serrure avec une petite cuillère et un petit pot en fer qu'il avait collé à son oreille.

« Arrête ! » grogna Nori à Dwalin. « Je n'entends rien avec tes coups de pied ! »

« Je ne la trouve pas ! » s'énerva Dwalin en essayant de pousser le mur.

Face au soleil couchant, les deux commencèrent à paniquer. Les autres, sous l'ordre de Thorin, commencèrent à frapper le mur avec des pioches et des haches pour la détruire. Hermione secoua la tête et se mit à un endroit où elle ne risquait pas de se faire tuer avant de poser sa main sur la pierre et de lancer un léger sort d'ouverture. Rien ne se passa. Elle soupira puis retourna à côté de Thorin et de Balin, qui commençaient à désespérer. Puis la lumière du soleil disparut.

« Non ! » s'écria Thorin, au bord des larmes. Il s'approcha du mur et déplia la carte. « La dernière lumière du jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure. » Il regarda les autres. « C'est ce qui est écrit ! » affirma-t-il d'une voix cassée. « Qu'est-ce qui nous a échappé ? » Hermione laissa les larmes couler tandis que Balin secouait la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui nous a échappé ? Balin... »

« Nous avons perdu la lumière... » lui dit ce dernier tristement. « Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Nous n'avions qu'une seule chance. Allons-nous en les gars... »

Les nains commencèrent à redescendre tandis qu'Hermione alla voir Thorin qui regardait le mur.

« Thorin ? » appela-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son bras. Le nain laissa tomber la clé. « Thorin ? » dit-elle plus fort.

« Je voulais te montrer mon royaume. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Je voulais te faire reine de ce royaume... Mais tout est fini. » Il lui donna violemment la carte et suivit les autres.

La jeune femme déglutit en comprenant les paroles du nain et sut à quel point il était malheureux. Elle regarda Bilbon qui essayait de résonner les autres puis relut une nouvelle fois la carte.

« Tenez-vous prêts de la pierre grise, quand la grive frappera... » Hermione répéta cette phrase une nouvelle fois et regarda autour. Aucune grive. « Au soleil couchant, la dernière lumière du jour de Durin brillera. » Elle regarda Bilbon qui cherchait tout autant qu'elle. Elle croisa les bras, Puis regarda le ciel. « La dernière lumière... » Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant enfin l'énigme. Elle n'était vraiment pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de son siècle pour rien. « C'est la lune ! » s'écria-t-elle en regardant Bilbon qui lança un regard à la lune. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, lui-aussi. « Bilbon ! Cherchez la clé ! J'appelle les autres ! » Elle se tourna vers la falaise, déglutit puis se tint au bord. « Thorin ! » cria-t-elle fortement. « La dernière Lumière du jour de Durin, c'est la lune ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, espérant que les nains l'avaient entendue puis se tourna vers Bilbon qui cherchait la clé. Elle se mit à genoux elle aussi et commença à tâtonner. Elle releva la tête en entendant quelque chose frapper et vit une grive. Elle sourit et se dépêcha de trouver la clé. Elle finit par la balayer d'un revers de la main, puis terrifiée essaya de la rattraper. Elle ferma les yeux et la voyant tomber dans le vide puis sursauter en entendant un gros « boom ». Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Thorin, le pied sur le fil de clé, l'empêchant de tomber. Thorin la regarda puis s'abaissa délicatement pour récupérer la clé. Il la regarda, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres, puis finit par s'avancer vers la serrure. Il tourna la clé et appuya fortement sur le mur, révélant une porte. Un grand silence se fit dans la compagnie.

« Erebor. » murmura Thorin en regardant l'intérieur de la montagne.

« Thorin. » appela doucement Balin, ému. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et le roi posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Hermione sourit et mit ses mains devant sa bouche, heureuse.

« Je reconnais ces murs. » dit le roi nain d'une voix toute aussi émue que celle de Balin. « Ces couloirs. » Il toucha le mur. « Cette roche... Tu te souviens Balin ? Une grande salle où l'or étincelait ! »

« Je me souviens » acquiesça le vieux nain, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues.

Il s'avançait à l'intérieur, suivant Thorin. Hermione s'approcha de Thorin qui regardait encore les couloirs et posa une main sur son bras. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Sa maison allait bientôt être reprise. Puis elle pâlit. Le dragon était toujours présent en dessous d'eux et elle et Bilbon allaient devoir aller récupérer l'Arkenstone. Elle sourit en entendant Gloin décrire une gravure sur le mur du plafond et se tourna vers Bilbon lorsqu'il demanda ce qu'était représenté au dessus du trône.

« L'Arkenstone. » lui répondit Balin, doucement.

« L'Arkenstone. » acquiesça Bilbon. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« ça, Maître Cambrioleur, c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes là. » lui dit Thorin, en se tournant vers lui. Hermione regarda Bilbon avec inquiétude et se mordilla une nouvelle fos la lèvre.

Balin emmena Bilbon plus loin dans les profondeurs et Hermione allait les suivre quand Thorin l'en empêcha.

« C'est le travail de Bilbon. » lui dit-il en la retenant par le bras. « Toi, tu dois rester ici, près de moi. »

« C'est le mien aussi, Thorin. » le contredit-elle, sérieusement. « Tu t'en rappelles ? C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit... »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie.. »

« Et tu laisserais Bilbon risquer la sienne pour une _pierre_? » grogna Hermione, furieuse. « Il est hors de question que je le laisse aller seul là dedans avec un serpent géant cracheur de feu ! Et si tu veux que je devienne ta femme plus tard, tu vas devoir t'habituer au fait que je ne laisse pas mes amis risquer leur vie comme ça ! » finit-elle par lui crier à la figure. Les autres nains ouvrirent de grands yeux en entendant ce qu'avait dit la sorcière. Thorin avait demandé Hermione en mariage ?

La jeune femme finit par fusiller du regard un Thorin étonné par ce brusque excès de colère et courut rapidement rejoindre Bilbon. Elle croisa Balin qui remontait en route et pria pour que Bilbon ne soit pas encore rentré. Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant hésiter et l'appela doucement pour qu'il se retourne.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Bilbon, étonné.

« Je viens vous aider. » répondit simplement la sorcière en lançant un sortilège de silence sur ses pieds.

« Non, non, non ! Remontez avec les nains ! Ce n'est pas votre travail. »

« Détrompez-vous, c'est Thorin qui m'a envoyée... »

Bilbon s'étrangla en entendant cela et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais... »

« Bilbon... Allons-y. » ordonna doucement Hermione en avançant dans les couloirs.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes puis arrivèrent dans une grande salle avec plusieurs statues de nains. À l'intérieur de cette salle, des milliards et des milliards de pièces d'or étaient entassées et les deux amis n'en revinrent pas. Hermione fronça les sourcils et elle sut, avant même que Thorin n'ait récupéré l'Arkenstone, qu'il succomberait à la maladie. Autant d'or n'était pas bon pour lui.

« On va devoir se séparer Bilbon, si nous voulons avoir une chance de le trouver. » murmura Hermione, tandis que Bilbon hochait la tête.

Ils prirent des chemins différents mais atteignirent la montagne d'or en même temps. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, et, le plus doucement possible, marchèrent sur les pièces d'or pour essayer de trouver la pierre précieuse. Hermione soupira et pensa à utiliser la magie mais elle ne savait pas si le dragon était capable de détecter sa magie. Elle faillit gémir de frustration mais s'en empêcha, se rappelant qu'il y avait une créature endormie on ne savait où. Pendant plus de deux heures, les deux amis cherchèrent l'Arkenstone dans cette montagne d'or. Puis leurs chemins finirent par se croiser et ils décidèrent finalement de rester ensemble. Ils continuèrent de chercher mais sursautèrent lorsque les pièces commencèrent à glisser et couler comme de l'eau, dévoilant ainsi la partie gauche de la tête du dragon. Les deux amis se regardèrent et commencèrent à paniquer. Ils se cachèrent tous les deux derrière un pilier brisé mais sursautèrent une nouvelle fois lorsque la respiration du dragon fit voler plusieurs pièces loin de sa narine. Ils allaient encore bouger lorsqu'une nouvelle fois, une cascade de pièces découvrit la queue du dragon. Les deux amis se regardèrent donc. Ils étaient encerclés ! Ils décidèrent de sortir de leur cachette et encore une fois les pièces bougèrent, montrant un dragon qui glissait lui aussi. Son œil s'ouvrit et Bilbon s'aplatit sur le sol derrière une petite colline de pièces et Hermione resta derrière le pilier cassé. Lorsqu'elle entendit le dragon se levait, elle sourit en voyant Bilbon disparaître grâce à son anneau de magie noire et elle fit la même chose grâce à un sortilège de dissimulation.

« Et bien... Voleurs ! » dit la sombre et profonde voix du dragon. « Je vous sens, je vous entends respirer ! » Il se déplaça. « Je sens vos souffles. Où êtes-vous ? » Hermione trembla légèrement mais sourit en voyant Bilbon essayer de garder confiance et de ne pas fuir. Oui, Hermione était capable de voir le semi-homme lorsqu'il était tous les deux invisible. « Où êtes-vous ? » s'énerva la bête. Bilbon ne tint plus et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put à travers les montagnes d'or. Hermione les suivit et grâce à son sort de silence, ne fit aucun bruit. Elle soupira en voyant Bilbon caché et le rejoignit le plus rapidement qu'elle put. Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se tire et attendit.

« Voyons, ne craignez rien... » dit le dragon faussement gentil. « Entrez dans la lumière ! » Il se déplaça. « Je sens quelque chose sur l'un de vous. Quelque chose qu'un de vous porte. Quelque chose en or. » Hermione faillit hurler en voyant Bilbon bouger et le dragon suivre le hobbit même s'il le voyait pas. « Mais bien plus précieuuuuux ! » Bilbon sentit se mot se répéter plusieurs fois dans sa tête et il se sentit mal. Il finit, sans se rendre compte de son geste, par enlever l'année et par se rendre visible aux yeux du dragon. « Te voilà, voleur, dans les ombres ! » Hermione se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas s'énerver. Bilbon venait de se faire repérer. Voulait-il mourir ?!

« Je ne suis pas venu vous voler. Oh Smaug aux incommensurables richesses. » bégaya Bilbon doucement. Hermione se déplaça et se mit à côté de lui. Les yeux du dragon tiltèrent mais elle n'en tint pas cure. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bilbon pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là. « Je voulais seulement contempler votre magnificence ! » finit par Bilbon avec un peu plus d'assurance. « Pour voir si vous étiez aussi grand que le disent les récits. » Smaug fit un geste brusque, ce qui fit peur aux deux amis. « Je ne les croyais pas ! » rajouta le semi-homme la voix très aiguë.

« Et maintenant ?! » cria Smaug, se montrant tout entier.

« En vérité, les récits et les chansons minimisent grandement votre énormité, oh Smaug, le prodigieux. »

« Crois-tu que les flatteries te garderont en vie ? » grogna le dragon. « Où est ton ami, l'autre voleur, qui se cache de mes yeux ? » Hermione prit une grande inspiration et annula le sortilège. « Une femme. Et une sorcière qui plus est. Ta magie est forte. » Il se pencha un peu plus vers eux. « Mon nom semblent vous être familier mais je ne crois pas avoir déjà senti ces odeurs. » Il s'avança encore plus. « Qui êtes-vous et d'où est-ce que vous venez ? Je vous écoute ! »

Hermione vit Bilbon hésiter à répondre et suivit son regard discrètement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'Arkenstone et donna un coup dans les côtes de son ami pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

« Nous venons de sous la colline. » dit Bilbon tandis qu'Hermione faisait semblant d'avoir glissé pour aller récupérer la pierre. Sa chute ne fut pas assez grande puisqu'elle n'atteint pas le joyau. Elle dut remontrer à côté de Bilbon sans rien avoir.

« Sous la colline ? » grogna Smaug tandis que les deux amis hochaient la tête.

« Et notre chemin nous a mené sous les collines et par dessus les collines. » Continua Bilbon sous le regard inquiet de la sorcière. Le hobbit n'était décidément pas fait pour mentir. « Et par les airs. Nous sommes les marcheurs invisibles ! »

« Impressionnant ! » dit le dragon, marchant entre les grands piliers pour se retrouver face à eux. « Quoi d'autres prétendez-vous être ? »

« Nous sommes porteurs de chance ! » intervint Hermione, sa voix tout aussi aiguë que son ami. « Inventeurs d'énigmes »

« De charmants titres. » Smaug se recula légèrement. « Continuez... »

« Monteurs de tonneaux. » finit Bilbon, tremblant de peur.

Hermione ferma les yeux, sentant la menace de Smaug planer comme l'épée de Damoclès. Elle vit Bilbon essayait de récupérer l'Arkenstone doucement mais le dragon s'énerva et tout l'or glissa une nouvelle fois, faisant tomber loin le joyau des nains. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues et sauta dans le tas d'or où elle atteint rapidement la pierre. Elle réussit à la mettre dans sa poche, ainsi que queques pièces d'or et resta cachée sous les couches de pièces. Elle entendit la voix furieuse de Smaug tonner et toute la salle trembla.

 **Dehors, devant la porte cachée du royaume d'Erebor**

Les nains, assis tranquillement, ressentirent l'énorme secousse. Thorin se tourna vers la porte et murmura le nom de la sorcière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Dori en regardant en l'air. « Un tremblement de terre ? »

« ça, mon gars, c'était un dragon ! » expliqua Balin en se retournant vers les autres.

 **Lakeville, dans la maison de Bard.**

Kili hurlait de douleur sous les soins que lui administrait Oin, tandis que Bard et les enfants essayaient de préparer quelque chose soit à manger soit de médicinal pour le nain. Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler et le plafond laissa tomber de la poussière. Bard eut un regard très inquiet et ne bougea plus.

« Papa ? » s'écria Sigrid, tenant sa petite sœur par l'épaule.

« ça vient de la montagne ! » indiqua Bain après avoir regardé par la fenêtre.

« Vous devriez nous laisser. » dit Fili en s'avançant vers Bard. En effet, lorsque la compagnie était partie, les trois nains avaient soutenu Kili qui avait fait un malaise. Après s'être fait refoulés par Alfrid et le maître de la ville, ils étaient allés quérir l'aide de Bard. « Prenez vos enfants et sauvez-vous ! »

« Et aller où ? » lui répondit Bard, sombrement. « Il n'y a nul part où aller ! »

« Nous allons mourir papa ? » demanda la plus jeune des filles de Bard.

« Non chérie. » lui répondit l'homme.

« Mais le dragon ? » reprit-elle soucieuse. « Le dragon va nous tuer ! »

« Pas si je le tue avant ! » lança Bard, après avoir attrapé la dernière flèche noire de son ancêtre, qu'il avait caché dans son plafond.

 **Sous la montagne, dans la salle rempie d'or**

Hermione sortit rapidement de sa cachette quand elle sentit Bilbon passer au dessus d'elle. Elle se mit à courir après lui, heureuse d'avoir caché l'Arkenstone dans sa poche et soupira lorsqu'elle se retrouva cachée avec Bilbon, sous une plate-forme où le dragon était.

 **À l'entrée d'Erebor, devant la porte cachée.**

« Et le pauvre Bilbon ? Et la pauvre Hermione ? » demanda Ori, très inquiet.

« Laissons-leur du temps ! » répondit Thorin, malgré son inquiétude pour la jeune femme.

« Du temps pour quoi ? Se faire tuer ! » protesta Balin, en colère.

« Tu as peur ! » lui dit Thorin en se retournant vers lui

« Oui. » admit Balin sans honte. « Oui, j'ai peur ! J'ai peur pour toi ! » continua-t-il en le montrant du doigt. « Ce trésor est source de malheur ! Il a conduit ton grand-père à la folie ! »

« Je ne suis pas mon grand-père ! » grommela Thorin en se tournant vers l'horizon.

« Tu n'es pas toi-même ! » lui reprocha Balin. « Le Thorin que je connais n'hésiterait pas à entrer pour... »

« Je ne compromettrais pas cette quête pour la vie d'un cambrioleur et d'une sorcière ! » lui grogna Thorin, colérique.

« Bilbon ! Il s'appelle Bilbon ! » s'énerva à son tour Balin. « Et c'est Hermione ! La femme que tu aimes ! »

 **Dans la salle pleine d'or**

« C'est Ecu-de-chêne, ce sal nain usurpateur ! » grogna le dragon. « Il vous a envoyé prendre l'Arkenstone, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione regarda Bilbon qui essaya de contredire le dragon.

« Non, non. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » lui cria Bilbon, toujours caché. Il regarda Hermione qui lui montra le joyau. Il soupira doucement.

« Inutile de nier ! » gronda Smaug. « Il y a longtemps que j'ai deviné ses viles attentions ! » Smaug se baissa pour essayer de les voir. « Mais peu importe. La quête d'Ecu-de-chêne échouera ! Les ténèbres approchent et elles envahiront tous les coins de cette terre ! » Il patienta quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « On se sert de vous, voleurs dans les ombres. Vous n'êtes que les moyens d'arriver à ses fins. »

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. Cachée derrière un poteau, elle laissa plusieurs larmes couler, une nouvelle fois, pour s'être fait avoir comme une idiote. Thorin ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait laissé se mettre en danger que pour son Arkenstone. Elle serra les mâchoires et rouvrit les yeux. **Il ne retrouvera jamais son joyau.**

Elle regarda Bilbon et lorsque le dragon s'éloigna quelque peu, ils coururent pour essayer de sortir. Malheureusement, le dragon utilisa sa queue pour provoquer une grande vague et ils furent tous les deux envoyés dans les airs. L'Arkenstone tomba de la poche de la sorcière tandis qu'elle atterrissait sur le sol, à côté de Bilbon. Hermione fut sonnée pendant quelques secondes, n'entendant pas ce que Bilbon dit au dragon, puis se releva. Elle aperçut tout de même un trou dans sa peau et sourit en pensant que Bain avait raison. Son regard fut ensuite attirée par l'Arkenstone.

« Je suis presque tenté de te laisser la prendre. » dit Smaug en s'adressant à Hermione. Bilbon la regarda aussi. « Rien que pour voir Ecu-de-chêne souffrir, la voir le détruire, la voir lui assécher le cœur. » Hermione serra les dents, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Cette histoire de folie était aussi vraie. Elle releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en pensant qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. « Et le conduire à la folie ! » continua Smaug, la chassant de ses pensées. « Mais je crois que non. Notre petit jeu s'arrête là ! » Hermione sortit discrètement sa baguette tandis que Bilbon faisait de même avec l'anneau. « Alors dites-moi, voleurs. » dit finalement Smaug, son ventre devenant orange. « Comment voulez-vous mourir ? » Il s'élança rapidement vers les deux amis, voulant les tuer. Bilbon disparut au dernier moment et Hermione fit une roulade sur le côté afin de récupérer le joyau et se rendit invisible. Elle suivit ensuite Bilbon vers les escaliers, s'échappant de peu d'une nuées de flammes et remonta avec lui vers les couloirs.

« Bilbon ! » murmura Hermione pendant qu'ils couraient tous les deux. « Thorin ne doit jamais savoir que nous avons trouvé l'Arkenstone. » Bilbon acquiesça et ils reprirent leur course. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'escaliers par lequel ils étaient arrivés, ils y trouvèrent Thorin, essoufflé.

« Vous êtes vivants ! » leur cria-t-il, heureux.

« Plus pour très longtemps ! » lui répondit Hermione en attrapant sa manche pour se remettre à courir à la suite de Bilbon.

« Et l'Arkenstone ? » demanda Thorin, s'arracha de la poigne de la jeune femme.

« Le dragon arrive ! » s'écria Bilbon, apeuré.

« L' **Arkenstone**? » gronda Thorin d'une voix plus forte et plus dure, en bloquant le passage aux deux amis. Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant sa réaction. Il devenait déjà complètement fou. « L'avez-vous trouvé ? » leur demanda une nouvelle fois Thorin, regardant Hermione.

« Sortons d'ici ! » dit Bilbon en s'avançant. Mais Thorin le bloqua avec son épée, la tournant pour que le tranchant soit vers le torse du hobbit.

« Thorin ! » s'écria Hermione. Elle eut peur, ce n'était pas l''homme qu'elle aimait. La jeune femme se prépara néanmoins à intervenir.

« Thorin. » murmura Bilbon en reculant à cause de l'épée. Il recula encore et tourna la tête vers la droite, où le dragon arrivait. Thorin fit de même et écarquilla les yeux.


	11. Chapitre 11

Le dragon, furieux, arrivait vers eux, de la fumée sortant de ses narines. Ses yeux étaient plissés de colère et il semblait prêt à les tuer sur le champs. Hermione déglutit mais sortit néanmoins l'épée de Gryffondor qui scintillant. Bilbon, quant à lui, se cacha derrière Thorin qui s'était mis en position d'attaque. Fort heureusement, le reste de la compagnie arriva en courant, provoquant la colère du dragon qui s'élança vers eux dans un grand cri de rage, son ventre rougeoyant. Au moment où les flammes allèrent les toucher, toute la compagnie se mit à courir vers un des couloirs la pièce remplie d'or. Thorin, qui avait laissé passer en premier les autres, se fit toucher par le feu que le dragon avait provoqué et hurla de douleur. Il finit par enlever son manteau de fourrure.

« Ne restons pas là ! » cria-t-il en s'enfonçant encore plus dans les couloirs.

Ils finirent par arriver, après plusieurs longues minutes de courses, au niveau de plusieurs escaliers. Erebor était silencieuse, déserte, et Hermione eut un frisson. Cet endroit, sûrement très beau auparavant, lui donnait maintenant la chair de poule. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en sentant une autre crise arriver et s'arrêta. Bilbon le remarqua et l'appela, la faisant pester.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Les nains se retournèrent vers elle. Thorin allait lui lancer une réplique acerbe sur le fait qu'elle commençait à être un fardeau mais il s'aperçut de son état. La sorcière était très pâle et des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler sur son front. Tous ses membres tremblaient et elle avait du mal à se tenir debout. Il s'inquiéta.

« Je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas. » murmura-t-elle, essayant de faire un sourire. Autant dire que son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace.

La jeune femme se redressa, essayant de cacher sa douleur et fit quelques pas pour continuer son chemin. Thorin, après quelques pas, les arrêta et inspecta les alentours.

« Nous avons réussi à le semer ! » dit doucement Dori, soulagé.

« Non » contredit Dwalin, les sourcils froncés. « Il est bien trop malin. »

« Où va-t-on maintenant ? » finit par demander Bilbon après avoir regardé autour de lui.

« à la salle des gardes ouest. » répondit Thorin en se tournant vers lui. « Il y a peut-être une issue ! »

« C'est trop haut ! Nous n'avons aucune chance par là ! » avertit Balin, inquiet.

« C'est notre seule chance ! » lui dit le prince nain, serrant l'épée dans sa main. « Il faut essayer. »

Hermione regarda la longue passerelle s'étendant devant eux et grimaça. Elle allait devoir se faire violence pour arriver à courir sans tenir compte de la douleur. Sous le signal du prince, la compagnie s'avança silencieusement. Ils n'eurent pas fait la moitié de la marche que plusieurs pièces tombèrent au sol. Tous se stoppèrent, regardant Bilbon qui était terrifié. Ce dernier, voyant une ombre menaçante sur le sol, leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le dragon que les autres venaient de remarquer aussi. Thorin ordonna doucement de continuer et c'est ce que tout le monde fit, discrètement. Ils recommencèrent à courir, la sorcière en serrant les dents et suivirent Thorin qui bifurqua soudain à gauche. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une salle, fermée par la roche et remplie de cadavres de nains. Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche, tant pour l'horreur dessous ses yeux que pour la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cause de ses crampes et se retint difficilement de pleurer. Elle se glissa doucement contre le mur et ne perçut plus ce qui l'entourait.

« Hermione » l'appela une nouvelle fois Bilbon qui s'était aperçue qu'elle n'était pas bien. « Hermione ! » dit-il plus fort, attirant l'attention des nains qui s'approchèrent rapidement de la jeune femme.

« Hermione ! » grogna doucement Thorin en lui attrapant le bras pour la relever. « Nous n'avons plus le temps pour se reposer ! Nous devons... »

« Thorin.. » murmura la jeune femme doucement, se tenant sur ses jambes difficilement

« … Partir d'ici avant que le dragon ne nous retrouve. » continua le prince nain en recontinuant à marcher.

« Thorin. » le coupa Balin brusquement. « Il ya un problème avec Lady Granger. » Thorin se stoppa et fronça les sourcils. Il inspecta une nouvelle fois la sorcière et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant aussi pâle que la mort, repliée sur elle-même.

« Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il rapidement en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Elle était brûlante.

« Dans mon sac... » articula difficilement Hermione en appuyant son front sur l'épaule de son nain qui la retenait de tomber. « Potion... Anti-douleur... » continua-t-elle, commençant à convulser dans les bras de Thorin qui l'allongea au sol.

Bilbon fut le premier à réagir et chercher dans le sac de perles de la jeune femme la potion. Il finit par trouver la fameuse potion et lui tendit. Thorin enleva le bouchon et fit boire difficilement la jeune femme, lançant des regards inquiets autour d'eux. Ils patientèrent tous quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme reprenne des couleurs et arrête de convulser. Hermione finit par se relever, ses mains tremblant encore, et lança un léger sourire aux autres.

« Effets secondaires du Doloris. » dit-elle rapidement, coupant Thorin qui voulait une explication. « Partons. »

« Allons vers les forges. » ordonna Thorin, après s'être assurer que sa promise allait mieux.

« Il nous verra. » lui dit Dwalin sombrement. « Sûr comme la mort ! »

« Pas si on se sépare. » rétorqua l'héritier de Durin.

« Thorin. » soupira doucement Balin. « Nous n'y arriverons pas ! »

« Certains y arriveront peut-être. Attirez-le dans les forges ! Nous tuerons le dragon, et si cela doit fiir dans les flammes, alors nous brûlerons tous ensemble. » Hermione eut un léger sourire en voyant le nain qu'elle aimait de retour devant elle. Elle hocha la tête sèchement et suivit Dwalin et Nori, avec qui elle devait distraire la bête. Elle souffla un bon coup, et lorsque Smaug voulut suivre Bombur, Dori et Ori, elle cria de tout son soul.

« Hey gros lézard paresseux ! On est là ! »

Le dragon se tourna vers eux et grogna, encore plus furieux. Les trois compagnons se remirent à courir lorsque le dragon s'approcha et évitèrent de peu de se faire écraser par la bête. Hermione soupira mais continua de courir dans les couloirs, à la suite des deux nains. Ils finirent par arriver dans un grand couloir, plusieurs chemins s'offrant à eux, et un dragon plongeant dans le vide, suivant le roi nain qui avait sauté, s'accrochant à une corde.

« Thorin ! » crièrent Hermione et Dwalin, penchés au bord du gouffre.

Dwalin frappa violemment le mécanisme servant à descendre dans le puits et cea servit à faire remonter Thorin qui évita le dragon. Cependant, Smaug parvint tout de même à attraper un morceau de cordes avec ses dents et à tirer afin de faire basculer le mécanisme. Le prince nain se trouva alors debout sur la gueule du dragon qui ouvrit progressivement la bouche. Au moment où il allait le mordre, Thorin sauta sur le côté, s'accrochant à une autre corde, évitant de se faire tuer. Le dragon se prit en pleine de tête le mécanisme qu'il avait fait tomber et le prince, avec l'aide de Nori, remonta. Smaug, voyant qu'il n'attraperait pas le nain avant qu'il ne remonte, décida alors de cracher du feu. Mais comme le prince ne remontait pas assez vite, la sorcière intervint.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » cria-t-elle, sa baguette levée devant elle. Thorin remonta sur la passerelle juste avant de se faire carboniser par le feu qui arrivait. Le prince la pressa rapidement et ils rejoignirent les autres aux forges. C'était une grande salle, avec trois plusieurs fours géants trônant au milieu. Beaucoup d'outils étaient éparpillés autour mais les fours semblaient intacts.

« Le plan ne marchera pas » cria Dwalin en s'approchant de Thorin et Balin. « Les fours sont plus froids que froid ! »

« Il a raison ! » acquiesça Balin en s'approchant de son roi. « Nous n'avons pas de feu assez fort pour qu'ils puissent s'embraser ! » Le regard de Thorin s'assombrit. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'Hermione le coupa.

« Détrompez-vous, Maître Balin. » dit-elle sérieusement, les yeux se tournant vers la porte en métal, là où arrivait le dragon. Thorin comprit et son regard s'illumina.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on t'échappe si facilement ! » s'écria férocement Thorin en s'appuyant sur deux colonnes de la porte. Smaug les rejoignait par un puits. « Tu es devenu lent, et gras, sur tes vieux jours ! » Le dragon, venant de finir d'escalader le puits créé autrefois par les nains, se tourna vers Thorin. « **Limace**! » Puis se tournant vers les autres : « à l'abri ! » Il se cacha derrière une colonne, les autres l'imitant, tandis que le dragon ouvrait sa grande gueule pour cracher du feu. Les fours s'embrasèrent rapidement et Hermione sourit. « Bombur ! » appela fortement le prince. « Actionne la soufflerie ! » Le gros nain acquiesça et se mit à courir vers un four où il sauta pour s'accrocher à une chaîne et tomber sur une sorte d'éventail géant.

Les nains se tournèrent vers la porte qui menaçait d'être détruite par le dragon et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette et souffla un coup. Elle allait devoir intervenir.

« Bilbon ! » appela une nouvelle fois le prince nain. « Là-haut ! À mon signal ! Baissez le levier ! » finit-il par lui montrer une plateforme élevée où un levier était accroché dans la pierre. Le hobbit obéit et se mit à courir. « Balin ! Tu sais toujours faire une flamme éclair ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça le vieux nain. « Je te fais ça en moins de deux ! » Et il partit avec Dori et Ori.

« Il faudrait le faire en moins d'un ! » grommela Dwalin, resserant sa poigne sur l'épée, voyant la porte presque détruite.

Le dragon entra finalement après quelques secondes. Sa fureur était visible dans ses yeux et son abdomen rougeoyait. Il s'avançait doucement vers le Hobbit, qui se trouvait au niveau du levier qu'il devait baisser et Hermione grimaça, à côté de Thorin. Ce dernier ne la lâchait plus et il commençait à lui faire mal. Les deux amants écarquillèrent des yeux en voyant le dragon s'approchait près de Bilbon et la sorcière se décida enfin à agir.

« Obscuro ! » cria-t-elle en se dégageant de la poigne de son roi. Le dragon se retrouva aveugle pendant quelques minutes, puis après avoir secoué la tête plusieurs fois, il se tourna vers elle et Thorin.

« Maintenant ! » cria ce dernier à Bilbon qui abaissa le levier.

De grosses cascades d'eaux sortirent de la bouche des statues de pierre en forme de nain et s'abattirent sur la bête qui hurla de colère. L'eau suffit à faire refroidir le feu du dragon mais cela l'énerva encore plus. Il se mit à voler, faisant claquer sa queue dans l'air, touchant ainsi Hermione dans le dos qui allait se diriger vers Thorin. Elle se fit éjecter vers le bord de la salle perdant connaissance, à côté d'un toboggan, alors que le nain avait fermé les yeux et tentait d'éviter les gerbes d'eaux. Au même moment, le dragon frappa plusieurs fois la passerelle où se trouvait le hobbit. D'autre part, les fontaines d'eaux actionnèrent aussi le mécanisme des chariots plein de roches, dont deux où se trouvaient Bifur et Gloin. Bombur, quant à lui, continuait de faire fonctionner la soufflerie.

Smaug finit par se calmer et par s'accrocher aux fours dont la chaleur ne l'atteignait pas et s'avancer vers Thorin. Ori, Dori et Balin lancèrent chacun à leur tour une des flammes é que la bête ne semblait pas affectée, Gloin, toujours dans son chariot accroché dans les airs, trancha le câble qui retenait les chariots plein de pierres, les faisant tomber sur la tête du dragon. Thorin courut à son tour vers une chaîne et la tira lourdement afin que des trappes s'ouvrent pour que l'or fondu y coule. Smaug, toujours entouré par les câbles de chariots, tournait et retournait dans tous les sens, frapper souvent les passerelle autour de lui, et notamment celle de Bilbon. Il fit aussi tomber Bifur et Gloin par terre.

Hermione qui se trouvait inconsciente jusque là, se releva doucement et grimaçant. Son dos la faisait souffrir mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle s'avança lourdement mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant le désordre que provoquait le reptile.

« Attirez-le dans la galerie des rois ! » entendit-elle Thorin ordonné cela aux autres. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre.

« Qu'as-tu en tête, Thorin ? » murmura-t-elle en le voyant prendre une brouette, éviter agilement les jambes du dragon, qui détruisait tout, avec un cri de rage et lancer la brouette dans l'or liquide pour s'y jeter à son tour dessus.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux puis, entendant le cri de Bilbon, se détourna de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle courut vers lui, lui attrapa violemment le bras avant de le faire glisser avec elle vers le toboggan se trouvant juste à côté. Le dragon les avait poursuivi sous son regard vicieux mais ils lui échappèrent pour arriver dans une grande salle avec plein de colonnes de pierres de part et d'autre de la pièce. Les deux amis soupirèrent, se regardèrent puis se retournèrent violemment en entendant le dragon détruire le mur derrière eux. Une des bannières géantes leur tomba dessus alors qu'ils essayaient de fuir et les cacha aux yeux de Smaug. Ce dernier, furieux, se posa au sol.

« Vous ! » gronda-t-il violemment en parlant aux deux amis. « Vous croyez pouvoir me duper ! » continua-t-il en se tournant vers eux. « Monteurs de tonneaux ! » Hermione souleva légèrement la bannière pour qu'ils puissent l'observer. « Vous êtes venus de Lakeville ! Tout ceci est un ignoble complot entre ces sales nains et ces misérables qui commercent sur des rafiots ! Ces pleurnicheurs avec leur grand arc et leur flèche noire ! Il est peut-être temps que je leur rende visite ! » Et il se tourna vers le mur.

« Oh non ! » murmura Bilbon, effrayé. Il allait se lever mais la jeune femme à côté de lui fila plus vite qu'une fusée.

« Reste là, monstre stupide ! Les habitants de Lakeville n'ont rien a voir dans cette histoire ! »

Hermione se tenait fière devant le dragon, la main posée sur la garde de son épée. Des cheveux de sa tresse dépassaient et ses yeux brûlaient de fureur. Elle était une gryffondor et ce dragon ne l'effrayait en aucun point. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'en prendre aux villageois qui les avaient aidés et de laisser la prophétie se produire.

« Oh tu te soucis d'eux ! » se moqua méchamment le dragon, en se retournant vers elle. « Oh tant mieux ! Tu les regarderas mourir ! »

« Reviens ici ! » cria Hermione, plus qu'énervée. « Tu n'as pas le droit de leur faire du mal, tu m'entends ? Tu me le paieras ! »

Le dragon ne l'écouta pas et continua tranquillement sa marche vers la sortie. Mais il fut coupé, au grand soulagement des deux amis, par la voix de Thorin qui résonna dans toute la salle.

« Ici ! Lézard ignare ! »

Le dragon plissa les yeux puis se tourna vers la source de la voix. Thorin se trouvait en hauteur sur une grosse statue de pierre qui semblait en construction et tenait dans sa main une chaîne.

« Toi ! » grogna la bête en regardant Thorin d'un mauvais œil.

« Je vais reprendre ce que tu as volé ! » lui dit Thorin, la haine dans les yeux. Smaug s'approcha lentement de lui.

« Toi, nain, tu ne me prendras rien du tout ! J'ai anéanti tes guerriers de jadis ! » Hermione et Bilbon se rapprochèrent discrètement. « J'ai insufflé la terreur dans le cœur des hommes ! C'est moi le roi sous la montagne ! » finit le dragon en se redressant sur ses pattes arrières pour être à hauteur de Thorin.

« Ce n'est pas ton royaume ! » grogna le seigneur nain, se tenant tout aussi fier devant le dragon que l'avait été Hermione. Derrière la statue, les autres nains de la compagnie tenaient les chaînes qui étaient reliées à la géante statue de pierre. « C'est le royaume des nains ! C'est l'or des nains ! Et nous allons avoir notre vengeance ! »

Thorin finit par crier une phrase en Khuzdul et tira sur la corde qui pendait à côté de sa tête. Les nains derrière la statue firent la même chose et la pierre s'écroula pour laisser apparaître une gigantesque statue d'or représentant Thror, le grand père de Thorin. Ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs accroché à la chaîne qu'il tenait depuis le début de l'échange. Le dragon, quant à lui, fut subjugué par l'or de la statue, au point où il en oublia ce qui l'entourait. Hermione comprit alors le piège que Thorin avait tendu au dragon lorsqu'elle vit l'oeil de la statue commençait à se déformer. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'or ne tuait pas les dragons.

Le dragon ne comprit son erreur que tardivement lorsque l'or gicla hors de la statue pour atterrir sur ses écailles, le brûlant violemment. Le métal chaud finit par le faire tomber au sol et l'engloutir complètement. Un grand silence se fit alors.

« Thorin ! » cria Hermione à côté de Bilbon. Le nain baissa la tête et la regarda. « L'or ne tue pas un dragon ! Ton plan ne va pas... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le dragon se releva de la piscine d'or. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, ne faisant que crier le mot vengeance et détruisit le mur pour aller à l'air libre, sous le regard incrédule du prince nain. Elle courut dehors suivie de Bilbon sans se soucier des cris de Thorin qui l'appelait et s'arrêta en voyant le dragon voler dans le ciel. Elle se tourna rapidement vers le hobbit.

« Dites à Thorin que je reviens vite ! »

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda le semi-homme, paniqué.

« Je vais aider le peuple de Lakeville. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme et résolue. Elle se tourna vers les nains qui sortaient de la brèche faite par le dragon et ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir transplaner vers Lakeville. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre crier Thorin avant de disparaître. Elle apparut devant la maison de Bard, seul endroit qu'elle pouvait visualiser et fit sursauter Tauriel qui regardait le ciel. L'elfe sortit rapidement une dague et la menaça avec jusqu'à ce qu'elle la reconnaisse.

« Tauriel, c'est ça ? » demanda rapidement Hermione en ignorant la dague pointée à sa gorge.

« Hermione, je crois ? » dit l'elfe en abaissant son arme.

« Oui, c'est moi. Ecoutez-moi, Dame Tauriel. Vous devez impérativement préparer les enfants et les nains pour partir loin d'ici ! Le dragon approche et je ne parviendrai pas à protéger la ville longtemps ! »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de temps pour ça ! Si vous voulez que cette ville sorte avec le moins de dégâts possibles, il faut m'écouter. » Elle leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'ombre du dragon au dessus d'elles. « Je dois m'en aller. Protégez les enfants de Bard ainsi que les nains, s'il vous plait. »

Elle eut juste le temps de voir Tauriel acquiescer avant de transplaner et d'apparaître sur la plus haute tour de bois de Lakeville. Elle sortit sa baguette rapidement et, alors que le dragon allait cracher du feu sur la ville, elle lança d'une voix claire et forte :

« _**PROTEGO**_! »

Une vive lumière bleue entoura la ville, contrastant avec le rouge des flammes. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que plus loin, sur les rembardes d'Erebor, la compagnie sauf Thorin observait la scène. Hermione maintint le bouclier pendant qu'elle avisait, beaucoup plus loin, l'homme qui les avait aidés plusieurs jours auparavant. Grâce à sa vue de féline, elle pouvait voir que Bard se trouvait dans une cellule au dessus de l'eau. Elle tendit sa main libre et lança rapidement un léger _Alohomora_ pour qu'il puisse sortir et s'en aller. Elle se retourna vers le dragon et serra les dents sous la force des flammes percutant son bouclier magique. Le dragon lui lança un regard furieux puis dans un grand éclat de rage, lança une énième gerbe puissante de flammes qui éjecta la sorcière vers le bord de la tour. Les flammes passèrent le bouclier sans soucis et touchèrent les maisons et les habitants. La sorcière réprima un sanglot en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait se passer et se redressa. Ce dragon commençait sérieusement à l'agacer ! Elle serra les dents encore une fois puis s'avança vers la barrière. Elle allait relancer un sortilège du bouclier lorsqu'une présence derrière elle la fit sursauter et se retourner. Le dragon toucha encore une fois la ville et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Bard la menacer avec son arc.

« Bard, ce n'est pas le moment ! » grogna-t-elle en se retournant pour surveiller le dragon

« Pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance ? » Bard la menaçait toujours. « Vous avez réveillé le dragon malgré ce que vous saviez sur la prophétie ! Vous nous avez amené la mort ! »

« ça suffit ! » cria Hermione, se tournant vers lui. « Je n'avais pas le choix ! Alors maintenant, soyez un homme courageux et aidez-moi à tuer ce dragon ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers le dragon qui ouvrait une nouvelle fois sa gueule et avant même que Bard ne puisse faire quelque chose, Hermione s'élança vers la rembarde.

« Non ! Protego ! » cria-t-elle, sa main tendue devant elle. Le bouclier reparut et elle soupira en voyant Bard hocher la tête et armer une flèche.

 **Sur les rembardes d'Erebor**

Les nains de la compagnie regardaient ce qu'il se passait à Lakeville et étaient horrifiés par les actes du dragon.

« Pauvres gens. » murmura Balin, triste. Les nains autour de lui baissèrent la tête, pris de remords.

« J'espère qu'Hermione va arriver à sauver un maximum cette ville. » souffla Bilbon, se mordillant la lèvre, regardant les nuances de bleu et de rouge de Lakeville. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Thorin qui se trouvait légèrement plus bas. Il regardait Erebor et semblait s'en ficher de ce qu'il se passait à Lakeville ou de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Hermione.

 **Lakeville, sur la plus haute tour de la ville**

Hermione protégeait autant qu'elle pouvait pendant que Bard essayait de tuer le dragon avec ses flèches. Elle commençait d'aillers à s'épuiser et de la sueur commençait à couler sur son visage. En effet, Bard ne parvenait pas à percer la peau du dragon avec ses flèches en bois et Hermione, toujours fatiguée à cause de sa dernière crise, commençait à ne plus pouvoir mettre autant de force dans ses boucliers qu'au départ. L'archer, ennuyé par le son de la cloche dans ses oreilles, finit par la couper et Hermione posa une main sur son épaule pour lui parler.

« Bard. » dit-elle, alors que le archer n'avait plus qu'une seule et dernière flèche. « Vous pouvez y arriver. J'ai confiance en vous. Vous n'êtes pas comme Girion. Contrairement à lui, vous, vous allez y arriver. »

Elle sourit doucement et se tourna vers le dragon qui ouvrait la bouche. Elle serra les dents et continua sa tâche, tandis que Bard soufflait un bon coup et tirait sa dernière flèche qui loupa sa cible. La bête vola autour d'eux et frappa violemment la tour avec sa queue, les faisant tomber l'un sur l'autre au sol. Hermione rougit en voyant Bard au-dessus d'elle et ce dernier se releva avec empressement. Il marmonna rapidement des excuses et soupira, le dos appuyé sur le bois de la tour.

« Papa ! » finit par crier une voix. La tête de Bain apparut dans la tour et Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Le garçon allait se faire tuer !

« Bain ! » dit difficilement Bard en se penchant vers son fils. « Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu resté ici ? Tu devais t'en aller ! »

« Je suis venue t'aider ! » répondit le petit garçon de 16 ans.

« Non ! » Bard se tourna vers le dragon. « Rien ne l'arrêtera maintenant ! »

« ça peut-être ! » Bain montra la grande flèche noire que son père lui avait donné plus tôt. L'archer le regarda, l'espoir dans les yeux.

« Bain ! » finit par dire l'homme en posant sa main sur la joue de son fils. « Tu te sauves ! Tu repars très loin ! »

« Attention ! » cria Hermione en même temps que Bain.

Le dragon détruisit à coup de pattes le haut de la tour et l'arc-lance. Hermione se retrouva au sol à côté de Bard qui cria le nom de son fils. Ce dernier était accroché au rebord de la tour de bois et allait tomber. Il tenait dans son autre main la flèche noire. Les deux adultes se jetèrent sur le rebord et attrapèrent le petit garçon pour le hisser. Hermione se remit debout et soupira avant de lever sa baguette, prête à lancer un sort au dragon, qui s'était tourné vers Bard.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda la bête furieusement. « Toi qui oses me résister ! »

Bard échangea un regard avec Hermione et grimaça en voyant que l'arc-lance était complètement détruite.

« Alors ça, c'est dommage ! » sourit méchamment le dragon en voyant l'objet qui pouvait le détruire cassé. « Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » Le dragon avançait et écrasait les maisons sous l'oeil terrifié de Bard. « Pauvre archer ! Ils t'ont abandonné ! N'espèce aucune aide ! » Il tourna son regard vers Bain. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en s'en apercevant et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, prête à intervenir. « Est-ce ton enfant ? » demanda le dragon. « Tu ne pourras le protéger du feu ! » Le dragon continuait d'avancer. « Il va **BRÛLER**! »

Au moment où le dragon ouvrait la bouche pour cracher des flammes, Hermione cria fortement le sortilège de protection pour les protéger du feu de la bête. Elle tourna légèrement son regard vers Bard qui avait improvisé un arc avec son fils et du fil, et qui était prêt à lancer la flèche noire. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le dragon qui divaguait et s'aperçut du trou dans ses écailles. Elle écarquilla les yeux et finit par rentrer dans l'esprit de l'archer pour le prévenir.

« _Bard ! »_ dit-elle en le regardant. « _Regardez ses écailles ! Votre fils avait raison ! Girion avait réussi à le toucher !_ » Bard ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant le trou lui aussi et sourit doucement à la sorcière.

Au moment où Bard lança la flèche, Hermione retira son sortilège de défense et se décala vers la gauche. Le temps semblait passer au ralenti mais elle finit par sourire grandement en voyant la flèche atterrir dans le trou laissé dans ses écailles. La joie fut de courte durée puisque le dragon atterrit sur la tour, l'envoyant se briser dans l'eau du lac.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà la suite de l'histoire !**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour poster la suite, mais j'essaierai de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible à l'avenir.**

 **Je rappelle que les personnages du Hobbit et de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, que je ne suis l'auteure que de l'histoire !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione sortit rapidement la tête de l'eau et aida Bain à tirer son père hors de l'eau. Elle leva la tête, inquiète, en voyant le dragon atterrir lui aussi violemment dans l'eau. Elle secoua doucement l'épaule de Bard qui reprit conscience et lui sourit.

« Vous l'avez fait, Bard ! » dit-elle doucement en l'aidant à se relever.

 **Sur les** **rembardes** **d'Erebor**

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda doucement Ori en se triturant les mains. « Que s'est-il passé ? Lady Granger, où est-elle ? » Ori se releva de là où il était assis.

« Il est tombé. » informa Bilbon en parlant du dragon. « Je l'ai vu. Quant à Hermione, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. » Les flammes de villes étaient vraiment visible de là où les nains se trouvaient. « Il est mort ! » Bilbon se retourna vers les autres. « Smaug est mort ! »

« Par ma barbe ! » s'exclama joyeusement Gloin en regardant la montagne. « Il dit vrai ! Regardez ! » Des corbeaux noirs volaient vers le sommet de la montagne. « Les corbeaux d'Erebor s'en reviennent à la montagne ! »

« La nouvelle va se répandre ! » continua Balin avec le sourire. « Bientôt, tout le monde en Terre du Milieu saura que le dragon est mort ! » Les nains continuèrent d'être joyeux et de rire sans se rendre compte que Thorin marchait vers Erebor, comme pris de pulsions.

 **Sur les rives du Lac.**

Les habitant de Lakeville pleuraient en courant pour aider leurs proches. Hermione, qui avait laissé Bard plus loin, cherchait désespéramment Kili, Fili, Bofur et Oin afin de rentrer à Erebor avec eux. Hermione commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle reconnut la figure angélique de Tauriel. Elle sourit en voyant Kili proche d'elle et se mit à courir vers Fili. Ce dernier, une fois la surprise passée de la voir ici, l'enlaça fortement lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Hermione expliqua rapidement, saluant Bofur et Oin, puis lorsque Kili eut fini de dire au revoir à Tauriel, ils se mirent en route. Ils mirent beaucoup de temps à traverser le lac, encore épuisés par les récents événements, et lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent l'autre rive, ils mangèrent rapidement et se remirent en route.

Pendant près de trois jours, ils escaladèrent la montagne. Ce fut ainsi car la blessure de Kili n'était pas complètement guérie et Hermione devait parfois l'aider à marcher. De plus, Hermione se sentait aussi très fatiguée et les nains préféraient faire beaucoup de pauses malgré leur empressement de découvrir leur terre. Lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent Dale, ils furent choqués par la grande ouverture qui se trouvaient dans le mur d'Erebor. Hermione grimaça et entreprit d'expliquer que c'était le dragon qui avait causé tant de dégâts. Elle frissonna en se rappelant la bête et avança à la suite des autres.

Ils parcoururent de nombreuses galeries avant d'enfin tomber sur Bilbon, qui semblait essayer de les dissuader de continue :

« Il faut vous en aller ! » dit-il furieusement. « Nous devons tous nous en aller ! »

« On vient juste d'arriver ! » lui répondit Bofur, incrédule

« Que se passe-t-il Bilbon ? » demanda doucement Hermione, épuisée.

« J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il n'écoute rien ! » lui répondit le hobbit.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Oin qui n'entendait presque rien, malgré la présence de son corné.

« Thorin ! » s'énerva Bilbon en élevant la voix. « Thorin est en bas depuis des jours ! Il ne dort pas ! Il mange à peine... il n'est plus lui-même ! » Hermione se mordit la lèvre et échangea un regard avec Bilbon. Elle comprit enfin. « C'est cet endroit, je crois qu'un mal sévit ici ! » finit-il par avouer.

« Un mal ? » questionna Kili, préoccupé. « Quel sorte de mal ? »

« C'est la recherche de l'Arkenstone, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura doucement Hermione à Bilbon tandis qu'ils suivaient les nains qui allaient voir Thorin dans la salle du trésor.

« J'en ai bien peur, Hermione. » acquiesça le semi-homme.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous dans l'escalier. Thorin se trouvait au milieu de son or, habillé d'une cape royale, et cherchait toujours l'Arkenstone.

« De l'or... » murmurait-il, regardant partout. « Au delà de toute mesure ! »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, voyant que son bien aimé était atteint par la maladie du dragon. Elle baissa la tête. L'Arkenstone se trouvait dans son sac de perles, mais elle ne savait pas si lui rendre serait bénéfique. Elle aurait à aller demander à Balin.

« Au delà du chagrin et des souffrances » reprit le roi sous la montagne, un regard fou sur le visage. Il finit par relever le visage vers eux. « Admirez l'immense trésor de Thror ! »

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Ce n'était plus le même Thorin qu'elle avait quitté quelques jours plus tôt. Fili la regarda et ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Hermione sursauta en voyant le roi lancer un rubis vers son neveu. Fili le rattrapa aisément et ils regardèrent tous Thorin.

« Bienvenue, mes chers neveux » Thorin posa sa main sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur. « Dans le royaume... d'Erebor ! » Il finit par lever les bras, montrant l'immense richesse.

Les nains finirent après quelques secondes par partir pour rejoindre les autres tandis que Bilbon restait à regarder Thorin reprendre sa marche pour chercher l'Arkenstone. Hermione, quant à elle, tapota l'épaule de son ami et se mit à descendre les escaliers pour retrouver Thorin. Elle marcha précautionneusement à travers les montagnes d'or et finit par arriver à côté de Thorin.

« Elle doit être quelque part. » murmura-t-il follement.

« Thorin... » appela la sorcière doucement. « Tu devrais te reposer et reprendre les recherche plus tard. » Thorin tourna son regard vers elle.

« Non. Je dois la trouver maintenant ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et se remit à chercher. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, hocha la tête et remonta auprès de Bilbon. Ils regardèrent tristement ensemble le roi s'épuiser. Les autres finirent par arriver et Thorin commanda finalement les recherches. Il monta sur un des escaliers afin d'avoir l'ensemble en vue et enleva sa cape.

« Toujours aucune trace ? » grogna Thorin. Les autres ne trouvaient rien. « cherchez encore ! »

« Cette pierre peut être n'importe où ! » cria Bofur

« L'Arkenstone est dans ces salles ! Trouvez-la ! » ordonna-t-il. « Vous tous ! Pas de repos avant de l'avoir trouvée ! »

Hermione et Bilbon se regardèrent puis Hermione baissa la tête, s'excusant d'avoir besoin d'air. Elle sortit rapidement à l'air libre sur les remparts d'Erebor, la culpabilité la rongeant. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur une pierre, la ville de Dale devant elle. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, se rappelant des paroles de Smaug.

 _Je serais presque tenté de te laisser la prendre. Rien que pour voir Ecu-de-chêne souffrir. La voir le détruire, la voir lui assécher le cœur et le conduire à la folie !_

Elle finit par plonger la main dans son sac et sortir le joyau du roi. Cette pierre était vraiment magnifique, elle en consentait, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait impérativement être entre les mains de Thorin pour qu'il puisse être proclamé roi. Tout le monde savait que c'était ce qu'il était. Pas besoin de cette pierre pour s'en convaincre ! Elle finit par la remettre dans son sac et par rentrer. La fatigue se faisait ressentir et elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle se trouvait avec Bilbon dans la salle du trône, Balin, Dwalin eux aussi présents. Thorin était tourné vers l'endroit où l'Arkenstone était gardé par Thror au dessus du trône et était en colère.

« Elle est ici, dans ces salles ! Je le sais ! » grogna-t-il

« Nous avons fouillé encore et encore.. » commença Dwalin

« Pas comme il faut ! » le coupa le roi sous la montagne

« Thorin ! » l'appela Dwalin, épuisé. « Nous voulons tous revoir cette pierre ! »

« Et pourtant elle n'a toujours pas été trouvée ! » cria Thorin. Sa voix résonna plusieurs secondes dans Erebor.

« Douterais-tu de la loyauté de l'un d'entre nous ? » demanda Balin après quelques secondes. Thorin se retourna brusquement vers eux. Il descendit les trois petites marches du trône et se posta devant les deux nains. « L'Arkenstone est l'héritage de notre peuple. » continua Balin doucement.

« C'est le joyau du roi ! » corrigea sombrement Thorin. « Ne suis-je pas le roi ? » cria-t-il une nouvelle fois. Balin échangea un regard ennuyé avec Hermione qui secoua la tête de tristesse. « Je vous préviens. » reprit Thorin d'une voix encore plus sombre et emprise de folie qu'auparavant. « Quiconque la trouverait et la garderait pour lui, connaîtrait ma vengeance. »

Thorin partit, laissant les autres. Hermione, entendant les paroles du nain, avait senti son sang se glacer. Elle ne fit rien paraître et s'avança vers Balin et Dwalin.

« Allez-vous reposer. » ordonna-t-elle doucement. « Vous reprendrez les recherches plus tard. »

« Mais Thorin a dit... » Bilbon s'était avancé.

« Je me fiche de ce que Thorin a dit. » grogna finalement la sorcière. « Je vous ordonne à tous les trois de vous reposer ! » Elle tourna son regard vers Dwalin. « Ne vous avisez pas de me désobéir Dwalin ! Thorin est peut-être votre roi mais il n'est pas en état de correctement diriger ! » Elle finit par sourire doucement en voyant l'air contrit des nains. Elle posa une main sur leurs épaules et sourit doucement. « Aller mes amis. »

Les deux nains soupirèrent et acquiescèrent. Hermione soupira à son tour et finit par s'asseoir sur le siège du trône.

« Thorin ne serait pas content s'il vous voyait Lady Hermione. » dit doucement Bilbon en se positionnant à côté d'elle.

« Je me fiche de ce que le roi peut penser. Il n'est plus Thorin. » murmura Hermione, les yeux fermés.

Elle se sentait vidée d'énergie, prise d'une lassitude semblable à celle qu'elle avait eu après la guerre. Ses yeux étaient maintenant devenus aussi secs que des pruneaux à force de verser des larmes et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer à Poudlard pour reprendre son château et ses habitudes. Après tout, la quête avait abouti, les nains avaient récupéré Erebor. Alors pourquoi restait-elle encore ici ? Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle restait pour Thorin et la compagnie, parce qu'elle avait appris à les aimer. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva.

« Je dois aller voir Balin. » dit-elle doucement, les épaules baissés et le regard triste.

« Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Vous semblez éreintée, vous aussi. » lui demanda doucement Bilbon en posant une main sur son bras.

« Avec plaisir Bilbon »

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence dans les couloirs de la prestigieuse Erebor. Malgré de nombreuses destructions, Hermione pouvait imaginer l'ancienne beauté du royaume et elle se promis d'essayer de refaire vivre cette beauté et gloire d'antan. Ils finirent par arriver dans une pièce, ressemblant fortement à une bibliothèque, puisque c'en était une. Ils y découvrirent Balin, sanglotant doucement, assis sur une chaise entre deux étagères. Hermione en eut le cœur brisé.

« Le mal du dragon. » commença le vieux nain difficilement. « J'ai déjà vu cela ! » continua-t-il en se retournant vers eux. Il s'était un peu calmé mais des larmes étaient encore présentes dans ses yeux. « Ce regard, cette obsession ! C'est un amour ardent et exclusif ! Il a rendu fou son grand-père. » Balin soupira.

« Balin. J'aurai une question à vous poser. » dit doucement Hermione en se rapprochant du nain. Il acquiesça doucement. « Si Thorin... avait l'Arkenstone, enfin si on la trouvait. » reprit-elle rapidement en voyant Balin la regardait étrangement. « Serait-ce bénéfique ? » Bilbon acquiesça devant la question intelligente de la jeune femme.

« Cette pierre... » commença Balin, très sérieusement. « surpasse tout ! C'est le sommet de cet immense trésor ! Elle donne du pouvoir à celui qui la possède. » Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Cela le sortirait-il de sa folie ? » Balin eut un petit ricanement ironique. « Non Hermione. J'ai bien peur que cela ne l'aggrave ! » Hermione baissa la tête. « Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'elle demeure perdue. »

Hermione releva la tête et acquiesça. Elle remercia doucement Balin et Bilbon et elle partirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, mais ils s'assirent sur un banc juste dans le couloir l'avoisinant. Hermione disait rien. Elle avait relevé ses genoux et posait désormais sa tête dessus, tandis que Bilbon regardait le vide.

« C'est quoi ça ? » grogna la voix de Thorin qui se trouvait dans un couloir perpendiculaire au leur. Bilbon se retourna pendant qu'Hermione sursautait et Thorin avança à grands pas vers eux. « Dans votre main ?! » continua le roi menaçant en regardant Bilbon qui tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

« Ce n'est rien. » bégaya le hobbit en se relevant de son siège.

« Thorin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » grogna à son tour Hermione en se positionnant à côté de son ami.

« Montrez-moi ! » ordonna Thorin, ignorant sa bien-aimée.

« C'est... » Bilbon eut un doux sourire et ouvrit sa main pour révéler un petit gland. Hermione sourit doucement. « Je l'ai ramassé dans le jardin de Beorn. » expliqua le hobbit doucement.

« Vous l'avez gardé tout ce temps. » Thorin avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Hermione eut un regain d'espoir. L'ancien Thorin, celui qu'elle aimait était toujours là !

« Je le planterai dans mon jardin ! » acquiesça Bilbon en remettant le gland dans sa poche. « à Cul-De-Sac. » Thorin eut un grand sourire et Hermione sentit des larmes de joie venir.

« C'est un pauvre trophée à rapporter chez soi. » dit doucement le roi.

« Un jour, il poussera. » continua le semi-homme doucement. « à chaque fois que je le verrai je me souviendrai. De tout ce qui est arrivé de bon, de mauvais. Quelle chance j'ai eu de rentrer chez moi. »

« Oh Thorin... » murmura Hermione ne voyant un plus grand sourire sur le visage de son amant. Elle s'avança et allait le prendre dans ses bras quand la voix de Dwalin se fit entendre.

« Thorin ! » Il arriva près d'eux pendant que le visage du roi se fermait et qu'Hermione se stoppait. « Les survivants de Lakeville entre en masse dans Dale. » Hermione ferma les yeux. Non ! Thorin avait été presque là ! Pourquoi Dwalin était-il arrivé à ce moment là ?! « Ils sont des centaines ! » continua Dwalin, sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

« Que chacun aille à la porte. » ordonna Thorin, sa voix sombre et menaçante revenue. « à la porte ! Tout de suite ! » cria-t-il en partant.

Hermione se tourna furieusement vers Dwalin, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle lança un regard furieux à Dwalin et le frappa violemment sur sa poitrine.

« Il était presque là ! » grogna-t-elle méchamment. « Si tu étais arrivé plus tard, Thorin, MON Thorin serait revenu ! » Elle continua de donner des coups à Dwalin qui ne sentait rien. Il finit par l'écarter doucement et elle éclata en sanglot, trop surpassée par la situation. Le nain la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura tout son soul. « Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle dans sa poitrine. « Excuse-moi Dwalin. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Il lança un regard à Bilbon qui lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Ils finirent par tous se rendre à la porte, suivant l'ordre du roi et retrouvèrent les autres nains de la compagnie. La nuit était tombée. Thorin ordonna finalement qu'on rebouche l'entrée d'Erebor avec des pierres afin de protéger Erebor des hommes. Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais lasse, ne dit rien et s'exécuta grâce à la magie. Elle n'en avait pas refait depuis qu'elle était revenue de Lakeville mais Thorin ne semblait pas y faire attention. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs rien dit pour être partie aider les hommes.

« Rendez cette forteresse imprenable d'ici l'aube ! » ordonna Thorin en observant l'avancement du travail. « Cette montagne a été durement conquise ! Je ne veux pas la voir reprise ! »

« Le peuple de Lakeville n'a plus rien ! » s'énerva soudain Kili, lâchant la brouette qu'il tenait. « Ils sont venus chercher de l'aide ! Ils ont perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient ! »

« Ne me dis pas ce qu'ils ont perdu ! » s'énerva Thorin. « Je sais très bien quelles épreuves ils traversent. Ceux qui ont survécu au feu du Dragon devrait se réjouir ! Ils ont de quoi s'estimer heureux ! »

« Excuse-moi ! » Un grand boom se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione qui venait de relâcher le sort qui maintenait une énorme pierre dans les airs. « J'ai cru mal entendre ?! » s'égosilla-t-elle. Les nains eurent un mouvement de recul devant ses yeux furieux. « Ils devraient se réjouir d'avoir survécu et de ne plus rien avoir à part leur vie ? Non mais tu t'entends parler Thorin ?! »

« Ne me parles pas comme ça ! » grogna Thorin en s'approchant d'elle. « Je suis ton roi ! Tu me dois le respect et l'obéissance ! »

« Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre ton respect et ton obéissance ?! » Hermione tremblait de rage. Elle en avait marre de son attitude ! « Te rappelles-tu ce que tu as ressenti quand Smaug t'a chassé d'ici ? Étais-tu heureux d'avoir survécu ?! Non ! » Un pierre qui se trouvait à côté de Dori explosa. Tous les nains, y compris Thorin, sursautèrent. Jamais ils n'avaient vu la sorcière comme cela. « Tu préfères te cacher derrière des pierres plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Tu agis exactement comme Thranduil l'a fait pour ton peuple ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un... »

« ça suffit ! » le hurlement furieux de Thorin la stoppa. Elle lui lança un regard pleins de défis. « Ne t'avises plus jamais de me reparler comme tu viens de le faire. Tu es peut-être ma future femme mais tu me dois le même respect que les autres ! Maintenant remets-toi au travail avant que je ne mette vraiment en colère et que je te le fasse regretter ! »

Tous ouvrirent des grands yeux devant la menace du roi. Jamais depuis leur longue connaissance ils ne l'avaient entendu parler comme cela. Hermione baissa la tête, les larmes de fureur et hocha la tête. Elle leva sa baguette et se remit au travail.

« Plus de pierres ! » s'exclama violemment Thorin en se baissant pour en attraper une. « Apportez des pierres à la porte ! »

Ils passèrent toute la nuit à reboucher le trou jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement épuisés. Hermione avait fini par tomber endormie sur les genoux de Bilbon qui regardait furieusement Thorin. Il allait demander à un des nains d'aller coucher Hermione mais cette dernière se réveilla brusquement en entendant Dwalin avertir que des armées d'elfes menaçaient le royaume des nains. Elle se releva rapidement, s'excusa auprès de Bilbon et suivit Thorin qui montait rapidement les escaliers pour se retrouver au sommet de la montagne de pierres qui recouvraient l'ancienne brèche. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant tous ces elfes et lorsque des bruits de sabots se firent entendre, elle reporta son visage vers Bard qui arrivait. Thorin posa ses mains de chaque côté des rembardes et eut un léger sourire méchant.

« Je vous salue Thorin, fils de Thain ! » commença Bard en arrêtant son cheval devant la forteresse. « C'est une joie inespérée de vous trouver en vie ! »

« Pourquoi venez-vous aux portes du roi sous la montagne armé pour la guerre ? » demanda Thorin sans rendre le salut.

« Pourquoi le roi sous la montagne se retranche-t-il ? » questionna à son tour l'archer. « Comme un voleur dans son antre ! »

« Peut-être est-ce parce que je m'attends à ce qu'on me vole ?! »

« Seigneur ! Nous ne sommes pas venus vous voler ! Mais chercher un accord équitable ! » Bard tourna son regard vers Hermione qui se mordait la lèvre. « Ne voulez-vous pas en parler ? » Thorin baissa la tête en signe d'accord et descendit les escaliers. Hermione le suivit sans prendre en compte le regard d'avertissement du roi.

« Je vous écoute. » dit sombrement Thorin

« Au nom du peuple de Lakeville, je vous demande de tenir votre promesse. De donner une part du trésor à ces gens pour qu'ils puissent reconstruire leur vie. » Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'écarta doucement de Thorin.

« Je ne traite avec personne quand une troupe armée se tient devant ma porte. »

« Cette troupe armée attaquera la montagne si nous ne trouvons pas un arrangement. » avertit doucement Bard.

« Vos menaces ne m'influenceront pas. » répliqua Thorin. Hermione s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Le roi sous la montagne était réellement devenu fou.

« Et votre conscience ? » demanda Bard. « Ne vous dit-elle pas que notre cause est juste ? Mon peuple vous a aidé et protégé et en retour, vous ne lui avez apporté que la ruine et la mort. »

« Si les hommes de Lakeville nous ont aidé ce n'est que dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'or ! » s'énerva le nain.

Hermione soupira et s'écarta. Thorin ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle savait que ça ne mènerait à rien. Elle lança un regard aux nains plus haut qui ne faisait pas attention à elle et transplana. La discussion entre Thorin et Bard continua.

« Un marché a été conclu ! » cria l'archer

« Un marché ? » Thorin grimaça de fureur. « Quel choix avions-nous à part braver nos droits pour des vivres et des couvertures ? Mettre en gage notre avenir en échange de notre liberté ! Vous appelez ça un marché honnête ? » Hermione reparut derrière le mur et lança un regard inquiet autour d'elle. Personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Elle s'approcha de Thorin. « Dites-moi » continua-t-il. « Bard, le tueur de Dragon. Pourquoi respecterai-je de telles conditions ? »

« Parce que vous avez donné votre parole. »

Hermione eut un léger sourire en entendant les paroles de Bard. Même si Thorin était devenu fou à cause de l'or, il était tout de même un homme de parole. Le fait de lui rappeler cela pouvait être un bon argument. Ce fut confirmé lorsqu'elle vit son roi baisser la tête, pris de culpabilité.

« Cela ne signifie rien ? »

Elle grimaça en voyant finalement le visage de Thorin se fermer. Il avait définitivement changé. Il regarda Hermione puis la compagnie qui s'était finalement rassemblée puis cria fortement à Bard de s'en aller. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de dire une bêtise et suivit les autres dans les escaliers pour voir Bard s'en aller.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » intervint doucement Bilbon. « Vous vous lancez dans une guerre ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. » répondit froidement Thorin sans quitter Bard des yeux qui s'éloignait.

« Excusez-moi mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a une armée d'elfes, là dehors ! » Bilbon s'était finalement énervé et cela surprit tout le monde, même Hermione, peu habitué à le voir en colère. « Sans parler des centaines de pêcheurs en colère ! » Il se tut pendant quelques secondes puis reprit, plus calme. « Nous sommes inférieurs en nombre. »

Thorin se tourna vers lui et eut un petit sourire. Hermione ne put empêcher son cœur de manquer un battement. Thorin lui manquait terriblement.

« Plus pour longtemps. » lui répondit-il doucement.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Bilbon, indécis.

« Ce qui veut dire, Maître Sacquet, qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les nains ! » Thorin descendit doucement les escaliers. « Nous avons repris Erebor, maintenant nous la défendons ! »

Les nains attendirent quelques instants puis suivirent le chef de la compagnie sans rien dire, quoi qu'en colère contre sa décision. Hermione resta en haut, regardant la ville de Dale au loin, en compagnie de Bilbon. Elle finit par soupirer et par se tourner vers le hobbit.

« Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose. » lui dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Si jamais un des nains ou Thorin demande où je suis, couvrez-moi. Dites-lui que je suis repartie chercher l'Arkenstone ou inventez n'importe quoi. Mais couvrez-moi. » Elle soupira et se releva. « S'il apprend ce que je vais faire, il me tuera. »

« C'est compris. Mais...» Bilbon prit une grande inspiration. « Que comptez-vous faire ? » finit-il finalement par lui demander.

« Je vais faire ce qu'il n'a pas pu faire à cause de sa maladie » Hermione sourit doucement puis transplana.

 **Aux abords de Dale.**

« Il ne nous donnera rien ! » dit Bard en faisant arrêter son cheval devant le wapiti de Thranduil.

« Quel dommage ! » dit doucement Thranduil en faisant reculer sa monture. « Vous aurez essayé. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi risquer d'avoir une guerre ? »

« Il est vain de résonner avec eux. » Le roi elfe sortit son épée. « Il ne comprennent qu'une chose ! » Il attendit quelques secondes puis reprit : « Nous attaquerons à l'aube ! » Il commença à partir mais une voix familière le coupa dans son élan.

« Attendez ! » Hermione, qui venait de transplaner devant eux, arriva en courant. « Bard ! Seigneur Thranduil ! Attendez ! » Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et sortit une assez grosse bourse de son sac de perles. « Bard, ceci est pour votre peuple. Je ne peux vous donner plus, car je brave déjà l'autorité de mon futur mari qui se trouve être aussi mon roi. Mais j'espère de tout cœur que cela vous aidera. » La sorcière tendit la bourse à l'archer qui l'ouvrit pour y découvrir beaucoup de pièces d'or. « Je suis allée le chercher pendant que vous parliez avec Thorin. Je préfère savoir cet or entre vos mains qu'entre les siennes. » Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'archer qui lui sourit. Une larme s'échappa de son œil mais Hermione l'essuya rapidement. « Je suis vraiment désolée Bard... Si je pouvais faire plus... »

« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est déjà assez. » répondit Bard en souriant doucement. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et finit par la porter à ses lèvres pour lui embrasser les phalanges en guise de remerciements.

« Seigneur Thranduil. » Hermione se tourna vers l'elfe qui la regardait froidement. « J'ai aussi quelque chose pour vous qui pourrait vous intéresser. »

« Je ne suis intéressé que par une seule chose, je ne... » Thranduil fut coupé par la sorcière qui souriant doucement, sortit une boîte noire assez large de son sac.

« J'en suis consciente, Seigneur Thranduil. » acquiesça-t-elle en inclinant la tête pour lui montrer son respect. « C'est pour cela que je suis venue vous apporter ceci. » Elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte de velour noire.

« Les gemmes blanches de Lasgalen... » murmura le seigneur elfe, les yeux écarquillés. Il attrapa la boîte, puis, après quelques minutes de contemplation, releva le regard vers la sorcière. « C'est une belle attention qui pourrait vous coûter la vie, je vous l'accorde. Mais cela ne change rien... La bataille est inéluctable ! »

Hermione recula d'un pas sous le choc et tourna son regard vers Bard qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle acquiesça sombrement puis, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues, transplana une nouvelle fois pour retourner à Erebor.


	13. Chapitre 13

Lorsqu'Hermione réapparut dans Erebor, elle ne trouva plus personne dans les couloirs. Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux avec sa manche et sortit sa baguette.

« Pointe au nord. » murmura-t-elle afin d'être guidée vers la où se trouvaient les nains. Elle marcha quelques minutes puis réussit à trouver un couloir qui la mena directement à Bilbon. « Bilbon. » salua-t-elle doucement. « Que font-ils ? »

« Ils vont se battre. » répondit sombrement le hobbit. « Ils sont en train de mettre leurs armures. »

Hermione grogna. Elle s'appuya sur un mur et observa les nains se vêtir d'habits de combat.

« Maître Sacquet ! » appela fortement Thorin. « Lady Granger ! » Les deux amis se regardèrent. « Venez ! » reprit Thorin, les attendant. Ils marchèrent prudemment vers le roi sous la montagne et s'arrêtèrent devant lui. « Ceci vous sera utile ! » Il tenait dans chacune de ses mains une tunique blanche. « Mettez-la ! Tous les deux. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda Bibon enlever son manteau pour mettre la côte de maille.

« Cette côte est faite d'acier d'argent. » expliqua Thorin en l'élevant pour que le hobbit puisse la mettre. « _Mithril_. C'est comme ça que mes aïeux l'appelaient. » Bilbon regarda quelques secondes Thorin puis finit par l'enfiler. « Aucune lame ne le transperce. » Il tourna son regard vers Hermione qui avait croisé les bras. « Mets-la aussi, Hermione. »

« J'ai l'air ridicule ! Je suis un hobbit pas un guerrier ! » Bilbon était gêné.

« C'est un cadeau, en gage de notre amitié. » Thorin lança un regard vers les autres et empoigna le bras des deux amis. « Les amis sincères sont rares. »

« Je suis une amie, maintenant ? » grinça de mauvaise foi Hermione.

« J'ai été aveugle. » rétorqua Thorin doucement. « Maintenant je vois clair. » Hermione fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur l'épaule de Bilbon.

« Que se passe-t-il encore Thorin ? »

« On m'a trahi ! » Thorin grogna furieusement.

« On vous a trahi ? » demanda Bilbon, inquiet.

« L'Arkenstone. » murmura le roi sous la montagne. « L'un d'entre eux la détient ! » rajouta-il en s'approchant d'eux. Ils tournèrent tous les trois leur regard vers les nains.

« Thorin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Hermione était de plus en plus inquiète. En dérobant l'Arkenstone, elle n'avait pas prévu que son bien-aimé commence à penser que ses plus proches amis lui avaient volé. Elle fut pétrifiée en voyant le regard de folie pure dans les yeux de son amant.

« L'un d'entre eux est un félon ! »

« Thorin. » commença doucement Bilbon, cherchant à lui faire entendre raison. « Votre quête a abouti ! Vous avez repris Erebor, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? »

« L'un des miens m'a trahi. » répéta Thorin, le regard vague.

« Thorin. » reprit Bilbon, comme si de rien n'était. « Vous avez fait une promesse aux habitants de Lakeville. Ce trésor a-t-il plus de valeur que votre honneur ? » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

« Notre honneur. » corrigea Hermione en croisant les bras, la côte de maille toujours dans sa main. Elle ne voulait pas la mettre et en avait prévu une toute autre utilisation. « Thorin, j'y étais et moi aussi j'ai donné ma parole ! »

« Et je t'en suis reconnaissant. » acquiesça doucement Thorin avec un sourire. Il leva sa main près à lui caresser la joue mais s'abstient et sa main retomba. « C'était un geste noble mais le trésor de la montagne n'appartient pas aux gens de Lakeville ! » Hermione sursauta face à cette excès de colère. « Cet or.. » Thorin prit une inspiration comme s'il allait pleurer, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose qui lui faisait mal. « est à nous ! » Il prit une autre respiration et reprit. « Et à nous seuls ! » Son visage se contracta et il fit une horrible grimace. « Je jure que je ne me séparerai pas d'une seule pièce d'or, pas de la moindre parcelle ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête. Elle serra les poings et acquiesça. Elle suivit alors les nains sans faire attention à Thorin. Ils arrivèrent tous vers l'entrée d'Erebor qui avait été rebouchée et s'assirent par terre. Hermione prit place à côté de Balin qui lui tapota doucement l'épaule et allongea devant elle la côte de Mithril que lui avait donné Thorin.

« Thorin l'a trouvée avec celle de Bilbon dans les montagnes d'or. C'est les deux dernières qu'il nous reste » lui apprit le vieux nain doucement.

« C'est pour cela qu'aucun de vous n'en a ? » demanda Hermione tandis que Balin acquiesçait. Elle fronça les sourcils mais sourit à Bilbon qui venait s'asseoir près d'elle. « Pourquoi devrais-je en avoir une alors que vous non ? »

« Tu vas être la futur reine, c'est normal que tu sois protégée. » grogna Kili en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Que faites-vous Lady Granger ? » demanda Ori, paniqué, en la voyant sortir sa baguette.

« Vous allez voir. »

Elle pointa plusieurs pierres qui vinrent se mettre devant elle et sourit. Elle fit plusieurs mouvement complexes avec sa baguette et les pierres se transformèrent toutes en côte de maille de Mithril, identiques à la sienne.

« Voilà, chacun à le droit à la sienne. »

Hermione sourit puis en prit une. Elle sourit à Bilbon et commença à aller vers l'extérieur. Bofur tenait la garde et elle voulait lui donner. Ce dernier, surpris, eut les larmes aux yeux sachant qu'il avait maintenant une plus grande chance de rester en vie et l'enfila rapidement. Hermione retourna à l'intérieur et s'assit plus loin. Observant les nains, elle se mit à culpabiliser de leur faire subir la colère de Thorin. C'est vrai. Si elle lui avait donné, peut-être n'aurait-il pas été si méchant. Mais avec des si, nous refaisons le monde. Elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle vit Bilbon montait les escaliers discrètement comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu et elle décida de le suivre. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant prendre une corde et l'accrocher, comme s'il voulait partir.

« Voyons Bilbon, mais que faites-vous ? » murmura-t-elle doucement. Le hobbit sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

« ça ne se voit pas ? » grogna-t-il doucement. « Je compte aller donner l'Arkenstone à Bard... »

« Je vous coupe de suite, Maître Sacquet. » le coupa Hermione en s'appuyant sur le mur. « C'est moi qui vais y aller. »

« Mais... »

« Vous devriez être à l'intérieur ! » cria doucement Bofur en sortant. Hermione et le Hobbit sursautèrent. « à l'abri du vent ! » sourit doucement le nain.

« Nous avions besoin d'air. » expliqua Hermione en souriant. Son sourire était forcé mais elle espérait que Bofur ne le voit pas.

« oui, ça pue encore le dragon là dedans ! » acquiesça rapidement Bilbon. Bofur les regarda et ils surent que le nain n'était pas dupe. Il croyait qu'ils voulaient fuir.

« Les elfes ont fait mettre leurs archers en position. » dit-il simplement.

« Ah » Hermione faillit se frapper la tête contre le mur en entendant la réponse du hobbit.

« Le bataille sera finie d'ici demain soir. » informa doucement Bofur, tournant son regard vers le large. « Mais je doute qu'on soit encore en vie pour le voir. »

« Ne dites pas ça, Maître Bofur, voyons ! » grogna Hermione en croisant les bras

« Ce sont... des jours funestes. » acquiesça Bilbon

« Des jours funestes, oui. » répéta Bofur, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. « Nul ne pourrait blamer qui que ce soit de vouloir être ailleurs. » dit-il soudainement en les regardant. Il regarda au dessus de lui. « Il ne doit pas être loin de minuit. Bombur doit prendre son tour de garde. Ce sera dur de le réveiller ! » Et il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Maître Bofur. » appela Hermione en même temps que Bilbon. « Nous nous reverrons demain matin. »

« Au revoir, Bilbon. Au revoir Hermione. » et le nain partit.

« Bon rentrez maintenant Bilbon. » dit Hermione en se tournant vers le hobbit. « Moi je dois y aller. » La sorcière se dirigea vers la corde que le semi-homme avait mis en place et sourit doucement. « Pourquoi pas. » dit-elle en pensant que peut-être les moyens moldus pourraient être plus amusant que le transplanage.

Elle fit un signe de la main à Bilbon qui fronçait les sourcils et descendit. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à descendre à cause de son vertige mais finit par atteindre la terre ferme. Elle commença courir aussi vite qu'elle le put pour arriver vers Bard et Thranduil. Elle finit par utiliser sa forme animagus et arriver devant Dale, elle se retransforma.

« Enfin. » grogna-t-elle en se frottant les mains. Elle entra discrètement dans la ville après s'être lancée un sortilège de désillusion et marcha tranquillement, évitant les gens et les animaux. Elle arriva finalement devant Gandalf et soupira. En enlevant son sortilège sans prendre en compte les regards choqués autour d'elle, elle s'approcha de lui et de Bard.

« L'archer, approuvez-vous cela ? » demandait Gandalf. « L'or est-il si important à vos yeux ? Vous voulez l'acheter avec le sang des nains ? »

« ça n'ira pas jusque là ! » répondit Bard brusquement. « C'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner ! »

« Cela ne les arrêtera pas, vous savez. » dit tranquillement Hermione en s'approchant d'eux. « Si vous pensez que les nains vont se rendre, alors non, vous vous trompez ! » Elle sourit doucement à Gandalf. « Ils se battront jusqu'à la mort pour défendre leurs biens. »

« Hermione Granger ! » dit Gandalf, étonné de la voir là. Hermione eut un grand sourire et elle entra avec Bard au bras de Gandalf.

« Si je ne m'abuse » commença Thranduil en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil, après qu'elle fut introduit. « C'est la sorcière qui a réussi à fuir sous le nez et la barbe de mes gardes ! Et qui est venue me rendre mes précieuses gemmes blanches. »

« Excusez-moi, Seigneur Thranduil. Mais je suis une lionne. » lui répondit fièrement la sorcière sous les yeux rieurs de son ancien directeur. « Et une lionne n'est jamais bien en cage. » Bard lui sourit. Hermione s'avança doucement vers la table et posa un petit paquet devant le seigneur elfe. « Je suis venue vous donner ceci. » dit-elle en le déballant, révélant l'Arkenstone.

« Le cœur de la montagne. » murmura Thranduil en se levant doucement de son fauteuil. « Le joyau du roi. » Gandalf était tout aussi étonné.

« ça vaut la rançon d'un roi. » dit Bard en s'approchant lui aussi. Hermione dut lever la tête pour le regarder. Contrairement à elle, il était très grand. « Comment peut-elle être à vous ? » demanda doucement Bard sans méchanceté.

« J'ai considéré que c'était mon quatorzième du trésor. » dit doucement Hermione en croisant les bras derrière son dos.

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? D'abord les pièces d'or, ensuite cela. Vous ne nous deviez rien. » continua Bard, ne comprenant pas les actes de la sorcière.

« Je ne le fais pas pour vous. » répondit Hermione sincèrement. Sa réponse vexa quelque peu Bard. Après tout, elle faisait partie de la race des hommes elle-aussi. « Je le fais pour mon.. » elle s'arrêta puis reprit. « Ecoutez. Je sais que les nains peuvent être obstinés, bornés, difficiles. Ils sont méfiants et cachottiers. Ils ont aussi les pires manières que l'on puisse imaginer mais ils sont aussi courageux, gentils... » Hermione baissa la tête. « Et d'une loyauté sans faille. » Elle releva la tête, toute trace de tristesse disparut, qu'une grande détermination. « J'ai une grande affection pour eux et si je peux, je les sauverai. » Elle soupira. « Pour Thorin, cette pierre compte plus que tout. Plus que moi aussi. » rajouta-elle tristement. « Je pense qu'en échange de sa restitution, il vous donnera ce qu'il vous est du. Et il n'y aura alors plus lieu de se battre. »

Bard et Thranduil se regardèrent, tandis que Gandalf s'approchait de son ancienne élève. Il était très fier d'elle, de ce qu'elle était devenue. Peu de personne aurait accepté de traverser un portail pour effectuer une quête dans un monde différent que le leur. Il lui attrapa gentiment l'épaule et sous le regard des deux autres, la sortit de la tente.

« Reposez-vous cette nuit. » lui dit-il soudainement. « Demain vous devrez partir, Hermione. »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle bêtement.

« Vous éloignez d'ici, le plus loin possible. »

« Je ne veux pas partir ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda à son tour Gandalf.

« Vous m'avez choisi comme 14ème, je ne vais pas quitter la compagnie maintenant ! »

« Il n'y a pas de compagnie, plus maintenant ! » Il continua d'avancer pendant qu'Hermione s'arrêtait. « Je n'ose imaginer ce que fera Thorin lorsqu'il découvrira vos agissements. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de Thorin ! » s'écria Hermione en croisant les bras.

« Et bien vous devriez ! » s'écria lui aussi Gandlaf en se retournant vers elle. « Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir maléfique de l'or. L'or qu'un grand serpent a longtemps couvé. Le mal du dragon envahit tous ceux qui s'approchent de la montagne. Euh presque tous. »

« Gandalf. Thorin ne me ferait jamais de mal. » Hermione fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. « C'est ça ! Parle à mon... ma tête est malade ! » grogna-t-elle tandis que Gandalf appelait Alfrid, l'ancien conseiller du Maître de Lakeville.

« Vous là-bas ! Trouvez un lit pour Lady Granger et donnez-lui quelque chose de chaud à manger ! » Il se tourna vers la sorcière qui lui lançait un regard désapprobateur. « Il le mérite. » la rassura-t-il.

Elle se remit en route au signe de tête d'Alfrid et soupira en entendant Gandalf lui demander de veiller sur elle. Non mais elle avait 19 ans ! Elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même.

 **Le lendemain**

Les troupes de Thranduil étaient alignées devant Erebor et les nains regardaient cela avec inquiétude. Seul Thorin n'appréhendait pas du tout l'attaque et semblait se moquer de ce qu'il se passait. Hermione, qui était repartie bien avant qu'Alfrid vienne la voir, se trouvait en bas des escaliers, et observait Thranduil et Bard arriver devant le grand mur. Elle sursauta en entendant le son d'une flèche être armée et ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant atterir aux pieds du wapiti de Thranduil.

« Je logerai la prochaine entre vos yeux ! » grogna Thorin, l'arc toujours pointé vers Thranduil. Les nains crièrent, soutenant leur roi.

« Thorin, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! » grommela Hermione en commença à monter les escaliers discrètement.

Les nains continuèrent de se moquer de Thranduil qui avec un léger signe de tête, ordonna à ses troupes d'armer leurs arcs. Menacés par tant de flèches, les nains se cachèrent et se turent. Seul Thorin continuait de leur tenir tête, quoi qu'avec beaucoup plus d'inquiétude. Le seigneur elfe fit un geste de la main et son armée redevint calme, comme si rien ne s'était passée.

« Nous sommes venus vous dire qu'un paiement de votre dette a été offert ! » dit le seigneur elfe froidement. « Et accepté ! »

« Quel paiement ? » grogna Thorin, menaçant toujours le seigneur elfe de son arc. « Je ne vous ai rien donné ! Vous n'avez rien. »

« Nous avons ceci. » reprit Bard en montrant l'Arkenstone. Thorin baissa son arc, étonné et presque hypnotisé par la pierre.

« Ils ont l'Arkenstone ! » s'écria Kili, étonné lui aussi. « Voleurs ! » cria-t-il furieusement en faisant une grimace. « Comment avez-vous obtenu l'héritage de notre maison ?! Cette pierre appartient au roi ! »

« Et nous la lui rendrons. » répondit Bard la faisant voler et la rattrapant agilement. « De bonnes grâces. » Il la rangea dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. « Mais avant cela, il doit honorer sa parole ! »

« Ils nous prennent pour des idiots ! » murmura Thorin difficilement. Fili et Bilbon qui se trouvaient proche de lui le regardèrent. « C'est une ruse ! Un vil mensonge ! L'Arkenstone est dans cette montagne ! » finit-il par crier à Bard et Thranduil. « C'est une feinte ! »

« Ce n'est pas une feinte. » dit finalement Hermione en s'approchant des nains. « C'est la vraie pierre. » Elle s'arrêta. « Je la leur ai donné. »

« Toi ? » s'étonna Thorin, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je l'ai prise comme la part qui me revient. » continua Hermione froidement, un masque de glace sur son visage.

« Tu veux me la voler » dit Thorin, la fureur commençant à croître dans ses yeux.

« Non. Je n'ai que faire de ce joyau. » Hermione croisa les bras. « je suis prête à ne rien réclamer en échange. »

« à ne rien réclamer ? » répéta le roi nain. Il eut un rire sarcastique. « Ne rien réclamer ! Tu n'as rien à me réclamer, misérable sorcière ! » cria le seigneur nain en lançant par terre son arc. Il s'avança vers elle menaçant mais elle ne bougea pas.

« J'ai voulu te la donner Thorin. » commença-t-elle, décroisant les bras. « Plusieurs fois j'ai été tentée mais... »

« Mais quoi, sale voleuse ? » grogna méchamment Thorin.

« Tu as changé Thorin ! » s'énerva Hermione en s'avançant vers lui. « Le nain que j'ai connu à Cul-De-Sac et que j'ai aimé n'aurait jamais trahi sa parole ! N'aurait jamais douté de la loyauté des siens ! »

« Ne me parles pas de loyauté ! » Thorin eut une larme qui coula et cela déchira le cœur de la sorcière qui ne montra rien de son trouble. « Tu avais promis que tu ne me trahirais jamais ! » hurla Thorin furieux en lui attrapant violemment le bras. « J'avais confiance en toi ! »

« Non ! » répondit froidement la sorcière en se retirant tout aussi violemment de sa poigne. Les nains autour d'elle eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant la magie s'échapper de son corps. « J'ai promis cela à Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le nain que j'aime ! Pas au roi Thorin, l'orgueilleux et le pathétique roi sous la montagne qui n'est rien sans l'Arkenstone ! Un vrai roi n'a pas besoin d'un joyau aussi beau fusse-t-il pour se faire respecter ! Il n'a besoin que de courage, de générosité et d'honnêteté ! Tout ce que tu n'es plus maintenant ! » Elle prit quelques souffles pour calmer sa colère mais ça ne marcha pas. « tu as changé Thorin ! Jamais tu n'aurais osé souiller ton honneur comme tu l'as fait pour un peu d'or ! Tu n'as plus d'honneur ! Jamais le Thorin que j'aime n'aurait osé tourner le dos aux gens qui sont dans le besoin ! Vous me faites honte, roi Thorin, roi des nains et roi sous la montagne. Et je refuse d'épouser un homme tel que vous ! »

Elle savait qu'elle venait de l'insulter, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle lui lança un dernier regard noir et allait lui tourner le dos lorsqu'il l'empoigna une nouvelle fois par le bras.

« Jettez-la des remparts ! » ordonna-t-il en la lâchant violemment au sol.

Les nains se regardèrent sans savoir que faire. D'en bas de la forteresse, Bard et même Thranduil lancèrent des regards inquiets. Lorsque Thorin vit que personne ne respectait ses ordres, il regarda autour de lui. Hermione était toujours au sol, se tenant l'épaule sur laquelle elle était tombée.

« Je vais le faire moi-même ! » décida-t-il finalement en l'attrapant brusquement par la taille.

Thorin la hissa sur le rebord des remparts, la tête en bas. Hermione commença à se débattre, la peur lui tenaillant le ventre. Après tout, elle avait encore une peur immense du vide... Les nains autour essayait de retenir leur roi.

« Sois maudite ! Toi et le magicien qui t'a imposé dans cette compagnie ! »

« Si vous n'aimez pas mon élève, ne l'abîmez pas ! Renvoyez-la moi je vous pris ! » cria fortement Gandalf en arrivant devant Erebor. Thorin, ne lâchant pas Hermione, regardait Gandalf. « Vous donnez une bien piètre image de roi sous la montagne ! » reprit Gandalf, inquiet du sort de la jeune femme. Bilbon était déjà redescendu auprès de lui, effrayé par le comportement du nain. « Thorin, fils de Thrain ! » À ces paroles, Thorin relâcha Hermione qui tomba à ses pieds comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle fut doucement récupérée par Fili et Bofur qui l'emmenèrent devant la corde avec laquelle elle descendit.

« Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire aux magiciens ! » cria Thorin à Gandalf tandis que Bard venait récupérer Hermione, qui sanglota dans ses bras. « Et aux traîtres de votre monde ! »

« Sommes-nous d'accord, » finit par dire à son tour Bard, tenant Hermione devant lui sur son cheval. La jeune femme avait sa tête sur son épaule et les jambes d'un côté de son cheval. « L'Arkenstone en échange de ce qui a été promis ! »

« ça ne marchera pas. » dit difficilement Hermione en frissonnant. « Thorin est perdu. »

Thorin lança un regard venimeux à Bard en le voyant tenir Hermione de cette façon mais finit par regarder l'horizon. Il attendait quelque chose. Il arpenta pendant quelques secondes les remparts et finit par crier d'une voix froide.

« Pourquoi devrais-je acheter ce qui m'appartient de plein droit ? »

« Gardez la pierre, vendez-la. Ecthelion du Gondor vous en donnera un très bon prix. » intervint doucement Thranduil

« Je vous tuerai ! J'en fais le serment ! » s'écria fortement Thorin furieux. « Je vous tuerai tous ! »

« Vos serment ne valent rien ! » s'énerva finalement Thranduil. « J'en ai assez entendu ! » Il se retourna ordonna à ses soldats en sindarin de se préparer à tirer.

« Thorin ! » cria Gandalf, désespéré. « Déposez les armes ! Ouvrez ces portes ! Ce trésor vous mènera au tombeau. »

Balin murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Thorin et le roi sembla hésiter. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Thorin menait aussi une bataille intérieure. Il se débattait contre la folie qui lui enserrait le cœur et qui lui avait presque fait tuer sa bien aimée.

« Quelle est votre réponse ? » s'enquit Bard resserrant sa prise sur Hermione.

« Non. » murmura doucement cette dernière, les larmes ne coulant plus sur ses yeux. Elle s'écarta de Bard et descendit du cheval. Elle regarda Thorin qui avait reporté son regard sur elle. « Voulez-vous la paix ou la guerre ? » demanda finalement Bard. Il regarda la sorcière qui se tenait droite courageuse, alors qu'elle venait de frôler la mort.

« Non ! » répéta Hermione en voyant le corbeau noir et Thorin regarda une nouvelle fois l'horizon. « Ne choisis pas ça ! »

« Je veux la guerre ! » gronda Thorin tandis qu'une grande armée se faisait voir au loin.

« Pieds d'acier ! » dit Gandalf avec de l'appréhension.

« Dain, le cousin de Thorin. » dit doucement Hermione

Thranduil cria quelque chose en sindarin et son armée se tourna vers la nouvelle armée de nain. Les elfes avançaient rapidement et Gandalf, Hermione et Bilbon eurent du mal à suivre.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Bilbon, essoufflé. « Il n'a pas l'air très content ! »

« C'est Dain, seigneur des monts de fer ! » expliqua Gandalf « Le cousin de Thorin »

« Ils se ressemblent ? » questionna Bilbon, inquiet.

« J'ai toujours trouvé que Thorin était le plus raisonnable des deux. »

« Et bah on est pas sorti de l'auberge alors ! » grogna Hermione en colère. « Si lui aussi devient fou, c'est la fin de ce monde comme vous le connaissez à coup sûr ! »

Gandalf lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et se remit à avancer. Lorsqu'enfin les troupes de Thranduil s'arrêtèrent, Dain s'arrêta lui aussi.

« Bien le bonjour ! » dit-il fortement. « Comment allons-nous ?! » Hermione ne put nier que assis sur son sanglier, Dain semblait légèrement comique. « J'ai une petite proposition à vous faire si vous voulez bien m'accordez quelques instants. » Il s'arrêta et regarda tout le monde. « Pourriez-vous envisager de foutre le camps ! » il avait prononcé la dernière partie de sa phrase en hurlant d'un ton froid. Les hommes de Lakeville reculèrent un peu effrayés et les elfes sortirent leurs lames. « Vous tous ! » continua Dain. « Et tout de suite ! »

« Ne bougez pas ! » ordonna Bard sur son cheval.

« Allons voyons, Seigneur Dain ! » appela doucement Gandalf en s'avançant.

« Gandalf Le gris ! » salua à son tour le seigneur des monts de fer. « Dites à cette meute de s'en aller où j'inonderai le sol de leur sang ! »

« Il n'y a nul besoin d'une guerre entre les nains, les hommes et les elfes ! » Gandalf s'était avancé face au nain et semblait essayer d'apaiser son humeur. « Une légion d'orcs marche sur la montagne ! » Hermione fronça les sourcils et son regard se dirigea vers Thorin qui suivait l'échange de loin. « Retirez votre armée ! »

« Je ne me retirerai devant aucun elfe ! » répliqua Dain. « Et encore moins devant ce perfide roitelet ! » Dain montra Thranduil de son marteau. « Il ne veut que du mal à mon peuple ! S'il choisit de se tenir entre moi et les miens, je fends sa jolie petite tête en deux ! » Thranduil eut un sourire moqueur. « On verra s'il sourit encore ! » Dain fit demi tour et partit rejoindre son armée sous les cris de protestations du magicien et sous les cris de joie des nains de la compagnie.

La bataille commença alors. Les troupes de Thranduil lancèrent des flèches qui furent complètement détruites par les « moulinettes » de Dain et l'armée des monts de fer commença à prendre la main. De nombreux hommes des deux races se tuèrent sous les yeux incrédules des hommes et femmes de Lakeville qui furent mis en sécurité. Hermione lançait des regards suppliants à Thorin qui ne faisait pas attention et qui souriait grandement. Puis après plusieurs minutes de bataille, de grands bruits sourds avec des tremblements de terre se firent entendre et ressentir. Tous arrêtèrent de se battre, regardant vers les collines qui se trouvaient plus loin, s'attendant à tout. Puis une grosse bête apparut, brouillant la pierre qu'elle avait dans sa gueule.

« Les grands mange-terre ! » murmura Gandalf, très inquiet.


	14. Chapitre 14

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ? »

Hermione avait sorti l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main et était immobile devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Plusieurs bestioles que Gandalf avait nommées Mange-Terre sortaient des collines créant de grands trous. Elle eut alors un mauvais pressentiment. Un grand bruit de cor se fit entendre et de ces trous géants des milliers d'orcs sortirent. Hermione déglutit et regarda Fili qui la regardait aussi. Le neveu de Thorin s'inquiéta encore plus de la voir au milieu des combats. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui fit un geste d'au revoir de la main avant de s'avancer vers Gandalf. Les nains et les elfes s'allièrent pour commencer à combattre les orcs et les nains de la compagnie s'excitèrent.

« Je vais franchir le mur ! » cria Fili, son regard ne quittant pas la forme de sa futur tante qui allait combattre. « Qui vient avec moi ?! » Les nains acquiescèrent tous.

« On ne bouge pas ! » ordonna froidement Thorin, se tournant vers l'intérieur. Les nains furent surpris et incrédules. « J'ai dit : on ne bouge pas ! » s'écria violemment Thorin face à leurs protestations.

Sur le champs de bataille, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant des trolls se battre pour les orcs. Plusieurs coups de cor se firent entendre et elle leva les yeux pour voir une figure qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Azog ! » dit-elle méchamment.

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois en entendant un coups de cor et tourna son regard vers Dale. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Des armées d'orcs et de trolls se dirigeaient vers Dale et allaient attaquer les habitants. Elle commença à paniquer. Jamais ils ne survivraient face à toutes ces armées. Puis elle comprit.

« Gandalf ! » cria-t-elle fortement au magicien gris. « Azog cherche à nous isoler ! »

« Hermione, Bilbon ! Dans la ville ! Hâtez-vous ! » ordonna Gandalf

Les trois amis se mirent à courir vers Dale le plus rapidement qu'ils purent. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant les légions d'orcs qui avaient pénétré la ville et lança un regard à Gandalf qui acquiesça. Elle sourit doucement et transplana. Elle apparut sur une haute tour au dessus de ce qu'elle entendit dire être le marché et grogna en voyant un troll faire un brèche et des orcs arriver. Elle sortit sa baguette, rangea l'épée pleine de sang qu'elle tenait dans les mains et prit une grande respiration.

« **Bombarda**! »

Plusieurs grosses explosions eurent lieu, tuant beaucoup d'orcs d'un seul coup. Elle sourit aux villageois qui lui lançaient des regards inquiets et ébahis et continua son travail. Après avoir essayé plusieurs sortilèges, elle se rendit compte que le plus efficace était le premier qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle sauta rapidement sur le sol et se mit à courir vers Gandalf et Bilbon qui se trouvaient plus loin. En chemin, elle vit les enfants de Bard menacés par un gros troll crier. Elle décida d'intervenir. Au moment où le troll allait les frapper avec sa massue, elle lança un fort **Expulso** qui envoya valser plus loin la bête. Bard qui avait sauté sur une charrette pour aider ses enfants vola lui aussi et atterrit avec chance sur le corps du Troll.

« Bard ! » cria Hermione en même temps que les enfants. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Je vais bien, merci ! » acquiesça l'archer en prenant ses enfants dans ses bras. « Merci de les avoir sauvé. »

« Ce n'est rien ! C'est normal. »

Hermione sourit et se remit à courir vers le champs de bataille. Elle retrouva enfin Bilbon et Gandalf et elle combattit vaillamment. Pendant ce qui lui sembla de nombreuses heures, elle combattit aux côtés du magicien et du hobbit grâce à son épée, mais la fatigue commença à se faire ressentir. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'utiliser une épée et elle le regrettait maintenant. Elle finit par balancer l'épée de Gryffondor sur le côté et par lancer des sortilèges. Elle sentit les larmes couler pendant tous ses combats. Thorin l'avait presque tuée et il n'en avait aucun remord, elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour un nain qui n'en avait cure d'elle et elle était tout de même ici pour défendre le royaume de SON nain. Épuisée, elle tomba au sol et laissa couler ses larmes, n'entendant pas le son du cor venant d'Erebor. Elle finit par frapper le sol de ces mains. Pourquoi risquait-elle sa vie pour un nain aussi ingrat que lui ?

Un coup de poing.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas respecté sa promesse ?

Un autre.

Pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas autant qu'elle l'aimait ?

Elle claqua ses deux poings sur le sol, hurlant de sa voix la plus forte. Un gros halo bleu l'entoura et une grosse explosion de magie eut lieu de Dale jusqu'à la forteresse d'Erebor, tuant beaucoup d'orcs. Gandalf et Bilbon eurent un mouvement de recul face à cet excès de magie pure qui sortait du corps de la jeune femme.

 **Quelques temps plus tôt, dans la montagne**

Dwalin avançait à grands pas vers Thorin qui était tranquillement assis sur son trône. Le nain était furieux.

« Depuis quand abandonne-t-on les nôtres à leurs sorts ? » s'écria-t-il en colère en montant les quatre marches le séparant de Thorin. « Thorin ! Ils meurent dehors ! »

« Il ya d'innombrables salles sous la montagne. » répondit tranquillement Thorin. « Que nous pouvons fortifier ! Rendre impénétrable ! Oui ! » Thorin se leva de son trône et s'avança vers Dwalin. « Oui, c'est ça ! » Thorin ne voyait pas le regard plein de larmes de son ami, trop emprisonné de sa folie. « Il faut déplacer l'or le mettre à l'abri dans les profondeurs ! » Thorin tourna le dos à l'autre nain pour partir.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ?! » cria Dwalin en colère. « Dain est encerclé ! Ils se font massacrer Thorin ! »

« Beaucoup meurent lors d'une guerre. La vie a peu de valeur. Mais un trésor comme celui-ci, ne se mesure pas aux vies perdues. » Dwalin regardait Thorin de la peine dans les yeux. Mais Thorin ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop obnubilé par son or. « Ce trésor vaut plus que tout le sang versé ! »

« Tu es là dans cette vaste salle, avec une couronne sur la tête. » Dwalin avait du mal à se retenir de pleurer. « Pourtant, tu n'as jamais été aussi peu digne de respect ! »

« Ne me parles pas comme si j'étais un petit seigneur nain, comme si j'étais... toujours... Thorin... Ecu-de-chêne ! » Thorin laissa couler une larme aussi. Sa tête lui faisait mal. « Je suis TON ROI ! » cria furieusement Thorin en sortant son épée.

« Tu as toujours été mon roi ! » rétorqua Dwalin en s'approchant de lui. « Tu le savais autrefois ! Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es devenu... »

« Vas-t-en ! » ordonna Thorin d'une voix neutre. « Sors d'ici ! Avant que je ne te tue ! »

Dwalin resta encore quelques secondes puis, vaincu, baissa la tête et partit rejoindre les autres. Thorin rangea son épée et se dirigea vers la galerie des rois, marchant sur le sol recouvert d'or. Il commença alors à entendre des voix.

 _Tu es là dans cette vaste salle avec une couronne sur la tête pourtant tu n'as jamais été aussi peu digne de respectait_

 _Un trésor comme celui-ci ne se mesure pas aux vies perdues_

 _Ce trésor est source de malheur !_

 _L'ambition aveugle d'un roi sous la montagne !_

 _Tu n'as plus d'honneur !_

 _Ne suis-je pas le roi ?_

 _Ce trésor est à nous et à nous seul !_

Thorin recommença ses aller-retours, le regard dans le vide.

 _Je ne me séparerai pas d'une seule pièce d'or !_

Le sol sous les pieds de Thorin commença à s'illuminer.

 _Comme si j'étais un petit seigneur nain_

 _Thorin Ecu-de-chêne_

Le vent semblait voler autour de lui.

 _Il a conduit ton grand père à la folie !_

 _Ecu-de-chêne_

 _Il s'agit de Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror !_

 _Je ne suis pas mon grand-père !_

 _Vous êtes l'héritier du trône de Durin !_

 _Ils meurent dehors !_

 _Reprendre Erebor_

 _Dain est encerclé !_

 _Reprenez votre terre !_

 _Tu as changé Thorin !_

 _Je ne suis pas mon grand-père !_

 _Vous me faites honte, roi Thorin, roi des nains et roi sous la montagne !_

 _Ce trésor a-t-il plus de valeur que votre honneur ?_

 _Je ne suis pas mon grand-père !_

Thorin tourna la tête et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Une ombre de dragon bougeait sous le sol d'or et il allait le tuer ! Il lui sembla alors que l'or du sol l'engloutissait tout entier.

 _Ce trésor vous mènera au tombeau !_

 _Je refuse d'épouser un homme tel que vous !_

Thorin tomba au sol dans un grand cri de désespoir. En regardant le sol, il se vit alors être aspirer par l'or du sol de la salle alors qu'il criait de peur. Il se vit essayer de remonter à grands cris les parois d'or autour du trou mais il retomba piteusement à l'intérieur. L'or se referma sur lui et Thorin reprit ses esprits. Il était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce. Il enleva rapidement sa couronne et la balança au sol, se sentant libéré d'un poids. Tout ce qui s'était passé les jours précédents lui revinrent en mémoire et la tristesse l'accabla. Il avait été un mauvais roi et il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa famille et à ses amis. Il sortit soudain son épée et se précipita vers l'entrée d'Erebor, là où sa compagnie l'attendait. Il avançait rapidement à travers les couloirs, soucieux d'aller se battre pour défendre son royaume.

Le premier qui le vit fut Kili, qui se leva de son siège rapidement. Il lui lança un regard mauvais et ouvrit la bouche.

« Je ne me cacherai pas ! » grogna-t-il en colère. « derrière un mur de pierre pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles à notre place ! » il s'était finalement mit à hurler. « Ce n'est pas dans mon sang, Thorin. »

« Non, en effet. » acquiesça sombrement Thorin. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu qui retenait à grandes peines ses larmes et reprit. « Nous sommes les descendants de Durin, et le peuple de Durin ne fuit pas devant une bataille. » Thorin sourit doucement à son neveu. Il posa son front sur le front de son neveu, d'un geste paternel et se dirigea vers les autres. « Rien ne m'autorise à vous demander cela. Mais allez-vous me suivre, une dernière fois ? »

Tous les nains acquiescèrent et levèrent leurs armes, prêts à se battre. Afin de détruire le mur de pierre, ils hissèrent la cloche d'Erebor qu'ils lancèrent fortement sur le mur. Bombur monta sur les remparts et souffla dans une trompette géante qui sortit un grand son grave. Le son s'entendit jusqu'à Dale où Bilbon et et Gandalf surent que Thorin était de retour. Le mur se brisa en mille morceaux et les nains de la compagnie de Thorin sortirent en courant de la montagne près à combattre les orcs.

« Tous avec le roi ! » cria fortement Dain en voyant Thorin passer devant lui. « Tous avec le roi ! »

La bataille recommença férocement mais tous les combattants furent éblouis par une grande lumière bleue qui s'étendit jusqu'à la montagne. Sur son passage, les orcs se désintégrèrent et les nains purent facilement tuer ceux qui venaient encore.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » grommela Dain dos à dos avec Thorin.

« Hermione ! » cria Thorin en tranchant la tête d'un orc. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, espérant voir sa dulcinée mais il ne la vit pas.

« C'est quoi ça Hermione ? »

« Hermione est ma **FEMME**! » Thorin avait crié cela à Dain en tuant plusieurs orcs.

 **Du côté de Dale**

Hermione se releva à l'aide de Bilbon, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. La magie pure que son corps avait libéré l'avait épuisée mais elle suivit docilement Gandalf et Bilbon.

« Les nains ! » dit Bilbon en montrant Erebor. « Ils se rallient ! »

« Quoi ? » murmura doucement la sorcière en regardant la montagne.

« Ils se rallient à leur roi ! » acquiesça doucement Gandalf

« Mais Thorin... » Hermione ne comprenait rien

« Hermione. » Bilbon lui tenait les deux mains et un grand sourire ornait son visage. « Thorin est de retour ! N'as-tu pas entendu le cor tout à l'heure ? » Hermione secoua doucement la tête. « Thorin et la compagnie sont sortis de la montagne Hermione ! Thorin est redevenu lui-même ! »

Hermione n'eut pas de réponse pendant quelques secondes puis un léger sourire triste apparut.

« Je suis heureuse. » dit-elle simplement, provoquant un froncement de sourcils de la part de Bilbon.

 **Du côté de la bataille d'Erebor**

La bataille faisait rage entre les nains et les orcs mais les nains parvenaient tout de même à combattre sans être trop surmenés. La compagnie s'en sortait aussi relativement bien malgré le nombre incalculable d'orcs qui arrivaient de plus en plus.

« Quelqu'un a vu Hermione ? » cria Thorin à ses compagnons en tuant plusieurs autres orcs.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Hermione se trouvait avec Bilbon et Gandalf et se dirigeait vers Dale ! » répondit Fili, le regard sombre en tranchant la tête d'un orc qui approchait trop près de son frère.

« Dain ! » cria Thorin en voyant son cousin plus loin, dans la bataille.

« Thorin ! » répondit ce dernier en tuant l'orc devant lui. Il sauta sur le dos d'un orc qui voulait attaquer Thorin par derrière et finit par le tuer. « Et bien cousin ! Tu en as mis du temps ! » Les deux nains s'enlacèrent. « Ces salopards sont trop nombreux Thorin ! J'espère que tu as un plan ! »

« Oui ! Nous allons les priver de leur chef ! » dit le roi nain d'une voix rauque en regardant dans la direction où se trouvait Azog.

« Azog » murmura Dain tandis que Thorin montait sur un bélier.

« Je vais détruire cette vermine ! » dit le roi nain, la détermination dégoulinant dans son regard.

« Thorin, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Dain s'approcha de lui. « Tu es notre roi ! »

« C'est pourquoi je dois le faire ! »

« Et comment comptes-tu te frayer un chemin seul contre tous jusqu'à Ravenhill ?! »

« Halte ! » cria Balin en conduisant une des machines de guerre de Dain. Balin conduisait la machine tandis que Kili et Fili était sur les côtés et que Dwalin était devant son frère et s'occupait de l'arbalète. « ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça ! » dit joyeusement Balin à son frère.

Ils partirent tous rapidement sous les encouragements de Dain qui sourit et se replongea dans la bataille.

Du côté de Dale, Hermione commençait à être submergée par les ennemis qu'il y avait autour. Elle serra les dents et coupa les tête deux deux orcs qui l'approchaient de trop près. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva la tête en voyant un troll arriver et faire voler les gens. Elle s'énerva encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Jamais ça se finit oui ! »

Elle serra les dents et allait intervenir lorsque Gandalf fut plus rapide. Il essaya plusieurs fois d'utiliser la magie mais rien ne sembla marcher. Hermione finit par sortir une autre fois sa baguette et la pointer sur le troll qui bavait énormément.

« **Impedimenta**! » lança-t-elle rapidement lorsque le troll allait frapper Gandalf avec sa massue. « **Confringo**! » Le troll explosa recouvrant Gandalf de son sang. « Derien Gandalf. C'était un plaisir ! » grogna-t-elle lorsque le sorcier se détourna et continua son chemin.

« Nous allons peut-être survivre ! » dit doucement Gandalf à Hermione en s'enfonçant plus loin dans la ville. Il abattit un orc proche d'Hermione et se retourna vers Bilbon qui l'appelait pour lui montrer l'horizon.

« C'est Thorin ! »

« Et Fili, Kili et Dwalin ! » acquiesça Gandalf tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils. « Il a choisi ses meilleurs guerriers. »

« Que font-ils ? » murmura-t-elle doucement

« Ils vont couper la tête du serpent ! » informa sombrement Gandalf.

« Legolas. Tauriel ! » appela Hermione, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Ces derniers venaient d'arriver à cheval devant eux.

« Gandalf ! » appela le prince elfe en arrêtant son cheval.

« Legolas Verte-Feuille ! » salua Gandalf avec le sourire.

« Il y a une seconde armée ! » informa Legolas d'une voix pressée. « Bolg commande des troupes d'orcs de Gundabad ! Ils seront bientôt là ! »

« Gundabad ? » s'écria Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres avant de venir. Gundabad avait été avant la défaite de Sauron le Maléfique une des ses bases stratégiques.

« C'était leur plan dès le départ ! » lança rapidement Gandalf. « Azog attaque nos forces, ensuite Bolg et ses troupes déferlent du nord. »

« Du Nord ? » bégaya Bilbon, apeuré. « Où est le Nord ? »

« Laissez-moi deviner. » Hermione regarda là où Thorin était allé. « C'est là-bas, le Nord ? » grogna-t-elle en montrant du doigt la tour enneigée.

« Ravenhill, oui. » acquiesça le magicien gris en s'approchant du bord.

« Thorin est là-bas ! » s'écria Bilbon d'une voix forte. « Et Fili et Kili, ils sont tous là-bas ! »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Gandalf qui partait en courant. Les deux elfes, Bilbon et elle le suivirent rapidement et le trouvèrent finalement alors que Thranduil s'en allait, refusant de continuer à combattre.

« Moi, j'irai ! » dirent Bilbon et Hermione en même temps. Ils se regardèrent étonnés.

« Ne soyez pas idiots ! Vous ne passerez pas ! » Gandalf les regarda comme s'ils étaient devenus fou.

« Pourquoi ? » grogna Hermione.

« Parce qu'ils vous verront arriver et vous tueront ! » leur répondit finaement le magicien.

« Vous savez que nous pouvons transplaner ici, Gandalf. » grommela Hermione en mettant ses poings sur les hanches, ressemblant étrangement à Molly Weasley. Gandalf, face, à cette information, resta pantois. Cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'il vivait ici, mais il ne l'avait jamais su. « Donc pour information, non, les orcs ne nous verrons pas. Donc si vous me le permettez, vieux fou, j'aimerai pouvoir y aller au plus vite pour éviter de retrouver mon futur mari décapité ! » Gandalf dut aussi digérer cette information. Hermione et un des nains allaient se marier ?

« Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne le permets pas ! » rétorqua le magicien en s'approchant des deux amis.

« Oh mais on ne vous demande pas la permission. » intervint à son tour Bilbon en posa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme qui sourit et fit une signe de la main à son ancien directeur avant de transplaner.

 **Du côté de Thorin et Dwalin, à Ravenhill**

« Où est cette ordure d'Azog ? » grogna doucement Dwalin. Thorin ne répondit pas mais regarda de l'autre côté de Ravenhill.

Sans que les deux nains ne s'en rendent compte, Hermione et Bilbon apparurent derrière eux. Entendant Bilbon tomber au sol, ils se retournèrent et virent la jeune femme aider le hobbit.

« Thorin. » commença-t-elle doucement

« Bilbon, Hermione ! » dit joyeusement le roi.

« Il faut vous en aller ! » coupa le hobbit en s'avançant vers les nains. « Vite ! »

« Azog a une autre armée qui attaque par le Nord. » expliqua Hermione en croisant les bras. « Cette tour va être totalement encerclée, il n'y aura aucune issue. » Hermione s'arrêta et regarda autour. Mais où étaient Fili et Kili ?

« Nous touchons au but ! » grogna Dwalin en s'approchant de son roi. « Cet saleté d'orc est là-dedans ! » continua-t-il en montrant du doigt la tour en face d'eux. « Il faut continuer ! »

« Non ! » le stoppa Thorin. « C'est ce qu'il veut ! Il veut qu'on y entre ! » Il ouvrit de grands yeux. « C'est un piège ! »

« Où sont Fili et Kili ? » demanda soudainement Hermione. Lorsque les deux ne répondirent pas, elle comprit. Elle sentit alors la colère naître en elle. « **Ne me dis pas que tu les as fait entrés là-dedans ?!** » Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis que Thorin ressentait pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait un frisson de peur parcourir son dos.

« Je ne savais pas ! » se défendit-il. Hermione soupira et croisa les bras. « Trouve Fili et Kili ! Fais-les revenir ! » ordonna le seigneur nain à Dwalin.

« Tu es vraiment sûr Thorin ? » demanda Dwalin

« Vas-y ! » acquiesça le nain. « Nous vivrons pour nous battre encore. »

Ils allaient tous partir quand un grand boom se fit entendre. D'autres suivirent et les quatre de la compagnie se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Hermione eut un mauvais pressentiment et sortit rapidement sa baguette. Des lumières apparurent dans la tour de Ravenhill et Azog arriva en traînant Fili sur le sol. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Azog souleva Fili au bord du précipice et parlant dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas. Cependant, elle se doutait de ce que cela pouvait dire. Fili ne faisait que leur crier de fuir mais Thorin refusa. Au moment où Azog levait son bras, celui qui avait été remplacé par des lames, pour le planter dans la poitrine de Fili, un sortilège vola vers un des orcs se trouvant aux côtés d'Azog. L'orc tué poussa Azog qui fut déstabilisé et qui lâcha Fili qui cria. Hermione courut vers le bord pour lancer un autre sort.

« **Arresto Momentum**! »

Fili atterrit en douceur sur le sol mais il n'y resta pas longtemps. Hermione, qui venait de transplaner, l'attrapa violemment par le bras et réapparut à côté de Thorin. Ce dernier ne sut que dire à la femme qui venait de sauver son neveu. Hermione sourit doucement à Fili qui la remercier vivement et se releva. Azog la regardait avec des yeux furieux, lui promettant secrètement la plus douloureuse des morts. La réponde d'Hermione fut de lui sourire moqueusement.

« Va pourrir en Enfer, Azog ! » Hermione termina sa phrase en crachant par terre.

Azog hurla de fureur et fit demi-tour. Kili, à ce moment-là, fut pris de témérité et s'élança en dehors de sa cachette. Hermione se frappa la tête avec sa main mais suivit Fili et Thorin. Ils traversèrent la rivière gelée par la glace, et arrivèrent de l'autre côté de Ravenhill.

« On se sépare » ordonna Thorin, pressé de sauver son neveu.

« J'y vais seul, restez tous les deux ! » dit Fili puis il partit.

Hermione regarda Thorin qui se remit à courir. Mais avant même de pouvoir atteindre les escaliers de la tour, Azog arriva en courant et se mit à les attaquer. Thorin faisait de son mieux pour protéger Hermione mais cela le mettait en danger. Hermione commença à en avoir marre et au moment où Azog allait balancer la massue qu'il tenait dans la main, elle sauta sur son dos, l'épée sortit. Pendant que l'orc pâle était occupé à essayer de déloger la jeune femme de son dos, Thorin parvint à attaquer l'orc qui empoigna Hermione par la jambe et la balança plus loin, la laissant inconsciente. Une bataille acharnée commença alors entre les deux ennemis. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à toucher l'autre et ce fut par un heureux hasard que Thorin parvint, avec une combinaison de sauts et d'esquives, à frapper violemment Azog au ventre. Pas assez pour le tuer, mais suffisamment pour qu'il tombe en arrière. Le combat du roi nain ne s'arrêta cependant pas là. Une horde d'orcs arriva vers lui, l'obligeant à se retrancher vers les couloirs de Ravenhill. Cependant, après plusieurs minutes de bataille acharnée contre les orcs, Azog sortit d'un des couloirs et donna un gros coup de massue à Thorin qui fut envoyé loin derrière, sur la glace de la rivière. Sous l'ordre de l'orc pâle, ses soldats arrivèrent un par un en courant pour le tuer. Legolas, perché sur un des sommets de Ravenhill, tirait sur les orcs, facilitant le travail du roi sous la montagne. Mais Thorin se retrouva bien vite seul, lorsque le prince elfe partit aider Tauriel, Fili et Kili. Bolg avait poignardé ce dernier dans la poitrine mais Kili avait été protégé par la côte de maille en Mithril qu'Hermione avait dupliqué pour lui et les autres.

 **FLASH BACK, DU COTE DE KILI**

Kili venait de partir en courant pour rejoindre son oncle et son frère qui avait failli mourir. Merci Mahal, Hermione avait été là pour le sauver. Il sortit d'un couloir le menant dehors et sauta sur les premières marches d'un escalier qui fut bientôt envahi par des orcs. Kili réussit à trancher la tête du premier et à planter son épée dans la poitrine des autres. Il était en colère, en colère de n'avoir pu intervenir plus tôt. Au tournant d'une des nombreux couloirs, ce qu'il prit pour un ennemi lui fonça dessus. Il allait lever son épée lorsqu'il reconnut la chevelure blonde de son grand frère.

« Fili ! » Les deux frères se prirent dans les bras. « Je t'ai vu tombé et j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, mon frère ! »

« Grâce à Hermione, je suis encore en vie ! » Fili sourit mais pas pour longtemps. « Attention ! »

Des orcs arrivèrent et ils reprirent tous les deux le combat. Tout en combattant, ils parvinrent ensemble à atteindre les sommets de Ravenhill, plus isolés que le reste du territoire. À deux, ils parvinrent à tuer les orcs qui affluaient sans se douter qu'une certain elfe rousse combattait elle-aussi juste en dessous d'eux dans les couloirs étroits. Ce ne fut que lorsque Tauriel appela le plus jeune des deux frères qu'ils ne s'aperçurent de sa présence.

« Tauriel ! » cria à son tour Kili en réponse au cri de l'elfe.

Avec l'aide de son frère, il tua l'orc qu'ils combattaient et quand il entendit Tauriel gémir de douleur, Kili se lança pour l'aider. Son frère le suivit, ne voulant plus se séparer de lui, et ils finirent par trouver Bolg, la progéniture d'Azog, prêt à tuer Tauriel. Kili lui sauta sur le dos tandis que Fili allait aider l'elfe. Cependant, Kili se fit projeter violemment sur les escaliers proches d'eux mais il se releva et repartit combattre. Son frère sauta aussi sur le dos de l'orc mais les deux frères échouèrent. L'un fut projeter vers Tauriel un nouvelle fois et l'autre fut maintenu par Bolg. Malheureusement, ce dernier maintenait Kili. L'orc leva sa lame qui était accrochée de l'autre bout de sa massue et la leva au dessus de Kili. Voyant cela, Tauriel sauta, comme l'avait fait Fili avant elle, sur le dos de Bolg mais se fit projeter plus loin aussi. Fili et Tauriel ne purent alors qu'assister à un terrible spectacle. Bolg planta sa lame dans la poitrine de Kili qui laissa couler ses larmes. Il atterrit ensuite inanimé au sol sous les cris des deux autres. Bolg finit par se tournait vers eux et Tauriel lui sauta dessus, furieuse. Ils tombèrent alors dans le vide. Tauriel dégringola un multitude d'escaliers et crut mourir lorsque Bolg se tint au dessus d'elle. Heureusement, Legolas réussit à créer un pont avec un tour détruite et Fili avec Kili arrivèrent aussi. Bolg s'intéressa à Legolas et Fili, et Tauriel regarda Kili.

« Comment ? » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Hermione a dupliqué grâce à sa magie des côtes de maille en Mithril. » Kili sourit puis partit combattre avec son frère.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Hermione, qui se trouvait inanimée jusqu'à maintenant, se releva avec difficultés. Ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal, ainsi que sa tête et sa jambe gauche qui avait été attrapé par Azog. Se rappelant de cela, une sonnerie d'alarme sonna dans sa tête. Elle récupéra l'épée de Gryffondor qui se trouvait plus loin et se mit à courir vers la rivière gelée. Elle y trouva Thorin, se battant vaillamment contre les orcs qui affluaient. Elle finit par sortir sa baguette et lancer plusieurs sortilèges, l'empêchant ainsi de se faire encercler. Mais elle ne put empêcher un troll arrivait vers Thorin et le frapper. Il ne dut sa survie qu'à Legolas qui intervint une nouvelle fois en balançant Orcrist sur le troll, le tuant sur le choc. Lorsque Thorin se releva, elle voulut aller le voir mais aperçut Azog qui le regardait de l'autre côté de la rivière gelée. Elle voulait intervenir, mais elle ne le pouvait. C'était le combat de Thorin, et non le sien.

Elle vit soudain Thorin avançait en même temps qu'un grand cor sombre sonnait. Azog sourit et une autre immense armée arriva.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna sa tête vers Thorin qui avait repris le combat contre Azog. Elle prit peur en voyant Thorin difficilement éviter la chaîne d'Azog qui avait un gros morceau de pierre au bout. Puis lorsque l'orc claqua son arme sur le sol et que la glace eut un impact, une idée lui vint. Elle regarda Thorin qui lui lança un regard et en profita.

« _Sers-toi de la glace Thorin ! La glace !_ » Hermione lui avait crié cela grâce à légilimencie.

Thorin ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda la rivière gelée. Elle sourit doucement, Thorin avait compris. Elle tourna alors la tête vers l'autre armée d'Azog et transplana vers eux. Elle sortit sa baguette et commença à lancer des _Bombarda_ afin de vaincre cette troupe. Les orcs finirent par la voir et elle dut finalement se défendre avec son épée pour éviter de se faire massacrer. Elle se trouva bien vite surmenée, sans défense. En effet, un orc venait de la désarmer, la faisant tomber et elle ne pouvait pas atteindre sa baguette qui se trouvait plus loin aussi. Elle ferma les yeux, voyant la lame d'un orc s'approcher dangereusement d'elle mais le cri d'un aigle la ramena à la réalité. Les aigles venaient les aider. Elle sourit grandement puis elle enroula rapidement une de ses jambes autour de la lance de l'orc et tira, ce qui fit tomber à genoux la bête. Ce geste lui donna de l'élan pour enrouler son autre jambe autour du cou de l'orc et se hisser sur ses épaules. Elle put donc lui briser la nuque.

Elle se retourna assez vite pour voir un énorme ours tuer une grande quantité d'orcs. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, la flamme de l'espoir ravivée en elle, et courut pour récupérer sa baguette et son épée. Elle décapita plusieurs ennemis, en fit exploser beaucoup avec des _Bombarda_ bien placés et finit par se retourner rapidement vers Thorin, qui se trouvait être seul sur la glace.

« Bravo Thorin. » sourit-elle doucement en faisant exploser un groupe d'orcs autour de Beorn.

Elle reprit le combat contre un régiment d'orcs qui commencèrent à l'encercler. Elle en tua plusieurs et allait relancer un sort quand un horrible hurlement retentit dans l'air. Hermione tourna sa tête vers l'endroit où était Thorin et le vit, allongé au sol, Azog au dessus de lui. Azog avait son bras remplacé par une lame au-dessus de la poitrine de Thorin qui, avec son épée, bloquait l'attaque. La peur lui prit au ventre et s'en qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une nouvelle fois, elle provoqua une autre vague de magie pure.

« Thoriiiiiiiin ! »

Une grande vague de magie l'entoura et s'étendit jusqu'à tuer une majorité des orcs autour d'elle. S'en prendre une minute de repos, elle courut vers Ravenhill, sans penser à transplaner.

« Je n'y serais jamais à temps ! » pleura-t-elle doucement.

Elle finit par serrer les dents et utilisa sa forme animagus. Au moment où Thorin allait lâcher prise sur son épée et se laisser transpercer par la lame d'Azog, Hermione sauta sur l'orc. Elle l'envoya voler plus loin et grogna méchamment en le voyant se relever. Elle lui sauta dessus une nouvelle fois mais Azog, avec un grand coup de poing réussit à l'envoyer voler plus loin. Hermione, sous forme de lionne toujours, gémit de douleur en sentant une douleur dans la poitrine. Elle se releva sur ses quatre pattes avec beaucoup de difficultés et se mit à courir rapidement, malgré la douleur, vers Azog. Ce dernier la loupa plusieurs fois et elle parvint à le plaquer au sol, les mâchoires au dessus de sa gorge.

« Hermione ! » cria Thorin en se relevant du sol. « Non ! »

Au moment où elle allait planter ses crocs dans la gorge de l'orc, Hermione sentit quelque chose lui transpercer le ventre. Elle comprit alors qu'Azog avait utilisé sa lame, qu'elle avait oublié de bloquer. L'orc pâle rigola et retourna le félin, enfonçant encore plus l'épée dans son ventre. Hermione parvint tout de même à redevenir humaine et à sourire.

« Tu es fini Azog. » murmura-t-elle doucement, souriant malgré l'afflux de sang dans sa bouche.

Et en effet, Azog n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête que celle-ci fut décollée de sa gorge. Thorin venait de trancher la tête de son ennemi et de gagner la bataille. Le corps d'Azog s'effondra en arrière faisant sortir la lame de la poitrine de la sorcière qui gémit de douleur.

« Hermione. » appela doucement Thorin en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

« Thorin. » murmura-t-elle en levant doucement sa main pour caresser le visage du nain.

« Oh Hermione, ne parle pas. De l'aide va bientôt être là. » Thorin leva la tête. « Au secours ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

« Thorin... » la sorcière toussa, crachant du sang. « Arrête. C'est fini. »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » s'énerva Thorin en appuyant fortement sur la plaie. « Tu vas vivre, _Amrälime_ , tu m'entends ! Tu vas devenir reine à mes côtés et nous allons voir nos enfants courir dans les couloirs d'Erebor. »

« ça serait génial. » acquiesça doucement Hermione en essayant de sourire. Ce ne fut qu'une grimace qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Oh Hermione, mon amour, je suis tellement désolé. Je regrette tellement mes paroles et mes gestes de colère. Tu as fait ce que seul un ami pouvait faire ! Pardonnes-moi ! »

« Il... » Hermione eut une violente quinte de toux. « Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Thorin. » Hermione sourit alors que Thorin se penchait pour l'embrasser. « Tu n'étais pas toi même. »

« Hermione ! Thorin ! » crièrent Fili et Kili accompagnés de Bilbon et des deux elfes. « Hermione ! » Ils s'accroupirent à coté de leur oncle qui pleurait au dessus du corps d'Hermione.

« Hermione ! NOOOOOOOOON ! »


	15. Chapitre 15

Thorin avait emmené Hermione le plus vite qu'il avait pu auprès de Gandalf, malgré son pied blessé, qui avait ouvert de grands yeux en voyant son ancienne élève inanimée dans les bras de Thorin. Ce dernier semblait au bord de la folie une nouvelle fois. Les médecins de Lakeville avaient fait tout leur possible pour essayer de la sauver et même la magie de Gandalf mêlée à celle de Tauriel ne put rien faire. Les blessures de la jeune femme étaient trop nombreuses, sans compter le coup fatal qu'elle avait reçu de la part d'Azog. Hermione était morte et ne reviendrait jamais. Tout le monde pleurait la perte de la sorcière. Même Thranduil vint la voir alors qu'elle n'était pas encore nettoyée de tout le sang qui la couvrait. Bard et ses enfants vinrent aussi et Sigrid et Tilda ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Chacun avait pu profiter d'une parcelle de la personnalité de la jeune femme et tous regrettaient sa mort.

Les nains de la compagnie ne se remettaient pas non plus. Bilbon, qui avait été le premier à l'accepter pour ce qu'elle était, n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Il était tellement reconnaissant pour le nombre incalculable de fois où la sorcière l'avait sauvé, pour toutes les fois où elle avait été là pour lui, à lui parler comme le ferait une amie. Elle avait été la première à l'accepter dans cette compagnie.

Pour Fili et Kili, s'ils étaient encore en vie, c'était grâce à elle. Elle avait sauvé Fili d'une chute mortelle et elle avait permis à Kili de ne pas se faire tuer. Elle avait été le rayon de soleil de la compagnie lorsque tous avaient été au plus bas. Ils ne la remercieraient jamais assez pour les avoir sauvé.

Les autres nains de la compagnie n'étaient pas mieux. Chacun avait passé un moment de leur aventure avec la jeune femme et chacun avait vu qu'elle formidable sorcière elle était. Et ils étaient reconnaissants de l'avoir connu.

Mais le pire de tous était évidemment Thorin. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu la quitter depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée à Erebor. C'est lui qui avait nettoyé sa peau recouverte de sang séché, qui l'avait habillée d'une magnifique robe pourpre à l'image d'une reine pour son enterrement. Il lui avait même posé la couronne de reine sur la tête. Il refusait de se séparer d'elle. Jamais il ne reverrait son beau sourire, jamais plus il n'entendrait son doux rire et jamais plus il ne l'entendrait le sermonner pour quelque chose de stupide qu'il aurait dit ou fait. Thorin ne pleurait plus, mais il se sentait vide. Son _Amrälime_ l'avait quitté, que ferait-il maintenant ? Un nain était connu pour n'avoir qu'un seul amour dans sa vie. Le sien était parti, et il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Le jour de son enterrement, Hermione fut couchée sur une grande table de pierre, sa baguette dans une main et son épée sur sa poitrine. Elle était considérée comme un soldat et personne ne pouvait le nier. Gandalf, Beorn et Bard attendaient légèrement à l'écart mais pas sans moins d'émotions. Les nains des Monts de fer se tenaient en retrait et regardaient leur roi qui embrassa les lèvres de sa reine morte. Chacun des nains de la compagnie durent alors dire quelque chose et se fut Fili qui commença.

« Peu d'entre les nains ne connaîtront Lady Hermione Granger. Cette sorcière qui m'a sauvé à deux reprises lors de la bataille contre Azog. Elle n'était pas qu'une sorcière, elle était bien plus. Elle était une femme intelligente, courageuse. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. » Fili baissa la tête, ne montrant pas ses larmes aux autres.

« Hermione était une femme merveilleuse. » reprit Kili, ne cachant pas l'émotion dans sa voix. « Elle n'était pas seulement ma tante à mes yeux, elle était mon amie, je la considérais comme ma sœur. Et je sais que sans elle, je ne serais pas ici à l'heure où je vous parle. »

Un par un, les nains de la compagnie et Bilbon témoignèrent leurs affections pour la jeune femme. Tous firent des louanges sur ses qualités, démontrant son courage, sa loyauté et sa bravoure. Et le dernier à parler fut évidemment Thorin. Le roi sous la montagne attendit quelques minutes avant de prononcer le discours pour sa bien-aimée. Elle qui l'avait sauvé au détriment de sa propre vie.

« Hermione. » Thorin se racla la gorge. « Hermione était mon amour, la seule qui a réussi à toucher mon cœur. Elle était bien plus que mon _Amrälime_ , elle était ma reine, elle était une guerrière. Sans elle, je ne serais pas ici à l'heure où je vous parle. Elle s'est dressée devant Azog, deux fois, et m'a sauvé, sacrifiant sa vie pour moi. Hermione était plus qu'une sorcière. Elle est venue d'une monde différent pour nous aider à récupérer Erebor quand rien ne l'obligeait, alors qu'elle ne nous avait jamais vu et qu'elle ne connaissait rien de la Terre du Milieu. » Thorin s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. « Au revoir, Hermione. » murmura-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'avancer vers son cousin.

Gandalf s'avança à son tour vers la dépouille de son élève et soupira.

« Pardonnez-moi, Miss Granger. C'est moi qui vous ai fait venir. Votre mort restera à jamais sur ma conscience, et votre acte sera inscrit dans les mémoires. »

Gandalf se releva, eut un sourire triste et se détourna. Mais quelque chose le fit se retourner. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et un son à peine perceptible se fit entendre.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria-t-il fortement. Les nains se retournèrent vers lui.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Gandalf ? » demanda Dwalin, les sourcils froncés.

« Il m'a semblé... Il m'a semblé avoir entendu quelque chose. » Gandalf se pencha un peu plus vers la dépouille de la sorcière.

« Voyons Gandalf ! » lui grogna doucement Bilbon, encore touché par la mort de la sorcière. « Ne manquez pas de respect à Lady Hermione et à Thorin ! » Gandalf le bouscula légèrement.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, vieux sorcier rabougri ? » s'énerva à son tour Balin en s'approchant. Balin ne s'énervait presque jamais, alors son acte de colère montrait à quel point il était bouleversé. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Gandalf appuyer deux doigts dans le cou de la sorcière. « Mais que faites-vous donc ? Ne croyez-vous pas que nous devrions laisser Hermione en paix maintenant ? »

« Il se passe » commença Gandalf en se relevant, le souffle légèrement coupé. « Il se passe que notre amie Hermione est encore en vie ! »

« ça suffit ! » grogna Thorin, les poings serrés. Tous se demandaient ce qui prenait au sorcier. Était-il devenu fou ? « Je vous ordonne de vous décaler de la dépouille de ma femme, immédiatement ! N'avons-nous pas assez souffert comme ça ? Cela ne vous suffit-il pas qu'elle soit morte que vous continuez à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! » »

« Mais elle est vivante ! » s'énerva à son tour Gandalf. Sa voix était devenue plus grave. « Venez vérifier par vous même, Thorin. »

Thorin lui lança un regard méfiant, ne voulant pas croire aux paroles du magicien. Il s'approcha doucement et regarda le corps de sa bien-aimée. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne vit rien. Il s'apprêta à hurler sur Gandalf mais un léger mouvement attira son regard. Se pouvait-il... ? Il plissa les yeux et se concentra sur la poitrine d'Hermione. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Elle montait et descendait. Pas assez fort pour que quelqu'un le voit bien mais assez pour le discerner avec beaucoup de concentration.

« Descendez-la de là ! Tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-il rapidement en montrant la table sur laquelle Hermione reposait.

« Mais mon oncle ! »

« Mais Thorin ! »

« Immédiatement ! » hurla finalement Thorin.

Ce fut Dain et Dwalin qui attrapèrent délicatement la jeune femme pour la sortir de sa tombe. Si leur roi l'ordonnait, ils devaient exécuter. Les deux nains se regardèrent puis lancèrent un regard inquiet à Thorin. Et si ce n'était qu'une illusion ? Ils se mirent eux-aussi à examiner la jeune femme. Et ce qu'ils virent les laissa pantois.

« Mais comment ? » demanda Dwalin, les yeux écarquillés.

« Elle est encore en vie ! » acquiesça Dain en croisant les bras.

« Comment avons-nous pu louper ça ? » grogna Kili en se tournant vers Oin qui haussait les épaules.

Tous les nains s'excitèrent et Bard vint aussi à la rencontre de Thorin.

« C'est un miracle, monseigneur. Elle n'aura pas pu survivre à une blessure comme celle qu'elle a subie ainsi qu'à toutes les autres. » lui dit-il doucement.

« Vous ne connaissez pas Hermione, Bard. » lui répondit Thorin d'une voix neutre en s'agenouillant devant la jeune femme. « Hermione est une battante. Elle s'est battue contre la mort elle-même pour revenir, pour me revenir. »

« Je crois qu'il serait bon de la mettre dans une chambre, le temps qu'elle reprenne conscience. » dit doucement Bilbon, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

« Vous avez raison, mon ami. » acquiesça le roi en attrapant délicatement le corps d'Hermione pour la porter comme une princesse.

 _« Il y a quelqu'un ? » grogna une nouvelle fois Hermione_

 _Cela faisait des jours que la jeune femme était dans ce qui lui semblait le néant. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'elle se trouvait au paradis. Après tout, tout était blanc autour d'elle, alors sa théorie tenait la route. Puis lorsqu'elle avait passé des heures et des heures à tourner en rond, elle avait finalement décidé que cela n'était pas du tout le paradis._

 _« Non mais je vous jure ! » grommela-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine qui présentait une grande entaille. « Qui est le crétin qui m'a fait venir dans cet espèce d'espace-temps ridicule ?! »_

 _Elle finit par s'asseoir à même le sol, les bras croisés. Elle attendit encore pour ce qui lui sembla des heures puis une masse noire commença finalement à apparaître. La mort en personne apparut devant elle, sa faucheuse à la main._

 _« Hermione Granger, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » lui dit la mort._

 _« Portant si je suis morte, c'est que vous êtes venues me chercher, non ? » grogna Hermione en réponse en se relevant du sol._

 _« Ton destin n'était pas de mourir maintenant. Mais il a changé en acceptant cette quête. »_

 _« Vous voulez dire que j'ai changé mon destin en acceptant d'aider Thorin et que j'étais destinée à mourir en le sauvant ? »_

 _Les mort ne dit rien, observant tranquillement la sorcière. Cette dernière continua à s'énerver et à déblatérer des paroles colériques qui firent rire la mort._

 _« Non. Ton destin, même s'il a changé, n'est pas de mourir maintenant. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. » finit-elle par dire à la sorcière._

 _« Alors qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?! » cria Hermione. Elle eut soudain un sentiment de malaise au niveau de la poitrine._

 _« Les anges de ce monde, appelés Valars, t'ont fait un cadeau. » expliqua la mort. « Si tu parviens à sortir d'ici, de ce grand désert blanc, tu pourras retrouver la vie. »_

 _« Et comment suis-je censée sortir d'ici, exactement ? » murmura Hermione en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Ca fait des jours que je marche sans rien trouver. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai l'impression que mes forces me quittent. » Hermione se frotta le visage. « Je suis blessée en plus, je ne parviendrai jamais à revenir auprès de Thorin. »_

 _La mort se tut une fois de plus et leva la main. Hermione fronça les sourcils et baissa le regard vers sa blessure lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle se refermait. Elle leva des yeux incrédules à la mort qui s'approcha doucement d'elle._

 _« Hermione Granger, il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. » La mort baissa la tête, s'appuyant sur sa faucheuse. « Une dernière indication m'a été permise de vous donner. Suivez votre cœur, jeune sorcière, et vous réussirez à partir d'ici. »_

 _La mort disparut, laissant Hermione une nouvelle fois toute seule. La sorcière soupira puis finit par regarder autour d'elle plusieurs fois._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire suivre mon cœur ?! »_

 _Elle grogna une nouvelle fois puis soupira. Elle releva la tête et décida d'avancer. Elle savait qui étaient les Valars. Ils avaient été créés par Eru Iluvatar, créateur de Ëa, la terre. Bien sûr, cela ne l'aidait cependant pas. Elle finit par mettre ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et par marcher._

 _Elle marcha pendant plusieurs heures, ne s'arrêtant que pour se reposer lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Puis, elle commença à penser à ses amis, aux nains, à la compagnie. Avaient-ils gagné la guerre ? Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Thorin allait-il bien ? Était-il toujours en vie ? Elle se prit à espérer sortir d'ici pour le retrouver. Elle voulait tant pouvoir le reprendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le voir sourire, le voir combattre Dwalin pour s'entraîner. Elle sourit doucement. Harry et Ron allaient la tuer lorsqu'ils sauront qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, lorsqu'elle leur dirait qu'elle allait épouser Thorin et vivre en Terre du Milieu. Oui, son choix avait été fait depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse du roi sous la montagne. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle finirait reine sous la montagne, aux côtés de Thorin._

 _Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua la douce lumière dorée qui apparut devant elle. Elle releva finalement la tête et sursauta en s'apercevant des silhouettes floues qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle ne pouvait correctement les distinguer mais elle sut tout de suite qu'elle se tenait devant les Valars, divinités de la Terre du Milieu. Avait-elle réussi à sortir après ces nombreuses heure ?_

 _« Hermione Granger. » Une voix mystique s'éleva dans les airs. « Tu es digne du cadeau que nous t'avions donnée. Tu es une jeune femme digne de posséder une aussi belle magie que la tienne. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour celle d'un autre et rétablit l'ordre naturel des choses. Nous t'en remercions. »_

 _« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda doucement Hermione en plissant les yeux. La lumière était très forte._

 _« L'orc pâle Azog, en envahissant la Moria, il y a plusieurs années en arrière a brisé l'ordre naturel des choses. Eru avait créé la Terre de manière à ce que toutes les espèces cohabitent sans qu'aucune n'ait de domination sur les autres. Azog, avec ses armées d'orcs, dominait la Terre du Milieu puisqu'il a réussi à dominer le peuple des nains en reprenant la Moria. Lorsque Thorin Ecu-de-chêne réussit à le blesser, il ne fit qu'accroître la volonté d'Azog. En parvenant à tuer ce mal, tu as rétabli l'ordre naturel. »_

 _« Mais je n'ai pas tué Azog. C'est Thorin. » Hermione fronça les sourcils_

 _« C'est exact. Mais, sans toi, Thorin serait mort en tentant de le tuer. Le nain est à sa place maintenant, et règne sur son royaume. »_

 _« Il est en vie. » sourit doucement la sorcière_

 _« Maintenant, Hermione Granger, nous avons une proposition à te faire. » Hermione releva la tête vers les Valars. Quelle proposition ? « Nous te donnons le choix. Tu peux retourner dans ton monde auprès de tes amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, et continuer ta vie comme si jamais Gandalf le Gris n'était venu te voir. Tu reprendrais ta vie de Directrice de Poudlard, comme si cette quête n'avait jamais exister. »_

 _« Aurai-je des souvenirs de cette partie de ma vie ? »_

 _« Comme nous venons de te le dire, tu reprendrais ta vie, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. » Hermione accusa le coup. Si elle choisissait de rentrer dans son monde, elle ne pourrait se souvenir. « Mais en revenant dans ton monde, nous t'offrons tout de même un présent. » Hermione releva la tête. « Lorsque tu reviendras dans ton monde, tes parents seront encore en vie, comme si jamais ils n'avaient été tués. » Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle pourrait réellement retrouver ses parents ? « Mais si tu décides de rester en Terre du Milieu, tu pourras vivre aux côtés du nain que tu aimes, avoir une famille avec lui et gouverner en sa compagnie sur le royaume des nains. »_

 _Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Ce choix, qui semblait déjà tout décider il y a quelques minutes, se compliqua. Si elle rentrait chez elle, elle pourrait retrouver sa vie d'avant, retrouver ses meilleurs amis, revoir ses parents. Mais elle oublierait tout. Elle oublierait l'amour de sa vie, elle oublierait les merveilleuses nuits avec les nains de la compagnie autour du feu, à se raconter des histoires, à chanter. Elle n'entendrait plus les blagues ridicules de Kili et Fili, ni la voix douce de Bilbon. Elle oublierait toutes les épreuves qu'elle a subi pour aider à récupérer Erebor._

 _Mais si elle restait ici, plus jamais elle ne reverrait les personnes avec qui elle avait grandi, elle ne reverrait jamais le sourire de sa mère qui l'accueille à la maison, ni le rire bourru de son père. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne reverrait plus les premières années se perdre dans les couloirs ou avoir peur de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, elle n'entendrait plus les sottises de Ron et d'Harry._

 _Hermione ne put calmer ses larmes. Dans les deux cas, elle perdait énormément. Les Valars, pris de compassion pour elle, décidèrent d'intervenir._

 _« Hermione Granger, regarde ces images. Elles pourront t'aider à prendre ta lourde décision. »_

 _Hermione regarda la direction où les Valars lui montraient. Des images apparurent. Elle revit des souvenirs avec ses parents en France, des souvenirs d'elle et d'Harry et Ron. Elle vit ses vacances au Terrier, la coupe du monde de Quidditch, ses fous-rires avec les garçons. Les images montraient tous les bons moments de sa vie avant la compagnie. Elle eut un rire en voyant Ron s'énerver contre Pattenrond à cause de Croûtard._

 _Puis les images changèrent. Et elle se vit avec la compagnie, avec Bilbon, Kili, Fili, Dwalin. Elle revit ses soirées aux côtés de Thorin, les blagues de Fili et Kili, les entraînements avec Dwalin, les prises de tête avec chacun des nains, la bataille des cinq armées, la bataille dans Goblinville, le feu de camp dans Fondcombe. La toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Cul-de-Sac. Hermione sourit en repensant à cette soirée là._

 _Les images s'arrêtèrent, laissant Hermione encore plus bouleversée qu'auparavant. Les Valars ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'Hermione reprenne ses esprits._

 _« Nous avons besoin de ta réponse, Hermione Granger. » les Valars semblaient eux-aussi bouleversés._

 _« Je... »_

 _Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Elle avait pris sa decision mais c'était tellement dur de le dire à voix haute. Cela signifierait qu'elle faisait une croix sur son autre choix, que jamais plus elle ne les reverrait. Elle serra les dents et ouvrit la bouche pour parler._

 _« Je choisis de rester... » Elle réprima un violent sanglot. « Je choisis de rester auprès de Thorin. » Elle essuya ses larmes rapidement. « Mes parents méritent le repos éternel qu'il leur a été accordé. Quant à Harry et Ron, j'espère sincèrement qu'ils comprendront. »_

 _« Nous savons que c'est une choix bien difficile, petite sorcière. » Les Valars semblèrent se rapprocher d'elle puisque la lumière les entourant s'accentua encore plus. « C'est pour cela que nous t'offrons deux présents. » Hermione fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait jamais autant froncer les sourcils que lorsqu'elle était en Terre de Milieu. « Le premier est la possibilité de retourner une dernière fois dans ton monde pour dire au revoir à tes proches. Pour leur présenter Thorin et la compagnie, pour dire une dernière fois au revoir à tes parents. » Hermione sentit un poids se lever de sa poitrine. « Le second... » Hermione sentit une certaine appréhension. Qu'allaient-il lui offrir ? « Le second est la longue vie des nains. Comme cela, tu pourras vivre complètement ta vie avec le roi sous la montagne, sans qu'aucun de vous ne soyez malheureux de voir l'autre mourir. Tu ne deviendras pas naine, mais tu auras une longue vie. »_

 _« Merci beaucoup. » Remercia doucement Hermione avec un sourire doux. « Merci pour tout. »_

 _« Non, merci à toi Hermione Granger. »_

 _Les Valars disparurent et Hermione finit par se retrouver seule. Un collier étrange apparut autour de son cou et elle comprit que c'était ce qui allait lui permettre de retourner voir Harry et Ron._

 _« Bon comment je sors d'ici, moi maintenant ? »_

 _À peine ces paroles prononcées, Hermione se sentit happer dans le néant._

La première chose que sentit Hermione fut l'odeur de la fumée. Beaucoup de fumée. Comme si des bougies avaient été allumées autour d'elle. Elle voulut froncer le nez mais elle ne le put. Puis, quelque chose lui chatouilla le cou. Encore une fois, elle ne put bouger. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Enfin, elle commença à discerner des sons autour d'elle.

« Descendez-la de là ! Tout de suite ! » ordonna une voix familière

« Mais mon oncle ! »

« Mais Thorin ! »

« Immédiatement ! » hurla finalement Thorin.

Elle se sentit alors soulever par deux paires de mains et poser au sol délicatement.

« Mais comment ? » demanda ce qu'elle reconnut comme Dwalin

« Elle est encore en vie ! » Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix.

Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais rien ne fit. Elle ne parvenait ni à bouger, ni à ouvrir les yeux et cela commençait à l'agacer. Elle finit par entendre la voix de Thorin proche d'elle.

« Vous ne connaissez pas Hermione, Bard. » disait Thorin « Hermione est une battante. Elle s'est battue contre la mort elle-même pour revenir, pour me revenir. » La jeune femme eut du baume au cœur en entendant cela. C'était le cas de le dire. Elle avait réellement rencontrer la mort.

« Je crois qu'il serait bon de la mettre dans une chambre, le temps qu'elle reprenne conscience. » La voix de Bilbon lui parvint aussi.

« Vous avez raison, mon ami. »

Hermione se sentit finalement soulever dans les airs et être portée comme une princesse. Elle ne paniqua pas, reconnaissant l'odeur de son amant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne parla. Elle pensa donc que tous suivaient Thorin silencieusement. « Ils doivent penser que c'est un miracle. » pensa-t-elle doucement. Elle entendit le bruit d'une porte et elle fut délicatement posée sur quelque chose de mou et de confortable.

« Oin, tu peux l'examiner pour voir si tout va bien ? » demanda la voix du roi. Hermione grogna intérieurement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de crier qu'elle allait bien.

« Tout de suite, votre majesté. » Il y eut un silence. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Tous dehors ! Il n'y a que le roi qui puisse rester ! » Des pas se firent entendre puis le silence revint.

Elle sentit alors des mains commencer à défaire les lacets de sa robe et elle pria qu'elle ne rougisse pas. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'Oin mais qu'une seule personne ne l'avait vu nue, et cette personne était Thorin.

« Votre majesté, Thorin. » elle entendit de la surprise dans la voix du guérisseur. « C'est impossible ! Elle n'a plus rien ! Plus aucune cicatrice, ni marque qui pourrait laisser supposer qu'elle a été transpercée par une lame. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Elle sentit alors la main calleuse de Thorin se poser sur sa poitrine, là où Azog l'avait touchée. « C'est un véritable miracle. Bard avait raison. »

Il eut alors un silence et elle sentit que Thorin attrapait son bras.

« Même la cicatrice sur son bras a disparu. »

Un autre silence se fit pendant lequel elle se fit rhabiller.

« Pendant combien de temps penses-tu qu'elle serait inconsciente ? » Thorin lui caressa délicatement le visage.

« Je n'en sais rien, Thorin. » Oin était préoccupé. « C'est un véritable miracle. Son réveil dépend d'elle. »

Les deux nains se turent. Oin sembla sortir puisqu'elle sentit Thorin s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« _Amrälime_ , ma reine, réveilles-toi. Reviens-moi. »

Elle le sentit se pencher et lui embrasser le front. Elle l'entendit se lever et elle paniqua. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule. Elle concentra toutes ses forces et ouvrit difficilement la bouche.

« Tho... » Le nain se figea. « Tho...rin.. » il se retourna doucement et observa sa bien-aimée. « Thorin... » Il se rassit à côté d'elle et fronça les sourcils. Hermione se concentra une nouvelle fois et se força à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière fut si vive qu'elle les referma aussitôt. Elle finit par les rouvrir et tourner son regard vers Thorin.

« Bonjour mon amour. » lui dit Thorin, un grand sourire sur le visage.


	16. Chapitre 16

« Mais Thorin, tout va bien » sourit doucement Hermione en se levant du lit. « Je vais bien. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu es morte ! » grommela le roi en mettant ses bottes.

« On en a déjà discuté, Thorin. » s'irrita la sorcière en enfilant son pantalon. « Je suis revenue. En parfaite santé, merci aux Valars. » finit-elle en murmurant.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione était revenue d'entre les morts et tous les nains de la compagnie la traitaient comme si elle était une poupée de verre. Cela commençait à lui taper sur le système de la sorcière qui se sentait prise au piège. Comme chaque jour depuis son réveil, Hermione devait aujourd'hui reconstruire Erebor.

« Nous devons y aller. » Hermione s'approcha doucement de Thorin qui lui tournait le dos. « Tu dois régler certaines choses avec Bard. » Elle sourit et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son nain. Ce dernier sourit aussi et posa ses main sur celles d'Hermione.

« Je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-il. « J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Je me rends compte que nous sommes peut-être un peu trop derrière toi. » Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui caressa les cheveux. « Je vais essayer de faire des efforts. Et de contenir les autres aussi. »

« Merci Thorin. » Hermione se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Thorin qui l'enlaça. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis finirent par se lâcher et sortir de leur chambre.

« Dès qu'Erebor et Dale sont reconstruits, je veux qu'on se marie. Je veux te couronner reine. » Thorin regardait devant lui, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

« Non. » Thorin sursauta et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Pardon ? »

Hermione, se rendant compte de sa réaction, tourna la tête vers lui puis sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, voyons. » le rassura-t-elle en liant son bras avec le sien. « Mais avant de nous marier, nous avons quelque chose d'autre à faire, toi, moi et la compagnie toute entière. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Thorin fronça les sourcils mais se pencha tout de même pour lui embrasser la tête.

« Vous devez rencontrer Harry et Ron. Et ma famille aussi. » Hermione le regarda et sourit. « Je dois retourner dans mon monde et leur dire au revoir, tu comprends ? » Thorin hocha la tête et s'arrêta devant la compagnie qui les regardait. « Bonjour vous tous. Prêt à tout reconstruire ? »

Hermione n'attendit pas leur réponse et se tourna vers l'entrée d'Erebor. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs _Reparo_ qui permirent au mur de se reconstruire.

« C'est génial ! » cria fortement Kili en souriant. Tauriel, présente à côté de lui, sourit. Elle salua rapidement Hermione et sortit d'Erebor, prête à aller aider les hommes à reconstruire Dale.

« C'est de la magie, mon cher Kili. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Vous comptez camper toute la journée ? AU BOULOT ! » Les nains sursautèrent et se mirent à travailler. Même Thorin ne se risqua pas à contrarier Hermione qui se remit à réparer les murs.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée à reconstruire le plus gros, puis vers midi, Bombur se proposa de faire à manger. Bard leur avait apporté des poissons qu'il fit cuire.

« Je pense que je vous dois quelques explications. » finit par dire Hermione en posant sa fourchette sur la table qu'elle avait réparé.

« Comment ça, Hermione ? » demanda Bilbon en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette.

« Sur ma soudaine résurrection » précisa la sorcière en fourrant un morceau de pomme de terre dans sa bouche.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, _Amrälime_. » lui dit Thorin, à côté d'elle. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup.

« Mange. » ordonna doucement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Ou je te nourris à la cuillère »

Les nains rièrent autour d'eux et Thorin ricana.

« ça ne me déplairait pas, tu sais. »

Hermione le frappa doucement sur le bras et Thorin se mit à manger. Ils finirent tous leur repas tranquillement puis Hermione se mit à parler.

« Quand je suis morte.. »

« Ne dis pas ça. » grognèrent Dwalin et Thorin en croisant les bras. Hermione les regarda froidement, le sourcil levé.

« C'est pourtant la vérité. Quand je suis morte.. » reprit-elle en croisant les doigts sur la table. « J'ai atterri dans une sorte de grand désert blanc. Ce n'était que du vide et pendant plusieurs jours j'ai vagabondé sans but. Puis la mort est apparue devant mes yeux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » s'enquirent les deux frères nains, curieux d'entendre la suite.

« Que mon destin avait été changé lorsque j'ai accepté cette quête et... » Hermione se coupa soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ori, inquiet.

« Tu as mal quelque part, Hermione ? » demanda à son tour Oin, son cornet à l'oreille. « Tu veux que je t'examine ? »

« Non, je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose. » répondit doucement Hermione en posant ses coudes sur la table et en appuyant son menton contre ses mains. « Je pense que c'est mieux si je vous montre ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça nous prendra moins de temps et nous pourrons reconstruire Erebor plus rapidement. »

« Comment comptes-tu nous montrer, _Amrälime_? » demanda gentiment Thorin en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas n'est que dans ta tête. »

« Justement. » acquiesça Hermione en souriant. Elle se leva rapidement, attrapa un morceau pierre et commença une litanie de formules magiques. La pierre se transforma ensuite en un gros cercle rond, s'élevant légèrement de la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ori en notant rapidement dans son carnet.

« C'est une pensine. » Hermione sourit fière d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une... pensine ? » demanda curieusement Nori en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« ça, mon cher Nori, vous allez voir. Laissez-moi juste retirer un souvenir de ma tête. » Hermione leva la pointe de sa baguette et la colla sur sa tempe. Thorin attrapa violemment son poignet.

« Que fais-tu ? » Hermione remarqua alors le regard inquiet de tous les nains, et en particulier celui de son amant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas voyons. » soupira Hermione en reposant sa baguette sur sa tempe. « ça ne fait pas mal. » Elle retira un long filament bleuté qu'elle déposa doucement dans la pensine. « Ce que je viens de faire » commença-t-elle à expliquer calmement « Sers à vous montrer mes souvenirs. Rassurez-vous, je ne l'ai pas perdu, il est encore dans ma tête. »

« Comment fait-on pour voir tes... souvenirs ? » demanda peureusement Dori.

« Vous avez juste à mettre votre tête dans le liquide de la pensine. Ce n'est pas dangereux, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais j'ai pensé que vous montrer serait mieux qu'autre chose. »

« C'est une bonne idée, Hermione. » acquiesça Thorin en attrapant sa main.

Tous se tinrent au dessus de la pensine et le premier à pencher la tête fut Fili. Peu à peu les autres suivirent le mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme.

« Voilà où j'ai atterri. » montra Hermione. Les nains acquiescèrent et le souvenir continua.

 _« Il y a quelqu'un ? » grognait Hermione du souvenir_

« ça faisait a peu près deux jours que je tournais en rond. » précisa Hermione en s'appuyant sur Thorin qui passa un bras autour de sa taille.

 _« Non mais je vous jure ! Qui est le crétin qui m'a fait venir dans cet espèce d'espace-temps ridicule ?! »_

« J'adore te voir comme ça Hermione ! » rigola Kili, mais il se prit une tape derrière la tête de la part de Dwalin et il se calma.

« Te rends-tu compte qu'assise par terre comme cela, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à une reine ! » Bilbon pouffa en entendant ce que Bofur venait de dire. Hermione haussa les épaules.

 _« Hermione Granger, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » dit la mort._

« La mort donne froid dans le dos ! » commenta Balin doucement

 _« Portant si je suis morte, c'est que vous êtes venues me chercher, non ? » grogna la Hermione du souvenir en réponse en se relevant du sol._

 _« Ton destin n'était pas de mourir maintenant. Mais il a changé en acceptant cette quête. »_

 _« Vous voulez dire que j'ai changé mon destin en acceptant d'aider Thorin et que j'étais destinée à mourir en le sauvant ? »_

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais la tuer. » pouffa Hermione en s'asseyant avec les autres sur le sol. Thorin la rejoignit bien vite.

 _« Non. Ton destin, même s'il a changé, n'est pas de mourir maintenant. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. » dit la mort_

 _« Alors qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?! » cria Hermione._

« La partie la plus importante commence. » avertit la sorcière et tout le monde se concentra.

 _« Les anges de ce monde, appelés Valars, t'ont donnée un cadeau. » expliqua la mort. « Si tu parviens à sortir d'ici, de ce grand désert blanc, tu pourras retrouver la vie. »_

 _« Et comment suis-je censée sortir d'ici, exactement ? » murmura Hermione en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « ça fait des jours que je marche sans rien trouver. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai l'impression que mes forces me quittent. » Hermione se frotta le visage. « Je suis blessée en plus, je ne parviendrai jamais à revenir auprès de Thorin. »_

« C'est la mort elle-même qui t'a soignée ? » demanda Dori, ébahi en voyant la mort soigner la sorcière. Hermione acquiesça.

 _« Hermione Granger, il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. » La mort baissa la tête, s'appuyant sur sa faucheuse. « Une dernière indication m'a été permise de vous donner. Suivez votre cœur, jeune sorcière, et vous réussirez à partir d'ici. »_

Hermione sourit doucement à Thorin qui la regardait tendrement.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire suivre mon cœur ?! »_

« Avançons un peu, voulez-vous. » Hermione ferma les yeux et un voile noir apparut pour disparaître la seconde d'après. La scène était différent. Hermione, dans le souvenir, semblait beaucoup plus exténuée.

« Je crois que ce que la mort voulait dire c'était suivre ma volonté. Suivre l'amour que j'éprouve pour Thorin. » expliqua sans honte la sorcière. « C'est le moment où les Valars m'ont parlée. »

 _« Hermione Granger. » Une voix mystique s'éleva dans les airs. « Tu es digne du cadeau que nous t'avions donnée. Tu es une jeune femme digne de posséder une aussi belle magie que la tienne. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour celle d'un autre et rétablit l'ordre naturel des choses. Nous t'en remercions. »_

 _« Que voulez-vous dire, » demanda doucement Hermione en plissant les yeux._

 _« L'orc pâle Azog, en envahissant la Moria, il y a plusieurs années en arrière a brisé l'ordre naturel des choses. Eru avait créé la Terre de manière à ce que toutes les espèces cohabitent sans qu'aucune n'ait de domination sur les autres. Azog, avec ses armées d'orcs, dominait la Terre du Milieu puisqu'il a réussi à dominer le peuple des nains en reprenant la Moria. Lorsque Thorin Ecu-de-chêne réussit à le blesser, il ne fit qu'accroître la volonté d'Azog. En parvenant à tuer ce mal, tu as rétabli l'ordre naturel. »_

 _« Mais je n'ai pas tué Azog. C'est Thorin. » Hermione fronça les sourcils_

 _« C'est exact. Mais, sans toi, Thorin serait mort en tentant de le tuer. Le nain est à sa place maintenant, et règne sur son royaume. »_

 _« Il est en vie. » sourit doucement la sorcière_

Hermione sentit Thorin frissonner et elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse, cherchant à le rassurer.

 _« Maintenant, Hermione Granger, nous avons une proposition à te faire. Nous te donnons le choix. Tu peux retourner dans ton monde auprès de tes amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, et continuer ta vie comme si jamais Gandalf le Gris n'était venu te voir. Tu reprendrais ta vie de Directrice de Poudlard, comme si cette quête n'avait jamais exister. »_

 _« Aurai-je des souvenirs de cette partie de ma vie ? »_

 _« Comme nous venons de te le dire, tu reprendrais ta vie, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Mais en revenant dans ton monde, nous t'offrons tout de même un présent. » Hermione releva la tête. « Lorsque tu reviendras dans ton monde, tes parents seront encore en vie, comme si jamais ils n'avaient été tués. Mais si tu décides de rester en Terre du Milieu, tu pourras vivre aux côtés du nain que tu aimes, avoir une famille avec lui et gouverner en sa compagnie sur le royaume des nains. »_

 _« Hermione Granger, regarde ces images. Elles pourront t'aider à prendre ta lourde décision. »_

Les nains regardèrent attentivement les souvenirs d'Hermione, apprenant un peu plus à la connaître, à mettre des visages sur les noms qu'elle avait prononcés. Ils comprirent alors l'étendu des conséquences de son choix. Elle les avait choisi, plutôt que de retourner dans le monde qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle avait choisi de devenir leur reine, même si cela signifiait ne jamais revoir ceux qu'elle aimait.

 _« Nous avons besoin de ta réponse, Hermione Granger. »_

 _« Je choisis de rester.. Je choisis de rester auprès de Thorin. Mes parents méritent le repos éternel qu'il leur a été accordé. Quant à Harry et Ron, j'espère sincèrement qu'ils comprendront. »_

 _« Nous savons que c'est une choix bien difficile, petite sorcière. C'est pour cela que nous t'offrons deux présents. Le premier est la possibilité de retourner une dernière fois dans ton monde pour dire au revoir à tes proches. Pour leur présenter Thorin et la compagnie, pour dire une dernière fois au revoir à tes parents. Le second est la longue vie des nains. Comme cela, tu pourras vivre complètement ta vie avec le roi sous la montagne, sans qu'aucun de vous ne soyez malheureux de voir l'autre mourir. Tu ne deviendras pas naine, mais tu auras une longue vie. »_

« Je crois que c'est tout. » Hermione se releva et d'un geste de la man, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger d'Erebor. Personne ne parlait mais ils regardaient Hermione différemment. « Voilà, vous savez tous. »

Hermione lança un regard nerveux à chacun. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas ? Elle tourna son regard vers Thorin et s'aperçut de la pâleur de son visage. Elle comprit alors. Les nains, mais surtout Thorin se sentaient coupables de lui avoir fait subir ce choix. Elle soupira et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, faisant sursauter les nains.

« Ecoutez-moi bien vous tous. Et en particulier toi Thorin. » Les nains la regardèrent. « J'ai choisi de rester avec vous. Vous ne m'avez pas influencé. J'ai choisi de rester auprès de votre roi parce que je l'aime. Parce qu'il est mon âme-sœur. Je vous interdis de vous sentir responsable. »

« Mais Hermione. » Kili prit une grande inspiration. « Tu aurais pu revoir tes parents. »

« Non. » la froideur dans sa voix le fit sursauter. Thorin leva enfin la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés. « Mes parents préfèrent rester là où ils sont. Ils ont déjà assez soufferts comme cela ! Et puis... je ne peux pas me résoudre à quitter ce monde. La Terre du Milieu est devenue ma maison. Poudlard, depuis la guerre, n'est plus là même chose. Je quitte une maison pour en retrouver une autre avec une plus grande famille encore. » Hermione sourit doucement, les couvant tous de son regard plein d'amour.

Les deux neveux de Thorin s'élancèrent vers elle, la prenant tous les deux dans leurs bras. Les autres nains se réveillèrent et imitèrent les deux princes. Même Dwalin et Balin se joignirent au câlin général. Le seul qui resta en retrait fut Thorin comme toujours. Il s'avança finalement tranquillement vers Hermione, les nains s'écartant rapidement lorsqu'il fut devant la jeune femme. Il commença par lui caresser doucement les cheveux, le visage toujours fermé. Puis il l'attira brusquement à lui et, l'attrapant par la nuque, il l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione répondit au baiser avec la même ardeur et les nains autour d'eux sifflèrent et applaudirent de joie. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Thorin murmura de douces paroles à la jeune femme qui sourit, puis Thorin se positionna derrière elle. Il commença à lui tresser les cheveux du côté de son visage. Lorsqu'il eut fini, les nains sourirent tandis qu'Hermione attrapait doucement la tresse entre ses doigt et regarda curieusement son futur mari.

« Dans notre coutume, lorsqu'un nain veut épouser une dame, il doit d'abord la courtiser. Cette tresse est notre façon de dire que tu es prise. » lui expliqua doucement Thorin, un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres.

Hermione sourit doucement et le prit dans ses bras. Ils furent cependant coupés par Dain qui entra dans la salle à manger, nouvellement reconstruite.

« Bien le bonjour, vous tous. » Dain semblait d'humeur joyeuse. « Thorin. » salua-t-il avec un sourire puis il vit Hermione qui se tenait fièrement à côté de son fiancé. « Vous devez être Hermione. » Dain baissa la tête en signe de respect et Hermione ne sut que faire.

« Bonjour. » murmura-t-elle, gênée. Puis reprenant contenance, elle sourit doucement. « Quelles nouvelles nous apportez-vous, Seigneur Dain ? » demanda-t-elle courtoisement. Le nain sembla apprécier et il lança un regard appréciateur à son cousin.

« Je suis venue vous dire que mes nains et moi sommes à votre disposition pour vous aider à reconstruire Erebor, ma dame. » Dain s'inclina légèrement.

« Je propose que nous nous partagions le travail. » acquiesça Hermione. Elle tourna son regard vers Thorin qui lui lança un regard fier. « Je pense que vous les nains êtes plus à mène que moi à reconstruire Erebor. Vous connaissez mieux tous les recoins de cette montagne. »

« C'est exact, ma dame. » acquiesça une nouvelle Dain, en même temps que les nains de la compagnie. « Mais vous, que ferez-vous ? »

« Je vais aller aider les hommes à reconstruire Dale. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » intervint soudain Thorin, effrayé de laisser Hermione partir. « Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose et... » Il se coupa en voyant le regard agacé de la jeune femme. « Tu as raison. » finit-il par dire, devant le regard étonné de tous. Les nains savaient que Thorin avait des difficultés à laisser Hermione s'en aller. « Va aider les habitants de Dale. Puis reviens nous aider. Je pense que Bard sera ravi de te voir. » rajouta-t-il à la fin en grimaçant.

« Merci Thorin. » Hermione fit un geste de la main à tous les nains et envoya un bisou à Thorin avant de transplaner.

« Cette femme fera une excellente reine, Thorin. » dit tranquillement Dain en se retournant pour attraper un morceau de pain sur la table.

« Et nous serons fiers de la servir ! » rajoutèrent Bofur et Bifur qui savait parler la langue commune.

« Je n'en doute pas. » sourit le seigneur des Monts de Fer.

« Mettons nous au travail. Nous avons du pain sur la planche ! » ordonna Thorin avec un sourire. Sa future femme était aimée de tous, il en était heureux.

 **Du côté d'Hermione.**

Hermione apparut devant les portes de Dale et grimaça. Beaucoup de magie allait devoir être utilisée et Gandalf n'était même pas là !

« Vieux fou ! » grogna Hermione. « Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! »

Elle salua doucement les hommes qui servaient de gardes et rentra rapidement. Elle marcha dans les rues, évaluant les dommages et ce qui allait devoir être reconstruit puis sourit en arrivant devant la maison de Bard. Elle avait du plusieurs fois demander aux habitants où elle était mais elle avait enfin réussi à la trouver. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir et sourit gentiment en voyant Bard.

« Bonjour Seigneur Bard. » dit-elle doucement

« Lady Hermione. » salua en retour l'archer en la faisant entrer. « J'espère que vous vous êtes bien rétablie. »

« Merci, et oui ne vous inquiètez pas. »

« Papa, qui est-ce ? » questionna Tilda en arrivant devant eux. « Hermione ! » s'écria-t-elle fortement en lui enlaçant les jambes.

« Quelqu'un a prononcé le nom d'Hermione ? » s'écria une autre voix féminine. « Lady Hermione ! » sourit Sigrid en saluant la sorcière.

« Tilda, Sigrid. J'espère que vous allez bien. » dit Hermione tranquillement en acceptant une tasse de thé que lui donna Bard.

« Bonjour, Lady Hermione. » salua plus froidement Bain. Le petit semblait plus distant.

« Bonjour Seigneur Bain. Commet allez-vous, petit seigneur ? » demanda-t-elle après plusieurs gorgée de thé.

« Je vais bien. » Bain s'assit à côté de son père.

« Que faites-vous ici, Hermione ? » demanda poliment Bard

« Je suis venue aider à reconstruire la ville et j'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais venir vous dire bonjour. »

« C'est une excellente idée. » acquiesça Sigrid, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas du tout. » Le sourire des deux jeunes filles s'estompa.

« Bain. » avertit doucement Bard. « Arrête-ça. »

« Mais enfin, papa ! C'est à cause d'elle tout ce qui est arrivé. Elle a permis aux nains de .. »

« Bain, ça suffit ! » le stoppa l'archer, en colère.

« Bard, ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. » calma doucement Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule. L'archer la regarda, confus. Hermione sourit puis vint s'agenouiller devant le petit garçon de Bard. « Dis-moi, Bain. Tu penses que je suis fautive dans l'histoire ? » Elle vit le garçon hésiter. « Parle sans crainte, trésor. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû accepter d'aider les nains à récupérer la montagne. À cause d'eux nous avons perdu notre maison, des personnes que nous aimions. » Bain, malgré sa grande maturité, était encore un petit garçon.

« C'est vrai, Bain. Tu as raison. » acquiesça doucement Hermione, souriant tristement. « Dis-moi, trésor. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir en ce moment ? » Elle sourit en entendant son estomac grondait. « Je vois. » Hermione lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Vous ressemblez énormément à ma femme. » lui dit Bard, le regard nostalgique.

« Je suis désolée de vous rappeler ce souvenir. » Hermione se tourna vers les deux filles. « Sigrid, Tilda, pourriez-vous m'apporter des pommes de terres, des carottes et un peu de viande s'il vous plait ? »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et coururent vers le cellier.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda Bain en se mettant à côté de son père.

« Je vais vous faire correctement à manger. » grogna Hermione en enlevant sa veste. Elle se retrouva en chemise, les manches retroussées. « Assis ! » ordonna-t-elle gentiment à toute la famille. « Même vous Bard ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent et la regardèrent utiliser la magie pour leur faire un bon repas. Les assiettes et couverts se mirent sur la table, les légumes se coupèrent d'eux mêmes et tout put cuire tranquillement dans la casserole, mise sur le feu. Hermione regarda l'état de la maison et soupira. D'un coup de baguette, tout ce qui fut cassé se répara et la maison sembla comme neuve.

« Voilà ce que je suis venue faire ici. Vous aider à reconstruire Dale. Et ça commence ici. » Elle servit les assiettes de tous. « Maintenant, mangez ! C'est un ordre de la future reine d'Erebor. » Bard ricana mais commença à manger.

Bain mangea avec appétit et finit par sourire doucement à la sorcière. D'un dernier coup de baguette, Hermione lava et rangea les assiettes avant de remettre son manteau.

« Je dois m'occuper du reste de la ville et de toutes les maisons. » Elle sourit à Tilda qui la reprit dans ses bras. « Je vous verrai peut-être une autre fois ! »

« Repassez dès que vous aurez fini, Lady Granger. » lui dit Bard, un sourire léger sur les lèvres. " Vous serez toujours la bienvenue chez nous. »

Hermione le remercia et continua de marcher dans les rues. Elle passa la plus grande partie de la journée à réparer les bâtiments de l'ancienne ville, s'épuisant de plus en plus à force d'utiliser sa magie. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur une marche d'escaliers, souriant aux gens qui la remerciaient vivement pour ce qu'elle faisait. Une ombre vint cependant lui gâcher le soleil. Elle releva la tête et grogna en s'apercevant de Gandalf.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que vous revenez vous ? » Hermione posa ses poings sur ses hanches. « J'ai réparé la moitié de la ville à moi toute seule ! Et c'est quand la guerre est finie que vous vous pointez ici ! **NON MAIS OH**! » Le chapeau pointu de Gandalf tomba de sa tête et ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Miss Granger... Que vous arrive-t-il ? » Gandalf se baissa et remit son chapeau sur sa tête.

« Il m'arrive que parfois je me demande ce que vous faites de vos journées ! » Hermione lui attrapa le bras et le mena vers l'autre partie de Dale qui méritait d'être rénovée. « Les nains reconstruisent Erebor pendant nous nous allons aider ces pauvres gens à reconstruire Dale. »

Les deux sorciers finirent par ajouter leur magie pour reconstruire Dale. Durant tout l'après-midi, les deux sorciers réparèrent les murs, consolidèrent les maisons, lancèrent des sortilèges de chauffages sur les murs des maison afin que les habitants y soient en sécurité et au chaud. Hermione, pas tout à fait remise de sa résurrection, transpirait abondamment et ne voulait qu'un bon bain chaud et retrouver son lit douillet. Elle finit par sourire à Gandalf qui la soutint et ils se rendirent tranquillement à la maison de Bard qui les attendait avec patience. Gandalf les quitta, prétextant une affaire urgente à régler avec Radagast, et Hermione s'assit lourdement sur une chaise de la salle à manger de Bard. Elle posa sa tête entre ses bras et allait s'endormir lorsque la voix de Sigrid la fit sursauter.

« Venez Hermione. Vous êtes épuisées. Je vais vous mener à ma chambre. »

« Mais... Non Sigrid, tu n'es pas obligée. Je vais.. » Hermione n'avait pas la force de riposter.

« Vous en faites trop Hermione. » Dit Bard en sortant de sa propre chambre. « Mon peuple vous sera éternellement reconnaissant de nous avoir reconstruit Dale aussi vite, mais maintenant vous devez vous reposer. Je vais aller voir Thorin pour lui expliquer. »

« Pas la peine. » Hermione bailla mais sortit tout de même sa baguette. « **Expecto Patronum**. » une petite loutre argentée apparut devant eux. « Vas prévenir Thorin que j'ai un peu trop utilisé ma magie et que je me repose chez Bard avant de rentrer. Dis lui qu'il ne dois pas s'inquiéter et que je vais bien. » La loutre sembla acquiescer et s'évapora dans les airs en partant.

« Bon, maintenant venez vous reposer. »

Hermione se laissa faire et sourit à Sigrid qui la força à s'allonger. À peine sa tête fut sur l'oreiller, qu'elle partit dans les bras de Morphée.

« Merci Seigneur Bard. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle, pendant mon absence. » La voix de Thorin la tira de son sommeil.

« Ce n'est rien, Votre Majesté. Lady Granger a fait beaucoup pour nous. C'est normal que je la surveille le temps que vous arriviez. » Bard sourit doucement.

« Thorin. » appela Hermione d'une petite voix. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. » lui répondit le roi en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il la souleva du lit aisément comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. « Je suis venu te chercher. Tu as dormi près de quatre heures. Rendors-toi. » Thorin se tourna vers Bard pour le remercier une nouvelle fois mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas, déjà repartie dans le pays des rêves.


	17. Chapitre 17

« Où sont Bofur et Bombur ? » demanda Hermione en regardant les nains devant elle. « Et par Merlin ! Où est Thorin ? »

Hermione soupira. Cela faisait un mois qu'Erebor avait été reconstruite et que Thorin avait repris le royaume. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés puisque beaucoup de travail devait être fait mais la cérémonie serait prévue lorsqu'ils rentreraient de Poudlard. En effet, Hermione avait ordonné à Thorin de se reposer, puisqu'il ne dormait plus beaucoup, s'occupant durement des affaires de son royaume. Poudlard avait donc été l'excuse pour qu'il prenne des vacances. De plus, les nains des montagnes bleues venaient d'entamer un long voyage pour revenir à Erebor et cela avait nécessité beaucoup d'organisation.

Mais après une semaine de préparatifs pour ce voyage, la compagnie n'était pas au complet et cela ne plaisait pas à Hermione.

« Notre oncle nous a dit de te dire qu'il arriverait un peu plus en retard que prévu. » commença Fili en l'embrassant sur la joue. C'était un geste amical qui en avait révolté plusieurs au début mais la compagnie ne s'en formalisait plus.

« Il est dans une réunion très importante avec Dain et ses conseillers. » Kili finit par lui embrasser l'autre joue. « Apparemment, les nains qui se trouvent dans les montagnes bleues doivent revenir bientôt donc il faut tout préparer pour eux. » Il sourit. « Notre mère revient aussi. »

« Je comprends. » soupira doucement Hermione en souriant aux deux frères qui semblaient heureux de revoir leur mère, Dis.

« Excusez-nous de notre retard. » s'écria Bofur en arrivant en courant devant les portes de la forteresse.

« Mais nous devions prendre quelques trucs à manger ! Des provisions ! » conclut Bombur en reprenant son souffle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle croisa les bras et s'appuya nonchalamment sur la statue de l'entrée, attendant son fiancé. Les nains parlèrent joyeusement, ne se préoccupant pas du retard de leur roi.

« Heureusement que j'ai préparé ses affaires. » grommela Hermione en rapetissant les sacs de Thorin et les siens. Elle les mit dans son sac de perles et commença à faire pareil pour les autres. Après plus d'une demi-heure d'attente, Thorin arriva finalement, couronne sur la tête.

« Excusez mon retard, mes amis. Mais cette réunion n'en finissait pas. » Thorin sourit et se dirigea vers sa compagne.

« Couronne dans la chambre. » dit Hermione, de mauvaise humeur. La couronne de Thorin disparut et il la regarda surpris.

« Je ne m'y habituerai jamais. » dit Balin, les sourcils levés.

« Tu as tout expliqué à ton cousin, Thorin ? » demanda sérieusement la sorcière tandis que tous se mettait autour d'elle. « Il sait ce qu'il doit faire pour diriger Erebor pendant que nous serons absents ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, _Amrälime_. » lui sourit Thorin en lui caressant le bras. « Dain est plus que capable de diriger Erebor quelques jours sans mener le pays à la guerre. »

« On dirait bien que notre sorcière s'inquiète un peu trop pour notre royaume. » plaisanta Bofur doucement.

« Et alors ? Je trouve cela honorable moi ! » la défendit Bilbon en croisant les bras.

« Merci Bilbon. » sourit Hermione. « On y va ? » demanda-t-elle, excitée de revoir son château.

« Gandalf ne vient pas avec nous ? » demanda Dori, inquiet.

« Euh... Non. Gandalf ne peut pas revenir dans mon monde. » Hermione grimaça puis ordonna à tous de se tenir par la main.

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Hermione. » grognèrent les deux princes.

« Faites ce que je vous dis. » répondit sans méchanceté la sorcière. « Vous êtes prêts ? » Les nains et le hobbit acquiescèrent. « Allons-y. »

Elle porta sa main à son collier et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour activer sa magie. Elle rattrapa violemment la main de Bilbon qui se trouvait à sa droite et ils se firent tous aspirer dans un trou noir.

Ils réapparurent dans les aires, au dessus des arbres noirs, se dirigeant à grande vitesse vers le sol. À leur plus grande surprise, ils atterrirent doucement, sans que personne ne soit blessé.

« Je crois que je vais vomir. » grogna Kili en se tenant le ventre. Il courut derrière un arbre et Hermione soupira.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle tranquillement en se relevant. Les nains grognèrent, ayant la même sensation que Kili. Hermione fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant de quelque chose de bizarre. Elle semblait plus grande que dans la Terre du Milieu.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Bilbon en s'époussetant le pantalon.

« Nous sommes dans ton monde ? » grommela Fili en se relevant du sol où il était tombé.

« Je crois que nous sommes dans la forêt interdite. » expliqua la sorcière, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu crois ? » croassa violemment Thorin. « Tu aurais pu nous avertir que cela serait aussi... aussi... » Il la regarda de haut en bas, les sourcils froncés, s'apercevant qu'elle avait grandi.

« Effrayant ! » s'exclama à sa place Bofur en remettant son chapeau. « être jeté du ciel comme cela ! Non mais franchement ! »

« Je n'en savais rien, excusez-moi. » Hermione haussa les épaules puis inspecta les arbres. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque des bruits de sabots se firent violemment entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » couina Bilbon en regardant autour.

« En formation ! » ordonna Thorin, provoquant les nains à se mettre en cercle autour d'Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel. Les nains se crispèrent en voyant une horde d'hommes ayant un corps de cheval s'arrêter devant eux.

« Bane. » salua tranquillement Hermione en se glissant à travers les nains qui se regardèrent confus. Quelles étaient ces créatures ?

« Mademoiselle la Directrice. » répondit humblement le centaure. Il était devenu moins agressif après la guerre, lorsqu'Hermione l'avait sauvé d'un groupe de mangemorts. « Cela fait bien longtemps que vous ne nous avez rendu visite. Plus de 13 mois je crois. »

« Excusez-moi, mais j'ai du m'absenter pour différentes raison. » Hermione sourit et s'avança encore plus. Elle inclina la tête en signe de respect et le centaure fit la même chose.

« Nous, les centaures, avons senti une perturbation dans notre monde. Nous nous demandions ce que cela pouvait être, mais nous avons notre réponse. » Bane regarda les nains, curieux. Hermione sourit et lança un regard à la compagnie. « Je suppose que nous pouvons exceptionnellement vous conduire aux abords de la forêt. » grogna doucement Bane.

« Cela serait vraiment apprécier. »

Hermione se tourna vers les nains et leur fit signe d'avancer. Les centaures regardèrent curieusement les nains, et inversement.

« Je vous présente Thorin, mon fiancé, et sa compagnie. » Bane salua d'un signe de tête tandis que Thorin regardait Hermione furieux qu'elle ne l'ait pas présenté en tant que roi. « Je t'expliquerai. » lui grogna-t-elle doucement à l'oreille.

Il acquiesça sèchement et la compagnie suivit les centaures à travers la forêt. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, malgré le fait que les nains voulaient poser beaucoup de question. Ils finirent tous par soupirer en apercevant un éclat de lumière en face d'eux.

« Nous devons vous laisser ici. » dit Bane doucement. « Cela a été un plaisir de vous revoir, Directrice de Poudlard. Mais nous devons vous quitter. »

Hermione sourit et regarda les centaures partir au galop. Les nains se tinrent devant elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! » lui cria Dwalin, en colère. « Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas présenté comme les nains que nous sommes ? Pourquoi avoir ignoré le titre de royauté de Thorin ?! »

Tous les nains commencèrent à déblatérer et pester contre la sorcière qui serrait les dents. Elle finit par fermer les yeux, la fureur montant en elle rapidement. Seul Bilbon le remarqua et tapota l'épaule de Thorin qui ne disait rien. Thorin lui lança un regard interrogateur et le hobbit lui désigna Hermione qui semblait essayer de ne pas hurler.

« Assez ! » cria Thorin pour calmer les autres. « Je suis sûr que si Hermione nous a présenté comme elle l'a fait, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Alors bouclez-la et écoutez ce que votre futur reine a à vous dire ! » Hermione rouvrit les yeux et remercia son fiancé du regard. Thorin sourit doucement et lui fit signe d'un geste de la main pour qu'elle parle.

« Le fait est que, ici, sur la planète Terre, les nains et les hauts elfes comme Legolas, Elrond et Tauriel... » Hermione avait délibérément évité de prononcer le nom de Thranduil, la rancœur encore trop présente dans le cœur de Thorin. « ...n'existent pas. Pour les sorciers, vous n'êtes que des légendes. » Les nains s'offusquèrent et recommencèrent à crier. « Hey ! » Ils sursautèrent et regardèrent Hermione qui était furieuse. « Ce n'est pas de notre faute, d'accord ! Alors vous allez vous calmer ! Sinon je vous laisse pourrir ici dans cette forêt noire dangereuse pleine d'areignées géantes ! C'est clair ? » Les nains frissonnèrent tous, sans exception, et acquiescèrent. « Bien. Oh et encore une chose. Nous allons sortir de cette forêt et atteindre la maison d'un de mes vieux amis. N'ayez pas peur, d'accord ! Il n'est vraiment pas méchant. » Les nains se turent et se regardèrent. Que voulait-elle dire ? « On y va ? » dit-elle en avançant.

Ils finirent par sortir de cette opaque forêt, le soleil tapant fort sur leur visage. Les nains furent éblouis par l'immense château qui se dressait devant eux et Hermione sourit.

« Je vous présente, mon humble maison. Poudlard ! »

Elle les laissa admirer l'école des sorciers et tourna sa tête vers la petite cabane du gardien des clés. Elle sourit en voyant Crocdur tourner la tête vers elle et se relever d'un coup, la queue bougeant dans tous les sens.

« Crocdur ! Viens ici, bon chien ! » son cri attira l'attention des nains qui se retournèrent pour voir un chien tourner autour de leur sorcière. Ils écarquillèrent cependant les yeux, même Thorin le fit, en voyant le demi-Géant sortit de sa maison.

« Crocdur, mais où es-tu passé mon chien ? » grogna Hagrid. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers Hermione et eut un grand sourire. « Hermione ! » cria-t-il fortement, faisant sursauter les nains.

« Hagrid ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! » Hermione courut vers le demi-géant qui la prit dans ses bras. « Euh.. Hagrid. Tu m'étouffes. »

« Oh excuses-moi, Hermione. Mais tu comprends... ça fait... tellement … longtemps... » Hagrid sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya ses yeux pleins de larmes. Les nains ne surent s'ils devaient rire ou s'horrifier qu'Hermione soit amie avec un géant.

« Voyons Hagrid. » Hermione sourit et tapota son bras. « Viens, je dois te présenter des amis à moi. »

Pendant quelques minutes, les nains observèrent Hagrid qui se sentit gêné. Hermione lança un regard significatif à Thorin qui s'avança nerveusement.

« Bonjour. Je suis Thorin. Le fiancé d'Hermione. » grommela-t-il intimidé par la haute stature du demi-géant.

« Bonjour. » Hagrid eut un grand sourire et secoua délicatement la main du nain. « Je suis Hagrid, le gardien des clés de Poudlard. »

Tous les nains sortirent de leur torpeur et vinrent chacun à leur tour saluer Hagrid, timidement.

« Tu dois aller voir Harry et Ron, Hermione. » répondit plus sérieusement le demi-géant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Je... Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer mais... C'est important que tu ailles les voir. Ils sont tous dans la Grande salle pour l'instant. L'année scolaire a à peine repris, nous ne sommes qu'en novembre. »

Hermione acquiesça, sourit doucement à Hagrid et marcha rapidement vers Poudlard, les nains sur ses talons.

« Que se passe-t-il, Lady Hermione ? » demanda Dori, inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais quoi qu'il a pu se passer durant mon absence, si Hagrid a réagi comme cela, c'est que ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave. » essaya de la rassurer Thorin en courant presque à côté d'elle. En effet, Hermione avait grandi et donc ses jambes étaient plus longues et la compagnie peinait à la suivre.

« J'espère Thorin. J'espère. Sinon notre voyage ici sera plus long que prévu. »

Ils traversèrent le pont de Poudlard, passèrent devant le terrain de Quidditch et arrivèrent finalement après de longues minutes devant les portes du Grand Hall. Hermione les ouvrit un coup de baguette, faisant sursauter les élèves qui se trouvaient derrière et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, sans prendre en compte les murmures curieux des enfants. Elle se posta devant les deux grandes portes, regardant les bougies, les élèves, le plafond magique. Tout ce qu'elle avait raté. Puis son regard se porta sur les enseignant qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, attirant l'attention sur elle. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué durant mon absence ? » Les enseignants se levèrent, les yeux écarquillés de la voir.

« Hermione ! » Harry et Ron sautèrent littéralement par dessus la table pour se mettre à courir vers elle.

Les nains eurent un mouvement de recul en les voyant arriver et regardèrent, étonnés, Hermione courir vers les deux garçons. Les deux garçons la soulevèrent dans les airs et finirent par l'enlacer. Les élèves qui la connaissaient des années précédentes se levèrent et firent beaucoup de bruits pour accueillir leur directrice. Même des anciens premières années vinrent la voir pour lui faire un câlin. Les nains quant à eux, regardaient la scène étonnés, peu habitués à voir autant d'effusions. Hermione finit par se diriger vers la table des professeurs qui la saluèrent plus humblement. Minerva lui sourit, émue et la prit aussi dans ses bras. Hermione finit par regarder sa montre et froncer les sourcils.

« Mais vous n'avez pas cours à cette heure-ci ? » parla-t-elle d'une voix forte. « Vous pensez que c'est comme ça que vous réussirez vos examens de fin d'année ? Et oui, monsieur Monroe. » finit-elle par dire en s'adressant à un élève de serpentard. « Je suis revenue et je suis prête à vous faire la misère pendant quelques temps ! Aller ouste ! »

Les élèves se précipitèrent vers les salles de classes, laissant la compagnie, Minerva, Hermione, Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle. La sorcière sourit aux deux garçons qui s'excusèrent et partirent à regret et se tourna vers son mentor.

« Hermione, je suis contente de vous voir de retour. » MacGonagall sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Je dois vous laisser. J'ai un cours avec les deuxième années. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre bureau sera libre dans l'heure. »

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit ou de la remercier que la vieille femme partit. Hermione soupira doucement et s'assit sur un banc, à la table des Serdaigle.

« C'était... intéressant. » dit doucement Bilbon en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Beaucoup trop de gentillesse pour moi, merci. » grogna à son tour Dwalin.

« Donc... c'est vous Lady Granger qui gérait ce château ? » demanda Balin en souriant

« Ce château est une école, en fait. » sourit Hermione en levant les yeux au plafond. « Mais oui. J'en suis la Directrice. » Les nains acquiescèrent et ne dirent plus rien.

« C'est très joli. » La voix d'Ori brisa le silence qui s'était installé. « Je veux dire, le plafond. » rajouta-t-il rapidement en rougissant.

« Oui, ce château est magnifique. » acquiesça la sorcière en se relevant. « Venez, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. »

Elle sourit doucement aux nains et remarqua finalement la mine sombre qu'arborait son fiancé. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et cela inquiétait Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne disant rien, et les guida à travers les nombreux couloirs et escaliers au premier étage, dans l'aile des invités. Elle leur présenta un tableau représentant une large plaine verte. Elle sourit au jeune homme qui gardait le tableau et réfléchit grandement au mot de passe qu'elle allait leur donner. Son visage s'éclaira.

« _Aulë_ »

Les nains lui lancèrent un regard surpris et elle sourit doucement. Elle les fit rentrer et ferma le tableau derrière elle. Elle inspecta la pièce et sourit. L'appartement était parfait pour eux. Elle avait choisi spécifiquement cet appartement puisqu'elle savait que dans les six chambres qu'il y avait, deux lits étaient présents. Les murs étaient peints d'un brun crème, avec des nuances d'or.

« Nous sommes ici dans un des plus grands appartements que Poudlard possède. » expliqua-t-elle doucement en les conviant à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils du salon. Thorin vint naturellement près d'elle. Elle croisa les jambes et continua. « Avant de vous faire visiter, je dois vous expliquer quelques petites choses, spécifiques de mon époque. » Elle sourit doucement. « Comme vous le savez, nous sommes dans le monde sorcier, dans un monde beaucoup plus avancé que le votre, vous comprendrez dans quelques minutes. Tout d'abord, les portes de nos appartements, des passages secrets et des pièces spécifiques au château sont très souvent des tableaux, comme celui de l'entrée. Vous devez impérativement dire le mot de passe pour pouvoir rentrer. »

« Quel est le mot de passe pour cette maison ? » demanda intelligemment Balin.

« _Aulë_. » répéta Hermione gentiment. « C'est le mot de passe. »

« C'est gentil d'avoir choisi un mot de passe correspondant à notre culture. » sourit Bofur

« C'est normal, mon ami. » lui répondit la sorcière en se levant. « Maintenant, parlons des repas. » le ventre de Bombur grogna violemment, faisant rire tous les nains. « Je fais bien d'en parler. » ricana Hermione doucement. « Le matin, le petit déjeuner est servi à partir de 7h, le midi à partir de 11h30 et le soir à 20h. Sinon, il faudra vous rendre dans les cuisines pour obtenir un casse-croûte. »

« Logerez-vous ici avec nous, Lady Granger ? » demanda Dori, inquiet d'être laissé seul dans un si grand château.

« Non, Maître Dori. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Mes appartements ne sont pas très loin d'ici. » Hermione sourit. « Ne vous inquiétez donc pas vous tous. Je ne vous laisserai pas seul, dans le château. Enfin, du moins la plupart du temps. » Elle s'arrêta, soupira puis reprit. « Passons à la visite. » Elle se dirigea vers un couloir où une première porte se présentait. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant deux lits jumeaux. « La première des chambres est ici. Je pense qu'elle vous conviendra parfaitement. »

« On la prend ! » s'écrièrent les neveux de Thorin joyeusement. Hermione sourit doucement et les laissa s'installer.

Elle montra à chacun des nains leurs chambres. Dwalin et Balin prit la suivante, Dori, Ori et Nori la troisième car seule chambre à trois lits, Bilbon et Oin la quatrième, Bifur et Bofur la cinquième et enfin Gloin et Bombur la dernière. Elle sourit en les voyant tester les lits qu'ils trouvèrent parfaitement à leurs goûts et se tourna vers Thorin qui devait légèrement relever la tête pour la regarder.

« Et moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi et toi ? » Hermione ne comprit pas de suite.

« Où vais-je dormir ? Toutes les chambres sont prises. »

« Mais avec moi, Thorin. » dit-elle doucement, un sourire en coin. « Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais vous laisser partir, mon roi ? » Elle s'approcha de lui et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Si tu crois cela, tu te trompes lourdement. » Thorin sourit doucement et lui baisa la main. « Venez ici, vous tous. » appela-t-elle fortement en se dégageant de l'étreinte du roi. « Je dois encore vous montrer une dernière chose. La plus compliqué à saisir sûrement »

Elle les mena tous à la salle de bain, seule pièce qui n'avait pas été aperçue et sourit. La pièce était tout aussi grande que le reste de l'appartement. Une grande baignoire trônait au milieu de la pièce, les toilettes sur un côté légèrement en retrait, et l'évier avec un miroir à droite de la baignoire. Les murs étaient d'un bleu doux, caractéristique des salles de bains de Poudlard.

« Voici la salle de bain, où ce que vous appelez plus couramment la salle d'eau. C'est ici que vous ferez votre hygiène, chaque matin et chaque soir, chacun à votre tour. » avertit Hermione en les laissant entrer.

« Comment ça marche ça ? » demanda ou plutôt grogna Gloin en attrapant le pommeau de douche.

« Doucement, Maître Gloin. »

Hermione attrapa délicatement le pommeau et le tint dans la baignoire. Elle commença à leur expliquer le fonctionnement des robinets, de la baignoire et comment la vider, puis de l'évier et des toilettes. Les nains eurent beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment régler l'eau mais ils finirent par y arriver après plusieurs démonstrations d'Hermione qui fut patiente. Elle finit par les quitter après plus d'une heure, voulant montrer ses appartements à son fiancé.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre de le tableau d'Hermione, qui sourit en reconnaissant la sorcière, gardienne de sa maison.

« Le mot de passe. » dit doucement la jeune femme du tableau.

« _Draco dormiens_ »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda curieusement le nain en prenant la main de la sorcière.

« Le dragon dormant. » traduit Hermione après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse. » grogna Thorin en secouant la tête pendant qu'Hermione haussait les épaules. Au moins, Thorin se rappellerait du mot de passe.

Le tableau s'ouvrit, faisant place à une large pièce peinte en vert avec des nuances d'argent. La salon était tout aussi grand que celui des autres nains de la compagnie mais un bureau trônait sous la fenêtre. Hermione inspecta tous les recoins pendant que Thorin regardait les nombreuses photos qu'Hermione avait posé sur l'âtre de la cheminée. La sorcière finit par entrer dans sa chambre, tout aussi propre que le reste de l'appartement et par s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle préféra finalement s'allonger et fermer les yeux, et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son fiancé caresser son visage. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, un sourire coquin apparaissant sur ses lèvres et tira Thorin par le col pour l'embrasser. Le nain planait désormais au dessus d'elle, ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme. Il finit par accentuer le baiser et posait sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, où il passa sa main sous la chemise qu'elle portait. Hermione, quant à elle, passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, l'attirant encore plus vers elle. Ils finirent par se déshabiller rapidement, heureux de se retrouver après plusieurs semaines et firent l'amour tendrement et amoureusement.

 **Une heure plus tard**

Hermione se trouvait enroulée dans le drap de son lit, les yeux fermés, pas totalement remise du plaisir qu'elle venait d'avoir. Thorin était parti dans la douche, pensant avoir compris les mécanismes des robinets. Hermione sourit en pensant à son fiancé. Elle avait fait le bon choix en restant auprès de lui, elle le savait, mais encore fallait-il l'annoncer aux garçons. Ça c'était pas une mince affaire. Un cri se fit entendre, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Tu vas bien ? » hurla Hermione à son roi pour se faire entendre.

« Oui, tout va bien ! » cria-t-il en retour.

Hermione sourit doucement et s'habilla. Elle allait aller voir si Thorin était toujours vivant mais quelqu'un frappa au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de son appartement. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit la mine des deux personnes face à elle.

« Faut qu'on parle ! » grogna Ron en la bousculant pour rentrer, Harry le suivant de peu.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a enfin ? » demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu demandes ce qu'il y a ? » hurla furieusement Ron en s'approchant d'elle.

« _Amrälime_ , tout va bien ? » Hermione tourna son regard vers Thorin qui sortait de la salle de bain, habillé de ses vêtements de roi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? » grogna Ron, en colère. Il secoua la tête et regarda Hermione. « Tu pars pendant des mois sans donner de nouvelles et tu reviens comme un fleur, ici ! Sais-tu comment Harry et moi on s'est inquiété ? Comment maman et Ginny se sont inquiétées pour toi ? »

« Calme-toi Ron. » tempéra Harry, pas moins énervé. « ça ne sert à rien de lui crier dessus. »

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda froidement Thorin, croisant les bras, à côté de sa fiancée assise qui buvait une tasse de thé comme si rien ne l'affectait.

« Il se passe que notre meilleure amie est partie il y a plus d'un an et qu'elle ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles ! » Ron s'assit lourdement en face des deux amants.

« C'est bon, tu es calmé ? » demanda doucement Hermione en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. Thorin admira son sang-froid et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, s'attirant le regard perçant d'Harry qui ne loupa rien de la scène. « Bon, parce que maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir t'expliquer. » Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes. « Thorin. Peux-tu rejoindre les autres s'il te plait ? Je dois parler à Harry et Ron, seule à seuls. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils prêt à répliquer mais il avisa son regard vide d'émotions. Il comprit alors. Il comprit qu'elle allait devoir leur parler de la quête, des aventures, de la bataille des cinq armées, et donc de sa mort et de son choix. Il acquiesça finalement puis sous le regard stupéfait des deux garçons, l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Il rajouta rapidement un baiser sur son front et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il lui lança un dernier regard inquiet et referma le tableau derrière elle.

Hermione se tourna donc vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle les observa doucement et sourit. Ils lui avaient tellement manquée.

« Toi et lui... vous... vous êtes ensembles ? » demanda doucement Harry en montrant la porte qui venait de se fermer.

« Oui, Harry. Nous sommes ensembles. » Elle vit le regard de Ron s'assombrir mais continua. « Et nous allons nous marier. »

« Quoi ! » Ron se leva brusquement du canapé et commença à faire les cent pas. « Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu le connais depuis quoi ? Quelques mois ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse Hermione ! »

« Je le connais très bien, Ronald, merci ! » s'irrita Hermione en se redressant. « Maintenant, assis ! Ou je ne commencerai pas à raconter mon aventure ! »

Le rouquin grommela mais écouta son amie. Il se rassit lourdement, croisant les bras.

« Tout a commencé, il ya plusieurs mois... »

Hermione raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ de Poudlard jusqu'à son retour, n'oubliant aucun détail. Elle raconta sa rencontre avec les nains, son engueulade avec Thorin, ses nuits avec la compagnie autour du feu, ses nombreuses batailles contre les orcs et les gobelins. Elle passa tout en revue, laissant échapper quelques larmes quelques fois, où souriant grandement en racontant les bêtises des deux frères.

Puis elle en vint rapidement à la dernière bataille contre Azog. Elle raconta comment Thorin était pris de folie, comment il l'avait menacée, comment il était revenu à lui-même. Elle raconta comment elle avait sauvé Fili et comment elle avait permis aux nains de ne pas se faire tuer avec les côtes en Mithril. Elle finit difficilement par raconter sa mort, choquant les garçons qui jusque là n'avaient pas bronché, comment elle s'était sacrifiée pour sauver Thorin, l'homme qu'elle aimait et comment elle avait rencontré la mort et les Valars.

« Ils m'ont alors demandé de faire un choix. » finit-elle par dire après quelques minutes de silence.

« Quel genre de choix ? » demanda doucement Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Les Valars m'ont demandé de choisi entre revenir ici ou de rester avec Thorin. » Elle ne rajouta pas que si elle choisissait de revenir à Poudlard, elle oublierait tout, comme si Thorin et sa compagnie n'avait jamais existé.

« Et tu as choisi de rester avec lui. » conclua le survivant d'une voix neutre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raccontes, mon ami. » ria Ron, en tapant sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Notre Hermione ne ferait jamais ça. Elle a préféré rester avec nous, regarde, elle est là. N'est-ce pas ? » Il se tourna vers Hermione qui avait baissé la tête. « N'est-ce pas Hermione ? » répéta Ron, avec moins d'entrain.

« Je suis désolée. » dit la sorcière, relevant la tête. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

« C'est une blague, hein ! » Ron devint rouge. Il était furieux. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Hermione ! Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu ! Pas après toutes ces années ! » Sa voix se cassa.

« Je suis désolée. » répéta Hermione, éclatant en sanglot. « Mais je l'aime ! Je suis incapable de le laisser partir ! Il est devenu tellement important pour moi au cours de cette dernière année, il est mon tout ! Il est l'homme de ma vie ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui tu comprends ? » Elle eut un rire ironique. « Tu crois que ce choix n'a pas été difficile ? Et bien tu te trompes. Il a été beaucoup plus dur que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Mais si je devais le refaire, je referai exactement le même. Je ne regrette rien, Ron. Mis à part devoir vous quitter. » Ron se calma puis, après avoir partagé un regard avec Harry, il la prit dans ses bras. Harry fit la même chose. « Vous comprenez, » dit-elle, pleurant un peu plus. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent puis la relâchèrent. « Maintenant, dites-moi. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de grave ! Hagrid m'a prévenue. Et ne prenez pas des gants » avertit-elle doucement.

« Bellatrix et d'autres mangemorts se sont échappés d'Azhkaban. » dit Harry d'une voix hésitante.


	18. Chapitre 18

Hermione regarda la fenêtre de son appartement et soupira pour la sixième fois. Harry et Ron étaient repartis après lui avoir expliqué rapidement la situation, et Thorin n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle se trouvait donc seule. Elle ferma les yeux puis se leva. Elle devait aller dans son bureau. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose d'utile. Elle s'avança vers le portrait, mais un violent vertige la stoppa. Elle s'appuya sur le mur et ferma les yeux.

 _« Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre dans ma chambre forte ? Réponds-moi sale sang de bourbe ! »_

 _« Rien je vous le jure ! »_

 _« Tu mens ! »_

Hermione rouvrit violemment les yeux. Elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité dans son appartement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle devait sortir rapidement d'ici.

Elle ouvrit violemment le portrait, ne s'apercevant pas de la compagnie dans la couloir et se mit à courir vers l'extérieur. Elle devait sortir, prendre l'air. Elle n'entendit donc pas les cris de ses amis qui la suivirent rapidement. Elle finit par tomber à genoux devant le Lac Noir, des souvenirs pleins la tête.

 _« Tu vas mourir sale sang de bourbe, comme j'ai tué tes parents ! »_

 _« Non ! »_

 _« Oh si ! Endoloris ! »_

« Par pitié, faites que ça s'arrête. » pleura-t-elle doucement. Elle sursauta et s'écartant violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Hermione, ce n'est que moi. » lui murmura doucement Thorin.

« Thorin ? » Hermione fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête. « Oh mon dieu Thorin. Je t'ai fait du mal ? Je t'ai touché ? » Elle se jeta à genoux devant lui, attrapant son visage pour l'inspecter.

« Tu ne m'as rien fait _Amrälime_. » rassura le roi, inquiet. Il attrapa ses mains et les embrassa.

« Tout va bien, Lady Hermione ? » demanda Ori, son éternel carnet à la main.

« Non, ça ne va pas. » La sorcière eut un soupir fragile.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna à son tour Bilbon. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, la faisant se raidir. « Que... ? »

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur Sacquet. » Hermione se frotta le visage rigoureusement.

« Parlez-nous, Hermione. » insista Balin en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Lady Granger, vous allez être notre reine. Vos problèmes sont les nôtres désormais. » Dwalin croisa les bras, attentif à sa futur reine.

« Harry et Ron m'ont annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle. » Hermione soupira lourdement et s'assit par terre, arrachant les brins d'herbes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » finit par s'interroger Thorin. « Est-ce si grave que ça ? » Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Oui. » acquiesça sombrement la sorcière. « Je ne pourrais pas rentrer tant que cela ne sera pas régler. »

« Explique-nous, Mione. » les deux princes trouvaient amusant d'utiliser ce surnom. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Plusieurs mangemorts que nous avions enfermé à Azkhaban, la prison sorcière, se sont échappés. Et ils menacent de s'en prendre au monde magique. »

« Et à l'école. » finit une voix froide dans son dos. Hermione se tourna rapidement puis sourit soulagée.

« Malefoy. » Hermione se leva et enlaça doucement Drago. Les deux étaient devenus amis lorsque la jeune femme l'avait aidé à ramener sa mère, blessée, chez eux. « Que fais-tu ici Drago ? »

« Potter et Weasley m'ont dit que tu étais de retour. Je suis venu te rendre visite. Mais je vois que le moment est mal choisi. » Drago lança un regard curieux aux nains qui parlaient entre eux en Khuzdul.

« Un peu. J'étais en train de leur expliquer pour l'évasion mangemort. »

« Je vois. » Drago s'avança vers les nains, se présenta et s'appuya sur un arbre le plus proche.

« Que disais-tu Hermione ? » demanda Fili en lançant un regard en biais à Malefoy. Hermione s'assit à côté de Thorin, les jambes croisées en tailleur.

« Selon Harry, les mangemorts auraient eu de l'aide de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un les aurait aidé à s'enfuir et personne ne sait qui c'est. » Hermione soupira puis appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête sur ses mains. « ça pourrait être n'importe qui. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec toi, _Amrälime_? » s'interrogea Thorin en lançant, lui aussi, un regard méfiant à Drago.

« ça a tout avoir avec elle. » répondit l'ancien serpentard à la place de la sorcière.

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Bilbon, les sourcils froncés.

« Si quelqu'un a fait sortir mon horrible tante de prison, c'est pour forcément se venger d'Hermione. » Drago fronça les sourcils. « Tu crois que mon père... ?

« Non Drago. » le rassura Hermione faiblement. « Lucius ne faisait pas partir des fugitifs. C'est étonnent d'ailleurs. »

« Pas tellement que ça, Hermione. Il n'était plus dans les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis le ministère. »

« Mais qui pourrait avoir envie de se venger de Lady Hermione ? » s'étonna Bofur, suivi de Bombur et Bifur.

« C'est vrai que peu de monde pourrait avoir envie de vous faire du mal. » rajouta Dori.

« Dans notre monde peut être. » coupa Thorin, les sourcils froncés. « Mais nous ne connaissons rien du monde d'Hermione. »

« Le nain a raison. » Hermione lança un regard courroucé à Drago qui l'ignora. « Dans votre monde peut être que beaucoup de monde vénère Hermione.. »

« Je ne suis pas une déesse non plus. » grommela la sorcière en appuyant sa tête sur les genoux de Thorin, s'allongeant tranquillement dans l'herbe.

« Tu es revenue d'entre les morts Hermione. » gronda soudain Dwalin, faisant sursauter Drago. « Bien sûr qu'ils te prennent pour une déesse. »

« Tu es revenue d'entre les morts ? » s'exclama le serpentard, étonné. « Ce n'est pas l'histoire pour l'instant. » Il soupira une nouvelle fois, se dirigeant vers le portail de Poudlard. « Je dois y aller Granger, mais si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant au Ministère, je t'envoie un hibou tout de suite. » Il fit un geste de la main à la sorcière et partit.

« Un hibou ? » demanda doucement Gloin.

« Pour envoyer nos lettres. » Hermione gémit et se releva. « Je dois aller régler quelques trucs dans mon bureau. Vous saurez vous repérer ou vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Je crois que ça ira, _Amrälime_. » Thorin lui prit délicatement les mains et caressa doucement sa tresse courtisane. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas Thorin. » Hermione attrapa la main du nain et lui embrassa la paume. « Je reviendrai vous chercher pour le diner. »

Hermione sembla hésiter puis s'en alla. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelqu'un la surveillait. Comme si on épiait ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle finit par secouer la tête et donner le mot de passe à sa gargouille.

« Super ! Minerva n'a pas changé le mot de passe. »

Elle monta rapidement, un grand sourire sur son visage qui s'effaça lorsque sa porte fut ouverte. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs étaient tous retournés, certains étaient par terre, râlant, et d'autres étaient totalement détruits. Les feuilles qui devaient normalement se trouver sur son bureau volaient dans toute la pièce, tous les bibelots qu'elle avait gardé en souvenir de Dumbledore étaient cassés, les miettes de verre et de porcelaine répandues sur le sol. Hermione eut les larmes qui montèrent rapidement aux yeux. Elle tourna rapidement son regard vers le perchoir de Fumseck, qu'elle en trouva nul part. Elle se mit donc à courir vers lui et le retrouva lui aussi au sol, les cendres éparpillées, et l'oiseau nul part.

« Non... »

Hermione chercha de partout, paniquée d'avoir perdu le petit oiseau qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle finit par le retrouver un peu plus loin, faisant des bruits plaintifs. Elle le prit délicatement, rassembla les morceaux du perchoir avec l'aide de la magie sans baguette et posa Fumseck dessus. Elle fit apparaître d'autres cendres qui permirent à son oisillon de refaire un petit nid.. En voyant l'état de son bureau, Hermione sentit la colère monter. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un de ses élèves ne fassent une chose comme celle-ci. Ses yeux s'assombrirent violemment et l'élastique tenant ses cheveux se découpa pour laisser sa tignasse former un halo autour de sa tête.

« Phineas. » murmura-t-elle sur un ton dangereusement douceureux.

« Mademoiselle... » Le tableau fut coupé lorsqu'il vit le regard ombragé de la directrice.

« Avertissez Monsieur Slughorn que je veux qu'il rassemble ses élèves dans la Grande Salle dans 10 minutes. J'ai un message important à faire passer. » Hermione, la colère montant encore plus, se tourna vers le portrait de Dumbledore.

« Je vais prévenir Thorin et les autres. » dit gravement le vieux sorcier.

« Menez les à la Grande Salle aussi. » Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle agita furieusement. Plusieurs patronus en forme de loutre apparurent devant elle. « Allez dire à tous les professeurs, sans exceptions de rassembler les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Et prévenez Argus Rusard aussi. Si vous croisez un seul élève, dites-lui de se rendre dans la Grande Salle aussi. »

Les patronus s'évaporèrent et Hermione tourna son regard vers Fumseck. Il semblait somnoler. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle était sûre que l'évasion d'Azhaban et le dévaste dans son bureau étaient liés. Bellatrix ni aucun mangemort n'avait pu entrer dans Poudlard sinon elle l'aurait senti. Alors c'était forcément un élève qui avait fait le coup. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, révélant Harry et Ron, inquiet.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » cria Ron en regardant autour, la baguette levée.

« Pourquoi faire rassembler les élèves dans la Grande Salle ?! » demanda Harry plus calme. Les deux garçons furent estomaqués de voir l'état du bureau de leur meilleure amie.

« Tout simplement parce qu'un élève ou un professeur est entré dans mon bureau et l'a complètement... » Hermione ferma les yeux, s'empêchant de faire exposer sa colère. Elle ne voulait pas que les étudiants et les professeurs aient peur d'elle. Les deux garçons vinrent vers elle doucement.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances, Hermione ? » murmura Harry, inquiet. La sorcière acquiesça doucement.

« L'attaque d'Azhcaban et ce carnage... »

« Sont liés. Je sais Ron. » Hermione se dirigea vers la porte. « Je trouverai qui a fait ça, et il ou elle va passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Les couloirs du château tremblèrent à cause de la colère d'Hermione. Elle arriva en trombe devant la Grande Salle et fit voler les portes ouverts, telle un reine en colère. Les nains sursautèrent tous sans exception, effarés de voir leur reine aussi en colère. Ori allait s'élancer pour la voir mais Thorin et Dwalin le retinrent. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Les élèves, effrayés eu aussi de voir leur si gentille directrice énervée, se turent.

« Mais enfin, Mademoiselle la Directrice ! » s'indigna le professeur Vector, professeur d'Arithmancie. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend tout à coup ?! »

« Il me prend, qu'il n'y a pas tout à fait trente minutes, je suis rentrée dans mon bureau pour le trouver dévasté ! » Hermione lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux. « Je n'ai jamais subi un tel outrage ! J'ordonne immédiatement que celui qui a fait cela se dénonce. Et croyez-moi, qu'il soit professeur ou élève, je découvrirai le coupable ! »

Même les professeurs ne dirent rien. Jamais la si douce Hermione n'avait été si en colère. Elle scannait l'assemblée d'un œil colérique, si froid qu'il glaça le dos à plusieurs élèves de septième année qui connaissaient la jeune femme depuis des années.

« Bon. » La voix d'Hermione en fit sursauter quelques uns. « Personne ne viendra m'avouer qui c'est. » Elle ferma les yeux et se calma doucement. « Je finirai bien par le trouver toute seule. » Elle lança un regard discret aux nains et leur fit un signe de tête, indiquant qu'ils devaient la suivre. « Je veux que chaque directeur de maison ramène ses élèves dans leur dortoir. Il n'y a plus cours aujourd'hui. Et personne n'est autorisé à sortir jusqu'au diner ! Le premier que j'attraperai en dehors de son dortoir, aura les foudres de guerre ! »

Elle mena rapidement les nains dans son appartement, suivis d'Harry et Ron et les firent asseoir.

« Hermione, tu es en danger si tu restes ici ! Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que Bellatrix veut ! » Ron lui attrapa les épaules. « Tu dois t'en aller ! »

« Elle ne peut pas s'en aller. » grogna Harry en croisant les bras. « Cette vieille folle la suivra partout où elle ira. »

« Non, pas partout. » intervint Balin, doucement. « Si nous retournons en Terre du Milieu, Hermione sera en sécurité. »

« Il est hors de question que je m'en aille ! » Hermione souffla fortement. « Tant qu'elle ne sera pas remise en prison, je ne veux pas quitter ce château ! »

« Bien. » acquiesça le Survivant en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent les nains et Ron.

« Tu es d'accord avec ça Harry ? » demanda Ron, sidéré.

« Quel genre d'amis êtes-vous ? » murmura Thorin, inquiet pour sa fiancée.

« Je sais que c'est dangereux pour elle. » expliqua le sorcier aux yeux verts. « Mais nous connaissons tous Hermione. Impossible de lui faire changer d'avis quand elle a décidé quelque chose. » Il lança un regard en biais à Hermione qui fit une grimace. « Mais nous allons trouver ces mangemorts et nous en occuper. »

Tous acquiescèrent, les nains y compris. La sorcière finit par s'asseoir à côté des nains.

« Vous pensez que c'est un des élèves qui a fait cela à votre bureau, Lady Granger ? » demanda Balin sombrement après quelques secondes

« Oui. C'est forcément un élève. » répondit la sorcière. « Ou un professeur. »

« Un professeur ? » demanda Harry. « tu n'y penses pas vraiment. »

« Elle n'a peut-être pas tord. » lui dit Ron. « Réfléchis. Seuls les professeurs ont accès au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. »

« Oui mais on connait tous les professeurs. » Harry secoua la tête. « On se trompe forcément de piste. »

« Pas tous. Je ne connais pas le nouveau professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le professeur Grestlane, je crois. »

« Hermione, mais c'est de la folie ! Cet homme est totalement clean ! J'ai passé un an avec lui et je peux te dire qu'il est totalement innocent. » Harry regarda sa montre et se leva. « Je dois m'en aller. J'ai une retenue avec un élève. »

Hermione soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Thorin qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« On trouvera Hermione. En entendant, reposes-toi. » Ron lui embrassa le font sous le regard réprobateur de tous les nains et partit.

« Nous allons manger ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » murmura Hermione en se relevant. Un elfe de maison leur apporta quelques minutes plus tard de quoi se restorer.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que cette Bellatrix cherche à se venger de toi ? » demanda Dwalin, mécontent.

« Vous vous rappelez quand je vous ai dit que j'avais torturé et tué l'homme qui avait tué mes parents ? » Les nains acquiescèrent. « Et bien, c'était son mari. »

Plus personne ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Hermione leur proposa un jeu d'échec pour ceux qui le voulaient et il fut accepté par Balin et Oin qui y jouèrent. Ils furent surpris par les pièces vivantes mais s'en amusèrent. Les nains vaquèrent à leurs occupations tandis qu'Hermione se postait devant la fenêtre de son salon qui montrait la forêt interdite.

« Tu es inquiète. » lui dit Thorin en caressant le bas de son dos. Hermione était trop grande pour qu'il puisse atteindre sa tête.

« Ce n'est rien. » soupira Hermione en se frottant le visage.

« Dis-moi. Je te connais. Si quelque chose te met dans ces états, c'est que c'est grave. »

« Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, j'ai cette impression d'être surveillée. Mais je dois sûrement être fatiguée. Ce n'est rien. »

« C'est sûrement ça. » Thorin lui embrassa délicatement le dos de sa main. « Nous devrions aller au lit. »

Le roi se détourna, et ordonna aux autres de s'en aller, prétextant avoir envie d'aller dormir. Il finit par se diriger dans la salle de bain, après le départ de la compagnie, tandis qu'Hermione restait devant la vitre. Quelque chose attira son attention aux abords de la forêt. Un ombre semblait se replier dans les arbres. Elle secoua la tête et lança un dernier regard. Rien n'était anormal. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Elle finit par rejoindre Thorin dans le bain qu'il avait préparé et se prélassa. Mais l'inquiétude ne la quitta pas. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle finit par s'endormir dans la bain, laissant Thorin l'amener dans leur lit. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, laissant son inquiétude apparaître sur son visage.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Hermione soit si en danger, et il savait que si ses instincts lui disaient qu'on la surveillait, c'était que c'était vrai. Et cela l'inquiétait encore plus. Il l'avait perdue une fois, il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Il finit par fermer les yeux, souhaitant que sa sorcière reste en sécurité.

Le lendemain, les deux amoureux se réveillèrent dans le grand lit de la chambre. Hermione avait sa tête posé sur la poitrine de Thorin qui regardait le plafond tout en caressant doucement le bras de sa future femme.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu levé Thorin ? » murmura Hermione en remontant le drap sur sa poitrine nue.

« Depuis seulement quelques minutes, _Amrälime_. » Thorin posa ses lèvres sur la tête de la jeune femme. « Nous devrions nous lever. »

« Tu as raison » soupira la sorcière en se levant doucement. Elle emporta le drap avec elle et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle en sortit rapidement et s'habilla. Elle finit par se passer la main dans les cheveux et sourit à Thorin. « Nous allons rejoindre les autres. J'ai prévu de vous faire visiter le monde magique. » Elle lui sourit et sortit de la chambre, lui laissant le temps de s'habiller. « Rejoins-moi chez les autres. »

Elle sortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers celui des autres nains. Ce fut Bilbon qui lui ouvrit le portrait, vêtu de son habituel pantalon et de sa chemise.

« Bonjour Lady Hermione. » le Hobbit la laissa entrer et elle s'assit à côté de Dwalin qui grognait après Nori sur le canapé.

« Nori repose ce chandelier ! » s'énerva le nain en se levant de là où il était assis.

« ca suffit ! » intervient tranquillement Hermione en ouvrant un livre. « Ne vous disputez pas. De toute façon, Thorin ne devrait pas tarder. »

à peine cela dit, le nain en question arriva dans la pièce, vêtu de son habituelle cape. Les nains s'alignèrent devant la jeune femme qui les regarda d'un mauvais œil. Elle croisa les bras puis soupira.

« Vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça. » Elle sortit sa baguette et ils la regardèrent, un peu effrayés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec nos tenues ? » demandant Dori en se regardant de la tête aux pieds. « Nous nous sommes habillés comme habituellement. »

« Justement. Nous ne sommes plus en Terre du Milieu. Nous sommes dans le monde magique qui est dangereux de bien des manière. » Hermione leur sourit doucement. « Nous allons dans un endroit qui ne doit pas être très animé depuis quelques temps. Alors vous devez passer inaperçus. Je ne peux pas changer votre taille mais je peux changer vos vêtements. »

Elle agita doucement sa baguette et les nains eurent des vêtements sorciers tous identiques, si ce n'est la couleur qui changea pour chacun d'eux. Elle finit par sourire et ils s'en allèrent. Ils quittèrent tous le château par Portoloin. Elle leur montra tout d'abord le Chemin de Traverse où ils furent ébahis. Elle rit doucement en les voyant se disperser comme des premières années. Elle paya des plumes à Balin et à Bilbon qui les regardaient avec envie, elle acheta des produits de farces et attrapes qu'elle offrit à Kili et Fili et elle continua pendant quelques temps à acheter des bricoles pour les nains. Elle s'acheta des ingredients pour ses potions et elle refit donc ses réserves. Ils finirent par s'asseoir à une table du Chaudron Baveur pour manger le midi et ils partirent après avoir mangé leur repas.

La suite de leur visite fut le Ministère de la Magie. Enfin, juste pour leur montrer l'extérieur où la statue avait été refaite. Elle leur expliqua les événements de l'année auparavant avec ses aventures dans le ministère et elle les fit finalement sortir du monde magique. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les rues de Londres, leur expliquant les voitures, les téléphones et tout ce que les nains devaient savoir sur le monde moldu. Ils en furent ébahis une nouvelle fois.

Elle finit par les arrêter devant plusieurs maisons et les nains se questionnèrent. Pourquoi leur future reine les avait fait s'arrêter devant les maisons des gens.

« _12, Square Grimmaurd_ » Hermione avait murmuré cela doucement en regardant autour.

La maison de Sirius leur apparut et ils entrèrent. La maison était très poussiéreuse et très abandonnée mais elle les fit tout de même s'asseoir dans le salon. De là commença un long récit sur les aventures d'Harry et Ron dans ce manoir. À ce moment-là, elle rit beaucoup avec les nains comme elle pleura avec eux.

Ce n'est qu'après 18h qu'ils retournèrent à Poudlard. Chacun repartirent dans leurs chambres et Hermione soupira devant le miroir et libéra ses cheveux. Thorin arriva derrière elle et sourit en lui défaisant sa tresse de fiançailles.

« Je te la refais, ne t'inquiète pas. » expliqua-t-il quand elle le regarda, paniquée. Il lui tressa rapidement mais délicatement les cheveux et lui remit l'attache avec l'emblème de la famille de Durin.

« Assis-toi. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Thorin curieusement en lui attrapant la main.

« Je te tresse les cheveux. » Elle se mit directement à la tache et finit par accrocher la tresse de fiançailles avec la même attache que Thorin mais avec l'insigne de Poudlard. Le roi lui sourit et l'embrassa.

 **Plusieurs jours plus tard**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione et les nains étaient arrivés à Poudlard, et la vie avait repris son cours. Hermione avait repris son rôle de Directrice de Poudlard et les nains se baladaient souvent dans le château, le visitant et finissant toujours par retrouver leur chemin dans les sombres couloirs. Thorin lui restait avec Hermione dans son bureau, l'aidant quelques fois avec ses papiers.

Hermione avait longuement observé tous les élèves et tous les professeurs. Et le professeur Grestlane y était passé aussi. Elle le connaissait de quelque part, il lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait jamais pas avoir où elle l'avait déjà vu. Il n'était âgé que de 25 ans, soit six ans de plus qu'elle. Elle devait forcément l'avoir vu à Poudlard. Ses deux meilleurs amis pensaient qu'elle était devenue folle, parano, de croire que cet homme lui voulait du mal, mais elle était sûre que le carnage de son bureau avait un lien avec lui.

Hermione finit par soupirer et regarder Thorin qui parlait avec les portraits. Elle était si heureuse qu'il voit le monde magique, de lui montrer son monde. Mais elle était inquiète. Son mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas quitté et semblait devenir de plus en plus oppressant. De plus, chaque matin elle se sentait malade et était obligé d'aller vomir aux toilettes. Chaque matin, Thorin lui retenait les cheveux et la ramenait au lit tranquillement, ne se préoccupant pas des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Un coup à la porte la fit reprendre ses esprits tandis que Thorin allait ouvrir. Ce fut Harry et Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en souriant.

« On aimerait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ? » dit Ron en serrant la main de Thorin.

« On aimerait montrer le village aux nains, mais ça serait bien si tu nous accompagnais. » Harry se pencha sur son bureau.

« Je suis désolée mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à Poudlard. Une autre fois ? » Les trois hommes soupirèrent. Hermione en faisait trop. « Mais Thorin tu peux y aller toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je serais bien ici. »

« Tu es sûre ? » Le nain plissa les yeux.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Au moindre problème, j'enverrai un patronus. Promis. »

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent puis après un léger signe de la main et un dernier baiser, ils partirent pour le village sorcier. Hermione lâcha un soupir et se replongea dans son travail. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps cependant avant d'être dérangée par un léger bruit à sa fenêtre. Reconnaissant le hibou de son ami, Hermione lui ouvrit et prit la lettre qu'il avait à la patte.

 _Bonjour Hermione._

 _J'ai effectué les recherches que tu m'avais demandé au sujet d'un de tes professeurs. Et en effet, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant._

 _Carter Grestlane est un homme qui a effectué ses études à Durmstrong..._

« Raté. Ce n'est pas à Poudlard que je l'ai vu. » murmura la sorcière en relevant la tête.

… _et il a vécu chez un ami de ses parents en Norvège pendant presque toute sa vie. Il est revenu en Angleterre il y plus d'un an, quelques semaines après que la bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait pris fin._

« D'accord, Drago. Mais as-tu des informations utiles ? »

« Miss Granger, voyons. » grommela Albus. « Ne soyez pas aussi obsédée par cet homme. Nous ne pouvons pas vous dire qui est rentré ici puisque nous dormions, mais ce n'est évidemment pas ce pauvre Carter qui est l'auteur de ce crime ! »

« Taisez-vous, Gandalf. » Le sorcier lui lança un regard courroucé. « Et ne me regardez pas comme cela ! » Elle soupira et se replongea dans la lecture de la lettre.

 _Mais tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé. Le plus important dans son histoire est qu'il est le fils de Ballatrix et de Rodolphus Lestrange. Apparemment, les deux l'auraient eu alors qu'ils n'étaient pas plus âgés que nous._

 _Voilà, j'espère que cela t'aura aidé._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Drago Malefoy._

« Je le savais. » murmura Hermione, de plus en plus inquiète. « C'est lui qui a libéré sa mère de prison et qui a mis le chaos ici. »

« Hermione ! Hermione ! » MacGonagall ouvrit violemment la porte. Elle était essoufflée et la panique se lisait dans son regard. Hermione la regarda, attendant qu'elle continue. « Pré-au-Lard a été attaqué. Les mangemorts échappés ont attaqué Pré-au-Lard et ont kidnappé des gens. » Hermione ouvrit de grands-yeux. « Ils ont kidnappé les nains. »


	19. Chapitre 19

Hermione courut le plus vite qu'elle put vers le village sorcier, MacGonagall et Slughorn derrière elle. La jeune femme sentait la peur lui déchirer les entrailles, pensant à ce que les mangemorts pourraient faire à son amant et aux nains. Elle paniqua encore plus en voyant Harry et Ron aider plusieurs villageois.

« Harry ! Ron ! » Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

« Les mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus quand on allait rentrer à Poudlard. » expliqua rapidement Harry en aidant une vieille dame.

« Ils étaient trop nombreux, on a rien pu faire. Et même si quelques courageux villageois nous ont aidés, les nains ont été séparés de nous et ont été pris en embuscade. » Ron posa une main sur son épaule. « Je suis désolé. »

« Mais comment ils ont fait pour pouvoir piéger 13 nains ? » s'étonna Horace. Il inspecta les alentours.

« Étaient-ils si nombreux ? » demanda Minerva doucement.

« Oui. Apparemment, plus de mangemorts que nous pensions se sont échappés » soupira Harry en frottant son visage.

« Grestlane n'était pas là, Hermione. » dit soudain Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pense que tu t'es trompée sur ce coup la Mione. »

« Non. » la sorcière parla pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de colère et elle se retourna pour courir vers le château.

« Hermione ! » crièrent les deux garçons en s'élançant après elle, oubliant les deux autres professeurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend voyons ? » s'époumona le Survivant en l'arrêtant violemment.

« C'est la faute de Grestlane ! » répondit froidement Hermione

« Mais.. »

« Je sais Ron. Il n'était pas là. » Hermione repartit rapidement vers le château, les deux garçons à sa suite. « Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. Il y a trois jours j'ai envoyé une lettre à Malefoy pour qu'il me renseigne sur ce type. »

« Quoi ?! Hermione ! »

« Et figure-toi que j'avais raison ! » grogna la sorcière. « Carter Grestlane est le fils de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus ! »

« Mais... »

« Et d'après les sources de Drago, Carter serait rentré de Norvège peu de temps après que son père soit tué et que sa mère soit emprisonnée à Azhkaban. »

Hermione traversa le grand portail du château et ils arrivèrent vite dans le Grand Hall. Ils finirent par se trouver devant le bureau de la sorcière, qui leur montra finalement la lettre de leur ami. Ses deux amis la lurent rapidement et comprirent que la jeune femme avait eu raison depuis le début.

« Et ce n'est pas tout. » lança Hermione en attrapant une plume et du parchemin. Elle écrivit rapidement quelque chose puis le montra aux garçons. « J'y ai réfléchi pendant que je venais vous retrouver. Grestlane est un anagramme de _Lestrange_. Regardez. » Elle marqua une nouvelle fois quelque chose. « Si on remet les lettres dans l'ordre, cela fait Lestrange. »

« Hermione, tu es un génie. » murmura Ron, ébahi.

« Ron a raison. Comment as-tu su que c'était lui depuis le début ? » demanda Harry en relisant la lettre de Malefoy.

« Je ne sais pas. Son visage me disait quelque chose. Pour moi, il était clair que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. » expliqua Hermione en remontant les manches de son haut. « Je l'ai observé plusieurs fois aussi. Tout dans son attitude me disait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il regardait souvent autour comme s'il était prêt à se faire attaquer, il quittait souvent le château le soir tard. Et je l'ai souvent senti me regarder d'une manière haineuse. » Elle fronça les sourcils puis soupira. « Il faut le retrouver, pour qu'il nous dise où sont cachés les nains. »

« Non. » lui répondit Harry, après avoir regardé sa montre. « Tu dois manger. Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu retrouveras Thorin et les autres. Et ne rechignes pas ! » finit-il par dire en lui attrapant le poignet et en l'amenant dans la Grande Salle.

Cette dernière était remplie d'élèves criant, pleurant et effrayés. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et porta sa baguette à sa gorge.

« Sonorus. » Sa voix s'amplifia. « Que tout le monde se calme ! » Les élèves se tournèrent rapidement vers leur Directrice. Cette dernière s'avança rapidement sur l'estrade. « Je veux que chaque préfet ramène les élèves de sa maison dans leur dortoir après que tout le monde eut fini de manger. Après ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard, je vais m'assurer que les barrières de ce château soient renforcées. Il ne vous arrivera rien, je vous le promets. » Hermione soupira. « Les mangemorts ont fait quelques victimes parmi les villageois mais je suis heureuse qu'aucun élève ne soit blessé. Mais une mesure de sécurité s'impose désormais. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront supprimées jusqu'à ce que tous les mangemorts soient attrapés. Je ne veux pas risquer une autre bataille comme celle de l'année dernière. » Elle essaya de sourire mais cela ne convint personne. « Sur ce, bon appétit. »

Tous se mirent à manger, la peur présente même parmi les professeurs. Hermione inspecta les alentours et s'aperçut que son suspect n'était pas là.

« Quelqu'un aurait vu Monsieur Grestlane ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement aux autres professeurs qui secouèrent la tête. « Merde ! » s'écria-t-elle en se relevant rapidement.

Elle s'élança rapidement dans l'allée entre les tables et se mit finalement à courir dans les couloirs du château. Elle devait arriver sans perdre de temps dans les quartiers du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle arriva devant un portrait représentant une immense rose noire.

« Charmant. » grimaça-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur la tapisserie et celle-ci s'illumina d'une lueur rouge. Le portrait s'ouvrit et elle leva rapidement sa baguette. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, rendant la visibilité très réduite. Hermione grimaça une nouvelle fois et lança un rapide _Lumos_. Elle vit à peine la chaise qu'on lui lança dessus et évita majestueusement le projectile. Elle grogna lorsque le professeur l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui claqua la tête contre une table, l'assommant à moitié.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur _Granger_. » dit Carter d'une voix pleine de venin. « Mais je vais devoir me retirer avant qu'un des vos amis ne vienne vous sauver. Après tout, j'ai une petite visite à rendre à ma mère et à vos amis, _les nains_! »

« Où sont-ils ? » murmura Hermione en voyant le monde tourner autour d'elle. Carter sourit et lui donna un violent coup de poing qui la fit retomber au sol.

« ça, Miss Granger, vous ne le découvrirez jamais. » Carter Grestlane eut un sourire mauvais et leva sa baguette. Une gerbe de flamme sortit et atterrit sur le canapé se trouvant à côté de la jeune femme. « Vous serez morte avant qu'on ne vous retrouve. » Il lui tourna alors le dos.

« Non ! »

Hermione s'était violemment jetée contre le jeune homme, les faisant tous les deux tomber au sol. Elle commença alors à l'assainir de coups, plus violent les uns que les autres, mais Grestlane parvint finalement à la projeter plus loin. Il attrapa alors sa gorge entre ses deux mains et commença à serrer, la privant d'air. Hermione suffoqua rapidement, griffant les mains de son ennemi. Elle parvint tout de même à lui mettre un coup de genou dans l'aine, ce qui le fit reculer, et Hermione en profita pour sortir sa baguette. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle ne la trouva plus et regarda impuissante les flammes se répandre dans l'appartement. Elle ne s'aperçut cependant pas de Carter qui s'approchait et qui lui cassa violemment un vase sur la tête, la faisant tomber inconciente.

 **Dans des cachots sombres, quelque part en Angleterre.**

« Vous pensez que Lady Hermione viendra nous chercher ? » demanda timidement Ori en frissonnant.

Même les cachots du roi Thranduil étaient plus accueillant. Les nains avaient été quelques peu blessés, mais dans l'ensemble, ils allaient bien. Les mangemorts n'en avaient pas encore torturé un.

« Elle viendra, c'est sûr. » acquiesça Thorin froidement.

« Le roi a raison. » acquiesça Fili sombrement.

« à la minute où elle saura que nous avons été kidnappés, elle fera tout son possible pour nous retrouver. » Kili sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre nain.

« Les garçons ont raison. » lança Balin doucement. « Lady Hermione viendra nous chercher. »

« Mais la question, c'est combien de temps ont va poiroter dans ces cellules miteuses ?! » cria Dwalin en essayant de casser les barreaux.

« C'est fini là-dedans ?! » hurla à son tour une voix forte « Fermez-la ! »

« Calme-toi Dwalin ! » murmura à son tour Bofur craintivement. « Tu ne veux pas que ces brutes reviennent nous casser la figure ! »

« Bofur a raison. Viens t'asseoir Dwalin. » grogna Thorin en se frottant le visage. Il venait à peine de finir des aventures qu'ils en recommençaient. Cependant, cette fois sa femme n'était pas avec lui.

 **Poudlard, infirmerie.**

« ça va, ça va, je vous dis ! » souffla Hermione en toussant un peu.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et ses poumons étaient en feu mais elle allait bien. En effet, Harry et Ron étaient intervenus pour la sauver avant que le feu ne la brûle. Mais malheureusement, Grestlane était parvenu à s'enfuir. Elle lança un regard furibond à Madame Pomfresh qui lui fit avaler de force une potion et soupira. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi inutile. Elle avait laissé Grestlane s'échapper et elle n'en était pas fière. Elle finit par poser ses pieds au sol, sans écouter l'infirmière de Poudlard.

« Très bien, faites comme vous voulez. Mais ne revenez pas me voir après ! » lui dit méchamment Pompom en partant dans son bureau.

Hermione lui fit une grimace puérile digne d'un gosse de cinq ans et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne fit que quelques pas lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis arrivèrent.

« Déjà sortie ? » demanda sombrement Ron

« Oui. Que s'est-il passé ? » grogna la sorcière en se frottant les temps.

« Tu as reçu un hibou, Mione. » murmura Harry en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Hermione l'attrapa rapidement, regardant le sceau et se figea.

« Hermione ? » demandèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

« C'est une lettre de Bellatrix. »

« Attends ! »

Trop tard. Hermione avait déjà ouvert l'enveloppe.

 _Sang-de-Bourbe,_

 _J'ai gardé ici prisonnier toute ta petite bande de pathétique nains. Je suis sûre que tu te demande aussi pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de t'envoyer cette stupide lettre. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à mon fils et je suis sûre que si tu n'avais pas été une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu aurais fait une bonne mangemort._

 _Mais le but de cette maudite lettre n'est pas de te complimenter, ignoble Sang-de-Bourbe !_

 _Tu as 48h pour venir me voir, SEULE, au Manoir Jedusor. J'offre d'échanger ta misérable petite vie contre celle de ta merveilleuse petite tribu._

 _Au-delà de ce délais, moi et mes amis nous ferons un plaisir de les torturer et de les tuer un par un_

 _B. Lestrange_

« Tu ne comptes pas y aller, hein ?! » demanda Ron, inquiet en la voyant regarder dehors.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » répondit Hermione, commençant à trembler violemment. « C'est ce qu'elle veut. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution. »

« Hermione.. » Harry soupira. « Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais... »

« Que je devrais quoi ? » La sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. « Tu veux que je les laisse mourir dans ce cachot ?! »

« Ils ne sont pas de notre monde, Hermione ! » s'énerva enfin Harry. « Je suis contre laisser mourir des vies habituellement, mais là, on ne peut rien faire ! Ron et moi avons cherché toutes les solutions possibles ! Ils sont trop nombreux, Hermione. » finit-il par dire plus calmement. « Nous n'aurions aucune chance. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » murmura Hermione, des larmes coulant finalement de ses yeux. « Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil ? »

« Harry a raison, Mione. » intervint Ron en posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu devrais peut-être les oublier. »

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Comment pouvaient-ils lui dire des choses pareilles en la regardant dans les yeux ? Elle se redressa et leur lança un regard digne d'une reine de glace. Elle se recula rapidement, surprenant les deux garçons qui se regardaient inquiets.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je refuse de me cacher comme une lâche dans ce château pendant que mes amis sont emprisonnés dans un cachot sombre. » Elle les toisa froidement. « Jamais je n'aurai cru ça de vous, jamais ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? »

« Mais ce ne sont que des nains et un hobbit ! » grogna férocement Ron.

Hermione pâlit encore plus et tira sa baguette, s'avançant menaçante devant son ami. Harry se tint prêt à intervenir.

« Ce ne sont pas que des NAINS ! » Le sol trembla violemment sous la soudaine colère de la sorcière. Ron ouvrit de grands yeux, apeuré. « Ce sont mes amis ! Mes frères et mon fiancé ! » Elle baissa rapidement sa baguette et le garçon put reprendre son souffle. « Jamais je n'aurai cru ça de toi. De vous ! »

Hermione se détourna des deux garçons et se rendit dans son bureau. Elle avait une stratégie à mettre en place.

 **Dans le cachot du Manoir Jedusor**

« Par lequel allons-nous commencer ? » grogna un mangemort encagoulé. « Je ne peux pas attendre de les entendre nous supplier de les épargner ! »

« Jamais nous ne ferons ça ! » s'indigna Dwalin en se levant fièrement devant le mangemort.

« Pour qui nous avez-vous pris ?! » s'énerva à son tour Gloin

« La ferme ! »

Bellatrix venait de descendre docilement, accompagnée de son fils. Elle les toisa dédaigneusement et finit par sourire.

« Lequel est-ce, fils ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Celui avec les longs cheveux noirs striés d'argent. » répondit Grestlane en sortant de l'ombre. Les nains eurent un mouvement de recul devant son visage violet.

« Vous. » gronda Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, moi ! » sourit méchamment le fils de Bellatrix.

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. » Bellatrix fit la grimace. « Pour un nain. » Elle rigola de son rire de folle.

« Hermione viendra nous délivrer ! » s'écria soudain Bilbon en se levant du sol où il était assis.

« Oui et elle viendra vous botter le derrière ! » continua Ori, de sa voix aiguë.

« Mais voyez-vous ça ! » se moqua fortement la mangemort. Elle échangea un regard avec son fils et rigola de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? » s'énerva Kili en s'avançant vers elle. Il fut néanmoins bloqué par un mangemort qui l'envoya plus loin.

« Kili ! » s'écria Fili en courant vers son frère.

« Hermione vous exterminera ! » s'énerva enfin Thorin en se levant lui-aussi.

« Oh si elle est toujours vivante. » Carter s'avança vers le roi sous la montagne. « Votre fiancée m'a bien amoché. C'est elle qui m'a fait ces bleus. » Il eut un temps d'arrêt le temps de montrer ses blessures aux nains. « Mais je me suis vengé. À l'heure où je vous parle, elle a dû être bien carbonisée comme un poulet dans un four ! » Il eut un rire dément et les nains ouvrirent de grands yeux. « Nous verrons bien si elle est toujours vivante dans... » Il regarda sa montre. « … 45h. » Il se détourna des nains qui s'étaient rassis, vaincus, et avança vers sa mère. « Remontons mère. Nous devons nous préparer. »

« Nous sommes perdus. » grommela Balin, en passant une main sur son visage. « Nous sommes définitivement perdus. »

« Mais Hermione... »

« Vous avez entendu comme moi, Maître Sacquet. » intervint Thorin en posant une main sur son épaule. « Hermione n'est plus... » Thorin serra les dents, refusant de laisser les autres le voir pleurer.

« Nous disions cela la dernière fois aussi ! » rappela Bilbon, ne croyant pas que son amie fut morte. « Et rappelez-vous ! Elle est revenue ! » Il secoua Bofur qui avait enlevé son chapeau. « Allons, voyons ! Secouez-vous ! Nous ne pouvons pas perdre espoir ! Je suis sûre que notre sorcière est encore en vie ! »

« Le hobbit a raison ! » Bombur se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés.

« Oui, notre sorcière ne peut pas être morte ! » rajouta Kili en souriant.

« Elle doit avoir trouver un moyen de s'échapper ! » termina Fili en regardant tous les nains.

Les nains se toisèrent tous un par un, l'espoir renaissant dans leur cœur. Leur reine ne pouvait pas être morte, ils le savaient. Thorin finit par sourire doucement, heureux de voir tant de dévotion pour la femme qu'il aimait.

« Viens vite, mon amour. Reviens-moi, ma reine. »

 **Poudlard, dans le bureau d'Hermione**

Cela faisait plus d'un jour et demi que la jeune femme cherchait et cherchait encore une stratégie pour pénétrer dans la forteresse qu'était le manoir Jedusor. Et elle n'en avait trouvé aucune. Il ne lui restait plus que 12h avant que l'heure fatidique n'arrive et elle commençait à paniquer. Elle posa sa tête sur son bureau, voulant plus que tout s'endormir et prendre quelques heures de repos. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle sursauta en entendant toquer à sa porte. Drago apparut, accompagné d'Harry et de Ron qui semblaient inquiets.

« Que faites-vous là ? » demanda doucement Hermione, épuisée.

« On est venu t'aider, évidemment. » répondut le serpentard comme si cela était évident.

« On est aussi venu nous excuser Hermione. » dit Ron en regardant Harry

« On aurait jamais du dire ce que nous avons dit et on te demande pardon. » continua Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ce n'est rien. » Hermione soupira. « Nous étions tous les trois fatigués et nous avons tous dit quelque chose que nous ne voulions pas dire. » Elle fit apparaître quatre tasses de thé, et les fit voler vers ses invités.

« Combien de temps reste-t-il ? » demanda Drago après une gorgée de thé.

« 12h. » répondit sombrement Hermione en caressant Fumseck qui venait de se poser sur son épaule. « Et je n'ai toujours pas de plan. »

« Nous on a réfléchi. » intervint Harry en posant sa tasse sur le bureau. « Toute seule, c'est clair que tu ne peux pas y arriver. »

« Mais si nous créons une diversion, le temps que tu fasses sortir les nains et que tu transplanes » Ron sourit. « ça pourrait marcher. »

« Avez-vous pensé aux sortilèges anti-transplanage ? » dit Hermione en posant elle aussi sa tasse.

« Bien sûr qu'on y a pensé. » grogna Ron.

« Je suis allée deux fois au manoir Jedusor. » commença Drago, les sourcils fronçés. « Du peu que je me souvienne, les cachots n'étaient pas très loin de la zone de transplanage. »

« Génial. » sourit Hermione. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais cela veut dire qu'il y aura beaucoup de mangemorts placés devant la porte des cachots. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Drago sombrement. « En plus, les cachots du Manoir Jedusor ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux du manoir Malefoy. C'est un vrai labyrinthe là-dedans. »

« Puis de toute façon » coupa Ron, croisant les bras. « Je tiens tout de même à rappeler que nos plans foirent tout le temps ! Depuis quand respectons-nous les plans que nous mettons en place ? Il y a toujours une merde qui survient ! »

« Mais Weasley, on ne va quand même pas se pointer là-bas et aviser ensuite ! Ce serait du suicide ! » Drago n'en revenait pas et cela fit rire Hermione.

« Ron a raison. » finit-elle par dire en soupirant. « Quoi que nous fassions, il y aura toujours quelque chose pour déjouer nos plans. Je pense donc que nous devrions oublier ce plan. »

« Et à quatre, il va falloir faire très attention. Sinon nous allons tous mourir. » acquiesça finalement Harry, remontant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Qui a dit que vous seriez que quatre ? »

Les quatre amis se tournèrent vers l'entrée du bureau où se trouvaient Ginny, George, Luna et Neville. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, incrédule.

« Mais... »

« Drago nous a appelés. » dit Ginny en colère. « ça fait un an que tu es partie et même pas tu m'appelles ! » Elle s'avança vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. « Chérie, tu m'as manquée. »

« Toi aussi Gin. »

« Ca va hein ! Laisse-moi la place ! » grogna son frère en prenant la sorcière dans ses bras.

« Bon ! » demanda joyeusement Neville lorsque tout le monde fut assis quelques minutes plus tard. « C'est quoi le plan ? »

Hermione sourit doucement et ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer la mission.


	20. Chapitre 20

Hermione et sa troupe transplanèrent au village de Little Hangleton et arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre.

« J'espère qu'on arrivera pas trop tard. » grommela la gryffondor en regardant le grand manoir qui surplombait le village.

« On doit se bouger. » informa Drago en regardant sa montre. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure avant que le temps soit écoulé. »

« Bien. » La sorcière ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. « Allons-y. »

 **Manoir Jedusor, dans la Grande Salle**

« Je vois que la Sang-de-Bourbe n'en a rien à faire de vous. » sourit méchamment Bellatrix tandis qu'elle tendait un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu à son fils. « Après tout, telle que je la connais, elle aurait accouru déjà. »

« Vous ne connaissez pas Hermione ! » s'exclama Bilbon, en colère. Il se serait bien fait disparaître mais il ne trouvait plus son anneau.

« La petite bestiole a parlé, ou je rêve ? » s'amusa la sorcière en lançant des regards mauvais en direction du hobbit. « C'est avec toi que je commencerai ! » lança-t-elle méchamment en sortant un couteau.

« Vous ne toucherez pas Bilbon ! » s'énerva Fili en se positionnant difficilement devant son ami.

La moitié de la compagnie, c'est à dire Thorin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Bilbon, Bifur et Bombur, avait été conduit dans cette Grande Salle et avait été rouée de coups par les mangemorts qui les entouraient. Les nains avaient donc tous plus ou moins de bleus et d'hématomes sur les bras, les jambes et le corps, mais le visage avait soigneusement été évité.

« Vous pensez qu'Hermione ne verra pas que nous avons été blessés ? » grommela Dwalin, difficilement.

« Oh mais mon petit nain, elle n'y verra que du feu. » sourit Grestlane en finissant son verre. « Cette fille est une idiote. Elle ne pourra jamais sortir vivante d'ici. »

Les nains ne dirent rien mais lancèrent un regard inquiet à la grande horloge devant eux. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que le temps ne soit fini et qu'ils ne commencent à être torturés. Thorin fronça les sourcils. Les avait-elle oublié ? Était-elle morte, tuée par cet homme ? Il n'en savait rien mais le doute commençait à lui ronger le ventre. Il finit par fermer les yeux en entendant la cloche sonnait, signifiant que les tortures allaient commencer.

« C'est l'heure ! » chanta joyeusement Bellatrix en attrapant sa baguette. « La petite Sang-de-Bourbe ne viendra pas je présume. » Elle éclata de rire et regarda Thorin. « Je vais commencer par toi finalement. Après tout, la Granger t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre qu'elle serait très heureuse de récupérer un morceau de toi. » Elle eut un rire sadique et s'avança, la baguette levée.

« Thorin ! » crièrent ses neveux.

« Thorin, mais bougez-vous de là ! » lança fortement Bilbon, effrayé pour son ami. Les autres nains commencèrent par crier aussi.

« Silence ! » une explosion eut lieu au dessus de leur tête. En effet, Bellatrix agaçait avait lancé un petit sortilège pour les faire taire. « _Thorin_ n'ira nul part ! Que le jeu commence... » Elle eut un autre sourire sadique et pointa sa baguette sur le nain. « **Endolo**... » Elle fut coupée par un grand « Boom » venant de l'extérieur. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis se retourna vers sa cible. « **Endolor**... » un autre bruit similaire se fit entendre. « Va voir ce qu'il se passe ! » ordonna-t-elle à un mangemort se trouvant proche d'elle.

Les nains se regardèrent, l'espoir renaissant dans leur cœur, sachant que la sorcière ne les avait pas abandonnés. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte en même temps que la mangemort et sursautèrent en voyant réapparaître le corps du mangemort à travers les portes. Ce dernier atterrit violemment aux pieds de Bellatrix qui lança un regard stupéfié vers la porte.

« Il... Il.. » Le mangemort ne finit par sa phrase qu'un flash vert le toucha, le laissant inanimé.

« Merci, mon fils. » dit froidement Bellatrix. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Thorin et allait relever sa baguette lorsque les portes s'ouvrir fortement.

« Ma tante. » sourit doucement Drago, sa baguette dans sa main. « Mais que faites-vous ? »

« Toi ! » Bellatrix se détourna des nains et fusilla son neveu du regard.

« Oui, moi ! Et j'apporte quelques amis avec moi. » à peine Drago eut-il fini sa phrase que Ginny, George, Luna, Neville, Harry et Ron apparurent derrière lui. « On est venu libérer les nains et tu ne nous en empêcheras pas. »

« Ouais ! » Les nains venaient de crier leur approbations, faisant sursauter tous les mangemorts présents à cause de leurs grosses voix.

« C'est ce que vous croyez ! »

Bellatrix sourit et lança un premier sort vers les cinq amis. Un combat acharné commença entre les mangemorts et les cinq sorciers. Les nains, quant à eux, réussirent à trouver des objets qu'ils purent s'en servir comme arme et se jetèrent dans la bataille. Plusieurs mangemorts tombèrent sous les coups et les sorts des sorciers tandis que Bellatrix voyait son nombre d'alliés diminuer de plus en plus. Elle finit par attraper le premier nain qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurence, Balin.

« Lâchez-vos armes ou je le tue ! » Sa voix stridente arrêta tout le monde. « j'ai dit lâchez-les ! Je n'hésiterai pas à tuer ce misérable nain ! »

« Balin ! » crièrent tous les nains. Les mangemorts finirent par les entourer et ils jetèrent ce qui leurs servaient d'armes.

« Vous aussi ! » grogna méchamment Grestlane en menaçant Harry de sa baguette. Les sorciers baissèrent leurs baguettes.

« C'est fini ! » sourit méchamment Bellatrix. « La bataille est finie ! »

« Oh tu crois ?! » Drago sourit lui aussi moqueusement. Il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, sous les cris féroces des autres nains qui avaient dans leur main des couteaux et des épées. Hermione se trouvait au milieu d'eux, le visage impassible. Elle ne laissa même pas le temps aux mangemorts de reprendre leurs esprits qu'elle lança plusieurs sorts, assommant la majorité d'entre eux. Ginny reprit à son tour le combat, libérant ainsi les nains de l'emprise d'un mangemort. Drago combattait Bellatrix avec Harry, Ron et George s'occupait d'Avery et Rowle qui s'étaient échappés avec Bellatrix et Luna et Neville s'occupèrent de deux autres mangemorts qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

« Comme on se retrouve. » grogna méchamment le fils de Bellatrix à Hermione qui lui lança un regard indescriptible. « Je vais réellement te tuer cette fois. »

« Dans tes rèves, Lestrange ! » Elle bloqua un sort que son ancien employé lui envoya et répondit férocement par un sortilège d'entrave. « J'ai toujours su que tu cachais quelque chose. Tu était trop prudent pour être quelqu'un de normal ! » Hermione roula sur le côté et le sort qui lui était destiné toucha le mangemort derrière elle.

« Tu ne savais rien du tout. » grogna son ennemi en lui lançant plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire. « Les femmes comme toi sont des idiotes de nature ! »

Hermione bloqua sa litanie de sort. Il l'avait énervée. Elle le toisa froidement, la rage coulant dans ses veines. Ce gars ne la connaissait pas et il l'avait traitée d'idiote ! Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux, concentrant sa magie. Elle détestait qu'on insulte son intelligence.

« Mais voyant comment tu te sers de ta baguette, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu sois si stupide ! » Carter continnuait de s'enfoncer, ne remarquant pas les flux de magie autour de lui.

Harry et Ron sourirent, sachant qu'Hermione allait porter le coup final. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs ennemis et se tournèrent vers les nains qui s'étaient regroupés à côté d'eux et observaient Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda rapidement George à sa sœur.

« Je n'en sais rien. Attention ! » Elle lança un sort au mangemort derrière George et lança un regard d'avertissement à son frère.

« Mais une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ne peut pas... »

Le fils de la mangemort ne finit pas sa phrase et ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant enfin un boule d'énergie se former devant la sorcière. Bellatrix, qui combattait toujours Drago, ouvrit elle aussi de grands yeux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son fils que la boule d'énergie s'avança rapidement vers lui, le faisant crier de douleur. Hermione tourna ensuite son regard vers les mangemorts qui étaient terrifiés et qui abandonnèrent le combat. Ses iris s'assombrirent en voyant Bellatrix lui lançait un regard mauvais. En colère, Hermione lui lança un sourire en coin et se dirigea vers son fils.

« Bellatrix a fait une énorme erreur en s'attaquant à vous. » avertit Harry en parlant à la compagnie.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Bilbon, reflétant le questionnement de tous.

« Elle va se montrer impitoyable, maintenant. Vous n'allez pas la reconnaître. » continua Ron en attachant un groupe de mangemorts ensemble.

Et en effet, les nains ne reconnurent plus leur douce Hermione. Cette dernière s'était avancée vers Grestlane, regardant toujours Bellatrix qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, horrifiée, le corps de son fils. Elle était certes un mangemort impitoyable, mais elle restait aussi une mère qui venait de retrouver son fils. Hermione finit par doucement relever en position assise Carter qui supplier de le laisser en vie, et posa ses mains sur sa nuque.

« Je suis désolée pour ta perte, Bellatrix. » cracha froidement Hermione en brisant la nuque du garçon.

Le cri de la mangemort résonna dans tout le manoir et sa fureur envoya beaucoup de monde valser sur les murs, y compris Hermione qui se retrouva à côté de Thorin. Le nain lui attrapa la main et l'aida à se relever tandis que Bellatrix se tournait furieuse vers la sorcière.

« Tu as tué mon fils ! » cria-t-elle furieusement

« Vous avez tué mes parents ! » cracha Hermione en s'avançant, baguette levée. « Ce n'était que justice. »

« Aaaah ! »

Avec un cri de rage, Bellatrix recommença à faire pleuvoir les sorts. Hermione les évita tant bien que mal, essayant en même temps de protéger les gens qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Ginny et Luna vinrent l'aider à faire sortir les nains un par un et les garçons contactèrent les aurors aussi vite qu'ils purent. Le sol de la maison commença à trembler face au choc des magies des deux sorcières et Harry paniqua.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici ! » hurla Dwalin pour se faire entendre.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Hermione ici ! » cria à son tour Thorin en refusant de sortir.

« Granger ira très bien ! » Drago le poussa rapidement vers la sortie. « Nous avons besoin d'atteindre l'extérieur avant que nous soyons touchés par un sort perdu ! »

« Mais Hermione ! » demanda faiblement Bilbon en regardant Hermione qui venait de se faire toucher par un sortilège de coupure.

« Mione ira bien ! » pressa Ginny en le prenant rapidement et courant vers la sortie.

Un gros vent arriva ensuite, tel une tornade, et cela rendit encore plus difficile le trajet vers la sortie. À l'extérieur du manoir, Kingsley et Minerva les attendaient, accompagnés d'une grosse troupe d'aurors.

« Potter ! » appela le Ministre qui se trouvait être Kingsley. « Où sont les mangemorts ? »

« Une partie se trouve encore à l'intérieur, inconscients et nous en avons ramenés d'autres. » Harry montra d'un signe de tête le groupe de mangemorts entourés de corde que Ron avait fait apparaître.

« Où se trouve Bellatrix ? » demanda Minerva en regardant les aurors emmener les mangemorts.

« Elle est à l'intérieur. » dit doucement Drago en rangeant sa baguette et en regardant d'un œil moqueur Harry enlacer Ginny.

« Nous devons aller la chercher. » grogna un auror en se dirigeant vers la maison.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! » s'interposa Bofur, en tenant son chapeau qui s'était presque envolé. « Hermione est encore là-dedans, en train de se battre contre cette femme folle ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama rapidement MacGonagall. « Hermione est toujours à l'intérieur ? » Elle se tourna vers Thorin et ses neveux qui regardaient la maison, inquiets.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissée combattre cette folle ? » dit sombrement le ministre de la magie.

« Ce n'est pas notre combat, Kingsley. » répondit Malefoy tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait. « C'est le combat d'Hermione. »

« Elle a kidnappé des gens qu'Hermione aime. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? » continua Ron en croisant les bras.

Le ministre allait répondre quand une grosse explosion se fit entendre, brisant les vitres du manoir, et faisant voler quelques morceaux du toit.

« Hermione ! » crièrent les princes de Durin, s'élançant vers le manoir. Ils furent néanmoins stoppés par George qui secouait la tête.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. » dit-il doucement, tout aussi inquiet. « Mais nous devons attendre qu'elle sorte pour ne pas que nous soyez mis en danger. » Il se stoppa, demanda de l'aide silencieusement aux autres.

« Hermione ne voudrait pas que vous soyez blessés. » rajouta Neville en posant une main sur les épaules de Kili et Fili.

« Je ne vais pas laisser mon _Amrälime_ , là dedans toute seule ! » grogna Thorin en lançant un regard furieux aux sorciers.

« Thorin... Non ! »

Harry essaya de lui attraper le bras mais Thorin fut plus rapide. Il esquiva sa main et sprinta vers la maison où de la fumée s'en réchappait. Ses neveux profitèrent du fait que les sorciers se tournaient vers Thorin pour suivre leur oncle.

« Kili, Fi... Oh et puis merde ! Par Merlin, ces nains sont aussi têtus qu'Hermione ! » grommela Harry en se détournant de la maison pour aller voir George et Ginny.

« Thorin ! » appela Kili alors qu'il ne voyait rien dans les décombres de la fumée.

« Kili. Fili. Que faites-vous là ? » grogna Thorin en se dirigeant vers la Gande Salle.

« C'est à droite, mon oncle. » indiqua Fili, en guidant son oncle et son frère. Thorin avait toujours un mauvais sens de l'orientation.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce où ils avaient été tenus captifs et toussèrent en se prenant une bonne dose de fumée et de cendres dans la figure. En effet, un feu avait éclaté, piégeant les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

« Hermione ! » appelèrent les deux princes de Durins.

« Hermione ! » cria à son tour Thorin qui toussa après avoir inhalé de la fumée.

« C'est de votre faute ! »

Une voix aigue s'était élevée dans l'air puis le corps de Bellatrix atterrit violemment sur Thorin. Elle apposa ses mains sur la gorge de Thorin qui surpris, se laissa faire. Pour une raison inconnue, Thorin ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la poigne de la sorcière. Les deux neveux poussèrent violemment la mangemort qui atterrit sur le sol en éclatant d'un rire sombre. Thorin se releva et allait s'avancer lorsque Bellatrix parla. Son visage était noir de suie et de sang, puisqu'elle avait une assez grave blessure à la tête. Elle semblait aussi ne plus pouvoir se tenir sur sa jambe droite et les trois nains s'aperçurent de l'angle bizarre que sa jambe avait.

« La Sang-de-Bourbe Granger est morte ! Je l'ai tuée ! Maintenant vous ne pouvez plus rien contre moi ! »

Bellatrix éclata encore une fois d'un rire dément et sombre, puis elle leur lança un regard fou. Le feu prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur mais les nains ne pouvaient bouger.

« Maintenant je vais vous tuer. Et après je vais tuer tous ces aurors et tous ces traitres à leur sang dehors ! Et je régnerai sur le monde magique comme mon maître l'aurait voulu ! » Elle leva sa baguette. « Je vais commencer par le petit blondinet ! **Avada Keda**... »

Bellatrix ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'une énorme bête lui sauta dessus, déchirant son bras. La lionne, puisque c'en était bien une, lui grogna au visage puis finit par achever Bellatrix en s'attaquant à sa tête. La lionne, une fois son travail fait, se tourna finalement vers les trois nains qui étaient restés à regarder la scène, puis se transforma. Hermione, du sang coulant de sa bouche, de son visage et de multiples blessures qu'elle avait sur le corps, s'avança doucement vers Thorin et tomba dans ses bras.

« Oh Hermione. » murmura le roi sous la montagne en essuyant délicatement la bouche de sa fiancée. « _Amrälime_. Tu nous as encore sauvés. »

« Et je le ferai jusqu'à ma mort... » répondit doucement Hermione en fermant les yeux.

« Hermione ! Reste réveillée ! » cria Kili, paniquée à l'idée que sa tante meure.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kili. » lui dit doucement son frère en souriant. « Elle ne va pas mourir. » Il désigna la poitrine de la jeune femme qui montait et descendait avec un rythme régulier.

« Non. » sourit à son tour Thorin en la soulevant facilement. « Hermione est juste épuisée. »

Ils sortirent rapidement de la maison lorsqu'une braise passa rapidement prêt d'eux. Thorin semblait de plus en plus fatigué aussi mais ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise sur sa promise. Fili et Kili étaient autour d'eux et sourirent aux autres nains lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à sortir de la maison. Ils eurent à peine rejoint Harry et Ron que le manoir explosa une nouvelle fois, rendant la maison irrécupérable.

« Donnez-moi Hermione. » pressa MacGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Les aurors venaient d'arrêter le feu et de ressortir avec les corps des derniers mangemorts.

« Non. » Thorin fut sec.

« Très bien... » soupira la directrice de Gryffondor. « Rentrons à Poudlard. Madame Pomfresh doit voir l'état de Miss Granger. »

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hermione dormait sur un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Thorin ne l'avait pas quittée une seule fois et les nains passaient eux aussi beaucoup de temps dans l'infirmerie, au grand dam de Pompom qui faisait presque une crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait autour de la jeune femme. Elle avait même du les virer une fois pour pouvoir examiner Hermione, ce qui avait causé beaucoup de rire de la part d'Harry et Ron qui s'inquiétaient eux-aussi pour la jeune femme.

« Elle va me manquer, tu sais. » dit doucement Ron en profitant du fait que Thorin soit parti quelques minutes.

« Moi aussi, Ron. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. » répondit doucement Harry, en embrassant le front de la sorcière.

« Tu crois qu'elle se souviendra de nous ? »

« Bien sûr, Ron. Elle serait incapable de nous oublier. »

Thorin, resté légèrement en retrait, fronça les sourcils.

« Mais elle sera heureuse avec Thorin. » continua Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Il est tout ce qu'il lui faut. »

« Un homme courageux, fort qui puisse lui tenir tête aussi bien que la protéger. » Ron pouffa de rire.

« En l'occurence, un nain. » Harry ricana et ses yeux tombèrent sur Thorin. « Je suis heureux qu'elle parte avec quelqu'un comme vous, Thorin. »

« Au moins, on aura vu à quoi ressemble son fiancé. » Ron sourit lui aussi au nain.

« Je suppose que je dois vous remercier. » dit doucement Thorin, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, en se rasseyant à côté d'Hermione.

« Non, c'est à nous de te remercier. » le contredit sérieusement Ron en prenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

« Avant de rejoindre votre quête, Hermione était si renfermée, si sombre et pleine de colère. » expliqua Harry en souriant. Il caressa doucement le visage de sa meilleure amie. « Et quand vous êtes revenus, j'ai su que vous l'aviez changée. Elle était resplendissante de bonheur. Et encore une fois, je suis heureux qu'elle ait trouvé chaussure à son pied. »

« Vous me donnez votre bénédiction ? » ricana Thorin tandis que les deux garçons souriaient.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » acquiesça Ron.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais Hermione remua, sortant doucement de son sommeil.

« Hey, la Belle au bois dormant est réveillée. » plaisanta Harry doucement

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? » murmura Hermione en attrapant doucement la main de son amant pour le rassurer.

« Oh rien du tout vraiment. » dit Ron en son menton dans sa main. « Les élèves de Poudlard ont tous demandé de tes nouvelles. »

« Les nains ? Comment vont-ils ? » Hermione se tourna vers Thorin qui lui embrassa délicatement la tempe.

« Tout le monde va bien, _Amrälime_. » répondit le roi sous la montagne. « Grâce aux remèdes magiques de votre infirmière, nous sommes tous soignés et les autres sont impatients que leur reine soit debout. »

« Quand partez-vous ? » demanda sombrement Ron en se levant de sa chaise. Il avait cours dans cinq minutes.

« Quand Hermione pourra sortir d'ici. » répondit le roi, tandis qu'Hermione acquiesçait.

« Mais avant, je dois parler aux élèves. » rajouta Hermione, en s'asseyant sur son lit. « Je dois les avertir que je pars. »

« Tout d'abord, vous devez reprendre des forces, Mademoiselle La Directrice. » rétorqua Pompom en souriant doucement. « Et je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant que vous ne serez pas en pleine forme ! »

Tous rigolèrent de la jeune femme qui venait de faire une grimace et la laissèrent se faire inspecter.


	21. Chapitre 21

Mais comment allait-elle lui dire ? Hermione sourit doucement en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ? Elle finit par soupirer et se diriger vers la Grande Salle où elle devait faire son annonce aux élèves.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione était sortie de l'infirmerie, ses blessures guéries. Elle avait, pendant ce temps là, préparer son départ ainsi que les affaires qu'elle devait régler pour donner le poste de directrice de Poudlard à Minerva. Oui, Hermione était triste de partir. Elle ne reverrait plus ses amis, ni ses professeurs et ses élèves. Mais elle savait qu'en Terre du Milieu, elle serait heureuse.

Elle arriva finalement dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde était présent, la compagnie de Thorin aussi. Elle sourit doucement aux élèves ainsi qu'aux professeurs assis à leur table et se positionna devant l'ensemble de la Grande Salle, qui était remplie d'un grand vacarme.

« Sonorus » murmura-t-elle. « Votre attention, s'il vous plait. » Les bruits se tassèrent petit à petit et elle finit par obtenir l'attention de tous. « Mes chers élèves. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour tous les présents que vous m'avez fait parvenir grâce aux professeurs Potter et Weasley lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie. J'en suis extrêmement touchée. Je dois aussi vous dire que les mangemorts qui s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban grâce à Monsieur Grestlane ont tous été capturés et remis dans des cellules encore plus protégée. Vous n'avez donc plus à vous en faire »

« C'est grâce à vous, Mademoiselle ! » cria un élève de troisième année de la maison Serdaigle. Plusieurs autres élèves de maisons différentes acquiescèrent et les élèves les plus vieux se levèrent pour applaudir, entraînant le reste. Hermione sourit doucement à Thorin qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Voyons... Ce n'est pas que grâce à moi. » dit-elle, un sourire en coin en regardant Drago et les autres qui se trouvaient à la table de professeurs. « Bien cela étant dit, j'ai une annonce importante à faire. » Le silence revint. « Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai passé quelques mois à être la directrice de ce prestigieux château et j'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. J'ai fait tout mon possible afin que les tensions entre les maisons ne soient plus ce qu'elles étaient auparavant et j'ai voulu que vous vous concentriez sur vos études tout en vous amusant. Je pense que je me suis pas mal débrouillée sur ce point la. Mais je pense que tout le mérite revient à votre professeur de Métamorphoses, le professeur MacGonagall. En effet, c'est grâce à elle que cette école est restée debout lorsque je me suis absentée ces 13 long mois. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de la nommer Directrice de Poudlard à ma place. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda le Préfet-en-Chef.

« Quoi ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Les élèves reprirent leur discussion sans prendre en compte les demandes d'Hermione pour qu'ils se taisent.

« Silence ! » cria-telle soudain, excédée par le bruit. Les élèves sursautèrent et la regardèrent. « J'ai plusieurs raisons personnelles qui me poussent à démissionner de mon poste de Directrice. Notamment mon mariage qui aura lieu dans plusieurs semaines. Écoutez... » finit-elle par dire en soupirant. « Les trois quarts d'entre vous m'ont connu alors que je n'étais encore qu'une élève ici. J'ai vraiment adoré mon temps ici à Poudlard pendant toutes ces années, mais il est temps maintenant que je m'en aille. Ne soyez pas déçus. Vous avez tous un parcours remarquable et j'espère que vous irez loin dans la vie. » Elle essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et sourit doucement. « Je vous remercie pour tout, les enfants. »

Elle sourit puis se dirigea vers la table afin de s'asseoir. Elle s'asseyait une dernière fois sur ce fauteuil de monarque et attrapa la main de Thorin sous la table qui le lui serra. Ils se regardèrent doucement avant de sourire et de se mettre à manger. Les élèves furent étonnement calme, trop bouleversés par la nouvelles qui venait de leur être dit. Mais ils finirent tous par se lever, surprenant les professeurs, et par applaudir la jeune femme qui ouvrit de grands yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Plusieurs élèves vinrent même la remercier et la prendre dans leur bras.

Cet après-midi là, Hermione ne put s'arrêter de pleurer dans les bras de son fiancé qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour rester à ses côtés, disant même au revoir à tous ce qu'elle avait connu pour venir vivre en Terre du Milieu. Il se sentait coupable de lui priver de tout ça, mais il savait qu'au fond de lui-même, il était heureux qu'elle le choisisse.

« Quand partons-nous ? » demanda Thorin doucement.

« Dans pas longtemps. » répondit-elle, les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux mais les sanglots devenus inexistant. « Je voudrais faire un dernier tour de Poudlard avant de partir.. »

« Je comprends. » Thorin resserra ses bras autour d'elle et lui embrassa le haut de la tête.

« Ne te sens pas coupable Thorin. » Ce dernier sourit. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. « C'est mon choix de vivre dans Erebor avec toi. Le monde sorcier n'a plus rien à m'apporter alors que ton monde... ton monde est nouveau pour moi... »

Le nain acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Une petite sieste s'imposait à ses yeux et les deux amants allèrent s'endormir lorsqu'un grand coup sur le tableau de l'appartement d'Hermione les fit sursauter. La jeune femme se leva, redressant son t-shirt légèrement remonté et partit ouvrir. Les nains de la compagnie plus Bilbon se trouvaient devant elle, leurs sacs sur le dos, prêt à s'en aller. La jeune femme eut un rire nerveux et les laissa entrer.

« Je vous laisse en compagnie de Thorin pendant que moi je vais faire un dernier tour. Quand je reviendrai... » Hermione prit une grande inspiration. « Nous partirons » Les nains acquiescèrent et elle partit.

Elle passa deux bonnes heures à errer dans le château, se remémorant ses années à Poudlard, ses souvenirs avec tous ses amis, ses bêtises et nombreuses escapades avec Harry et Ron. Elle finit par arriver en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, son antre de paix comme elle avait l'habitude de l'appeler et s'accouda aux rembardes. Le froid de Novembre lui caressait la peau et elle se sentit bien. Oui, elle n'avait aucun regret à laisser Poudlard derrière elle, si ce n'est Harry et Ron qui ne la quittaient jamais... Pouvait-elle les laissez ici tous seuls ? Oui... Ils n'étaient plus les deux garçons qui avaient continuellement besoin d'elle et elle aussi avait grandi. Elle devait faire son propre chemin. Surtout maintenant que plusieurs événements allaient bouleverser sa vie.

Elle pensa soudain à son retour en Erebor. Elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit les deux neveux de Thorin au sujet de sa réunion. Les nains des montagnes bleues devaient déjà être rentrés dans la montagne depuis longtemps ! Elle déglutit en pensant qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer Dis, la sœur de son fiancé. Thorin lui en avait tellement parlé ! Mais allait-elle être à la hauteur de la princesse ? L'aimerait-elle ? Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas d'elle de se soucier de ce genre de chose. Mais encore... Ce n'était pas une situation habituelle ! Thorin était roi et Dis une princesse ! Quant à elle, elle n'était qu'une sorcière parmi tant d'autres !

Elle finit par soupirer une nouvelle fois et rentrer dans ce qui fut ses appartements. Elle trouva les nains, impatients de rentrer et elle sourit.

« On y va ? » leur dit-elle plus joyeusement.

Ils partirent alors tous vers les portes du Grand Hall où les attendaient Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, George et Minerva. Hermione sourit à tous ses amis et les prit chacun dans ses bras, s'attardant sur Harry et Ron.

« Je ne vous oublierai jamais, les garçons. » murmura-t-elle doucement en le tenant tous les deux. « Je vous promets que tout ira bien. La Terre du Milieu est un pays paisible maintenant. » Elle ferma fortement les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

« Nous voulons ton bonheur, Mione. » répondit Harry, la gorge serrée. « Alors si partir avec ce nain et te marier avec lui te rend heureuse, nous ne pouvons pas t'en empêcher. »

« Mais promets-nous que tu ne te mettras jamais en danger... » Ron luttait pour retenir ses larmes, elle le voyait bien. « Nous voulons te laisser partir, vraiment... Mais nous te connaissons... Tu es impulsive et combattante. Nous ne voulons pas que quelque chose tourne mal... »

« Les garçons... Je vous le promets. »

Les trois amis se reprirent une dernière fois dans les bras et elle fit signe aux nains de se diriger vers les grilles. Tous s'exécutèrent tandis qu'Hermione les suivait.

« Nous ne rentrons pas de la même façon que nous sommes venus ? » demanda Kili doucement

« Non... Je dois montrer une dernière chose à Thorin... »

Hermione sourit tristement et attrapa les mains des nains à côté d'elle. Elle les fit tous transplaner et ils arrivèrent devant un endroit qui leur fit légèrement peur.

« Qu'est-ce que cet endroit, Lady Hermione ? » demanda peureusement Dori en regardant autour.

« Un cimetière. » répondit doucement la sorcière en attrapant la main de Thorin. « Non. Vous, vous restez ici. » ordonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit les autres nains les suivre.

Ils firent tous les deux quelques minutes de marche côté à côte jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent là où Hermione voulait les amener. Thorin fronça les sourcils puis la regarda, sceptique.

« _Ci-gît, Monsieur et madame Granger. »_ Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Tu te trouves devant la tombe de mes parents. » la sorcière sourit en faisant apparaître un beau bouquet qu'elle posa délicatement sur la pierre tombale.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, _Amrâlime_? »

« Je voulais te les présenter. » Hermione essuya une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux. « Et leur dire au revoir. » conclut-elle en fermant doucement les yeux.

Thorin se dandina mal à l'aise pendant quelques secondes puis fit la même chose. Il demanda donc la permission d'épouser leur fille, même s'ils étaient déjà morts, il leur promit de toujours veiller sur la sorcière et de faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité. Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux et retrouva sa fiancée debout, regardant tristement le ciel. Il se demanda alors à quoi elle pensait, et lui attrapa la main afin de lui montrer son soutien. Elle lui répondit par un légère pression et ils repartirent vers les autres.

« Bon maintenant, nous pouvons rentrer à la maison. » leur dit-elle doucement.

Elle toucha une nouvelle fois son collier et le monde tourna autour d'eux. Contrairement à l'arrivée dans le monde magique, ils atterrirent tous directement devant Erebor. Les nains s'élancèrent vers la montagne tandis que la jeune femme se tournait vers l'horizon. Elle avait choisi une vie en tant que reine, en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sourit doucement et posa une main sur son ventre. Oui, elle serait heureuse.

Elle finit par retourner vers la montagne et attrapa la main de Thorin qui l'avait attendue. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour en Terre du Milieu, Hermione était redevenue petite, de la taille d'un nain. Thorin était d'ailleurs plus grand qu'elle maintenant. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle du trône où une magnifique femme nain se tenait à côté de Dain.

« Thorin ! Mon cher cousin ! » Dain sourit en se dirigeant vers le roi légitime. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'une tornade brune le dépassait.

« Non mais tu t'imagines les frayeurs que tu m'as fait avoir ! » La naine posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Toi parti, mes fils avec toi ! Dans un monde que personne ne connait ! »

« Dis. » Thorin sourit et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Hermione, légèrement en retrait, se mordilla la lèvre. Cette naine à la chevelure brune et à la barbe toute aussi noire était magnifique.

« Ne me refais jamais ça, Thorin ! » dit la princesse en se détachant de son frère. « J'ai eu si peur quand on m'a dit que tu étais presque mort en combattant... »

« Si je ne le suis pas maintenant, c'est grâce à Hermione... » Thorin se tourna vers la sorcière et tendit sa main vers elle. « _Amrälime_ , viens ici. » lui dit-il doucement. Hermione s'approcha, gênée. « Dis, je te présente Hermione. La femme qui... »

« Qui a sauvé mon frère et mes deux fils. » Dis coupa Thorin et s'avança pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. « je te serai éternellement reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait pour notre famille. Et je serai une des premières à te considérer comme ma reine. Tu as sauvé mes fils et mon frère et pour cela, je te donnerai n'importe quoi. »

« Ne dites pas cela, Princesse Dis. » Hermione sourit et se détacha de la princesse pour la regarder. Elle était légèrement plus petite que la princesse. « J'ai fait ce que je considérai être juste. J'ai copié les côtes de mailles en Mithril grâce à ma magie et je les ai donné à chaque membre de la compagnie. Cela incluant vos fils. De plus, je les considère comme des frères, j'aurai donc donné ma vie pour eux. Quant à Thorin, il est celui que j'aime, mon _âme-_ _sœur_. Je ne pouvais le laisser mourir. »

« Vous avez sacrifié votre vie pour nous, Lady Hermione. » Dis essuya ses larmes. « Mais l'heure n'est plus aux larmes. Où sont mes fils ? »

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles que les deux nains en questions courraient vers leur mère. Hermione sourit à Thorin qui la tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Ils étaient enfin rentrés et Hermione avait la bénédiction de la sœur de Thorin.

« Que s'est-il passé pendant que nous étions absents ? » demanda finalement Thorin à Dain, après que tous furent calmés.

« Je pense que nous devrions établir un conseil cet après-midi. » déclara le chef des monts de fer. « Pour te tenir au courant et pour que tu reprennes tes fonctions. »

« Nous devons aussi organiser le mariage et le couronnement de Lady Granger. » dit Balin d'une voix heureuse.

« Je convoque le conseil de ce pas. »

Dain partit et Thorin se tourna vers la compagnie.

« Je pense que nous allons nous retirer. » indiqua Dori en attrapant les bras de ses frères.

« Nous allons également partir. » Bofur sourit à tout le monde et, accompagné de Bombur et Bifur, sortit à la suite des autres.

Finalement, il ne resta plus que les nains de la lignée de Durin, Hermione et Dwalin et Balin. Bilbon s'était aussi éclipsé pour prendre du repos. Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une grande table, dans une pièce avoisinant la salle du trône. Thorin avait remis la couronne sur sa tête et Hermione se trouvait à sa droite, dans le siège réservé à la reine. Les autres s'essayèrent aussi, attendant le conseil du roi.

« Mon roi ! » s'exclame plusieurs nains en entrant.

« Le conseil est réuni monseigneur. » informa Dain lorsque huit nains supplémentaires s'étaient assis.

Ils saluèrent tous la princesse Dis et les nains de la compagnie mais ils lancèrent des regards suspicieux envers Hermione qui ne sourcilla pas. La réunion commença alors et les nains du conseil résumèrent les événements qui avaient eu lieux lorsqu'ils étaient absents. Lors qu'enfin vint le débat sur les questions importantes comme une possible réconciliation avec les elfes de Mirkwood, les nains se turent et lancèrent des regards à Hermione.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda doucement Thorin, une main sur la cuisse de sa fiancée sous la table. « Parlez sans crainte » rassura-t-il en voyant la gêne sur les visages.

« C'est que monseigneur... nous ne comprenons pas ce que fait cette femme ici. D'autant plus qu'elle est de la race des hommes. » répondit un nain de l'autre côté de la table.

« Je vous présente Lady Hermione Granger. » commença Thorin. Les nains du conseil retinrent leur souffle. Oui. Ils avaient entendu parler de la sorcière qui sauva le roi des nains ainsi que ses héritiers. « Sa raison ici est toute simple. Lady Hermione va devenir ma femme et votre reine. Sa place ici est donc justifiée. De plus, c'est une excellent guerrière. »

« Excusez-nous mon seigneur. » intervint un autre nain après quelques secondes de silence. « Je crains que nous avons mal compris. Elle va devenir votre femme ? » Les nains chuchotèrent tandis que Dwalin, Dain, Balin et Dis et ses deux fils regardaient les deux fiancés qui se regardaient, comme s'ils communiquaient silencieusement. En effet, Hermione avait déjà évoqué ses inquiétudes quand à son acceptation en tant que reine auprès du peuple nain.

« Vous avez très bien compris, Brein. » acquiesça le roi en resserrant sa prise sur la main de sa fiancée. « Hermione va devenir ma femme et sera votre reine d'ici peu de temps. J'ai déjà eu la bénédiction de ma sœur et des nains de toute la compagnie. »

« Ce n'est pas la question, votre altesse. » entreprit d'expliquer le nain sage qui avait parlé au début. « Mais c'est une femme de la race des _Hommes_! Nous sommes des nains... Et puis... connait-elle nos coutumes ? Nos lois ? Je suis désolé monseigneur mais ce mariage ne serait pas vu d'un bon œil parmi le peuple. »

« Je me fiche... »

« Thorin. »

La voix douce mais ferme d'Hermione suffit à le faire taire. Il lui lança un doux regard et lui fit un signe pour qu'elle parle. Les nains autour de la table furent étonnés. Particulièrement les nains du conseil. Hermione les regarda un par un et se leva de sa chaise.

« Je sais que je ne suis qu'une femme de la race des hommes en plus d'être une sorcière. C'est quelque chose d'inquiétant, je présume. » Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit. « Mais vous pouvez me croire. J'aime le royaume des nains comme s'il était le mien et j'aime votre roi. Il est mon âme-sœur. En me laissant devenir reine, vous me feriez l'immense honneur de pouvoir contribuer à votre protection, à votre sécurité et à votre bonheur. Je promets de soutenir votre peuple avec toute la volonté qui abrite mon corps. Je promets d'utiliser la magie dans le but de protéger Erebor de toute les menaces que vous pourriez avoir. Je ne le fais pas parce que je veux devenir reine. Je le fais parce que j'aime le peuple nain. Je l'ai prouvé de nombreuses fois durant la quête pour récupérer Erebor, j'ai donné ma vie pour votre roi et pour que ce royaume puisse prospérer. » Elle s'arrêta en voyant les regards plus que surpris des nains face à elle. « Alors oui, je ne connais pas encore tout à fait les coutumes des nains, je ne connais pas encore bien vos lois et je ne connais pas encore la langue secrète des nains. Mais si vous me le permettez en me donnant votre consentement pour devenir reine... »

« Hermione.. »

« Je sais Thorin. » acquiesça Hermione en comprenant où il voulait en venir. « Je sais que tu es le roi et que c'est toi qui décide mais c'est important pour moi que ton conseil m'accepte. Je voudrais vraiment que vous me donniez votre consentement pour devenir reine. Je veux avancer avec vous et non contre vous. Je veux contribuer à rendre la grandeur du royaume d'Erebor avec votre aide. Et je vous le demande humblement. » Hermione les regarda tous une dernière fois et se rassit à côté de son roi qui lui sourit.

Dain fut le premier à réagir en s'exclamant quelque chose en Khuzdul. Puis il se tourna vers la sorcière et reprit.

« Je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps Lady Granger. Mais du peu que j'ai vu, vous semblez beaucoup vous préoccuper de ce royaume. » Dain sourit. « vous avez mon soutien. »

« Merci Seigneur Dain. » dit doucement Hermione, souriante. « Merci beaucoup. »

Son regard se tourna vers les autres nains qui restaient silencieux.

« Tu connais déjà notre opinion à nous » intervint Dwalin en montrant son frère et les descendants de Durin.

« Merci monsieur Dwalin. » murmura Hermione doucement. Elle envoya à chacun des nains un remerciement.

Peu à peu, les nains du conseil se détendirent et donnèrent leur soutien. Hermione finit par soupirer de soulagement et le conseil put reprendre. Il fut alors décidé d'entretenir des liens avec le royaume des elfes afin qu'aucune tension ne puisse les séparer lors d'une éventuelle guerre qui pourrait avoir lieu dans le futur. De même, des accords commerciaux allaient être envoyés à la cité de Dale pour que Bard, couronné roi de Dale, puisse les signer, montrant alors son accord. Enfin, après que toutes les questions politiques furent résolues, celle du mariage et du couronnement arriva.

« Nous devons vous proclamer reine et femme du roi le plus tôt possible. » intervint Balin doucement. « C'est le mieux pour notre peuple. »

« La semaine prochaine semble une bonne idée. » acquiesça Dis fermement. « Nous allons devoir nous dépêcher un peu pour préparer la salle, la robe et tout le tra lala mais nous y arriverons. »

« Très bien. » Balin nota quelque chose dans son libre et le ferma après. « Je pense que le conseil est fini. »


	22. Chapitre 22

Hermione grogna en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait des heures que Dis la forçait à essayer des milliers de robes pour son armoire et le corset qu'elle portait en dessous commençait à lui faire mal.

« Tenez, Lady Hermione. Que pensez-vous de celle-là ? » demanda Dis, sans se soucier des grimaces de sa future reine. « Oh allez Hermione... un peu de courage.. Il n'en reste que quelques unes encore... »

« Ce corset me détruit les côtes... » Elle grogna une nouvelle fois en se tenant le ventre. « Cela devrait être interdit... »

« Vous allez devenir reine, Hermione. C'est important que vous vous comportiez en tant que telle. »

« Je sais Dis... C'est pour cela que depuis que je suis arrivée vous me donner des leçons de protocole, de politique et tout ce qu'une reine nain doit être préparée à faire. Je sais tout cela. Mais je déteste les robes ! » Hermione sortit sa baguette de ses cheveux et détacha l'instrument de torture. « Je suis vraiment désolée Princesse Dis mais cette chose est insupportable. » Hermione s'assit lourdement, soudainement prise de nausées.

« Quand est-ce que vous allez lui dire ? » demanda la naine en s'asseyant doucement à côté d'elle. Hermione se trouvait presque nue mais cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle passa sa main dans le dos de la sorcière et sourit doucement.

En effet, la princesse n'avait pas mis longtemps à savoir qu'Hermione attendait un enfant. Elle était après tout passée par la deux fois. La sorcière avait d'abord essayé de nier mais elle n'avait convaincue personne.

« Après le mariage. C'est à dire dans trois jours. » Hermione ouvrit soudainement les yeux après qu'elle eut réalisé. « Je me marie dans trois jours. »

« Dans trois jours, vous serez mariée oui. » Dis se releva et caressa la joue de la jeune femme. « Votre robe a été finie hier lorsque vous étiez avec Balin. Je vous l'apporte tout de suite. »

Hermione sourit doucement mais elle était épuisée. Elle venait à peine de quitter son monde qu'elle devait impérativement s'adapter au nouveau. Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais son avis à donner sur ses affaires et cela l'énervait au plus au point. Après tout, c'était son mariage, sa garde-robe, sa personne... Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Dis, accompagnée d'une servante, amenait un mannequin, sa magnifique et longue robe de mariée dessus.

La robe était vraiment magnifique. Elle n'était pas blanche, comme dans la tradition de la terre, mais elle était aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle était entièrement rouge pourpre, un bustier en haut et une longue jupe évasée avec une longue traine. Par dessus, des ornements en or y étaient apposés, ainsi que sur le bustier. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs relié à des manches longues en dentelle de couleur or.

« Ne devrait-elle pas être bleue, comme les couleurs de Durin ? » demanda doucement la sorcière en effleurant la dentelle sur le bustier.

« Non, Hermione. » sourit Dis en s'approchant pour poser un peignoir sur les épaule de sa future belle-soeur. « Thorin sera en bleu, puisqu'il est le fils de Durin. Je serai en bleu. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas encore une descendante de Durin. »

Hermione acquiesça. La robe était vraiment magnifique, mais encore une fois, pour son propre mariage, elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

« Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en allant derrière le paravent. Elle sortit son sac de perles et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise. « je vais rejoindre Balin pour notre leçon habituelle de Kuzdhul. »

Elle ne tint pas compte du regard horrifié de la servante et n'attendit même pas Dis qui souriait tristement, comprenant la sorcière.

La veille du mariage, Hermione allait exploser. Les nausées avaient empiré, plus personne ne la laissait respirer, la trainant d'un côté à l'autre du château et elle n'avait plus vu Thorin depuis plusieurs jours. Elle ne recevait des nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire de Fili et Kili qui passaient la voir de temps en temps.

« Merlin aidait moi. » pleura-t-elle, sa robe de chambre ouverte, laissant voir sa nuisette. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, et se laissa glisser au sol, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage. Ses amis lui manquaient, ses parents lui manquaient, Poudlard lui manquait, l'aventure lui manquait... Elle ne supportait plus de rester coincée dans Erebor à se préparer à être une de ces dames parfaites de la cour. Et ses cauchemars avaient recommencés. Ses crises aussi et elle était épuisée.

« Lady Hermione ? » appela doucement sa servante, Deila, en ouvrant doucement la porte.

« Va-t-en, s'il te plait. » répondit Hermione, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Sa servante ouvrit de grands yeux et s'avança pour l'aider mais Hermione releva la tête. « Non ! » Deila s'arrêta, les mains tremblantes, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider. « Laisse-moi seule.. »

Hermione crut alors que sa servante l'avait écoutée. Mais lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit grâce à ses oreilles de félin, la robe de Dis effleurer le sol, les larmes de honte coulèrent.

« Hermione. » Dis s'avança rapidement vers elle et s'agenouilla, sans faire attention à sa robe qui allait se salir. « Hermione, il faut vous relever. Vous allez tomber malade au sol. »

« Dis... s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'être seule.. »

« Oh non jeune fille ! Tu vas te relever toute de suite et laisser Deila te préparer pour les derniers essayages de ta robe.. »

à peine la princesse eut-elle dit cela qu'Hermione sentit la colère exploser.

« Je ne veux pas essayer cette robe ! » gronda-t-elle d'une voix froide en se relevant rapidement.

« Tu fais l'enfant... »

« Je fais l'enfant ? » Cette fois Hermione avait crié, les nerfs prenant le dessus. « Depuis que je suis arrivée je n'ai pas eu un instant pour moi ! » Elle commença à faire les cents pas, telle la lionne en cage qu'elle était devenue. « Je n'ai même pas pu aller voir Bilbon qui est un ami très cher ! Je n'ai même pas pu aller dehors prendre un peu l'air ! Je suis coincée dans cette putain de montagne ! » Dis ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu la fiancée de son frère dans cet état.

« S'il vous plait madame.. » intervint Deila d'une voix douce. « Calmez-vous. Il faut vous préparer pour votre mariage... »

« Ah oui ?! » cria Hermione, sa magie claquant dans l'air. « Mon mariage ?! Vous êtes sûres ? Je n'en suis pas sûre moi ! Je n'ai même pas pu choisir ma robe ! Ma propre robe ! Comment vous pouvez dire que c'est mon mariage ?! J'en ai marre ! » Une fenêtre finit par exploser derrière la jeune femme qui se reçut un gros éclat dans l'épaule.

« Hermione ! » crièrent les deux naines en s'élançant vers la sorcière qui ne bougeait plus du centre de la pièce, son épaule blessée pleine de sang.

La jeune femme se laissa soigner docilement, totalement vidée d'énergie. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, mais une lassitude était apparue. Les deux autres lui lançaient des regards inquiets tout en soignant son épaule.

« Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais tout cela Hermione... » Dis se mordit doucement la lèvre. « Je sais que c'est désagréable de ne pas pouvoir son avis sur son propre mariage, moi-même je n'ai pas pu. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela te tracasserait autant. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit avant, ma dame ? » murmura Deila, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle venait de finir d'enrouler l'épaule de la future dans un bandage.

« Je ne voulais pas paraître ingrate.. » répondit doucement Hermione. « vous avez tant fait pour moi depuis que je suis arrivée... »

« Tu vas être reine Hermione. Tu dois dire ce que tu penses.. » Dis s'agenouilla devant elle. « Aujourd'hui nous allons sortir dehors. Nous allons aller voir Monsieur Bilbon aussi et nous allons aller faire un tour en ville. » Hermione acquiesça doucement. « Quand à ta robe, nous allons la changer.. Nous allons aller voir les couturière pour qu'elles décousent tous ça.. »

« Non.. » Dis lança un regard perplexe à la jeune femme. « Je vais m'en accommoder... »

« Hermione... Tu vas choisir toi-même ta robe. » dit fermement la princesse en se relevant. « C'est ton mariage. »

« Très bien. » acquiesça Hermione, un léger sourire revenant sur ses lèvres. « Mais je veux la garder, soit pour un événement spécial, soit pour le couronnement... »

« Le couronnement aura lieu la semaine prochaine Hermione, et tu devras être en bleu.. » Dis soupira.

Hermione croisa les bras, une idée lui venant soudainement en tête. Elle sourit, ramassa sa baguette et la pointa sur le mannequin.

« _Gemino_ » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'un second mannequin apparaissait, la même robe dessus. « Maintenant continuons. » Elle agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et la deuxième robe devint bleu. Pas un bleu quelconque. Non. Elle était d'un bleu profond, ressemblant étrangement au bleu foncé des yeux de Thorin. Les dentelles d'or devinrent à leur tour argentées.

« Elle est digne d'une reine Hermione. » murmura Dis, ébahie devant la magie de sa future reine. « Les couturières n'auraient pas fait mieux. »

« Ce n'est que deux, trois sortilèges. » Hermione soupira en levant les épaules. « Au moins, nous avons trouvé la solution pour le couronnement et pour la robe que je veux garder. Elle me fait penser à la maison... » La sorcière effleura doucement le tissu et secoua la tête. « Nous devons nous occuper de ma robe... »

« Que veux-tu faire ? »

Hermione sourit doucement. Elle avait parfaitement son idée en tête.

Thorin grogna en se levant du lit. Cela allait faire 1 semaine qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec Hermione ou encore qu'il ne l'avait ne serait-ce qu'aperçue. Aujourd'hui était le jour de leur mariage et il ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Mon oncle ! » s'écrièrent ses neveux en entrant soudainement dans sa chambre, faisant plus de bruit qu'il n'en fallait.

« Fili. Kili. » salua-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

« Allons, oncle ! » le secoua Kili doucement. « Il faut vous dépêcher de vous préparer. Le mariage a lieu tout à l'heure et nous devons nous assurer que vous êtes prêt ! »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » gronda le roi en se dirigeant vers son bain, dans lequel il plongea.

« Presque midi, mon oncle. » répondit Fili plus calmement en sortant la tunique bleue de mariage de Thorin. « Comme vous vous êtes couchés tard hier pour vous assurer que tout était en place, nous avons préféré vous laisser vous reposer. »

« Vous avez bien fait. » acquiesça Thorin en se lavant. « Faites moi apporter le repas pour que nous ne soyons pas en retard. Il ne faudrait pas que ce soit moi qu'on emmène à l'autel... »

« Qui aurait cru que vous aviez un sens de l'humour, mon oncle... » Kili se reçut une gerbe d'eau au visage et il rigola tandis que son oncle sortait du bain. « Je plaisante Thorin. Nous t'avons déjà tout préparé. »

« Merci... » Thorin s'assit à la table, resserrant son peignoir autour de lui. « Avez-vous des nouvelles de mon... »

« Hermione va bien. » répondit Fili en attrapant une grappe de raisins. Il s'assit lui-aussi. « Hier nous l'avons vu avec Bilbon. Elle semblait avoir besoin d'un peu d'air frais. »

« Pensez-vous qu'elle a fait le bon choix en nous suivant, mon oncle ? » demanda Kili en croisant les bras. « J'ai vu son visage lorsque nous sommes partis. Elle était triste. »

« Kili, elle a quitté son monde pour nous, pour Erebor, pour moi. Nous ne pouvons remettre en cause sa fidélité envers nous. _Elle a sacrifié sa vie_. » Thorin reposa sa fourchette. « Je me pose aussi la question. » finit-il par avouer. « Mais Hermione est une personne qui réfléchit beaucoup. Je pense qu'elle a prit la meilleure décision qui pouvait la rendre heureuse. »

« Vous avez raison... » acquiesça Kili en soupirant. « Est-ce Monsieur Balin qui va accompagner Mione à l'autel ? »

« Non, Monsieur Balin sera le maître de cérémonie. Ce sera moi. » dit Fili en souriant moqueusement.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est injuste ! »

« Vous l'emmènerez tous les deux. En tant que neveux du roi, je vous confie cette tâche. » Thorin regarda l'horloge qui se tenait sur le mur de sa chambre. « Nous devrions nous préparer... »

Thorin s'habilla en compagnie de ses deux neveux qui portaient eux aussi les couleurs de Durin, bien qu'elle soit légèrement plus claire que celle de Thorin. Ils finirent par tous les trois sortirent de la chambre royale, chacun leur couronne sur la tête.

« Nous y sommes. » dit Thorin en souriant à Balin qui l'attendait.

« Le peuple commence à se réunir. » informa le vieux nain en montrant les différents peuples nains, elfes et hommes arrivaient dans la grande salle d'Erebor. « Nous devrions bientôt commencer. » sourit-il doucement.

Lorsqu'enfin Hermione arriva aux bras de Kili et Fili, Thorin retint son souffle. Elle n'était pas seulement magnifique. Elle égalait la beauté des plus belles femmes elfes qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie, c'est à dire, beaucoup. Sa robe, pas rouge et dorée comme il croyait, était d'un blanc tellement pur qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Même les gemmes blanches de Lasgalen n'étaient pas aussi blanches. Elle avait une grande et longue traîne derrière elle, due à la jupe très évasée de sa robe et de son voile qui était accroché dans ses cheveux. Des diamants brillants étaient parés sur la robe, ainsi que de la douce dentelle qui lui servait de manches. Il n'avait jamais vu une robe aussi royale que celle-ci. Pour finir, elle portait une broche bleue pour retenir son voile sur sa tête.

Il se rappela de respirer quand elle atteint son côté et lui sourit grandement en prenant sa main que lui tendaient ses deux neveux.

Hermione, de son côté, n'était pas mieux. Elle avait failli pleurer en apercevant son amour aux côtés de Dis qui portait une robe bleue royale. Thorin avait une magnifique tunique, brodée d'argent, sa couronne sur la tête et elle sembla le voir pour la première fois. Elle redécouvrait la beauté de son futur mari.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en face de lui et qu'ils se tinrent les mains, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme de joie. Elle sourit grandement à Thorin qui fit de même et Balin commença. Il commença par rappeler les devoirs d'une femme envers son mari, puis d'une reine envers son roi. Puis il leur fit réciter les vœux de mariage. À la fin, chacun leur tour fit la tresse de mariage à l'autre. Thorin déposa l'anneau avec l'emblème de la famille de Durin et Hermione fit de même avec l'anneau qu'elle avait fait forger exprès pour son mari. Elle y avait fait graver un lion d'or dessus, symbole de sa maison.

« Vous êtes maintenant, mari et femme. » conclut Balin avant de répéter une prière en Kuzdhul.

Les deux mariés n'attendirent pas plus et s'embrassèrent sous les pluies d'acclamations des gens. Le roi et sa femme se tournèrent alors vers la foule et commencèrent à dire bonjour à tout le monde. Ils vinrent voir la compagnie qui prit Hermione dans les bras, Dain qui lui sourit doucement, même Thranduil et Bard vinrent la voir. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant Gandalf qui était revenu exprès pour leur mariage et Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

Précisemment une semaine plus tard, Hermione s'agenouillait devant son mari, sa longue robe bleue étendue autour d'elle, afin qu'elle se fasse couronner reine. Elle avait annoncé sa grossesse à son mari et tout le monde avait été heureux de l'apprendre. Bilbon et Gandalf avait du chacun repartir, à Cul-de-Sac pour Bilbon et sur la route pour Gandaf. Les nains avaient reconstruit une relation de confiance avec les autres peuples et les commerces n'étaient que plus fructueux. Kili avait épousé Tauriel et Fili se fiança avec Sigrid, la fille de Bard, créant ainsi une alliance entre les deux peuples. Thorin donna l'ordre à Dwalin et Balin de s'occuper des mines de la Moria, Hermione donna naissance à deux beaux petits nains qu'elle nomma selon ses deux anciens amis et elle devint une des plus grandes reines que le royaume nain n'est jamais connu.

Mais les aventures de la jeune sorcière ne sont pas finies. Tranquille dans sa montagne aux côtés de son mari et de ses deux enfants, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un parchemin d'un certain seigneur elfe de Imladris.


End file.
